Harry Potter y La Alianza Maldita
by anySuzuki
Summary: Secuela de HPySDM. ¿Voldemort estaba acabado, verdad? ¿Ya no había más magos tenebrosos...verdad? Y si, ¿vuelve más de uno?
1. Nuevo Inicio

_Disclaimer: absolutamente nada de esto es mío, todo es de una maravillosa mujer llamada J. K. Rowling. Y por obvio todo es esto es sana diversión sin fines de lucro._

…_**Harry Potter y la Alianza Maldita…**_

Secuela de:

…_**Harry Potter y El Secreto de Merlín…**_

Resumen de la trama anterior:

Después de la muerte de su padrino no estaba dispuesto a seguir en el mismo camino en cual sabía que morirían mas personas de las que quería. Optó por salir de Privet Drive, empezar su propia lucha entrenándose para enfrentar a Voldemort, pero no contaba con que el ministerio pudiera empeorar mas las cosas. No iba a regresar a Hogwarts pero el todavía ministro citó a los 6 adolescentes que habían estado en el ministerio el año pasado, para informales que serían separados enviándolos a escuelas distintas. La orden fue atacada y fueron separados hasta el regreso del profesor Dumbledore a Hogwarts, el ministro se valía de que el director se ausentaría unos meses y dijo que era peligro tener a todos los chicos juntos y sin protección cuando Voldemort estaba al acecho de nuevo.

Harry fue obligado a ir a una escuela en Francia, "Harvard escuela de magia y hechicería" una escuela de gran status como Hogwarts con la aparición del director Nicholas Flammel. Ahí Harry podía disponer de su tiempo y se ganó la confianza del director. Dos meses después con el regreso de Albus Dumbledore a Hogwarts los alumnos antes separados también regresarían solo que además de una gran ceremonia de bienvenida se les daría una gran noticia a dos de ellos: Harry y Neville

Durante los dos meses de ausencia ocurrieron cosas extrañas, que llevaron al regreso de personas muertas. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Alice y Frank Longbottom y Cedric Diggory aparecieron en Hogwarts vivos como nunca, obligados a esperar a que sus hijos volvieran para darles tal noticia. En la ceremonia de bienvenida además de haber risas hubo un invitado inesperado; Lord Voldemort apareció con un pequeño ejército atacando Hogwarts, la cual quedó reducida a escombros después de una explosión. Las personas muertas se revelaron repentinamente ante los ojos incrédulos de todos haciendo difícil la primera reunión de padres e hijos.

Un extraño aparece en escena, cuyo nombre era ocultado para luego averiguar que era Regulus Black, el fallecido hermano de Sirius o no tanto, que se había vuelto cercano a Harry como una fuente de apoyo. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se ven desamparados sin escuela, pero la hospitalidad de Nicholas Flammel los invita a su castillo de Harvard donde pasan el tiempo dos escuelas juntas.

Aclarando todo tipo de hechos se hace una reunión donde se revelan demasiados secretos, en especial de la vida de tres adolescentes los cuales nunca habían contado detalles de sus aventuras escolares. Cuando todos creen que no podía aparecer mas Ariana Dumbledore aparece, la difunta hermana de Albus la cual nunca murió solo fue ocultada por Abeforth, también hermano del director.

Las familias fueron reunidas pero las cosas no duraron mucho tiempo cuando llega un mensaje de Voldemort, quien había iniciado una cuenta regresiva para el fin. 60 días a partir desde que el mensaje fue entregado empezaron a correr para lo que el mago tenebroso llamaba "la ultima guerra" donde conquistaría de una vez el mundo entero. La orden del fénix presurosa y contrarreloj empezó a armar la defensa pero debían admitir que no lograban mucho. La tensión cortaba el aire, más cuando una pelea entre amigos dejó como resultado la separación de la orden. Ron explotó contra Harry y pelearon, resultando heridos y las madres de estos también lo hicieron; la orden se dividió en muchos bandos dejándose de hablar unos a otros.

Por separado trataban de cumplir las ordenes de Dumbledore seguían en la misma situación. En un último intento del director de Hogwarts, reúne al antiguo grupo de "La orden de Merlín" todos ellos primera clase, los magos mas calificados de esa época pero tarde recordó el porque no los había llamado antes. Algunos de los miembros decían ser mejores que otros y causó un poco de riña entre ellos mismo, pero le costó sudor y lágrimas convencerlos de ayudarlo.

En las calles de Francia había aparecido un misterioso personaje que montaba un caballo blanco, de gabardina blanca y rostro cubierto ayudaba a los pobres y necesitados como Robin Hood a excepción de que el no robaba a los ricos. Aparecían noticias donde al no saber el nombre del jinete, la gente lo llamaba "El fénix blanco".

Los días pasaban rápidamente y la orden del fénix al igual que los nuevos magos que se habían unido a la causa se estaban desesperando empezando a caer en la presión uno a uno. Harry tenía unos planes que llevaba a cabo un fiel amigo que encontró en Harvard "Zack" el cual le ayudaba en lo que pudiera. El mago de ojos verdes esmeralda pensó por un momento que debía abandonar la escuela de Harvard como antes lo había hecho con Hogwarts, pero algo lo hizo recapacitar volviendo a la pelea y acelerando los planes que el tenia muy aparte de la orden para la guerra.

Regresa a la escuela y con el vienen malas noticias. Aparece un hombre con el título de Ministro Ruso, que traía entre manos una convocatoria obligatoria para ambas escuelas; un nuevo torneo parecido al de los tres magos pero a nivel mundial con la participación de un alumno por escuela, todo se ve olvidado cuando se revela el nombre de este como Charlus Potter, creando u pequeño conflicto entre padre, hijo y nieto. En medio de la explicaciones aparece una extraña mancha verde en el cielo, la cual afectaba el flujo de la magia en los magos y Voldemort lo toma a su favor para intentar un ataque se ve frustrado.

Cuando Harry creyó que la orden estaba a punto de tocar fondo se le ocurrió que alguien que les diera esperanza los visitara. Todavía con el problema de la mancha en el cielo, hace su aparición El Fénix Blanco con la intención de demostrarles que todo tiene un fin, con un simple movimiento desaparece esa preocupación del cielo. Todos se quedaron asombrados de tal demostración de poder, pero cuando quisieron descubrir quien era esa persona tan misteriosa esta se fue. Harry feliz por el labor de su otra identidad cree que todo esta arreglado. El poder tan grande que presenta este alter ego del joven Potter viene de la sabiduría de unos antiguos libros que solo se abrirían ante la llegada de su heredero, el heredero de Merlín.

Los días pasan y en lugar de una orden activa y con esperanza de que todo se pueda, los resultados son lo contrario. Los miembros caen en una etapa de excesiva confianza, donde todos se apoyan en que el fénix blanco puede acabar con la guerra en unos segundos y no ven motivo para intervenir. Aunque no supieran que en verdad estaban dejando todo sobre la persona a la cual querían apartar de todo esto, Harry formula una pequeña venganza. Un nuevo mensaje de Voldemort es entregado a Harry transcurrida la mitad del tiempo donde claramente decía que abría un ataque en los próximos días, el muchacho advierte a la orden pero esta lo pasa por alto argumentando que Voldemort nunca advertiría de sus planes. Vuelve la insistencia de mandar a un joven al torneo, donde Harry estaba seguro sería el ataque así que él toma ese lugar.

Llega el día y concursa sin ganas de ganar, solo de estar alerta hasta que el ataque se hizo presente, dándoles una lección a los confiados miembros de la ultima defensa contra Voldemort los cuales volvieron a sus actividades. Como si el tiempo volara los días se esfuman rápidamente del calendario dejando a unos pasos la Gran Guerra Mágica. Una pequeña convivencia en Navidad por parte de las familias que veían algo borroso el futuro de vivir juntos y felices.

El último día aparece empezando con unas largas despedidas, revisión de planes y demás. La orden del fénix se va tranquila a la lucha creyendo dejar a los adolescentes que se habían unido de nuevo como lo que eran "un gran equipo" incapacitados para salir a pelear.

El 31 de diciembre de 1996 empezó y acabó la lucha con un gran final o eso creímos muchos…

* * *

…_**Harry Potter y La Alianza Maldita…**_

_**Nuevo inicio**_

La ciudad de Francia se levantaba de las ruinas producidas hacia unas horas atrás, las familias se comunicaban con desesperación para saber si todos estaban bien y muchas personas más se encontraban descansando de tan largas horas de intensa lucha.

Las calles poco a poco en un esfuerzo conjunto de los refugiados por regresar todo a la normalidad estaban quedando vacías mientras llevaban a los mortífagos que estaban atados, desarmados o muertos al ministerio. Bestias de todo tipo eran sacadas de la cuidad por expertos y otros muchos mas estaban tomando su merecido descanso.

Era hora de relevar cargos a los que no habían participado, pues en opinión de Sirius el "estaba muerto". Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en el castillo de Harvard pues todos por igual tomaban sus merecidas horas de sueño siendo la 1:00 p.m., lo habían logrado, habían acabado con Voldemort, habían liberado a la sociedad de un temor que los embargaba día a día y hoy roncaban y dormían a pierna suelta.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Dinamarca…

Una familia llegó rentando una cabaña que estaba en medio de un hermoso bosque nevado con algo de prisa, al parecer les urgían unas vacaciones. Pagaron de inmediato y partieron hacia allá.

-la nieve siempre me ha encantado-expresó la pelirroja que ya cocinaba algo que comer, después de todo no había comido nada en las ultimas horas y sus estómagos pedían mediante gruñidos comida.

-creí que dijiste que te gustaban las hojas quebradizas en otoño-le contradijo su esposo quien no despegaba la mirada de su hijo dormido, no quería que desapareciera.

-vamos James-dijo casi suplicante su esposa al verlo tan distraído –ya no pasará nada-en parte el aludido sabía que era cierto, pero nunca en su vida había pasado un susto como ese y de cierta forma todavía estaba en shock.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y luego le sonreía a Lily, ella tenía razón, todo estaba arreglado y no había que temer mas, tenía que disfrutar al máximo esta oportunidad. Se levantó y abrazó a su esposa, pero todavía estaba ligeramente estremecido y ella lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué parte de todo estará bien ahora no entiendes?-le reprimió ella

-dame tiempo-se excusó el –no es fácil cambiar de vida así de rápido-se pasó la mano distraídamente por el cabello.

-mas te vale que para mañana seas otro-le advirtió ella con un cucharón de cocina en mano mientras volvía a su labor y viendo como su esposo iba a contestar sobre ese tiempo que le había dado ella se adelantó –tu solo dijiste tiempo, pero nunca expresaste cuanto- dicho esto James se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sofá frente a la chimenea con una expresión ligeramente divertida; le costaba trabajo pensar tan positivamente como Lily pero se esforzaría.

Sintió movimiento a su lado y rápidamente se giró a su hijo quien daba señas de querer despertar llamó a su esposa. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo hasta que al fin abrió los ojos:

-¿ya pensaron el castigo y por eso me miran así?-preguntó Harry en tono bajito y con una débil pero tranquilizadora sonrisa, ambos padres se lanzaron encima dejándolo en medio de un gran abrazo. Poco a poco se despegaron mientras James tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su esposa lo miraba extrañada.

-¿James, estas bien?-el asintió mientras el solo le daba otro abrazo a su hijo quien también lo miraba confundido –nunca voy a entender a los hombres-dijo lily resignada –y menos a uno como tú James Potter-

Harry se sentó en el sofá con aspecto algo cansado pero feliz de saber que todo había terminado, pero al ver la mirada de su madre y de su padre pensó que lo más peligroso de la guerra no había sido pelear contra voldemort si no ahora explicarle a sus padres.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry?-preguntó seriamente Lily y de brazos cruzados y James asintió con la cabeza a su lado. Harry miró por la ventana mientras suspiraba.

-lo siento-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza con una sincera disculpa, el matrimonio creyó que empezarían a escuchar una larga historia con todo tipo de motivos a favor de su hijo, una gran y larga discusión sobre el deber o impulsos del corazón, o simplemente el complejo de héroe de su joven hijo. Ambos se miraron antes de acercarse a Harry quien tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está el adolescente rompe reglas, orgulloso, poderoso y sobre todo "héroe" del mundo?-preguntó su padre mientras le levantaba la cabeza con la mano observando un brillo extraño en los ojos esmeraldas.

-murió-dijo en un susurro el adolescente –esa parte se fue con Voldemort, para no regresar nunca-suspiró aliviado al expresar esas palabras que desde siempre había querido decir, no era mas quien debía llevar esa carga en sus hombros, no era quien debía sobrevivir a todo para llegar al final, no era mas "el chico que vivió", solo era el. Buscó entre sus ropas y alrededor de su cuello una cadena dorada, que al jalarla reveló la figura de un fénix; al tenerla en su mano se la quitó y de inmediato la dejó en la mesa de en frente. –No mas-dijo mientras el medallón desaparecía por su cuenta para regresar con su amo. Como se había prometido nunca mas volvería a usar ese tipo de magia, pues no había motivo y algún día llegara a haberlo de todas formas no intervendría

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Esa misma noche las campanas de varias iglesias se escuchaban en la oscuridad al dar las 00:00 y empezaba una año nuevo, donde se respiraba libertad y paz, armonía como no se recordaba en varios años. Los magos se regocijaban de alegría en todo el mundo al saber que tenían más de un motivo para hacerlo. No recordaban cuando fue la última vez que habían salido a pasear por las calles de noche acompañados de toda su familia, observar las estrellas con toda tranquilidad y darse el lujo de decir: _¡oops, olvidé mi varita en casa!_

En Harvard no hubo una gran celebración en conjunto, todas las familias se separaron para celebrar juntos el haber salido vivos de esta oscura etapa para empezar otro año maravilloso; sanos y unidos. Dumbledore salió con sus dos hermanos a celebrar en un pequeño y sencillo picnic como recordaban hacía su madre. Sirius y Regulus salieron a divertirse desenfrenadamente toda la noche y no volver hasta entrada la tarde del día siguiente. Remus se fue con Tonks en una velada romántica que se había atrevido a planear en unos minutos. Nicholas se fue a celebrar con la familia de Zack como cada año, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía lleno de vida.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Frente a un lago congelado estaban sentadas tres personas que observaban una multitud de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo de distintos colores alegres y vivos, la música no se dejaba de escuchar aunque estuvieran en medio del bosque. Dos figuras convencían convencían a una tercera de pararse y patinar, pero esta no se resignaba caer estrepitosamente en medio de la risa de sus padres.

-no la haré-repitió Harry mientras intentaba agarrarse de un árbol mientras su padre lo jalaba.

-vamos Harry, aprenderás como tu madre; yo te sostengo-dijo James con una risa malévola mientras Lily le hacia señas a su hijo de que no se dejara. Pero la sorprendente fuerza de James logró parar a su hijo y de inmediato le apareció unos patines de hielo. Harry se sostuvo del brazo de su padre algo aterrado a la idea de caer y James ya empezaba a jugar con el moviéndose de un lado a otro con su hijo que estaba aprensado a su padre.

-¡James vuelve aquí!-decía la pelirroja mientras correteaba a su esposo en patines también pero este se la daba de patinador artístico. Dejó a su hijo en el centro del hielo y siguió dando piruetas mientras lily corría tras el, Harry no se movía ni un milímetro.

-¡Harry, inténtalo o yo te haré moverte de ahí!-le advirtió su padre pero al ver que no resultó, empezó a tomar vuelo contra su hijo y estando a dos metros de él, el muchacho se movió a un lado con una sonrisa de victoria; James no lo podía creer y mientras todavía llevaba vuelo giró su cabeza, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que se le había atravesado la nieve y fue a parar de boca en esta ante las risas de Lily y Harry.

-penfé que no fabias fatinar-dijo como pudo James para luego terminar de sacarse la nieve de la boca –eso fue un truco bajo-

-aprendí del mejor-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba para darle la mano –y tú fuiste el que en un principio me quería tirar- James estaba poniendo una nota mental en recordar agradecerle a Sirius el ensañarle a Harry a jugar de esa manera, lo castraría porque le había ganado la idea. James tomó la mano de su hijo pero en lugar que fuera Harry quien lo jalara para pararse, su padre lo jaló fuertemente y lo tiró a su lado cayendo también en la nieve. Cuando pararon de reír, en James apareció una sonrisa merodeadora y empezó a formar una bola de nieve mientras su hijo quería empezar a correr.

Lo tomó del pie impidiéndole moverse y le tiró la bola de nieva a la cara pero su hijo la esquivó fácilmente agachándose.

-varios años de esquivar bludgers y ¿creíste que caería en esa?-dijo Harry mientras el lanzaba la propia y esta si daba en el blanco. Su padre se paró corriendo tras él que le llevaba una considerable ventaja evitando árboles que le servían de escudo ante las grandes bolas de nieve ahora conjuradas por magia por James Potter.

Lily quien había sacado su cámara para recordar esos momentos perdidos la había dejado en un pequeño montículo de nieve cercano para intervenir en la persecución donde podría salir perdiendo su hijo. Con un movimiento veloz, al mismo tiempo que James tomaba del saco a Harry, ella se interponía haciendo caer a su esposo quien jaló a su hijo quien a su vez era tomado por Lily terminando los 3 en el suelo. Se miraron por un momento y empezaron a reír, luego un flash los hizo girar su cabeza directamente a la cámara que sacó una foto la cual duraría 10 segundos en movimiento, se quedaron seriamente viéndola y de nuevo se pusieron a reír. Siguieron dando vueltas en la nieve mientras trataban de pararse pero por uno o por otro siempre terminaban cayendo, al fin se quedaron los tres acostados en la nieve viendo las estrellas.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Días después…

Ya no estaban en Dinamarca, Lily quería demostrarle a Sirius que su empolvada fortuna Black servía para algo más que comprar motocicletas y darles mantenimiento así que la pelirroja decidió el siguiente destino:

-¡me encanta el agua!-dijo con alegría Lily

-amor, primero las hojas en otoño, luego la nieve y ¿ahora el agua?-James estaba algo fastidiado del cambio de actitud de su esposa pero en esos momentos estaba aguantándole todo.

-¡no te amargues la vida James! Venecia es linda-el aludido rodó los ojos y la besó para silenciarla, luego querría ir al desierto del Sahara argumentando que le gustaba el calor o la arena.

Llegaron al hotel rentando un gran cuarto y dejaron las cosas que habían comprado, Lily rápidamente se cambió de ropa por un lindo vestido color amarillo claro y se sujetó el cabello con una cinta amarilla.

-wow-expresó Harry al ver a su madre arreglada para una noche inolvidable, James mientras tanto estaba con la boca abierta al no recordar a su esposa tan bella como hoy lucía.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó James mientras le tendía la mano coquetamente a su esposa, y Harry sostenía la cámara.

-a donde usted guste llevarme-le respondió ella mientras le sonreía y de nuevo se besaban

Se pusieron de acuerdo en salir a cenar a un restaurante pero su hijo declinó la oferta de acompañarlos:

-se que ustedes quieren pasar tiempo solos-argumentó mientras se quitaba el saco –además hace tiempo que no salen así juntos-los miró a los ojos y ellos le sonrieron

-se supone que son vacaciones familiares Harry-Lily quería pasar tiempo con todos por igual

-mañana será-respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama de nuevo, los terminó convenciendo y le dijeron que no los esperara despierto pues no sabían a que horas llegarían. El matrimonio salió tomado de la mano al restaurante donde pasaron una romántica cena y luego fueron a bailar como no recordaban.

Otra opción que le habían dado a su hijo era que saliera, después de todo confiaban plenamente en el como para irse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Era increíble que después de tantos años pudiera respirar tranquilamente, dejar de pensar cada segundo del día en lo que venía y sobre todo ahora tener una familia. Había cumplido con su destino y la profecía, había terminado con Voldemort para siempre y le habían otorgado un gran privilegio por su esfuerzo, el seguir viviendo para disfrutar de un mundo como el que nunca imaginó. Todas la personas caminaban en pequeños grupos o solas hacia todos lados, riendo, bromeando y abrazados viendo con felicidad las estrellas de la noche y la gran luna que las acompañaba.

Se detuvo en un malecón cercano mientras observaba el agua tan imperturbable y quieta, puso sus manos sobre las grandes piedras que adornaban la estructura del puente y suspiró; aún no se podía acostumbrar a esa tranquilidad, le era imposible creer que por fin estaba libre de toda cadena que lo atara al destino del mundo, libre de vivir su vida como quisiera y a lado de su familia que creyó perdida, pero… había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar, ese sentido de alerta o de intranquilidad por algo seguía latente en él. Quizás era un sentido que había desarrollado y abierto a través de los años, por su necesidad de cuidarse la espalda hasta de su sombra y ahora que el mundo ya no lo necesitaba más tenía que eliminar para siempre ese sentimiento de su mente. Podría llevar varios días, porque después de todo lo que pasó no solo se podía dar el lujo de olvidarlo como si no hubiera pasado, no podía omitir ningún pedazo y borrarlo para siempre de su memoria porque con cada pelea o desgracia a su corta edad, iba entrelazada su amistad, sus risas, sus aventuras y todo lo que compartió con seres cercanos.

Miró de nuevo el tranquilo paisaje acuático de la hermosa ciudad, cerró los ojos mientras daba un largo suspiro y hubo un notable cambio en el. Aquellos ojos verdes que se suponían debían ser color esmeralda y que se habían vuelto de un color opaco y oscuro por el paso del tiempo, entre penas y sufrimiento, entre dolor y muerte, entre maldad y tristeza cambiaron drásticamente. Los abrió y miró el mundo diferente; además de que su color ahora era un verde brillante, lleno de vida, como dos esmeraldas "literalmente", las cosas a su alrededor cambiaron, ya no pensaba mas en lo pasado, ahora solo pensaba en lo que vendría, en los proyectos futuros y en su familia.

Muchos dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, que reflejan lo que un ser humano siente o piensa, Harry Potter siempre fue un libro abierto y fácil de leer a través de sus ojos, pero nunca fue uno que estuvieran felices de descifrar. Ahora todo cambiaba y muchos seguro lo notarían.

Empezó a caminar de regreso al hotel, y miró a un señor sentado bajo un árbol, mientras sostenía un periódico con una gran portada sobre la libertad de todos, pero alcanzó a ver una pequeña nota:

"Muerte de reo en Nurmengard"…prisionero de la celda #1

Sonrió no por felicidad, la muerte no es motivo de felicidad, solo porque sabía que "ya no era su problema"

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

He aquí el primer capítulo de la secuela:

Se que algunos lo esperaron, espero que hayan disfrutado de los trailer en youtube y que mas o menos tengan la idea de lo que trata todo esto

Dejen por primera vez en esta historia sus reviews y apoyen este nuevo proyecto que:

"Desde el principio al final, no es, ni será con ánimos de lucro"

p.d. malos fics y sus autores no es bienvenido aunque sus intenciones sean buenas, porque no solo manchan la historia con reviews corrigiendo "faltas" o cosas que no deberían ser. No me interesa que me comenten en el foro una y otra y otra vez, solo no se metan con mi forma de escribir o con los lectores a los que les agrada tal y como están las cosas.

A todos los demás son bienvenidos como siempre, me alegra ver rostros conocidos al otro lado de la computadora y muchos otros emprendedores. No se arrepentirán.

!!me sorprendieron con tantos reviews en el final!! casi me da un infarto y nunca hubieran leido este capi.

¿Por qué esperar a que llegue el final de esta historia para dejar tantos como la vez pasada? vamos, vamos, dejen muchos demostrando que si les gustó este inicio, les he comentado ya que sus reviews hacen maravillas en mi forma de escribir.

"cuando leyeron los grandiosos libros de Rowling, se quedaron con ganas de comentarle lo que pensaban; aprovechen que me tienen aquí a solo una pantalla de distancia"

¡LUMUS!

anypotter


	2. Hogwarts

**_...Hogwarts..._**

Hogwarts era motivo de fiesta en todo el mundo mágico, a una semana de la gran guerra y de la caída de Lord Voldemort todo el mundo seguía tan contento como al principio. Absolutamente nada podía amargarles la vida y ese era otro motivo de celebración; claro que en esos días el animago Sirius Black no pudo disfrutar como quería pues su bóveda estaba vacía.

Aunque todo fue duro y que el mundo se encontraba adaptándose a una nueva etapa de paz y prosperidad, había cosas que no podían detenerse y eso era la educación de los jóvenes. Después de unos días de intensa relajación las clases se reanudaban de forma cotidiana, solo que había una gran sorpresa.

Dos días después de la batalla, Albus Dumbledore fue a ver lo que quedaba de su escuela, aquellas ruinas que había dejado Voldemort, con la esperanza de poder recuperar algo de los escombros. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el monumental castillo de Hogwarts en pie de nuevo. Intacto como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como nuevo.

En un principio pensó en pedirle un poco de tiempo a Nicholas en Harvard, que los alumnos tomaran clases ahí por lo que restaba del año, pero ahora no había motivo para es. El hogar de los alumnos estaba de nuevo en el mapa y con las puertas abiertas a todos. La mañana siguiente a la gran noticia los diarios tenían fotos del gran castillo en sus primeras planas, al igual que extensas notas preguntándose ¿Quién había sido capaz de reconstruirlo sin que se dieran cuenta? Solo tres sabían quien había sido y 25 personas más ya tenían casi comprobada su sospecha.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

7 de Enero de 1997

Que el castillo de nuevo fuera habitable fue un motivo de fiesta para todo el mundo mágico, en los últimos días se buscaban pretextos para reunirse y festejar, ahora tenían uno en concreto. Cartas le llegaron al director de Hogwarts de muchas personas que querían asistir a la re-inauguración del colegio, el no pensaba hacer algo grande pero se formó solo.

Otras cartas decían "No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo del banquete" "va por mi cuenta el vino" o "¿tiene suficientes mesas y sillas? Yo puedo llevar", la gran fiesta se armó prácticamente sola y por ende todos estaban invitados.

Los alumnos estaban deseosos de volver a lo que era su segunda casa, a su tan querida escuela…

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

-¡Lily! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- gritó su esposo hacia arriba de las escaleras ¿Por qué tardaban tanto las mujeres en arreglarse? -¡Harry! ¡Tu también baja!-sabía que era algo natural de su esposa pero su hijo no tenía motivos para tardarse tanto, subió las escaleras y pasó tocando la puerta del baño para presionar a su esposa que le regresó un grito de furia pero luego abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y se sorprendió al verlo sentado en el marco de la ventana

Estaba contemplando por la ventana el apacible día, no estaba nublado pero los rayos de solo se colaban un poco entre las grandes nubes que cubrían el cielo en su mayoría.

-¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó James desde el marco de la puerta al ver a su hijo tan pensativo

-¿Por qué pasaría?-le respondió su hijo con otra pregunta haciendo a su padre encogerse de hombros, Harry se paró y caminó hasta las escaleras pasando a su padre de lado con una pequeña sonrisa, Lily quien se le había unido a la extraña mirada que le dirigía su hijo por esa actitud habló por primera vez:

-eso es bueno-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó James mientras miraba a su hijo sentado en la sala frente al fuego

-está adaptándose al cambio rápidamente y lo está superando-ambos sonrieron al ver que hacía unos días su hijo estaba cambiando y era otro, lo notaban en tan bonitos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo especial y tranquilizador, lleno de paz y con espíritu merodeador.

Todos listos tocaron el traslador para llegar a tan esperado destino

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Hogwarts estaba adornada por dentro y por fuera con largos listones de colores, los fuegos artificiales no acababan y los colores no dejaban de sorprender a los presentes. La comida en las mesas se veía exquisita y el vino tenía un increíble sabor añejado; había mesas por todas las áreas verdes, los magos caminaban felices de un lado a otro saludando en su mayoría a los héroes de guerra, reporteros tomaban fotos divertidas y otras tantas para la edición de mañana del profeta.

El profesor Dumbledore vestía una gran túnica de gala color azul rey que contrastaba con sus cabellos y barba plateados, la profesora McGonagall jefa de la casa de los leones llevaba una túnica color vino, nunca se le había visto ropa de colores expresivos o notorios, siempre eran colores oscuros pero si las cosas comenzaban a cambiar ¿Por qué ella no?

Los Weasley se veían como nunca, después de todo, esas comisiones por haber participado tan activamente en la guerra les habían cambiado la vida, además de que Arthur fuera el director del departamento sobre artefactos muggles. Se habían comprado una nueva casa más grande donde cada uno de los hermanos tenía su propia habitación y se podían dar uno que otro lujo. Todos se compraron un nuevo guardarropa y hoy vivían como siempre debieron haberlo hecho, pero no se les quitó su más maravilloso valor "la humildad". Se habían pagado también unas buenas vacaciones…

Hermione regresaba de pasar una larga temporada con sus padres contando todo lo que vivió en los últimos meses, se notaba un gran cambio en la castaña que lucía radiante y descansada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo que muchos creyeron no volver a ver era a Sirius Black con esos grandes ojos sin ojera alguna, manchas de la edad o de viejos recuerdos, lucía tan galante como cuando salió del colegio y ahora volvía de casanova.

Entre muchos otros todos se veían en extremo descansados y relajados, lo que a todos les hacía falta eran días donde se alejaran de esa vida pasada llena de presiones y problemas ¡vaya cambios!

Todos platicaban juntos sobre lo que habían hecho en la última semana y las cosas que habían vivido:

-¡wow Ron! ¡Es genial!-expresó Hermione mientras sonreía

-grafias-contestó el pelirrojo mientras se metía otro bollito de chocolate a la boca sin haberse acabado el anterior

-creo que ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes Ronald ¡Cómete lo que tienes en la boca antes de hablar!-dijo avergonzada la castaña; una tercera persona veía entretenida la discusión de todos los días de ese par:

-que bien es saber que las cosas no cambian-expresó el tercer miembro del trío dorado

-¡Harry!-ambos muchachos se lanzaron a su amigo en un gran abrazo, pero Hermione se despegó rápidamente con una mirada de venganza y con algo de furia, Harry supo que no era nada bueno…

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Sirius se encontraba echándole ojitos a una piel suave y dorada, le guiñaba el ojo y podía jurar que su gesto era devuelto; le miró las largas piernas bien formadas para su edad, era en extremo algo bello y que antes había sentido solo que ahora lo experimentaba de una forma diferente, casi se babeaba de tan esplendorosa imagen hasta que Remus lo despertó de su laguna mental.

-Black, si traes hambre ve y toma un pedazo de pavo y no lo mires así porque pareces un acosador-el animago no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, solo se hizo camino entre la gente que lo saludaba al pasar hasta llegar a la mesa principal. Remus sonrió, sabía que Sirius nunca cambiaría su forma de ser.

-veo que no aguantó las ganas de morder el pavo-Regulus venía llegando mientras sonreía al ver a su hermano con un cuchillo en la mano izquierda y un gran tenedor en la derecha, además de una servilleta de tela colgando de su cuello. Ambos rieron al ver que cuando trató de encajar el cuchillo en el animal este rebotó

-pero nunca le advertí que la comida estaba encantada para no comer hasta las 10 en punto-dijo Remus con una sonrisa merodeadora mientras los dos de nuevo reían a grandes carcajadas; el súper oído del animago le permitió escuchar las burlas de su hermano y su amigo, se echó a correr en su dirección con una mirada de venganza blandiendo el tenedor como arma.

Sin meditarlo las presas salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones para confundirlo, pero Sirius Black quería atrapar primero a su licántropo amigo así que lo siguió a el…

Remus corría todo lo que podía y se abría paso cortésmente entre la gente, pasó a un lado del profesor Dumbledore que sostenía una copa llena whisky y por poco la tira, se disculpó y siguió su carrera alrededor del castillo.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Harry y Ron corrían de la furiosa castaña que no dejaba de maldecir a los cuatro vientos el susto que le había proporcionado Harry hacía unos días, Ron tratando de interceder por su amigo terminó envuelto en el lío y ambos corrían por sus vidas al mirar como Hermione levantaba la varita.

-¡más rápido Ron!-le gritó Harry a su amigo que iba delante de él y no se apuraba ¿pero quien podía correr más de 10 minutos con 13 bollitos de chocolate en el estómago? Ambos vieron su salida a la vida duradera, pensando que Hermione no los mataría si la perdían entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba reunida, solo les faltaba dar vuelta en esa esquina y listo.

Ron sacó energía del chocolate y empezó a correr mas fuerte adelantando por unos metros a su impresionado amigo que no sabía que pensar, ¿tanto miedo le tenía a Hermione? No se quedaría a averiguarlo. Ron llegaba a la esquina al igual que otra persona que venía corriendo en sentido contrario, sin poder detenerse o ver que se les atravesó por delante los dos chocaron y cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes. En intentos fallidos de levantarse para seguir corriendo se enredaron mas y no lograron nada, Remus iba a ser alcanzado por Sirius y Ron miró a la castaña mas cerca temiendo por su vida, Harry no le ayudaría a levantarse si significaba pararse unos segundos con el riesgo de ser alcanzado por Hermione.

Otro choque se dio en la misma esquina pero más duro que el anterior. Sirius se había golpeado contra alguien que salió del otro lado, no sabía quien pues se había dado un fuerte cabezazo y se revolcaba en el suelo viendo pequeñas snitchs alrededor de su cabeza. La otra persona no parecía estar mejor pero hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para levantarse y seguir huyendo pero no sabía donde quedaba la tierra y donde el cielo.

Esta vez los presentes miraron divertidos la situación:

Ron se acercó a su amigo que murmuraba "mataré al culpable de mi muerte" rió por un momento antes de pasar a comprobar que el ojiverde recordaba su propio nombre

-¿Quién es el mago más famoso del mundo capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición imperdonable con solo un año de edad?-la persona dueña del nombre que era la respuesta a esa tediosa pregunta se levantó rápidamente reaccionando a tales palabras. Su capucha se bajó dejando ver unos increíbles ojos verdes brillantes que dejaron a Ron inmóvil

-ahora no solo te cuidarás de Hermione-le susurró Harry con tono divertidamente sombrío mientras se reincorporaba para perseguir a su amigo. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer carrera de nuevo dos grandes brazos lo atraparon y giraron bruscamente. Sirius había escuchado la pregunta de Ronald y sabía la respuesta así que trató de mirar a su ahijado una vez más desde aquel día con las mismas intenciones que Hermione:

-¿Qué crees que….-se vio cortado ante los grandiosos y brillantes ojos esmeralda que lo miraban, llenos de luz y algo que jamás había visto.

-¡¡Potter!!-el grito de guerra de Hermione lo alertó dándole a saber que aún podía correr con un poco de ventaja, además al parecer su padrino tenía las mismas intenciones de matarlo el mismo pero de pronto se había quedado callado y lo miraba bobamente. Se soltó del flojo agarre y tiró de Ron para tener a su compañero hasta la muerte.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Lily y James habían llegado a saludar primero a los Weasley quienes se sorprendieron al verlos ahí, pensaban que querían unos días mas de relajación pero al parecer no les hacían falta, se veían bien y descansados. Por otro lado les gustaba tenerlos ahí, sobre todo al hijo de ellos que por el momento no encontraban.

Lily escuchó unas risas cercas y tenía el oído suficientemente desarrollado para reconocer a su hijo, en los últimos días lo había escuchado reír tanto como no imaginaba.

A un lado de la mesa, Ron y Harry estaban agachados escondidos de Hermione que les preguntaba a los Weasley si los habían visto, se agacharon más pero Ronald sintió que algo en su mano se movía.

-Harry esto es raro, suéltame la mano-pidió Ron a su extrañado amigo que levantó ambas manos en seña de que el no era quien lo tocaba, entonces el pelirrojo palideció y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando ambos bajaron la mirada. Una gran tarántula estaba en la palma de Ron y caminaba para su brazo; gritó al momento que sacudió fuerte su mano y se levantó horrorizado del piso, no por completo porque su cabeza se golpeó con la mesa haciéndola brincar y a Harry reír ante lo que pasó.

Sabiendo que habían perdido la batalla ambos se levantaron con cara de resignación, Ron especialmente de miedo y Harry seguía riendo para desgracia de su amigo que se sonrojó. Hermione no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Harry estrechando los ojos

-¿Qué crees que hacías?-reclamó ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, él no supo que decir, solo agachó la cabeza apenado pues era la primera en reclamarle en todo el día, bueno, la segunda después de sus padres y pronto se les unirían Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Nicholas probablemente, Sin duda la señora Weasley, Dumbledore quizás, definitivamente todos…un largo día.

-yo…-no pudo decir nada porque la castaña lo abrazó mientras le susurraba todo tipo de torturas la próximas vez que la asustara así. Suspiró antes de asentir. Se giró después ante otra voz que lo llamaba, apenado tenía la vista en el suelo pero fue Sirius quien le hizo levantarla.

Con la mano en la barbilla del joven Sirius lo miró a los ojos y sonrió sinceramente mientras unas lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas, lo abrazó fuertemente haciéndolo prometer que no volvería a hacer algo así.

Así fue con todo el mundo que le tenía que reclamar esa actitud, pero todos lo miraban primero a los ojos, embobados por algo, luego lloraban y por último lo hacían prometer una y otra vez que no lo volviera hacer, pero no veían que en esos momentos no había tenido otra opción así que fue lo mas conveniente.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

A la hora de la comida, todos se disponían a tomar asiento, en especial Sirius quien fue el primero en estar listo, pero les faltaban tres personas importantes.

Harry estaba sentado a la orilla del lago observando el agua tan cambiante que iba y venía, formaba olas con el viento recordando la última vez que había estado sentado ahí y las acciones que le siguieron. Que distintas eran las cosas ahora, todo el mundo feliz y celebrando, solo que le habían hecho pensar que lo que hizo estuvo mal, todos se lo recalcaron y aunque el había hecho lo que se debía no les gustaban sus métodos.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados a unos metros de él porque sabían que quería algo de espacio, aunque notablemente no era el mismo Harry que siempre conocieron, conservaba los mismos hábitos y costumbres que el anterior. Era su mejor amigo y lo acompañaban a donde fuera, eso lo tenían muy claro. Hermione se sentía apenada de ser parte del grupo que habían puesto a Harry serio y pensativo porque sabía que el motivo de que estuviera meditando sus acciones era que todos le regañaran.

Tres lechuzas interrumpieron el momento de silencio que mantenían los tres, venían volando juntas y entre las tres traían un pesado paquete, algo envuelto en mucho papel. Se posaron frente a Harry dejando el correo y se fueron de inmediato; sin muchas ganas de abrirlo lo desenvolvió mientras poco a poco se dejaba ver un libro grueso con tapa dura. Después de quitarle todo el papel lo sostuvo en sus brazos, en realidad era pesado, como el libro donde Hermione había encontrado información sobre Nicholas Flammel solo que este era diferente.

Al abrirlo tenía una dedicatoria, de parte de una reportera y ahora que Harry hacía memoria el vio a alguien documentando todo. Después de esta dedicatoria al héroe de la gran guerra mágica venían muchas, pero muchas fotos con una pequeña reseña debajo, fotos móviles de muchas personas en medio de distintos duelos y abajo los nombres de quienes eran. Toda foto se movía y entre mas daba vuelta a las páginas salían mas y mas, de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la orden del fénix, la orden de Merlín, personas que se unieron a último momento y las distintas criaturas. Los 5 dragones, los centauros, Dobby y kreatcher, varios mortífagos, en síntesis una gran reseña de todo y tal como había pasado.

A la mitad del libro llegó al duelo de Voldemort, primero contra Dumbledore y luego contra él, vio cada uno de los detalles de sus acciones como lo veían los demás. Sentía que la piel se le erizaba al avanzar más y más, hasta donde él tenía la decisión final y la responsabilidad de acabar con Voldemort.

Después de eso los distintos rostros tristes, su madre y su padre destruidos y llorando, Sirius, todos ¡absolutamente todos! Tenían caras llenas de horror y sufrimiento, golpeados, heridos y tristes. Aunque el sabía que la decisión ya la había tomado desde el principio y morir si era necesario, algo que cumplió pero por algún motivo no se dio como esperaba, el había hecho sufrir a demasiadas personas, las había hecho entrar en una gran depresión aunque solo fueron minutos.

No pudo evitar sentirse triste el también y dejó que unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieran sus mejillas, Ron y Hermione lo apoyaron poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo que apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos. Sintieron que temblaba levemente mientras observaba las imágenes pero pronto cerró el gran libro dejándolo de lado, pensando en el daño que había hecho en lugar del bien que había traído.

-no piensas enserio que estamos enojados contigo ¿o si?-le preguntó Hermione

-yo pensaría eso-admitió Ron recibiendo un codazo de ella y una mirada asesina -¡ouch!-

-acabaste con Voldemort, pero también lo habías hecho con tu vida-aclaró Hermione mientras le tomaba la mano a su amigo que ni siquiera parecía oírla –a nadie le gustó saber que estabas muerto-Harry volteó ante esas palabras pero para mirarla seriamente a los ojos

-si Voldemort siguiera vivo y la única forma de vencerlo fuera muriendo….no dudaría-le contestó el muy decidido. –lo que pasa es que parecen no comprender que eso tenía que ser-Hermione no podía sola contra Harry, siempre tenía que ser ayudada por Ron pero en esos momentos el pelirrojo estaba hojeando el libro, ella se dio por vencida yéndose del lugar jalando a Ron consigo.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Los dos llegaron a la mesa pero no para sentarse, se dirigieron exactamente a donde estaban sentados Lily y James y les susurraron unas cosas. La pareja se miró unos momentos un poco angustiados y se levantaron disculpándose, argumentando volver en un momento, Sirius siguió con la vista a sus dos amigos los cuales en el camino a donde sea que fueran ya iban discutiendo algo importante; buscó a su ahijado cerca y al no encontrarlo sabía que el era el motivo de la ausencia de la pareja.

Los dos caminaron hasta el lago, lo único que vieron era su hijo parado muy a la orilla con semblante serio y de brazos cruzados, se acercaron más y Lily fue la primera en hablar:

-¿todo bien cariño?-Harry solamente suspiró, no podía decir que si pues no era cierto y no podía ocultarlo, tampoco podía decir que no porque muchos lo considerarían como un capricho pasajero.

-mamá, ¿Qué hubieras hecho para acabar con Voldemort?-la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Lily y no sabía que contestar -¿morirías de nuevo?-

-hijo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-preguntó James pero antes de decir algo más fue interrumpido

-¡lo tiene que ver todo!, ¿Por qué todos lo ven como algo malo?-se estaba exaltando un poco -¡personas murieron antes y después de la caída de Voldemort y todos por la misma causa! ¿Por qué se exaltan tanto cuando yo pude haber sido uno más en la cuenta? ¡Mejor dicho "fui uno mas en la cuenta"! ¿Por qué?-

La pareja no sabía que decir todavía, ¿a que punto quería llegar Harry?

-lo dices porque todos te hablan sobre el modo como acabaste con Voldemort ¿verdad?-preguntó James aunque la repuesta era obvia –Harry…todos nos queríamos morir cuando parecía que no estabas mas entre nosotros-empezó a caminar mas cerca de su hijo acompañado por Lily –no te podíamos perdonar que te hubieras ido así como así-intentó poner una mano en el hombro de su hijo pero este se movió

-¡cualquiera de ustedes hubiera hecho lo mismo!-renegó -¿Qué diferencia había?-

-¡tu eres mi hijo!-gritó James

-¡así como tu eres hijo del abuelo y no te hubiera importado lo que sintiera si te perdía! ¡Yo soy tu hijo y tampoco te importó lo que yo hubiera sentido si los perdía de nuevo a ambos!-dicho esto no estaba dispuesto a seguir con una pequeña riña donde seguro el salía perdiendo, solo veían como el había muerto sin consideración alguna, sin pensar en lo que ellos pudieran sentir ¡pero claro que lo pensó! Toda esa noche el sentimiento lo atormentó y creía haberse desecho de él pero al parecer en unos momentos se lo habían recordado.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

Sucia, con la misma capa de hacía una semana y apenas de pie porque no había comido decentemente caminaba por las calles de Londres escondiéndose entre sombra y sombra. Cada paso se iba con el viento y nadie la vio nunca pasar, era como un fantasma…pero uno con una misión.

Bellatrix Lestrange había escapado de los aurores patrulleros que estaban encarcelando a todo sospechoso para asegurarse de atrapar a todo seguidor del fallecido mago tenebroso y a ella la habían dado por muerta. Caminaba rápidamente escondiéndose tras los árboles y arbustos, cuidándose de su propia sombra. En las manos llevaba un paquete largo y delgado, como de 30cm al igual que las cajas de varitas, así que era de suponerse que eso transportaba.

Se adentró en el bosque que estaba a las afueras de Londres y siguió caminando por un buen rato hasta llegar a una enorme roca que era imposible de escalar, ¿pero quien dijo que la escalaría?, puso su mano en esta y brilló por un momento incitándole a pasar por esa puerta de luz. Ella entró pasando a un mundo totalmente diferente.

Una gran mansión adornada con grandes lujos, candelabros y vitrales algo tenebrosos. La luz esta a la mitad de su potencia y se podía sentir frió aún con la gran chimenea prendida; siguió caminando hasta un par de puertas de varios metros de altura que se abrieron solas en cuanto las tocó, una gran mesa fina de color negro fue lo primero que vio antes de posar su vista en la silla principal al otro lado del salón.

Una figura escuálida y tan delgada como un inferí, o eso dirían muchos. Tenía las manos sobre la mesa dejando ver una piel casi transparente que se adhería a los huesos que parecían a punto de romperse; delgado y con largos cabellos grises y enmarañados cayendo sobre su rostro que impedían reconocerlo. La figura levantó la cabeza y se enderezó un poco dejando ver el traje de reo blanco y negro de rayas, además de un número grabado en la camisa, "#1".

-¿la trajiste?-preguntó con una voz apenas audible y solo porque había un mortal silencio, Bellatrix asintió mientras se acercaba mas a su nuevo amo mientras abría la cajita; llegó hasta el y extendió su contenido al mago que tomó su varita sin titubeos y empezó a observarla minuciosamente -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó con un poco de enojo

-tuve que sacarla de la tumba-respondió Bellatrix inclinando la cabeza –lo hice cuando se habían ido todos, porque Albus Dumbledore estaba presente-ante la mención de ese mago, la figura apretó sus puños notablemente en la mesa, poniendo su piel mas blanca como si se fuera a romper al igual que papel mojado.

-¡Albus Dumbledore…pronto pagarás el haberme traicionado!-gritó con furia

* * *

si!!!

espero que este capi les haya gustado más que el anterior, porque las cosas quieren avanzar rápido.

lo de las debidas explicaciones será el proximo capi, pero con este tienen para pensar unos dias sobre el asunto. Me alegra que desde el inicio les agradara mi macabro plan, y espero que sigan dejando sus reviews.

desde el cuartel general...

anypotter

1 review = a una autora contenta


	3. Solución y Creación de Problemas

…_**Solución y Creación de Problemas…**_

Harry estaba sentado de nuevo en la mesa principal donde ya estaban listos para empezar a comer cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. El profesor Dumbledore se paraba con una copa en su mano mientras empezaba a hablar, solo quedaba pura gente de confianza porque la fiesta general había acabado y ahora era una cena íntima entre soldados de guerra.

-quisiera ofrecer un brindis-dijo llamando la atención de todos –un brindis por todos aquellos que lucharon para permitirnos estar celebrando hoy-todos levantaron sus copas mientras decían al unísono "salud" pero Dumbledore no acababa –por aquellos grande magos que nos demostraron una vez mas que no hay límite de edad-les guiñó el ojo al trío que en esos momentos se encontraban ausentes cada quien en su lugar y ni siquiera habían oído las últimas palabras de su director, todos en la mesa se les quedaron viendo

-veo que ser distraídos está en su naturaleza y no era problema de la guerra-comentó Sirius haciendo reír a toda la mesa menos a los tres muchachos que se miraban algo...cansados, ausentes, aburridos, cualquier cosa menos felices.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore sobresaltando a Hermione quien sonrió nerviosamente

-no, es solo que…nosotros-suspiró al no encontrar las palabras

-¿tienen algo que los preocupe después de todo lo que pasó?-preguntó Moody y Ron negó

-¿tan difícil es acostumbrarse?-preguntó esta vez Tonks con una gran sonrisa y los tres negaron de nuevo

-algo les pasa y no están preocupados por una cuarta guerra, así que será mejor que digan que es-advirtió la señora Weasley peligrosamente y todos miraron a Harry.

-¿podrían disfrutar de la fiesta especialmente para ustedes?-sugirió Remus y los tres asintieron poniendo unas falsas sonrisas que todos creyeron.

Después de estar comiendo o jugando con el tenedor, las personas se fueron levantando poco a poco para estirar las piernas o respirar aire mas fresco, la noche era hermosa y el cielo estaba estrellado. Harry se había quedado sentado en la mesa con un gran paquete a su lado, entonces Regulus se acercó:

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?-preguntó mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza

-se que te mueres de ganas por decirlo-dijo Harry con aspecto de enfado y resignado a algo que el Black mayor no entendía

-¿y que es exactamente lo que "me muero por decir"?-preguntó de nuevo

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry?" "¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?" "¿no pensaste en lo que sentíamos?" "¿acaso no te importa tu vid…-no pudo seguir imitando los regaños porque la desesperación le ganó y Regulus lo abrazó

-se lo difícil que puede ser-admitió –no debieron haber dicho las cosas así-

Harry se quedó algún tiempo callado mientras pensaba las cosas, así que Regulus buscó en que entretenerse y encontró un maravilloso álbum con muchas fotos de él peleando como todo un gran mago, pero la risa lo embargó cuando encontró una foto de Sirius lanzando a hechizos a Merlín sabe donde pues miraba a otro lado, y se podía distinguir a una muchacha rubia de short y camisa de botones abierta. Harry buscó la foto que le dio tanta risa a Regulus y se topó con la figura de su padrino peleando, lo cual lo hizo suspirar fuertemente antes de poner sus brazos sobre la mesa y acostarse en ellos.

-está bien, entendí la indirecta-dijo Regulus -¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?-Harry se sorprendió de la pregunta pero no lo demostró, sin embargo la terquedad de los Black era famosa -¿Qué te dijo?-mas sorprendido estaba el adolescente pues estaba dando con las preguntas correctas, sin embargo no contestaría –Harry…-advirtió mientras seguía dando vuelta a las hojas del álbum hasta llegar a las del horroroso final, donde todos tenían caras largas y tristes, solo eso le bastó para comprender.

-¿tiene algo que ver con las fotos cierto?-preguntó de nuevo

-por favor Regulus no sigas-suplicó Harry, cuando el hermano de su padrino se la daba de psicólogo siempre daba en el blanco, ganaría mucho dinero si pusiera su propio negocio, siempre había sido un hombre muy intuitivo y que daba en el blanco.

-así que…mi hermano te dijo algo-empezó a decir –pero al parecer no estaba en posición de decirlo pues…-no soportó más el jueguito y respondió

-¡cree que fui un irresponsable al arriesgar mi vida así y se cree el mas ofendido de todos por no considerar lo que sentiría si yo desaparecía de su vida-se paró mientras empezó a caminar de un lado al otro -¡¿y que cree que yo sentí cuando cayó por el velo…en…el…-se detuvo, no serviría de nada gritarlo a los 4 vientos, mejor se fue dejando a Regulus con aires de mediador en esta lucha donde seguro Sirius saldría perdiendo, después de todo Harry tenía razón, el menor Black le reclamaba una actitud que ni siquiera se molestaba en entender, por lo mismo que había pasado el animago en la supuesta muerte de su ahijado era lo mismo por lo que había pasado Harry en la verdadera muerte de Sirius, solo que esta fue mas duradera…

* * *

Sirius y James se encontraban tirando piedras al lago haciendo que rebotaran en la superficie, no era algo muy entretenido pero era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-¿te acuerdas de los días del colegio?-preguntó Sirius

-claro que si, las cosas eran tan distintas-respondió James lanzando otra piedra

-crees que si hubiéramos pasado por lo mismo que Harry, Ron y Hermione… ¿hubiéramos logrado lo mismo que ellos?-entonces James detuvo su mano que estaba a punto de soltar la trigésima segunda piedra, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Sirius.

-probablemente no-respondió sin ganas –nosotros éramos demasiado irresponsables-completó pero de inmediato se corrigió –"seguimos siendo irresponsables"-ambos rieron

-pero si a ellos no les hubiera tocado vivir todas esas cosas, ¿Cómo serían?-el animago andaba muy curioso ese día y James no quería pensar, le dolía la cabeza cuando lo hacía, y mas de temas tan delicados.

-no lo se Sirius ¿Por qué te interesa?-

-solo curiosidad-defendió el animago mientras reanudaban el juego. Regulus estaba había llegado al inicio de la conversación y se quedó escuchando todo para saber si había algo importante ahí pero no; ahora solo tenía una misión.

-James, ¿me puedes dejar a solas con mi hermano?-preguntó Regulus sobresaltando a los dos hombres que no sabían que estaba ahí, aunque por un momento se miraron extrañados James asintió despidiéndose de Sirius diciendo que lo vería mas tarde.

Regulus se plantó frente a su hermano y le extendió un pesado libro, que al abrirlo tenía una especia de dedicatoria pero le ordenó a Sirius brincarse a la página 263. Obedeció mientras se sentaba en una gran piedra y suspiró al llegar a la página que le habían dicho:

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius viendo solo una hoja más llena de fotos

-¿Qué ves ahí?-preguntó seriamente Regulus, el animago se quedó con ganas de responder "fotos" como si no fuera obvio, pero la dura mirada de su hermano le indicaba que no estaba para juegos.

-este fue el final-contestó

-¿y que pasó ahí?-las preguntas eran demasiado tontas y en cuanto Regulus vio a Sirius haciendo ademanes de aburrimiento exigió la respuesta inmediata –contesta-el animago rodó los ojos mientras veía mas de cerca todo

-creímos que Harry había muerto… ¿Regulus a donde quieres llegar?-respondió pero no podía evitar la pregunta

-¡¿Qué sentiste Orión?!-preguntó con tono mas alto, Sirius se sorprendió al ser llamado por su segundo nombre, era algo que su hermano solo usaba cuando estaba enfadado con él -¡¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza?!-

-¡¿no es obvio?!-se calentó -¡la foto lo dice todo! Creo que puedes deducir que estaba destrozado con solo ver la imagen, a menos de que tengas una sorpresa y apenas me entere de que te quedaste ciego-los dos se miraron fijamente antes de empezar a pelear

-¡no estoy ciego pero al parecer tu sí!-contestó Regulus elevando mas la voz mientras buscaba algo en su gabardina.

-ahora si explícate porque no te entiendo-Sirius se paró para caminar mas cerca de su hermano

-¿las fotos lo dicen todo eh?-de entre sus ropas el mayor de los Black sacó un periódico, viejo por su color amarillento y al parecer se había mojado por las arrugas que estaban en cada página; se lo tendió a su hermano menor mientras señalaba una foto -¿Qué ves aquí?-

Sirius se acercó mas y miró primero el encabezado _"Muerte de ex-prófugo de Azkaban" _abajo salía una foto de él la cual había estado por todo Londres cuando recién escapó hacia poco mas de tres años, siguió mirando mas abajo y estaba una foto del profesor Dumbledore hablando con los reporteros y a su lado Harry. Serio como si estuviera muerto en vida, con absoluta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y algunos rasguños. Sirius levantó su vista para fijarse en su hermano:

-cuando tu ahijado "murió"-empezó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra –te sentiste vacío y destrozado-levantó mas el periódico –cuando tú moriste, Harry sintió lo mismo y mucho peor, tú eras su única familia y lo dejaste, al menos tu tenías a James contigo la semana pasada, pero Harry no tenía a nadie y se sentía culpable de tu muerte-

Sirius agachó la cabeza con completa vergüenza, ahora recordaba que era Regulus quien siempre le decía que hacer o le decía cuando metía la pata, los últimos años le había hecho falta, porque "supuestamente" también Regulus había estado muerto. Dejó caer las piedras que tenía en las manos y levantó su cabeza que dejaba ver una mirada decidida.

Se hizo camino de regreso a Hogwarts, dejando a su hermano con una gran sonrisa pues sabía que las cosas se arreglarían.

~o~o~ ~o~o~ ~o~o~

El comedor…

El gran salón de la escuela estaba solo, pues la celebración era afuera pero aún así tenía un ocupante. Harry estaba sentado en una de las 4 mesas, y su fiel lechuza frente a él, la cual le picaba la palma de la mano como llamándolo, reclamando su actitud del momento.

-me alegro que no te puedas transformar más-expresó Harry haciendo a su lechuza batir las alas –porque si te conozco bien, ya estarías transformada en un hermoso tigre….mordiéndome la mano-rió solo de imaginar a Hedwig haciendo eso, algo que había cambiado por su bien.

Al dejar los poderes de Merlín, su fiel fénix metamórfico había perdido ese don, pues obtenía esa habilidad al estar cerca del poder de su amo. Ahora solo era una lechuza, como siempre habían creído todos y aunque no le molestaba, era más fácil animar a su amo cambiando de forma.

Sirius estaba en la puerta del comedor, observando la pequeña plática de su ahijado con su fiel mensajera, además de tratar de hacer tiempo para armarse de valor. Cuando caminaba directamente al comedor iba armado de valor, pero al ver a su ahijado sentado ahí, sabiendo que les esperaba una difícil plática, su entereza se fue por donde vino.

Daba un paso hacia adelante y uno atrás, se metía y se salía, quería y no quería acabar con eso. Su ahijado no lo había notado así que podía pasar todo lo que quisiera ahí armándose de coraje, siempre y cuando Harry no lo viera.

-¡Hola Sirius!-saludó fuertemente Regulus pasando por un lado del animago, que lo quería asesinar con la mirada. Obviamente Harry escuchó el "saludo" intencional del Black mayor, y miró que efectivamente su padrino estaba en la puerta.

Suspiró fuertemente y se adentró, repasando sus argumentos a favor y en contra de todo lo que le dijera Harry, sus pies lo llevaron hasta plantarse frente a su ahijado y levantó la cabeza. De nuevo todas las palabras se fueron de su boca al mirarlo a los ojos, algo había en ellos que lo obligaban a hacer las cosas bien.

-lo siento-dijo el animago en un suspiro –siento haber sido tan duro contigo-todo lo estaba diciendo de corazón, algo muy difícil viniendo de él, pero estaba completamente seguro de que lo que decía era verdad.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte-respondió suavemente Harry mirándolo a los ojos, de nuevo el animago sentía una extraña sensación de alivio, paz y tranquilidad al mirar los brillosos ojos verdes de su querido y vivo ahijado.

-gracias-

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore buscaba a su desunido grupo que en esos momentos quería ver, después de todo quería varias explicaciones, sobre todo de sus miembros más jóvenes.

Caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, de su reestructurada escuela la cual creyó nunca ver más en pie. No sabía como ni cuando, pero tenía la certeza de que tres muchachos en especial habían sido los autores de tal milagro y ese, era uno de los temas a tratar. Caminaba pensativo y no se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Ron estaban frente a él, cuando los enfocó rápidamente los tomó de los hombros y empezaron a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos profesor Dumbledore?-preguntó Hermione algo confusa por la actitud de su director, éste solo les sonrió para aplazar el tema de la discusión. Juntos llegaron al gran comedor donde se sorprendieron de ver a Sirius y a Harry platicando tan tranquilamente, los sobresaltaron pero Albus supo que ahí se encontraba su oportunidad; le pidió al animago que se retirara del comedor y que cerrara las puertas.

Una vez cumplidas las órdenes, el anciano director se sentó frente a los tres muchachos que ya suponían que nada bueno saldría de aquella pequeña reunión.

-¿debo preguntar o ustedes dirán todo?-Albus se veía entretenido por las expresiones de los tres muchachos

-¿exactamente que debemos decir?-preguntó Ron haciéndose el inocente, pero la mirada de Dumbledore lo silenció y lo hizo ruborizarse

-muchachos, creí nunca volver sorprenderme después de todo lo que me enseñaron en 5 años; pero las cosas cambian con el tiempo-miró a Hermione y luego a Ron para detenerse finalmente en Harry –"las personas cambian, en segundos, minutos, horas, días o meses"-citó lo que una vez dijo Harry, cuando estaban al borde de la batalla, el muchacho se sonrojó un poco y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –tu, Harry, eres un gran ejemplo de ello-le puso una mano en el hombro, antes de seguir.

-así que quiere que le hablemos de ¿Cómo unos muchachos de 16 años pudieron armar un frente de batalla?-dijo Ron como si nada y Hermione rió, diciéndolo así se escuchaba tan complicado y a la vez fácil. El director asintió mirando de nuevo a Harry, el muchacho de ojos verdes suspiró.

-tener de nuestro lado al heredero de Merlín puede ser muy útil-dijo Ron mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione y otro por el de Harry, juntándose más con una sonrisa

-así que gracias al poder infinito de Harry ¿lograron eso?-mientras Ron asentía y Hermione reía de nuevo, Harry negó

-no soy el heredero de Merlín, el que haya podido llevar a cabo y descifrar su secreto para ese gran poder no significa que las cosas se arreglen con un movimiento de mano-se paró y se acercó a la chimenea

-pero eso parecía-admitió Ron

-nosotros siempre hicimos todo, el poder que llegué a desarrollar fue natural; todo mago tiene el mismo poder, pero no saben como liberarlo- Dumbledore asintió comprensivamente, él había trabajado en una teoría al respecto pero la había descartado por falta de pruebas

-nos organizamos con las escuelas de Durmustrang y Beuxbatons para conseguir ayuda de todas partes del mundo-agregó Hermione

-gran idea-admitió Albus, esos muchachos eran muy inteligentes

-además, después de pasar una vida conociendo distintas criaturas en expediciones al bosque prohibido o por causa de Voldemort, aprendimos a no temerles y pedirles su apoyo-Ron estaba orgulloso de lo que decía, pues se consideraba valiente al recordar todos lo líos que pasaron.

El director miraba a Harry, el muchacho parecía omitir un pedazo y algo importante, que a juzgar por su cara el tampoco entendía.

-alcancé a escuchar algo que dijo Voldemort-llamó la atención Albus –cuando tres pilares de un contrincante fueran destruidos, su alma dejaría de existir en este mundo-entonces Hermione y Ron pensaron en eso, era cierto, y al final de la batalla no había sobrevivido ningún monumento, Voldemort había muerto porque sus pilares no estaban más; y lo mismo había sucedido con Harry, sin embargo el seguía ahí.

-la verdad no sé porque estoy vivo-admitió el ojiverde –pero si estuve muerto-ante esta última revelación, sus dos amigos se estremecieron un poco y el director ya hacía conjeturas, pero fueron interrumpidos por Harry de nuevo –escuché algo entre toda la neblina blanca que me rodeaba…-

Ron estaba asustado y Hermione no entendía, ¿tenían un zombi en frente?

-¿Qué escuchaste Harry?-preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo a los ojos verdes brillantes

_-"no es hora"-_

Intentando convencerse de que no lo decían porque tenía un pendiente en esta vida, Harry creyó que lo decían porque era joven y no merecía morir después de una vida así, tenía que disfrutarla.

-¿Qué significa?-preguntó Ron algo temeroso al director

-que Harry debía volver…para disfrutar su vida-expresó el anciano con una sonrisa, aunque sus pensamientos lo dudaban, aunque por el momento solo eran "conjeturas"

Terminaron con las explicaciones, sobre todo cómo habían reconstruido Hogwarts, y todo eso fue suficiente para terminar con los límites de creencias del director. Se levantaron para salir y buscar a los padres de los jóvenes, pero Dumbledore les dijo que no era necesario, con un simple movimiento de varita, la puerta del comedor se abrió, dejando caer a toda la orden.

-¡que vergüenza me dan todos!-dijo Sirius falsamente mientras se levantaba, la orden casi lo asesina con la mirada -¿andar espiando tras las puertas?-se cruzó de brazos con gesto desaprobatorio mientras el trío reía.

-creo que me ahorré unas palabras-dijo el director resignado.

* * *

Todos se disculparon y entraron a sentarse con sus hijos, platicaron por unos momentos para después salir al jardín. La noche había llegado y los gemelos Weasley tenían una sorpresa. Les encantaba prender fuegos artificiales y creo que más, aquellos que bailaban y cantaban.

Todos sentados en grandes mantas que cubrían el suelo, algunas bandejas con frutas, panes y tarros con cerveza de mantequilla estaban resignados al espectáculo que les ofrecerían las mentes maestras Weasley. Recordaron la última vez que presenciaron algo así, fue justo un día antes de la guerra y vaya susto que les habían dado, solo esperaban no tener más sorpresitas.

Dos paquetes se elevaron el aire y fueron prendidos por chispas de las varitas de Fred y George, de inmediato sonrieron con complicidad; esta vez aparecieron solo dos grandes cabezas pelirrojas que empezaron un relato:

_-esta era la historia de tres muchachos…-_el trío ya se imaginaba lo que venía y miraron a Fred y George quienes les guiñaron un ojo -…_quienes pelearon contra: Perros de tres cabezas, Plantas diabólicas, Magos con dos cabezas, Arañas, Basiliscos, Fantasmas…-_a medida que las cabezas de fuegos artificiales enumeraban las bestias, estas iban apareciendo y pronto se desvanecían para dar paso a la siguiente _-…convictos asesinos_…-Sirius les lanzó una mirada asesina y los gemelos chocaron manos mientras la primer víctima caía _-…hasta el mismísimo Voldemort_…-Harry se quería esconder, no de nuevo.

_-pudieron vencer esto y más peleando codo a codo con Zombis en la batalla final-_esta ves "los zombis" miraron a los gemelos que se aguantaban las ganas de reír ante el final que se acercaba

_-¡Ganamos!-_gritaron las cabezas haciendo una reverencia a tres adolescentes quienes se sintieron avergonzados de tal atención, aparecieron unas manos que empezaron a aplaudir estruendosamente y para sorpresa de Harry, Ron y Hermione, los miembros de la orden del fénix también lo hicieron con grandes sonrisas y el profesor Nicholas propuso un nuevo brindis:

-¡por los héroes de guerra!-gritó mientras levantaba su tarro al aire y todos los demás lo imitaban. Los sonrojados jóvenes se miraron entre ellos con unas sonrisas relajadas y dando un gran suspiro pensaban…

Habían acabado, todo por lo que habían luchado durante años había llegado a su fin. No cualquier fin. Era el fin de una era de oscuridad y el principio de una paz duradera. Se permitieron por primera vez desde que entraron a la escuela, reír sinceramente sin nada más que pensar, solo en su futuro, que ahora que lo pensaban, ya estaba cercano.

* * *

Museo de Historia del mundo Mágico…

Dos aurores caminaban platicando alegremente mientras vigilaban los pasillos tranquilos y mudos del museo. Absolutamente nada se escuchaba, claro, excepto sus voces. Podrían decir que era uno de los trabajos mas sencillos del mundo, después de todo ¿Quién querría robar un museo? Si este tuviera joyas preciosas si, como en el mundo muggle. Pero este museo de la historia de la magia, era solo eso, un recinto donde se guardaban distintas cosas que marcaron un punto de la historia.

Ropa, libros, pertenencias de grandes magos o cosas que fueron sostenidas en manos de celebridades. Seguían caminando mientras a cada paso observaban la luna y las estrellas en el tranquilo cielo, pero uno de ellos pisó algo que hizo ruido, algo que se había quebrado.

Aluzaron con sus varitas el suelo y vieron un pedazo de vidrio roto en varios pedazos, siguieron el rastro de vidrios hasta que levantaron la mirada a uno de los aparadores que tenía una gran pieza faltante de cristal en el centro.

Alguien había irrumpido en el tranquilo museo bajo sus narices y se preocuparon. Encendieron de inmediato todas las luces para observar mejor la escena del crimen, rogando que no faltara nada. Pero para su suerte no fue así.

Además de la pieza de vidrio faltante, había una pieza histórica perdida. Tantos paseos por el museo como guardias y conocían cada cosa en el salón. Sabían que había en cada aparador. Era específicamente la exposición de Salazar Slythering, antiguo fundador de Hogwarts, había plumas que se decía había usado, unos libros con anotaciones del mago y varias túnicas muy características de él. Eso era precisamente lo que faltaba, una túnica.

-¡por lo menos se hubieran llevado una túnica corriente!-susurró uno de los preocupados aurores –pero se tenían que llevar aquella que usó cuando Hogwarts fue levantada-su otro compañero asintió con pesadez, recordaba perfectamente la prenda.

Una camisa de vestir negra se posaba sobre el maniquí que también se habían llevado. Un chaleco de color verde plata, una gabardina de verde oscuro, unos guantes negros con serpientes bordadas y una gran capa negra con su apellido bordado detrás y una gran serpiente en el centro.

Ese era precisamente el cuarto de los fundadores de Hogwarts y había cosas parecidas en cada aparador, todos tenían varias prendas, pero en especial, esa de gala que usaron solo una vez y en tan importante evento. Sin pensarlo más, salieron pronto por distintos caminos. Uno a llamar a sus superiores para notificar el hecho y el otro a buscar a los autores del delito por si se encontraban cerca y lograba recuperar lo perdido.

* * *

_hi!!_

_lo sé!! estoy de vuelta, por un mes mas eso creo_

_tenía ganas de dejar un final donde se quedaran pensando...¿que pasará? lo logre? díganmelo_

_el proximo capi es una mezcla entre algunas risas y bonitas escenas, pero otras muy tenebrosas y macabras._

_puf!!_

_desaparecí_

_pero como muestra de que se alegran de tenerme de vuelta..._

_dejen reviews!!_

_anypotter_


	4. Primer Retorno

…_**Primer Retorno…**_

Bellatrix comía placenteramente sola y a oscuras en su habitación. Seguía triste por la desaparición de la única persona a la que pudo haber amado, y todo por culpa de un muchacho.

Clavó el tenedor con fuerza en la carne y empezó a partir con el cuchillo que sostenía en la otra mano un pequeño pedazo, la furia se dejaba sentir en cada corte del cubierto. No podía asimilar que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos hubiera sido derrotado por un joven de 16 años; aunque con anterioridad había pasado lo mismo, pero las cosas eran diferentes.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que traer a su señor de vuelta, arrancarlo de las garras del infierno de ser necesario, pero tenía que esperar. Esperar el momento oportuno para intentar.

* * *

Hermione leía silenciosamente un libro al ver que sus dos acompañantes ni siquiera le prestaban atención, pero ¿Cómo lo harían si estaban dormidos?

Con todo el ruido de los rieles del tren de Hogwarts, con todo el movimiento, y con todo el alboroto de los alumnos que pasaban constantemente por el pasillo, ellos dormían plácidamente. De Ron podía esperar eso y más ¿pero de Harry?

Sin duda su amigo empezaba a cambiar drásticamente, ahora podía ver a "Harry James Potter Evans" y no a "Harry Potter" esa parte de él parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Ahora observaba como recargaba su cabeza contra el vidrio, y como Ron se recargaba en el hombro de Harry formando un cuadro cómico.

Después de varios años de intensas luchas y aventuras, en especial de los últimos 4 meses, iban a Hogwarts como todo alumno. Sin preocupaciones o la inquietud de averiguar que les deparaba un nuevo año. En primer lugar, no era un nuevo año, era la continuación del sexto año, la guerra ocupó la mitad del largo periodo y todavía les faltaba una buena parte. Por otro lado, aunque apenas hace un mes ellos tres fueron los "Héroes de guerra" ahora se veían como todos, como tres personas más en el tren.

A duras penas lograron salir vivos de ese infierno y ahora iban de camino a Hogwarts a pasar lo que restaba del año normal y sin problemas. Se preguntaba que harían con tanto tiempo libre, pues la mayoría de las veces se la pasaban quebrándose la cabeza para resolver acertijos y dar fin a un problema de un año.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Ginny entró con una sonrisa la ver a Ron y a Harry dormidos, saludó a Hermione y se sentó a lado de ella:

-veo que estás en extremo entretenida-dijo mientras observaba a Ron fruncir el ceño y recargarse más en Harry

-¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó la castaña pues Ginny traía la misma expresión de fastidio que ella

-Fred, George y Neville también se quedaron dormidos en mi compartimiento-expresó mientras bostezaba de aburrimiento, y Hermione se extrañó de tal acontecimiento

-¿pero por qué se están quedando dormidos?-preguntó mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía a un lado

-si yo me hubiera desvelado hasta las 4 de la mañana, platicando con los merodeadores acerca de sus bromas en el colegio…-hizo una pausa y miró a Hermione –creo que también me hubiera quedado dormida-las dos rieron negando con la cabeza

-lo entiendo de Ron, pero ¿de Harry?-cuestionó Ginny, su comportamiento era otro y la tenía sorprendida

-será un año interesante-contestó Hermione abriendo el libro nuevamente, esperaba ver más de este nuevo Harry y sin duda daría de que hablar.

* * *

Llegaron a Hogwarts, pero las sorpresas no acababan. En la entrada de la escuela estaba parado el señor Nicholas Flammel, esperando solamente a Harry, quien venía bostezando junto a Ron.

Lo acorraló en la entrada pero de pronto también llego Albus Dumbledore, invitando a los demás alumnos a pasar. Ambos lo miraban fijamente, en espera de que dijera algo.

-¿si?-preguntó Harry al ver que los dos directores querían algo de él.

-Harry, ¿te piensas graduar en dos escuelas?-cuestionó Nicholas mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡¿Qué?!-

-verás Harry-comenzó Dumbledore –eres un alumno compartido en estos momentos, Nicholas no te quiere soltar y tampoco yo, así que te queríamos preguntar si elegirás una de las dos escuelas o… ¿Qué?- el muchacho se veía indeciso, no había pensado en ello y ahora lo tomaban desprevenido y medio dormido

-¿Cómo se puede ser estudiante de dos escuelas?-preguntó mientras se encogía de hombros

-bueno, como ya habíamos pensado en este dilema, te proponemos lo siguiente-decía Nicholas con una sonrisa –hemos decidido hacer una combinación de Hogwarts y Harvard este año-

_-…y decían que no habría mas sorpresas-pensó Harry_

* * *

El banquete comenzó y los alumnos comieron enérgicamente entre risas y anécdotas de lo que había pasado en los últimos días. No hubo selección de primer año, pues no era el comienzo de un nuevo año. Pero para sorpresa de todos, los alumnos de Harvard, fueron seleccionados en las distintas casas de Hogwarts.

Según el anuncio de los directores, la mitad del año que restaba utilizarían una táctica diferente para enseñar, si esta funcionaba, podría prevalecer.

A los alumnos de todas las casas y años, se les entregaría una lista de deberes y tareas de deberían hacer en cierto lapso de tiempo, cuando este transcurriera, debían presentar un examen para que los profesores pudieran valorar si habían aprendido o no. Dispondrían de su tiempo, cada uno dividiría su lista de acuerdo al tiempo en el que desearan hacer lo que les tocaba, los maestros y todo el personal de Hogwarts siempre estaría disponible cuando los alumnos tuvieran dudas o necesitaran de su ayuda. Estaban revolucionando la enseñanza actual.

Los jóvenes aceptaron sin protestas pues veían sus horarios menos apretados y más relajados, el aprender a su manera y cumplir con sus deberes a su tiempo, era una magnífica idea.

Neville sostenía la edición de la tarde del Profeta, donde salía una extensa entrevista a Rita Skeeter, ella era la entrevistada en esta ocasión. Se atrevió a publicar un libro llamado _"Vida y Mentiras del que no debe ser nombrado"_ donde según revelaba oscuros secretos que obtuvo de los mortífagos presos en Azkaban y otras fuentes confiables.

Ahora que el mago oscuro andaba en boca de todos por su reciente derrota, el libro se agotaría en unas horas. Una extensa biografía donde contaba cosas que nadie sabía –o eso decía- llamaba la atención de todo el público. Traducido a todos los idiomas posibles, el libro subió a la lista de los mejores vendidos en el mundo de la magia superando a "_mi yo mágico" _de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Neville mejor optó por cerrar el diario, sabía que solo una persona en el mundo entero llegó a conocer a Voldemort tal y como era, pero también sabía que su amigo no publicaría algo así ni aunque le rogaran "no haría leña del árbol caído".

Por el centro de la mesa, una lechuza voló bajo hasta posicionarse frente a Harry. El ojiverde desató la carta de la pata del animal y esta de inmediato partió sin darle oportunidad al Gryffindor de leer el contenido.

-ya se estaban tardando-admitió mientras extendía el pergamino

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Ron mientras dejaba el tenedor de lado

-el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos cayó, y ¿nadie ha buscado la historia y entrevistado a los magos participantes en la guerra?-dijo Harry como si fuera algo de otro mundo, pero tenía razón, los reporteros estaban buscando el momento oportuno de informar al mundo de tan importante suceso.

De entre su túnica sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y se la puso para sorpresa de sus compañeros y maestros. Ron posó su mirada en la carta y leyó:

_Alabado señor Potter_

_Dado que estos últimos días nuestras fuentes no han podido dar con usted para entrevistarlo y enseñarle al mundo su versión del final, en unos momentos llegaremos para satisfacer las preguntas de todo el mundo mágico._

_Será un honor estar ante su presencia…_

_Alianza de Medios de Comunicación y Asociados_

En cuanto el pelirrojo terminó de leer la carta, palideció, esperaba a una multitud de cámaras y siendo el mejor amigo del salvador del mundo mágico, algunas preguntas le tocarían. Hermione también había leído y estaba asombrada, giró su vista hacia la puerta esperando ver un tumulto de personas con cámaras y libretas, peleando ferozmente en busca de la nota del día de mañana.

-¿ya ven mi problema?-preguntó Harry desde algún lado bajo su capa y sus dos amigos asintieron y se metieron debajo de la mesa. Todos los miraban con sonrisas divertidas, pero no sabían lo que pasaba.

Desde la mesa de los maestros, Dumbledore había sido advertido por su amigo presidente del Profeta sobre este plan de los reporteros para emboscar a Harry, así que no les extrañaba que eso fuera lo que hiciera al joven esconderse. Dos segundos después, las puertas del comedor se abrieron rápidamente, y así como los reporteros empezaron a entrar como el agua de un río, los flashes de las cámaras cegaron a los pobres alumnos.

Llegaron hasta quedar parados frente al director y la mesa de maestros, a los cuales también les tomaron unas cuantas fotos. Pero uno de los periodistas se atrevió a hablar:

-Director Dumbledore, ¿podría decirnos donde se encuentra el joven Potter?-el anciano rió por un momento ante las miradas de todos los presentes

-el no se encuentra por el momento-sonrió aún más –me temo que cuando se enteró que ustedes venían, lo intimidaron un poco-Harry debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor y todavía escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad escuchaba atento cada palabra.

-pero… el mundo merece ser informado de lo que pasó, queremos que lean, exactamente lo que el señor Harry James Potter nos cuente, la pura verdad-expresó otra mujer mientras su pluma anotaba todo

-y el mundo será informado-asintió Dumbledore –pero me temo que la exclusiva de esa historia, ya fue asignada a alguien por el mismo señor Potter-los reporteros se vieron entre si algo decepcionados. Bajaron sus plumas y sus cámaras, para marcharse de donde vinieron

-gracias por la información-susurró un hombre con la cabeza gacha mientras invitaba a sus compañeros a irse. Las puertas del comedor se cerraron, de inmediato Hermione y Ron emergieron de la mesa de los Gryffindors quienes reían alegremente. Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y suspiraba, estuvo muy cerca de ser descubierto, por suerte tenía planeado todo desde un comienzo.

Se disponía a sentarse junto a Ron mientras todos volvían su mirada a la comida, pero desde la entrada al gran salón, una persona gritó:

-¡ahí está!- y la oleada de personas llegó de nuevo mientras desde la distancia gritaban preguntas como:

_¿Piensa postularse para ministro de Londres?_

_¿Se le dedicará un día?_

_¿Se casará pronto?_

Mientras la mayoría de los alumnos reía ante las extrañas preguntas, Harry se metió de nuevo debajo de la mesa jalando consigo a Hermione y Ron, empezando a gatear por el suelo buscando una salida. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, en un intento de ayudar al muchacho que no quería dar entrevistas o comentarios, aparecer en los diarios como el soltero más codiciado del mundo; se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a andar rápidamente hacia todos lados.

* * *

Los reporteros de veían confundidos, buscaban a un muchacho de túnica escarlata, pero entre tanto movimiento ni siquiera diferenciaban que alumno era de que casa. Buscaban y buscaban pues no se darían por vencidos hasta salir de ahí con sus libretas llenas de chismes e intimidades del joven mago, pero los mareaba tanto movimiento.

El trío se arrastraba todavía por debajo de la mesa, era el único lugar seguro pues con tanto movimiento los podrían pisar. Lograron llegar hasta el extremo de la mesa que daba con la puerta de salida, solo restaba encontrar el momento perfecto para salir sin ser vistos y correr sin parar hasta la sala común.

Se levantaron y empezaron a caminar lentamente a la puerta para no ser detectados, pero Ron se resbaló con una pierna de pollo que por una extraña razón estaba en el suelo y se agarró de la persona más cercana, que para desgracia del trío era un periodista.

-¡Por acá!-le gritó a sus compañeros y entonces si empezó la verdadera carrera.

Salieron disparados del comedor como indefensas ovejitas y los reporteros corrieron como los lobos.

-¡Gracias Ron!-expresó Harry con un ligero toque de enojo en su voz y el pelirrojo sonrió nerviosamente

Corrían por los pasillos a toda velocidad pero estos estaban algo resbalosos, y si no eran cuidadosos podrían caer. Hermione rió mentalmente, al parecer Harry le tenía más miedo a la prensa que el que le tuvo a Voldemort. Corrían como su fuera por sus vidas, pero los medios eran insistentes y solo los separaban unos metros.

Dieron vuelta a la derecha una vez más pero para desgracia de los tres, la mayoría de los reporteros asistieron a Hogwarts en su niñez y conocían el castillo perfectamente. Pronto se les vieron varias salidas cerradas, pues se habían dividido en grupos y los querían acorralar. –En serio parecía caza-

Quisieron doblar a la derecha pero de ese lado venían más así que se arrepintieron, quisieron doblar a la izquierda y lo mismo. De frente tampoco era opción así que se quedaron parados unos segundos:

-un placer haberte conocido Harry-expresó Ron mientras cerraba los ojos

-muchachos…-empezó Harry –corran cuando yo diga-los otros dos se miraron el uno al otro ¿correr? Los reporteros cada vez estaban mas cerca y ellos se juntaban más. Harry ondeó su varita pero no hubo cambio aparente en la superficie del suelo que era a donde apuntaba.

A solo unos metros de ser emboscados por los cuatro lados, los reporteros resbalaron con algo pegajoso en el suelo y cayeron estrepitosamente entre gritos y agarrándose uno de otro. Los chicos al ver que todos estaban el suelo, siguieron la suave orden de Harry:

-corran-

Se perdieron de vista de los aturdidos reporteros que solo veían snitchs sobre sus cabezas, hechos un nudo y sobándose las partes que recibieron el castigo.

* * *

Dimensión oscura…

Así habían identificado los ex-mortífagos a la oscura zona donde se encontraba el escondite de su líder. No había luz mas que la que las velas proporcionaban. Era en sí un lugar oscuro, apropiado para un mago de esa magnitud.

Se encontraba encerrado en un gran salón desde hacia algunos días, con extraños ingredientes que pedía la mayoría del tiempo. Desde que le habían llevado el atuendo de Salazar Slythering no había salido más que a dar más ordenes a sus ayudantes, pues el nombre de mortífagos solo era de los servidores de Voldemort y ahora lo ayudaban a él. Prefería llamarlos "Crows".

Por fuera, los magos oscuros no tenían nada que hacer más que reponerse de la última lucha, física y mentalmente pues habían estado demasiado seguros de que ganarían y que el mundo sería suyo. Solo falsas promesas.

Dentro. Gellert Grindelwald no estaba dispuesto a salir a menos de que terminara de una vez por todas, esa fórmula en la que trabajaba desde joven, antes de conocer a Dumbledore. La Nigromancia. El arte de dar vida a los muertos.

Se las arregló para volver a la dimensión que él había creado para sus necesidades, el arte de la Nigromancia necesitaba en si la oscuridad, porque de la oscuridad se traería el alma de la persona. Sus estudios en Durmunstrang avanzaron mucho en aquellos tiempos, pues tenía la facilidad de los ingredientes, sin embargo dio mucho de que hablar y pronto no fueron aceptados. Sus privilegios y beca fueron retirados cuando el director se entero de sus experimentos con animales, que iban en pleno ascenso.

Según Gellert. La Nigromancia era un arte incomprendida. Que por mostrar grandes poderes cuando pudiera ser dominada, traería caos al mundo entero, y todos, magos y muggles se inclinarían ante el gran descubridor. Como lo habían hecho con el gran alquimista Nicholas Flammel.

_-plumas de fénix negro-_

_-lágrimas de Augurey-_

_-dientes de Bañes-_

Y otra infinidad de ingredientes raros, así como todo tipo de conjuros inventados por el hechicero se revolvían en un gran caldero.

Con el pensamiento de que todo estaba listo, abrió de par en par las dos grandes puertas negras de su recinto. Había velas negras por todos lados con llama apacible. Unos cráneos adornaban toda la habitación, así como cortinas negras y raros objetos de la invención del mago. Cabezas disecadas, retratos extraños y una pantera era lo que más llamaba la atención de la sala.

Los sirvientes se levantaron de sus lugares cuando el mago saltó a la vista, y con una mirada les indicaba que se adentraran al salón. Lucius, Peter, Barty Jr., Bellatrix eran los únicos que quedaban del antiguo grupo, los demás estaban presos o muertos, así que era una suerte estar ahí.

Con paso firme pero con la mirada clavada en el enorme caldero burbujeante que estaba en el centro de la habitación, los mortífagos se posicionaron alrededor, según las instrucciones del hechicero.

Gellert vestía de blanco, con un fénix negro bordado en su espalda. Él siempre se identificó con ese animal, pues siempre juró resurgir de sus derrotas con más fuerza. Le atraía el poder que representaba el fuego, las distintas formas que podía tomar y lo incomprendido que podía ser. Grindelwald era como este elemento, incomprendido, nunca se sabía como reaccionaría, peligroso en ocasiones o de mucha ayuda en otras. Su forma cambiante, y su vida errante era uno de los factores que más le gustaban de si mismo.

En un tiempo compartió esa forma de ser, con un joven que tenía las mismas ambiciones que él. Alguien que al igual que Gellert, quería inmortalizar su nombre en la historias, con los adjetivos de extraordinario, increíble y maravilloso. Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald querían lograr algo que muchos ni siquiera imaginaban, soñaban con hacer posible lo imposible y alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Pero los distintos eventos de la vida habían cambiado a Albus y no era el mismo. Tomaron caminos separados y no se volvieron a ver hasta que tuvieron una discusión donde la hermana del ahora director de Hogwarts había muerto; después de eso solo bastó esperar para el duelo final, donde Gellert había sido derrotado por su mejor amigo y hermano del alma.

Salió Nurmengard con un solo motivo. El demostrarle a su viejo compañero que él si había seguido firme ante el juramento que se habían hecho el uno al otro. Conquistar el mundo con sus ideales. Aunque en un principio esos ideales eran muy buenos y prometían una vida mejor, pero con el paso de los años encerrados en Nurmengard, se deformaron.

Volvía ahora, como el fénix, renaciendo de su pasado, por un futuro mejor. Y que mejor futuro que demostrar al mundo que había dominado la Nigromancia.

Caminó hasta el frente del caldero y empezó a pronunciar un hechizo en una lengua perdida. Una que había descifrado en la prisión y que había anotado en varios libros. El líquido que estaba dentro empezó a espesarse más y más hasta ponerse duro y grisáceo, dándole la apariencia de una gran piedra. Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí preguntándose si era todo, pero la mirada de Gellert todavía estaba fija en el caldero.

Una grieta atravesó la roca y se empezó a romper en pedacitos los cuales eran jalados hacia adentro, una luz verdosa salió por cada grieta y agujero, y pronto solo era un tipo de hoyo negro en lugar del contenido gelatinoso que antes estaba en el caldero. Una mano de puro hueso salió del místico portal, pero luego le fue apareciendo el tejido, los músculos y la piel. Ya formada la mano, en esta apareció un guante negro con una serpiente verde bordada.

Empezó a emerger un esqueleto, que como la mano se fue formando poco a poco, y finalmente apareció un hombre. Alto, delgado, de cabello castaño claro casi rubio, tez blanco y ojos cafés.

Los mortífagos se inclinaron al reconocer a la persona, su foto había estado en los libros de historia o por lo menos dibujos parecidos. Salazar Slythering estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

Harry se removió en la cama, molesto. Se giró a la izquierda y la extensión del colchón se le acabó y terminó en el suelo. Rápidamente varias luces de varitas se encendieron, aluzándolo en el suelo, medio dormido y tratando de despertarse bien.

Ron bajó de su cama tratando de ayudar a su amigo que estaba enredado con su sábana y se levantó tambaleante, además de sobarse detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ron preocupado mientras Harry se sentaba al borde de la cama

-solo una pesadilla-contestó Harry mientras se agachaba por su sábana pero la cara de Ron palideció y sus ojos se agrandaron

-¿quieres que llame a alguien?-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba asustado, pero Harry rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¡solo fue una pesadilla!-exclamó –tengo pesadillas como una persona normal-Ron asintió un poco avergonzado, pero era la costumbre.

El pelirrojo volvió a dormir de inmediato como todos sus compañeros de casa, pero Harry bajó a la sala común y se sentó frente a la chimenea. Se quedo observando las llamas por un momento mientras las imágenes de su sueño pasaban por su cabeza. Recordaba haber visto un gran caldero y una mano huesuda que luego tomó forma, pero después del ritual de renacimiento de Voldemort, podía pasarlo como algo normal. Necesita olvidar en especial esos detalles pues le darían mas pesadillas del pasado. Se quedó dormido sin querer en la sala común.

A la mañana siguiente estaba despierto desde temprano, ya tenía su uniforme puesto y se dirigía a clase de adivinación, la cual sería una materia obligatoria hasta el fin de curso.

Llegó y no había nadie, así que dejó su mochila en su lugar y pensaba salir unos momentos antes de que llegaran los demás alumnos. Cuando estaba en la puerta, la profesora Trelawney lo obstruyó la salida y se le acercó, con la mirada perdida. Con voz de ultratumba empezó a decir algo:

…_sobreviviente de la batalla, eres el centro del equilibrio y la línea divisoria; ellos regresarán más fuertes que nunca, una guerra titánica, desunión, muchos caminos distintos y uno solo que tomar. Como el fénix que renace de las cenizas, de los errores debes aprender. Equilibra la balanza, fueron 7, serán 7 y acabarán 7. Tres objetos y sangre de por medio, el destino del mundo de nuevo al azar…_

La profesora salió del transe y miró a su alumno

-Buenos días Harry-saludó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Harry se fue a sentar y sacó una hoja de pergamino, de inmediato anotó todo lo que escuchó. No podía creer que hubiera escuchado una profecía de nuevo, la profesora en su vida ya acumulaba 3, dos las pudo escuchar él, incluyendo esta última. Para su desgracia, todas habían sido ciertas.

Los demás empezaron a llegar y Harry guardó la hoja rápidamente antes de que Hermione y Ron lo notaran. Ella llegó saludando alegremente:

-me enteré de que tuviste un sueño movido-expresó con una pequeña risa, Harry entonces miró a Ron y el pelirrojo se volteó a otro lado

La clase empezó y se habló sobre los eclipses y el poder que traen para los magos. Aunque Harry prestaba atención, no estaba del todo metido en el tema, por su mente cruzaban las palabras de su profesora. Se esforzó en creer que posiblemente la profecía era para otra persona, no porque él la hubiera escuchado era para él.

Además, acabó con Voldemort. ¿Qué más le podían pedir?

* * *

Bellatrix le tendió un libro a su señor, titulado _"Vida y mentiras del que no debe ser nombrado"._ Una fuente muy interesante para el mago. Podría ser alguien más que se le uniera. Su técnica de Nigromancia había funcionado, podría dar vida a quien quisiera, así que empezó a examinar a su próximo participante.

No era algo seguro porque era selectivo con las personas que formarían su alianza, pero tenía a varios magos en mente.

* * *

_no se que piensen ustedes pero yo ya entré en calor con esta historia. Quizás se dieron cuenta por la rápida actualización entre muchas cosas pero bueno._

_quería alegrarles un poco el fin de semana con dos capis, uno de esta historia y otro del final distinto._

_creo que les dí mucho que pensar por un buen rato no?_

_nada de adelantos! muajajaja_

_solo bajen el cursos y dejen su review, maldiciendo, reclamando, felicitando, alabando, mandando una demanda por los reporteros golpeados...en fín_

_los espero_

_anypotter_


	5. Eclipse a Media Noche

…_**Eclipse a Media Noche…**_

Los muchachos estaban desayunando en el comedor y a Hermione le llegó la edición matutina del profeta. La cual, le pidieron que leyera en voz alta debido a su foto de portada:

_En busca de la Historia._

_Se que les prometimos la historia completa de cómo cayó el señor tenebroso a manos del joven Harry James Potter. Pero ayer cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos encontramos con una mala noticia._

_Solo una persona tiene la exclusiva de este hecho tan importante, y el joven Potter se negó a darnos más información, solo pudimos descubrir de una fuente confiable, que la persona dueña de la exclusiva, una joven, pronto publicará un libro de todo esto._

_Se dice que recopiló tanta información que será un ejemplar muy grande y de lo mejor. También sabemos que el primer ejemplar de este libro del cual no sabemos su título aún, está en manos del señor Harry Potter._

_En cuanto sepamos más sobre esto lo traeremos de inmediato._

Debajo de esta nota que ocupaba la portada, estaba la foto de los maestros de Hogwarts sentados en el comedor y al director diciendo unas palabras.

-no publicaron lo divertido-dijo Ron con falsa decepción y con una sonrisa

-"Joven Potter, ¿podría decirnos si en serio se piensa postular para ministro de Londres?"-preguntó Fred con voz superior haciendo a todos reír menos al aludido, quien estaba perdido en las nubes.

-creo que si lo está pensando-completó George

Sin darle mucha importancia al estado pensativo de Harry, sus amigos siguieron leyendo otro tema de importancia. O eso había dicho Hermione

_Eclipse a Media Noche_

_Hoy a las 12:00 en punto, por la noche, ocurrirá un eclipse donde la Luna se ocultará por la sombra de la tierra por 15 minutos. Un gran evento que se vio adelantado por la extraña actividad solar que hubo el último día del año pasado, donde se oscureció por completo unos minutos y luego solo la mitad._

En este punto todos miraron a Harry, culpándolo de alguna forma. Pero divertidos, les causaba gracia que todos vieran el oscurecimiento del sol como uno de los eventos mas extraños del siglo, cuando ellos sabían que solo fue magia.

_La energía lunar traerá buenas vibras a todos los magos, será una linda noche donde las estrellas y otros planeta se verán alineados simultáneamente desencadenando mucha energía benéfica a la tierra y su fertilidad._

Cerró el Profeta todos comenzaron a comer.

-¿y Harry?-preguntó Ron al no ver a su amigo

* * *

Sala común de Gryffindor…

Harry estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama. Sosteniendo ese pedazo de pergamino donde había anotado la "profecía", pensaba en si debía decirle a alguien sobre eso. Pudiera ser algo de importancia y a la vez no, pero el se había retirado de seguir pistas para resolver un problema.

Suspiró varias veces antes de tomar una importante decisión. La profecía no era de él, no decía "Harry Potter, tienes que salvar al mundo de nuevo" así que no tenía que preocuparle nada en absoluto. Se levantó y con paso decidido se dirigió a la dirección.

* * *

La dirección…

Albus y Nicholas reían y hablaban de los viejos tiempos. Ambos directores tenían mucho que contarse. Pero sin querer, Nicholas llegó a un tema un tanto delicado y la mirada de Dumbledore se oscureció.

-perdón, no debí mencionarlo-se disculpó

-no debes preocuparte por eso viejo amigo, Grindelwald ahora forma parte de mi pasado-contestó Dumbledore y luego le dio un trago a su copa de whisky

-supe que asististe a su funeral-continuó Nicholas, el alquimista era un poco curioso

-si, así fue-acarició su barba –tenía que ver con mis ojos, que la persona que una vez fue mi amigo, se había ido de este mundo- se quedó pensativo por un momento. Gellert había sido su más fiel compañero y quien lo entendía, pero eso había sido cuando era como él, ambicioso de poder y con el deseo de establecer su política.

-Grindelwald causó muchos problemas por un tiempo-agregó Nicholas –sin contar que Ariana por poco muere por su culpa-Dumbledore asintió, aunque parte de esa culpa que mencionaba su colega, también residía en él, simplemente por no proteger a su familia por encima de todo

-siempre tuve la esperanza de que cambiara-admitió Albus –todos merecen una segunda oportunidad- los dos brindaron por eso, porque todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, para arreglar sus errores o vivir una nueva vida.

En eso, alguien tocó la puerta de la dirección y ambos directores permitieron el paso. Harry entró provocando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de sus maestros, pero al verlo un poco serio se atrevieron a preguntar:

-¿pasa algo malo Harry?-el muchacho no supo decir si SÍ o si NO porque en verdad ni siquiera el lo sabía, en cambio les mostró el pergamino a los dos directores que lo leyeron de inmediato y luego levantaron su vista a Harry, mirándolo un poco preocupados.

-la profesor Trelawney la dijo hoy, antes de la clase de adivinación-ambos adultos se quedaron serios al no saber que significaba esta nueva profecía, pero Nicholas le sonrió a Harry.

-no deberías preocuparte por esto-Harry asintió con tranquilidad y ya se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta

-ni siquiera pensaré en ello-le contestó para sorpresa de los dos directores, Nicholas sonrió abiertamente y Dumbledore arqueó la ceja, pero ambos felices por la actitud del muchacho.

Harry se fue y los dejó pensando en ello por unos momentos.

Una lechuza llegó para posicionarse frente a Nicholas, llevaba el profeta, la edición vespertina. Lo abrió y el encabezado lo sorprendió un poco:

"_Asalto al Museo de Magia"_

Le mostró a su amigo el periódico y juntos empezaron a leer el artículo completo:

_Anoche, aproximadamente a las 11:00 p.m. se nos comunicó de un robo al museo de magia en Londres. _

_No se mencionan heridos o nombres de los autores de tal delito, pero si se tienen los registros de las cosas que se llevaron. El atuendo de gala que usó Salazar Slythering en la fundación de Hogwarts, además de su medallón y otras pocas cosas relacionadas con el fundador._

_Las reliquias consideradas en un alto precio por su valor histórico, son buscadas por todo Londres. Las autoridades están preocupadas por lo que le pueda pasar a estas importantes piezas, fundamentales en la colección de los 4 fundadores de Hogwarts._

_Los dos guardias de seguridad no vieron ni escucharon nada, así que no si sabe absolutamente nada más._

_Seguiremos informando._

Al terminar de leer, Nicholas se vio más sorprendido que al principio, pero Dumbledore no parecía siquiera preocupado por lo ocurrido.

-¿no crees que es extraño?-preguntó

-para nada-contestó el director de Hogwarts, pero al ver la cara de su amigo continuó –la gente necesita un icono o a alguien quien admirar, ya sea bueno o malo. Por muchos años lo fue Voldemort, y ahora que no está, las masas de magos oscuros buscan a un nuevo líder, alguien quien los represente en el mundo, a quien alabar- Nicholas se vio más preocupado –en realidad es algo sin importancia, solo quieren vestir a la primera persona que se les cruce por el camino como mago oscuro. Necesitan a alguien a quien glorificar; solo deberíamos preocuparnos si se llegase a levantar un muerto de la tumba y tomar el lugar de Voldemort-

* * *

La profesora Trelawney, anunció que a media noche tendrían clase los alumnos de 5to y 6to grado. La razón era porque pocas veces se puede hablar y estudiar un fenómeno tan poderoso como son los eclipses, sin contar que el de hoy, sería además una alineación de los planetas y la tierra.

Los muchachos no estaban muy emocionados por la idea de recibir clases a tan altas horas de la noche, pero sería algo tan inusual que sería divertido.

Ron y Hermione salían de la sala común para encontrarse con Harry, quien había programado las pruebas para los miembros del equipo ese día. El pelirrojo se veía emocionado por entrar, pero Hermione se veía más sorprendida por el hecho de que Harry hubiera sido elegido capitán, no era algo del otro mundo y que no esperara, pero la noticia los agarró de golpe.

Llegaron al estadio de quidditch donde Harry estaba sentado, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a todo eso. Ron lo saludó. Ese año estaban libres 3 puestos, el de guardián y dos de cazadores, así que el pelirrojo iba por el de guardián.

Había unas cuantas personas, aparte del trío, estaban Neville, Seamus, Colin, Niggel, Parvati y Padma; estas últimas dos para animar a los jugadores al igual que Luna, Ginny y Hermione. 3 puestos y 5 personas que los querían, para desgracia de Harry tenía que sacar a dos, y tenía una buena relación con todos.

Listo para empezar, llamó a su Saeta de fuego y echó un último vistazo a todo. Cielo azul, un agradable viento, los jugadores listos, todo planeado, sus amigas apoyándolo, un perro negro y su padre, el césped seguía siendo verde y… ¡momento! Retrocedió su vista al punto donde había divisado al perro negro y a su padre, no podía creer que estuvieran ahí.

Se acercó a ellos rápidamente mientras los demás lo seguían con la mirada.

-¿A dónde va Harr…-Ron iba a preguntar pero se detuvo al ver un poco más adelante –oh, ya entiendo-

El ojiverde llegó y se plantó frente a su padre y a su padrino que era de nuevo humano, pero no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

-¡que bien te va el uniforme de quidditch hijo!-dijo alegremente James

-¡y además capitán!-agregó Sirius abrazando a James

Harry solo se limitó a mirarlos peligrosamente

-esta bien, esta bien-confesó James –quería verte volar y felicitarte personalmente por este logro-dicho esto Harry cambió un poco su expresión dura y su padre y Sirius lo abrazaron

-gracias-respondió el –pero se que vienen a algo más- al animago le apareció una sonrisa de un niño que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura, los ojos le brillaron peligrosamente y buscaba algo en su túnica. Cuando al fin lo encontró, lanzó un pelotita dorada al aire.

Harry suspiró mientras su padre no perdía de vista la snitch y ya convocaba su escoba. Detrás llegaron Remus, su madre, los padres de Neville y Tonks, una reunión familiar a mitad de una prueba. Esta vez el brillo peligroso apareció en los ojos de Harry, y llamó a todos sus compañeros.

Se alejó del grupo de adultos y se reunió con sus amigos en un tipo de junta secreta.

Los adultos miraban a Harry dar todo tipo de instrucciones y después de eso, como varios de ellos se elevaban sobre sus escobas, tomando puestos para un juego en equipo.

-así será-susurró James con malicia mientras se giraba y daba instrucciones –Remus, Sirius, ustedes serán golpeadores, Lily, Alice, Frank, ustedes cazadores, Tonks, tu serás la guardián y yo…me enfrentaré a mi hijo cara a cara-

* * *

Para desgracia de James, las cosas no resultaron como quería. Varios alumnos se unieron a ver el juego porque Luna narraba todo por el alto parlante y les llamó la atención el ruido, llevándolos al estadio.

James estaba un poco oxidado en cuanto a las nuevas técnicas de juego o su hijo era un gran capitán. Transformó en solo unos minutos a los 5 principiantes que querían entrar al equipo en todos unos profesionales pues parecía que hubieran jugado toda su vida. Después de 30 minutos, el equipo de los "sexys" perdió, ese nombre le había puesto Sirius al equipo de ellos, porque se consideraba el jugador mas apuesto en e campo, aunque los Potter diferían en pensamiento sobre aquello.

Ambos capitanes bajaron al campo y se saludaron, no era el sueño de James perder pero su hijo pero había disfrutado cada momento. Los adultos partieron a Hogwarts con cara de derrota y Harry se disponía a dar los nombres de los nuevos integrantes del equipo. Para su sorpresa, los aspirantes mas jóvenes se retiraron voluntariamente al ver lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser el juego y respiró al no tener que dar malas noticias a dos personas que no entrarían, simplemente los tres que quedaron se unieron al equipo.

* * *

Todo el día pasó rápido como si alguien quisiera que llegar el eclipse. Por la noche, todos los alumnos de 5to y 6to grado se reunieron en el gran comedor donde los esperaba la profesora Trelawney.

-muchachos, considérense afortunados de presenciar el evento de esta noche-habló ella y algunos alumnos rieron

-¿Qué tiene de interesante un eclipse?-le susurró Ron a Harry, pero su amigo le tenía una respuesta

-es una experiencia única pues sentirás algo en tu interior que no se compara con nada, por unos momentos te recorrerá un poder indescriptible; además es importante para la fortuna de los magos-cuando Harry terminó, Ron lo miraba como cuando Hermione le daba una explicación de algo que no lograba entender, totalmente confundido.

-te estoy perdiendo amigo-dijo en broma el pelirrojo y Hermione le dio un codazo por esa falta de respeto.

Después de no haber escuchado absolutamente nada de la explicación de Trelawney, todos salieron a los espacios abiertos del colegio, para tener una mejor vista del evento. Se sentían tan seguros, que solo se sentaron en el césped mientras esperaban que comenzara el eclipse ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

La dimensión oscura…

Gellert se ponía su capa y se echaba la capucha encima, porque la visita se arruinaría si lo descubrían desde el inicio. Tomó su apreciada varita y la metió dentro de su túnica, tomó además un medallón negro en forma de fénix que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo colgó alrededor del cuello.

Los ex-mortífagos lo esperaban afuera, odiaban en nombre de "crows" así que mejor se quedaban callados ante las decisiones de su líder. Aunque, la idea de esa noche les gustaba, tenían mucha ira acumulada en su mente para divertirse un buen rato con el gran entretenimiento que les daría Grindelwald.

Con todo listo para partir, Gellert fue a la habitación contigua a la suya y tocó la puerta.

-adelante-dijo una voz masculina y grave

El mago entró y vio con felicidad que su invitado había decidido acompañarlo esa noche.

-veo que te decidiste a conocer el mundo moderno Salazar-habló con un toque de alegría en su voz

-sin duda las cosas deben estar cambiadas desde mi partida-admitió Slythering –creo que sería…"vigorizante" el ver mi antiguo colegio-hizo un énfasis macabro en la palabra, con una sonrisa terminaba de abotonar su chaleco y se puso una capa negra con una gran serpiente verde bordada por toda su espalda. Colgó alrededor de su cuello su medallón en forma de serpiente.

-serás… ¿observador o participante?-preguntó Gellert mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-depende, si el mundo está tan cambiado como dices, sería bueno ver a lo que me enfrento antes de participar-se detuvo unos momentos –solo mencionaste que querías poner un nuevo orden en el mundo, más no dijiste como-el otro hombre puso una expresión seria, sabía que no sería nada fácil manipular a Salazar, tenía que convencerlo de que se le uniera antes de que se pusiera en contra o las cosas se complicaría y eso no estaba en sus planes

-todo es un caos amigo mío, tu antiguo colegio es invadido por sangre-sucia, además de otros tantos fenómenos que no merecen si quiera vivir, la diferencia entre clases ya no está presente-con falso remordimiento por aquello comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación –quiero imponer orden, y para eso te necesito-Grindelwald sabía que había tocado el punto estratégico de Salazar, el fundador era un hombre que odiaba a los hijos de muggles, y bajo esa condición lo ayudaría.

Slythering asintió con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en otras cosas. El no era un hombre que se dejara engañar y eso pretendía el otro, dejaría que creyera que tenía toda bajo su control por cierto tiempo, pero Salazar Slythering nunca se arrodillaba ante nadie, y hoy que vivía de nuevo, tenía la oportunidad de continuar su antigua campaña. La limpieza del mundo.

Partieron a su destino acompañados por los Crows.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta?-preguntó con tono de enfado Ron, pero después de responderle 15 veces los mismo, ni Harry ni Hermione le contestaron.

Entonces una mancha empezó a cubrir el lado izquierdo de la luna, poco a poco empezó a avanzar. Los directores y maestros también estaban afuera para presenciar el fenómeno, no todos los días se alineaban los planetas.

Cuando la luna por fin se oscureció por completo, solo quedando un delgado círculo color plata alrededor de ella, apareció una sombra en el bosque.

Todas las personas que estaban fuera lo pudieron divisar, pues el sonido de una aparición era inconfundible. Alguien vestido de blanco caminó unos metros hacia adelante quedando totalmente descubierto. No se podía ver su cara pues llevaba la capucha puesta, pero las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Los muchachos se quedaron en completo silencio observando y los maestros tenían ciertos presentimientos. La figura se descolgó algo del cuello y lo levantó con ambos brazos en el aire. Se alcanzaba a escuchar un poco que estaba pronunciando un hechizo y entonces sucedió lo inesperado. El alo que rodeaba el eclipse se tiñó de color rojo muy resplandeciente, y poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose hasta que volvió al color normal, pero un rayo proveniente de la luna bajó hasta el extraño y con gran precisión dio en el objeto que la figura sostenía.

El eclipse pasó y la luna volvió a emerger de las tinieblas, pero el extraño seguía ahí parado. Todos los alumnos retrocedieron hasta quedar dentro de Hogwarts, no sabían si lo que había pasado era bueno o malo, solo observaban desde lejos. Albus Dumbledore decidió verificar por si mismo si había que temer o no, pero la figura desapareció de su lugar.

Cuando la mayoría respiró aliviado, la figura apareció a 5 metros de donde todos estaban parados, haciéndolos casi morir de pie por el susto. Ahora que lo observaban mejor, confirmaban que era un hombre, vestía de blanco pero los grabados negros en su túnica le daban mala espina a muchos, aunque fuera un fénix lo que tuviera grabado.

Ron miró a su amigo a un lado, si no fuera porque estaba con él, podía haber jurado que era Harry, porque se parecía al traje que usaba antes, solo que en lugar del color dorado de los grabados, era negro. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento que le decía –"corre"- nadie se movía de su lugar así que no había motivo.

Harry a su lado retrocedió un paso, y Hermione y él lo miraron sorprendidos.

Dumbledore no aguantaba tanta tensión y se atrevió a hablar:

-¿Quién es y qué quiere?-la figura rió macabramente y los alumnos se juntaron más

-no puedo creer que no me recuerdes, después de tantos años…-el tono de voz se le hacía familiar al director de Hogwarts pero no pensaba con claridad en esos momentos –déjame recordarte-dijo cortante –me traicionaste por la espalda y me enviaste a una prisión, donde todos los reos me odiaban-

Albus palideció notablemente mientras se quedaba sin habla, todos observaron el miedo en los ojos del director, algo que los asustó demasiado. No podía estar parado frente a él, cuando la semana pasada había asistido a su funeral, él había muerto ¡vio su cuerpo en el ataúd! No, no, era una broma. Negó con la cabeza y entonces el pánico invadió a los más jóvenes

-¿Ge…Gellert?-preguntó con miedo, y la persona se bajó la capucha, revelando a un hombre moreno claro, de cabello corto y castaño oscuro, ojos oscuros y facciones finas. Con una barba corta y delineada que partía de sus patillas hasta la barbilla que le daba un aspecto tenebroso de hombre malo.

-vengo a demostrarte de lo que te perdiste por abandonarme-dijo con voz de ultratumba mientras caminaba hacia atrás y conjuraba algo.

El suelo tembló por unos momentos, y la tierra se removió. Empezaron a emerger cientos de ínferis como césped en primavera y todos comenzaban a caminar a Hogwarts. La risa de Grindelwald se escuchó en el aire y los maestros comenzaron a sacar sus varitas.

-pónganse a salvo-ordenó Dumbledore con miedo a sus alumnos –den la alarma-se dirigió en especial a 3 esta vez, pero uno de ellos estaba shockeado, Albus apartó su vista del próximo campo de batalla y se inclinó frente a Harry tomándolo por los hombros. El joven parecía no dar credibilidad a lo que sus ojos veían y temblaba ligeramente mientras trataba de respirar.

-esta no es tu lucha Harry-le dijo el director con cariño mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza del muchacho –tu ya cumpliste- dicho esto, el director regresó a lo que estaba haciendo y Hermione tomó preocupada a Harry de la mano y se fueron.

* * *

Los maestros se lanzaron a la batalla…

Mientras corrían, Ron se fue a la dirección para avisar por la chimenea a los miembros de la orden, seguro necesitaban ayuda. Hermione jalaba consigo a un Harry que parecía no estar conciente de lo que pasaba.

Llegaron a cada una de las cuatro salas comunes para dar indicaciones a los alumnos que no salieran, que estaban bajo ataque. Y al final, los tres se encontraron en el comedor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Ron muy asustado a Harry o a Hermione, pero ninguno le respondió

-¿la orden viene en camino?-preguntó ella y Ron asintió –bien, podemos ir a ayudar-cuando el pelirrojo y la castaña empezaron a correr a la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que una tercera persona se había quedado atrás y no los acompañaba, volvieron a ver lo que pasaba.

Harry estaba sentado en una de las bancas del comedor con la mirada perdida. Pensaba en lo que estaba pasando y sacaba cuentas, solo fue un mes. Solo un mes le duró la paz que ansiaba por años, solo un mes tuvo para disfrutar su vida perdida ¿era algo justo? La respuesta era obviamente no. ¿Tenía que ir?

-¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa, no nos acompañarás?-preguntó Ron y lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente

-¿a que irán?-respondió y la pregunta los tomó desprevenidos

-a ayudar, eso hacemos-contestó Hermione como si no fuera algo obvio

-eso hacíamos-corrigió Harry –no es Voldemort el que está allá afuera-bajó la mirada y Hermione se estaba impacientando

-¿y?-preguntó con incredulidad -¡Ellos estuvieron cuando tú peleaste con Voldemort!-Harry se debatía entre el deber y lo que quería hacer, no era su enemigo el que estaba afuera, no lo habían llamado para pelear, no era su responsabilidad.

-¡Voldemort no está! ¡No soy el motivo de esta lucha!-casi gritó Harry y Ron no podía creer que su amigo le estuviera sacando la vuelta a una nueva batalla.

-siempre te hemos apoyado Harry…-comenzó Ron con tono de decepción –todos lo hemos hechos, así que no es justo que no devuelvas el favor-dicho esto último, Ron y Hermione salieron del comedor rápidamente y directo a la batalla

Se quedó sentado en las bancas del comedor con la cabeza entre las manos, no era justo que le estuvieran pidiendo eso, no a él. Solo tuvo 30 días de algo de felicidad, y ahora todo volvía a ser como antes, ¿no podía simplemente hacerse a un lado? Pasó por demasiadas cosas, peleas mortales y cosas que nadie imagina pues nunca estuvieron a su lado cuando enfrentó a Quirrell, cuando mató al basilisco o simplemente en el renacimiento de Voldemort. Él paso por todo eso solo, el acabó con lo que se le encomendó con solo un año de vida, y cada segundo de cada día se esforzaba por mantenerse vivo para el final.

Que le pidieran que renunciara a la vida por la que había peleado era algo cruel, si ayudaba seguro perdería eso y más, volvería a su vieja rutina y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar algo así. Si no ayudaba muchos lo creerían traidor y esa tampoco era una opción, el quería pero algo le decía que había más de lo que se podía ver ese ataque.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_tán rápido? si lo se, es que ando inspirada y creo que les gusta leer cada semana un capi como antes o no? antes era un capi cada semana, me esforzaré por seguir con eso._

_¿que opinan?_

_debe o no debe salir?_

_bueno, ese es un tema delicado, pueden ir apostando a lo que creen y decirme por medio de los reviews_

_!¿que?! no me pongan esa cara, una palabras nadamás...que les cuesta? andanle !si se puede! !si se puede! solo hagan el mouse hacia abajo y aplasten el cuadro verde de "go submit review"_

_el botón rojo de la tachita blanca que está arriba a la derecha está hechizado...si lo aplastan y no dejaron reviews, sus boletos de cine para ir a ver Harry Potter desaparecerán de sus bolsillos._

_nos vemos pronto_

_anypotter_


	6. Batallas Contra el Corazón

…_**Batallas contra el corazón…**_

Caminó hasta las afueras del castillo y ahí se quedó parado, observando por unos momentos y examinando la situación. Los ínferis superaban por mucho a todos los maestros y la orden también.

El fuego que usaban para combatir a los cadáveres era perjudicial para todos. Árboles cercanos a la batalla se incendiaban o el mismo césped del suelo. La noche era roja y calurosa, las llamas eran salvajes y la persona que se hacía llamar Gellert Grindelwald admiraba su gran trabajo.

Dumbledore combatía con vigor a su viejo y gran amigo, como si nunca hubieran compartido sueños y metas. La orden hacia grandes llamaradas que acaban con unos cuantos ínferis, pero Gellert se encargaba de que por cada uno que derribaran, aparecieran 5 más, había algo extraño en ese hombre. Harry podía sentir una enorme energía oscura proveniente del hombre y eso era algo muy malo.

* * *

Todavía se encontraba parado, inmóvil e incapaz de decidir que era lo mejor. Deseaba con toda su alma ayudarles pero… -¿miedo?- Para nada era miedo, con o sin poderes de Merlín era un gran hechicero. La muerte tampoco le intimidaba, ya la conocía y no era algo a lo que le debía temer, solo era otro camino. Entonces -¿Qué era?- existen muchos tipos de miedos, pero lo que le asustaba era perder su vida, su vida tranquila y sencilla que poseía en estos momentos.

Aunque la batalla parecía llevarse a cabo en el mismo infierno por el calor que hacía, él tenía frío. Ráfagas de viento pasaban a un lado de él, ondeando la túnica de Hogwarts y sentía como la piel se le enchinaba. Un escalofrío le recorría de los pies a la cabeza, un tipo de corriente eléctrica. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar y le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y darle vuelta al asunto.

Apretó sus puños deseando que la respuesta le viniera del cielo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¡que alguien lo detuviera si no era su destino salir! ¡Que alguien lo aturdiera por la espalda como antes habían tratado! Pero nadie lo veía, en cambio, casi lo invitaban a unírseles, estaban perdiendo por mucho pero aún así no se daban por vencidos, todos combatían con toda su fuerza y habilidad.

Abrió los ojos, aquellos bonitos y claros ojos verdes esmeralda que tenía de nuevo, veía a su alrededor y algo le llamó la atención, unas figuras de negro se movían hacia la acción y tomarían desprevenidos a los duelistas, que ya estaban suficientemente ocupados con los ínferis.

* * *

Bellatrix salió de los árboles junto a los demás, ellos también querían divertirse un poco. Sería divertido matar a unos cuantos, después de todo, les debían la vida en la que habían caído.

Salieron del bosque, dejando a su acompañante solo, alguien quien veía con grandes ojos su antiguo castillo. Aquel que había ayudado a levantar para albergar jóvenes magos, promesas del futuro. El director parecía ser una persona digna de serlo, veía que tenía gran potencial y poder, además de ser una persona valiente y prevenida, los ojos del hombre reflejaban sabiduría y experiencia, algo de lo que no se encontraba ni siquiera en sus tiempos.

Cuando empezó el ataque, Salazar vio como todos los maestros salieron a defender a sus alumnos, sin duda eran personas entregadas y el no tenía intención de hacer daño a nadie así. Su fama de odiar a los hijos de muggles, sangre-sucias, era porque en su camino siempre se topó con estudiantes inútiles. Aunque cuando el fundador vivía, los nacidos de muggles llegaban totalmente ignorantes al colegio y batallaba para enseñarles, en cambio todos los demás, ya sabían lo básico. Nunca encontró un solo hijo de muggle que mereciera su respeto.

Slythering vio a un chico pelirrojo y a una castaña salir del castillo; él observaba cada detalle de las personas que veía para saber más de ellos. Podía decir que el joven pelirrojo venía de una familia pobre, por su forma humilde que se reflejaba en su rostro, la muchacha que venía con él era muy inteligente, lo observaba en su forma de atacar y la mirada con la que evaluaba la situación. Dos buenos alumnos de los cuales hubiera estado orgulloso de ser maestro.

Sin duda las cosas estaban demasiado cambiadas que cuando el murió, claro que mil años después tenía mucho que aprender. Debía estudiar las nuevas generaciones y el nuevo orden, antes de considerar hacer algo malo contra la raza del los magos; en sus tiempo el mundo era un completo desastre, quizás ahora habían cambiado y no había necesidad de unirse al bando equivocado.

Se disponía a irse cuando algo le llamó la atención… una aparición.

* * *

Bellatrix corría al campo de batalla, no quería perder un segundo más para matar y torturar, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino antes de llegar. Todos los mortífagos se pararon tras ella mientras miraban al obstáculo.

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?-preguntó Harry -¿no deberían estar muertos?-se corrigió haciendo la pregunta de forma divertida causando al ira de los 4 mortífagos.

-¡el que pronto lo estará serás tú!-gritó Bellatrix mientras empezaba a batirse en duelo con el joven, la ira de la mujer a Harry era tremenda, pero ahora estaban a mano. Ella había matado a Sirius, él solo le devolvió el favor, sencillamente terminó con Voldemort.

Harry comprendía que él sería uno más en este ataque, más no el centro y quien debería preocuparse de los demás y ahora ponía todo de su parte. Salazar observaba de lejos el gran coraje de ese joven recién llegado, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de desprecio cuando vio el color de su túnica. Uno de los de Gryffindor.

Los mortífagos que acompañaban a Bellatrix solo estaban parados.

-¡¿Qué esperan?!-les gritó ella con furia -¡¿una invitación?!-Harry no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario, pero rápidamente se concentró en protegerse de 4 lados distintos. Para su suerte, esos mortífagos no eran los más listos, solo se agachaba y un rayo que iba a él originalmente, terminaba en otro mortífago y entonces estos dos empezaban a pelear.

* * *

Así continuaron por un buen rato, pero un grito proveniente del campo de batalla de los ínferis, lo hizo voltear y dejar de prestar atención al duelo. Bellatrix siendo oportunista lo aturdió por la espalda y lo derribó, gritó y bailó de felicidad pero Harry seguía conciente y enojado por ese último golpe.

La sonrisa desapareció de la mujer cuando voló 7 metros por los aires con un fuerte desmaius. Salazar no pudo evitar reír desde su lugar, entonces Harry notó a esa persona. Sin duda venía con el otro bando, pero no se había metido a atacar y a participar en la masacre. Por unos momentos, sus miradas se conectaron. Harry vio a un hombre indeciso y Salazar a un muchacho extraño. En los ojos del Slythering se vio reflejada la sorpresa cuando vio a uno de los crows de Gellert parado tras Harry y empezando a conjurar la famosa maldición asesina.

Harry vio el miedo en los ojos de la otra persona, pero era por haber visto algo tras él. Así que su mente le ordenó voltearse y ahí estaba Lucius, parado y conjurando el avada. Sexto sentido, intuición o instinto, simplemente lo esquivó. Pero la maldición fue escuchada por todos en el campo y vieron a Harry en la mitad de la batalla, peleando contra 4 ex-mortífagos.

* * *

James y Lily, quienes ya participaban con la orden se sorprendieron de ver a Harry metido en todo eso. Su hijo les había prometido no volver a usar los poderes de Merlín, además, sabían que lo que menos quería Harry eran otros 15 años de sufrimiento y penas. Examinaron la situación unos momentos, Harry solo estaba ayudando como cualquiera, el ataque no era para él, era todo por Dumbledore y su hijo solo era una persona más que ayudaba en el embrollo.

No por eso respiraron tranquilos, pero en cambio sabían que su hijo estaba más protegido. Gracias a dios el no era el motivo de esta nueva batalla.

Dumbledore por su parte, se tomó unos segundos de su ajetreado duelo con Grindelwald para mirar quien había convocado la maldición asesina y hacia quien iba dirigida.

Sintió que alma se le iba a los pies cuando vio a Harry peleando, pero la cara del muchacho no reflejaba sufrimiento por estar peleando de nuevo. No era su batalla pero ayudaba en lo que podía. Harry había entendido el mensaje de una forma diferente, Dumbledore quería apartarlo de todo eso para que pudiera estar tranquilo, pero Harry no peleaba por su vida o por el destino del mundo, peleaba despreocupadamente para ayudar.

Gellert observó con asombro como la cara de Dumbledore reflejó miedo al escuchar la maldición. Esta no iba hacia él, pero Albus se había preocupado por la persona que pudiera recibirla. En años anteriores, eso ni siquiera lo hubiera inmutado. El viejo se había ablandado con los años, más de lo que quisiera admitir, casi parecía…un hombre de "familia". La simple palabra le causaba repugnancia a Grindelwald, él nunca tuvo una, fue abandonado desde nacido y el solo se obligó a mantenerse vivo, para demostrar que lo más importante en el mundo no era la familia, sino el poder.

Volvieron a su duelo de inmediato.

* * *

Los ínferis ya no eran tantos como césped en primavera, ahora eran tantos como arena en el desierto. Parecía que Grindelwald ejercía el control sobre todos los cadáveres del mundo. Muchos de ellos todavía tenían algo de ropa, no estaban en completa descomposición y otros simplemente eran momias.

Esa era la parte nueva, Gellert logró un control diferente. Conjuró que todo ser o criatura que sus restos hubieran estado a 10 km. A la redonda, se levantara a servirle. Todo parecía de pesadilla.

Miles de lechuzas huesudas surcaban los cielos tirando piedras en las cabezas de los duelistas.

-¡malditos pájaros!-gritó James cuando una piedra le dio en la cabeza

Otros muchos cuerpos de centauros o gigantes que murieron en el bosque, no importaba hacia que tanto tiempo, muchos de los semihumanos tenían armaduras, de batallas mitológicas pasadas, o sea que habían vivido hace miles de años y hoy sus cuerpos eran usados para motivos macabros.

Varios ínferis conservaban su personalidad cuando tenían vida.

-¡malditos chiquillos no dejan dormir!!-dijo un esqueleto con unos pocos cabellos en el cráneo y un taparrabo o eso quedaba de su ropa original, lo malo es que llevaba un hacha en la mano. Ron palideció y con un expelliarmus, el brazo del esqueleto salió volando con todo y arma.

El pelirrojo sonrió porque el esqueleto se alejaba, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando este fue por su brazo y lo encajó de nuevo en su lugar, luego empezó a correr contra él, blandiendo su hacha.

Sirius y Regulus peleaban codo a codo, el primero ya no tenía con que apostar así que el trato era tirarse al lago negro desnudo. En un principio todo les resultó divertido. Se giraron un poco para discutir las reglas.

-aquí están los contadores-y Sirius los apareció en manos de ambos, pero Remus quiso unirse y le dieron otro, luego llegó el metiche de James y fueron 4. Para sorpresa de los merodeadores, una mujer entró a la apuesta

-¿Lilian?-preguntó incrédulo James y ella asintió

-será divertido verlos desnudos-agregó ella y Regulus empezó a poner rápidamente las reglas

-somos 5, los últimos dos lugares pierden y saltarán al algo sin ropa alguna…-fue interrumpido cuando una mano huesuda le tomó el hombro, esta llevaba una sartén en la mano

-¡Hay madre Black!-gritó del susto Regulus mientras todos se paraban a pelear de nuevo

-hermano, que te asustes no es motivo para que invoques a mi "querida madre"-le dijo Sirius

-no lo dije figurativamente, lo dije ¡LITERALMENTE!-gritó de nuevo Regulus y esta vez Sirius miró el cadáver que tenían en frente

-¡¿MAMÁ?!-pegó un brinco el animago

-¡solo me volteo y ya están planeando otras de sus bromas escolares par de Blacks, un día de estos me van a terminar matando de un coraje…!-el cadáver no parecía estar conciente de…"valga la redundancia, estar muerto" y actuaba como en sus días de gloria y vida.

Ambos hermanos se vieron uno al otro antes de empezar a correr, con el costal de huesos de su madre persiguiéndoles.

-¡¿Dónde diablos enterraste a mamá Regulus?!-preguntó enojado y asustado Sirius

-cerca de los suyos-admitió Regulus –en el cementerio de dragones-

-¿hablas en serio?-preguntó asustado el animago mientras reía un poco

-¡claro que no! ¿Me crees capaz?- ante la pregunta, Sirius se vio tentado a contestar -¡no respondas! ¡La cremamos Sirius!-

-¿Dónde están sus cenizas?-preguntó más asustado mientras el cadáver de su madre los perseguía hasta muerta

-¡me llega una carta de que han sido expulsados y los mando de monjes para que vivan tranquilos! ¡Maldita agrupación suya de los merodeadores!-seguía gritando la señora espantando a todos los que pasaba de lado

-Kreatcher las robó-dijo regulus, ambos hermanos se miraron por unos momentos y gritaron:

-¡KREATCHER!-el enojo en su voz se notaba

* * *

Salazar no veía aún algo malo en esta vida, algo de lo que hubiera que preocuparse. Claro que solo era un colegio, pero las personas en él parecían ser de lo más civilizadas, estaba seguro de que por ahí debía haber algún hijo de muggle, pero todos peleaban juntos para defenderse uno al otro.

Un rugido agudo y unos siseos sorprendieron a todo el mundo. Un cadáver de basilisco se unía a la pelea. Ron se acercó a Harry mientras le susurraba en el oído:

-¿tenías que conservar el cuerpo de la serpiente cuando reconstruiste Hogwarts?-el trío estaba a merced de una versión momificada de la gran serpiente pero aún así era igual de fea y más. Ron retrocedió como si hubiera visto una araña gigante. Dejando a Harry solo a merced de su viejo enemigo

-"_hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía"-_pensó Harry con amargura, luego recordó que podía hablar pársel, pero ¿no era porque Voldemort vivía? Quizás era por otra cosa, porque cuando intentó hablarle, si supo como decirlo. No sabía si era de preocuparse o una ventaja para todos.

Salazar consideraba una desventaja que su enorme mascota atacara a los indefensos duelistas, se enteró leyendo la historia de Hogwarts, que se dijo que dejó la gran serpiente para asesinar a los sangre-sucia que no merecían estudiar en el colegio. La versión real era tan diferente, ¡era solo por protección!

Quiso salir de las sombras y ordenarle que se fuera por donde vino, pero sorprendentemente, el joven de Gryffindor se le había adelantado y hablaba con el basilisco que regresó a su agujero.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto al joven sin túnica hubiera dicho que pertenecía a la casa de Slythering, era raro el don de la lengua de las serpientes, y viniendo de un Gryffindor lo dejaba boquiabierto.

* * *

Gellert miró con furia como una de sus mejores armas era retirada fácilmente por un muchacho común y corriente. Dumbledore por más que tuviera que concentrarse en su duelo, cada minuto lanzaba una mirada rápida a Harry, algo que no fue pasado por alto por su oponente.

Obviamente, Albus tenía un lazo con el muchacho. Gellert odiaba esos sentimientos y lo consideraba repugnante viniendo de alguien de quien había sido amigo, así que decidió darle una lección. _"nunca te distraigas por sentimientos tontos"_

Para cuando Dumbledore volteó su mirada al duelo con Grindelwald, el no estaba. Los buscó desesperadamente pero no lo veía cerca. Fue hasta cuando miró de nuevo a su alumno, que vio a Gellert parado frente a él y amenazándolo con la varita.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que el mago estaba frente a él hasta escuchar su voz:

-para que Albus se preocupe por ti debes de ser alguien especial en su vida-dijo con maldad en cada palabra y cada vez se acercaba más al muchacho pero Harry no retrocedía. -¿acaso no me tienes miedo?-preguntó

Harry en verdad no sabía que hacer, no podía llamar mucho la atención de este mago con un duelo impresionante, con o sin poderes de Merlín, le habían dicho que su forma de pelear era increíble. No quería marcarse como cobarde huyendo del mago, pero al quedarse ya era mucho.

Atinó en levantar la varita a modo de defensa a lo que Grindelwald rió.

-¿tu? ¿Contra mí?-rió mas fuerte –no te me comparas-con un expelliarmus hizo que la varita de Harry volara, el muchacho podía defenderse pero no lo hacía, le daba tiempo a su director que se abría paso entre los cuerpos.

* * *

Salazar había visto al muchacho pelear, y vio su valor al plantarse frente al basilisco así que no encontraba motivos para que se quedara inmóvil ante la presencia de Gellert. De nuevo empezó a intuir algo, quizás el joven no quería llamar la atención de Grindelwald.

La varita del mago oscuro se acercó al cuello de Harry, pero no se inmutó. Grindelwald se sorprendió un poco, pero pensó que el muchacho era un tono al estar tan confiado. Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y con un movimiento de varita le hizo un corte algo profundo en el hombro, Harry se quejó y Gellert rió.

-¿ya ves que si debes temerme?- la mirada de Harry seguía siendo la misma, incluso después del corte, así que Grindelwald se hartó del juego, golpeó su varita suavemente en la cabeza del joven, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Harry cayó al suelo.

El grito de Dumbledore sorprendió a Gellert, nunca lo había escuchado tan furioso como en esos momentos, ¿acaso el muchacho era su nieto? Lo que sea, Grindelwald recogió al muchacho en sus brazos y se lo pasó a un mortífago que tenía a un lado, Dumbledore reconoció a Barty Jr. y este sonrió malévolamente

-¡no te lo llevarás!-gritó Albus y de nuevo empezó su duelo con su viejo amigo, mientras Barty se alejaba con Harry como su rehén.

* * *

Salazar pudo divisar a quien sería la madre del muchacho pues peleaba desesperadamente por ayudarlo, una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo. Pero se confundió por un momento, había otra señora pelirroja, de cabello corto quien estaba igual desesperada por rescatarlo, también miró a metamorfamaga, a otra de avanzada edad y sin mencionar que estaba confundido sobre quien era el padre. Todo hombre que peleaba miraba con terror como corría el crow con él joven en brazos.

El hombre corría por la orilla del bosque. Salazar no era malo, y el muchacho le había demostrado valor y se notaba que era muy querido por todos así que… con un suave movimiento de mano, casi ni se pudo ver, una de las raíces de los árboles golpearon al crow en la cara dejándolo inconsciente y por lo tanto no pudo huir.

El joven despertó por este nuevo golpe, aunque aturdido, ató a su captor y se dirigió de nuevo a la batalla.

* * *

Sirius y Regulus llevaban buen rato corriendo de los hechizos de Walburga.

-¿Kreatcher se robó la varita de mamá también?-preguntó Sirius esquivando un crucio

-no lo creo-admitió Regulus

Primero corría Sirius, seguido por Regulus y finalmente por Walburga, pero venía un cuarto participante corriendo tras el cadáver de la madre Black

-¡walburga! ¡Devuélvame mi varita!-gritaba James

-¡maldito merodeador no les daré nada!-dijo el cadáver y luego soltó una risa macabra

-ya veo de donde sacó la varita-dijo Sirius mientras esquivaba otro rayo -¡maldita sea James, quítale la varita!-

* * *

Harry se acercaba de nuevo al campo de batalla, aunque admitía que no tenía idea de lo que le había hecho Grindelwald. Se sentía mareado y no ubicaba el cielo y la tierra. Terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras se frotaba los ojos.

A unos metros, Dumbledore respiró aliviado al ver que Harry era libre, pero eso no le agradó nada a Gellert, quien simplemente se giró y lo ató con cadenas al suelo. No sabía porque pero el muchacho no le daba buena espina, seguro omitía algo importante en él.

-¡él no tiene nada que ver en esto!-le gritó Dumbledore a su oponente -¡déjalo ir!- Gellert rió mientras seguía luchando

-al contrario querido amigo-respondió –por primera vez puedo ver tu lado humano, no puedo creer que te preocupes por alguien que no seas tú- Albus sonrió, había cambiado eso era seguro y todo gracias a quien defendía.

-claro que he cambiado-admitió –no soy tan desalmado como tú-

Continuaron con su vivo duelo, mientras los demás seguían peleando.

* * *

Harry escuchaba muchos gritos de personas conocidas, luchaba con las cadenas para liberarse pero simplemente era inútil. Estaban empotradas en el suelo con mucha magia, incluso haciendo magia sin varita no podía liberarse. Ahora se sentía un poco indefenso ante el poder de Grindelwald.

Jalaba y jalaba pero solo conseguía lastimarse las muñecas, se estaba dando por vencido y a su cabeza volvía el mareo acompañado de una sensación palpitante en su garganta. La lluvia se hizo presente en Hogwarts y los hechizos de fuego ya no estaban funcionando contra los ínferis.

Estos empezaban a aglomerarse sobre los miembros de la orden y maestros, asfixiándolos y tratando de convertirlos en uno de ellos.

Los llantos se escuchaban por todos lados, los gritos ensordecedores, el viento, los relámpagos y truenos, las gotas de la lluvia sobre las personas, los últimos hechizos volando entre el agua, la risa malvada de Grindelwald y él solo estaba atado, a esas cadenas sin poder hacer nada.

Se estaba desesperando, se sentía confundido y aturdido, el frío se acrecentaba. No podía alejar de su cabeza el sentimiento de culpa por no poder ayudarlos, algo en su interior le decía que sí pero eso significaba un gran sacrificio por parte de él. Perdería lo que quedaba de su vida ¿valía la pena en esos momentos? Claro que sí, salvar la vida de todos sus seres queridos lo era, solo esperaba poder sobrevivir a lo que le esperaba, esa decisión lo marcaría de nuevo. Por su cabeza pasaron las palabras:

"_no es hora"_

Claro, ahora lo entendía. No debía morir a manos de Voldemort porque tenía algo más que hacer en su mundo, solo se preguntaba -¿Por qué yo?- el grito de su madre lo hizo volver y despertar, literalmente.

* * *

Salazar vio un resplandor dorado en el muchacho, algo que solo él parecía haber notado. Después de eso el infierno se hizo presente en la tierra, grandes pilares de llamas salieron del suelo, de la nada. Aparecieron bajo cada inferí y los pulverizaron en tan solo segundos.

El calor fue demasiado intenso, el Slythering fue obligado a taparse los ojos por el intenso calor que sintió, que de seguro lo hubiera derretido.

Harry por su parte, sonrió al ver que lo había logrado de nuevo. Había terminado con todos los ínferis en un solo hechizo, sintió que de su cuello colgaba algo, bajó un poco la mirada y se topó con el medallón de fénix. En su cabeza, las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de desvanecerse por completo fueron:

"_Bienvenido de nuevo_,_ Fénix Blanco"_

Gellert se levantaba del suelo aturdido de tal demostración de poder, no sabía de donde había provenido pero significaba una amenaza para él. Buscó con la mirada por todo el territorio y no quedaba ningún ínferi, solo cenizas y huesos a medio quemar. El ambiente era denso y lleno de humo, la mayoría de los defensores de Albus estaban en el suelo, incluyéndolo. La fuerte explosión no fue controlada y dañó un poco al otro bando. Preocupado pero con una sonrisa se retiró, pero antes le quitó las cadenas al joven por el que Dumbledore se había preocupado y le ordenó de nuevo al inútil crow que lo cargara.

Barty tenía una marca morada en su mejilla del latigazo que había recibido por parte del árbol.

Salazar solo miraba estupefacto al muchacho, no podía creer lo que había visto. No comentaría nada pues sentía un profundo respeto a la joven figura que demostró valor incomparable. Cuando giró su vista a Gellert, lo vio enfadado y con ganas de matar a alguien y al parecer quería desquitarse con el pobre muchacho.

Todos ellos desaparecieron rápidamente de Hogwarts…

* * *

_Muajajajaja_

_¿que les pareció? si lo sé, pero antes de que lanzen cualquier hechizo, les voy a dar una noticia que no se se podría considerar buena o mala._

_Tengo en mente todo sobre esta historia, tengo todo planeado, tengo cada detalle y me muero por escribirlo. El verdadero problema, es que debo escribir también de mis otras dos historias y entro en caos con eso._

_Muchos de ustedes las leen y ahora mismo están levantando sus varitas para asesinarme, pero...yo...este...es que...!bajen sus varitas que me ponen nerviosa!_

_muchas gracias. _

_El punto es que cuando trato de abrir el documento de "un final distinto" o "destino de dos mundos" no puedo escribir nada y de inmediato lo cierro para seguir con "la alianza maldita" son tantas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza que no puedo pensar en otra cosa._

_Lo siento, pero hasta me canse de escribir de esta historia o que despeje mi mente, creo que tendremos puros capis de la alianza. Puede ser bueno para muchos, pero puede que pa__ra otros no. Si uno de estos dias me llega la inspiracion de las otras dos, tengan seguro que escribiré._

_Lo mejor de todo esto es que quizás podamos tener dos capis por semana de esta historia, lo malo es que ustedes tienen claras intenciones de asesinarme._

_Carpotter18 dijo que si hicieran una película de este fic, la iría a ver al cine. No se ustedes pero lo primero que me vino a la mente fue cuando Wlaburga correteaba a Regulus y a Sirius._

_gracias por todo su apoyo...una cosa más. Mis mas sinceras disculpas por un error cometido, que aunque al parecer no fue notorio es importante en la historia. _

_ponía a Regulus como hermano mayor de Sirius cuando las cosas son al revez. Quizás quería ver a Sirius intimidado por su propia sangre o como un niño pequeño, pero el punto es que creo que tendré que cambiar eso. pocas veces mecioné la edad y yo estaba casi segura de que Regulus era mayor. Todo eso me lo hizo notar Patsyblack !gracias pat!_

_o no somos verdaderos fanáticos de Sirius para saber que era el mayor de la familia o nos gusta que a veces es intimidado por Regulus, no lo sé pero arreglaré eso._

_¿salazar será bueno o malo? pueden iniciar sus apuestas_

_creo que es todo._

_se despide afectuosamente_

_anypotter_

_p.d. (de hoy en adelante, como ya he expresado, la tachita roja de arriba a la derecha está prohibida si no han dejado review, si le aplastan y no lo han hecho, una corriente electrica los recorrerá. jajaja, es broma, pero si se quieren arriesgar...)_


	7. Raptado

…_**Raptado…**_

En Hogwarts, el despertar de los miembros de la orden y los maestros fue amargo. No sabían siquiera que era lo que había pasado, solo muchas llamas y luego nada.

Las familias se empezaron a reunir, James levantaba su varita de entre los restos de Walburga pero el grito desesperado de Lily lo preocupó:

-¡Harry!-gritaba ella -¡Harry!-lo estaba buscando y no lo encontraba

Dumbledore en esos momentos buscó el lugar donde Gellert lo había encadenado, pero solo estaban las cadenas. Sintió dentro de sí un gran sentimiento de culpa y el odio surgió con toda intensidad para Grindelwald. Aquel odio que sintió cuando su hermana caía "muerta" por un rayo mal lanzado en una simple discusión.

* * *

La dimensión oscura…

Cuando todos se aparecieron allá, las llamas de las velas bailaban ferozmente. Se pudieron escuchar unos truenos, y Grindelwald llegó pateando lo primero que se encontró.

La victoria estaba en sus manos, su plan era un regreso glorioso a la sociedad y solo obtuvo una derrota junto con la huída. Descargaba su mal humor por cada poro de su cuerpo, una energía negra lo rodeaba, su poder se estaba descontrolando.

Los mortífagos observaban como su nuevo líder tenía peor genio que Voldemort y no dudaban que Grindelwald los matara si le fallaban solo una vez.

Salazar solo estaba ahí parado, con una mirada tranquila y superior, observando el gran berrinche de Gellert.

-muy interesante esta visita el mundo actual, pero yo me retiro-dijo Salazar interrumpiendo el silencio como si nada mientras empezaba a caminar a su habitación, con un movimiento de cabeza, le ordenó al crow que tenía al joven mago en brazos seguirlo.

Gellert no había dicho nada por lo primero, no quería dar explicaciones por su extraña derrota. Pero al ver como Salazar se llevaba a su rehén, protestó:

-y… ¿A dónde llevas a mi prisionero?-se cruzó de brazos y Slythering se detuvo para hacerle frente

-necesito saber más sobre las costumbres y la vida actual-empezó con gran parsimonia -¿Qué mejor fuente que la mente de un joven mago actual? Además, se que solo lo usarás para divertirte un rato después de tu patética derrota, yo pienso aprovechar que sigue vivo para estudiarlo-

Después de las duras palabras de Salazar, Grindelwald solo le dirigió una mirada de odio y se fue rápidamente a encerrarse en el gran salón. Gellert se había tragado su orgullo y poder para no empezar a discutir con Slythering, no consideraba buena idea ganarse enemigos recién empezada su campaña.

* * *

La habitación de Salazar…

No era un simple muchacho él que tenia en frente.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, le ordenó al crow que dejara al joven sobre la cama y que se fuera. Que no lo molestaran. A regañadientes Barty obedeció y se fue.

Salazar observaba minuciosamente al muchacho, parecía común como cualquier otro joven. Pero si no lo hubiera visto conjurar ese gran infierno sobre la tierra, hubiera dudado como cualquier otro. Gellert no lo había notado, y tampoco podía sentir ese poder que desprendía el joven por estar enojado consigo mismo.

Él no era frío y malo como lo describía la historia, solo era muy, pero muy selectivo en cuanto a los estudiantes y las personas que trataba, por eso era amigo de Godric. Ahora que observaba detenidamente al muchacho, lograba ver una cicatriz en su frente en forma de relámpago; como hipnotizado acercó su mano poco a poco a su frente, el tiempo se detuvo mientras posaba su mano en la frente.

_-estimado señor Potter, me complace informarle que a sido aceptado en el colegio Hogwarts de…-_

_-muy difícil, muy difícil, ¿Dónde te pondré?..-_

_-¿hablas pársel? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?...-_

_-Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban…-_

_-cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos…-_

_-la orden del fénix es una agrupación secreta formada por…-_

_-¿Heredero de Merlín?-_

Despegó su mano rápidamente un poco asustado. Pudo ver ciertas cosas importantes en la vida del joven mago, pero no tenía idea de que significaban.

Se alejó despacio y se fue a sentar en un sofá que estaba a lado de un balcón, se quedó observando en la oscuridad de la noche a su invitado, que para nada era ordinario.

* * *

Hogwarts…

Dumbledore no dijo nada desde lo ocurrido, rápidamente se fue a encerrar en su despacho y aunque la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo esperaban respuestas y explicaciones; el director no salió hasta 10 minutos después.

Llevaba puesta una capa oscura y sencilla de viaje, en su mano derecha su varita y en la otra una pequeña bolsita de piel. Todos le abrieron paso pues tenía una mirada decidida pero Lily y James no se despegaban hasta que llegaron a la puerta de Hogwarts. Un enorme thestral esperaba, y el matrimonio detuvo al director unos momentos.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó entre sollozos Lily, quien no aceptaba no tener a su hijo en esos momentos

-a buscar a Harry-contestó Dumbledore con una mirada fuerte y decidida

-¿sabes donde está?-preguntó de inmediato James

-no-contestó mientras se montaba en el animal y los dos Potter se vieron desilusionados por un momento hasta que Dumbledore habló de nuevo –pero no regresaré sin él- después de estas últimas palabras, se el thestral emprendió el vuelo, dejando pequeñitas a las dos personas del castillo.

Mientras volaban, Albus pensaba en todo lo que le esperaba. Se culpaba por muchas cosas en ese momento, pero principalmente por la desaparición de Harry. El muchacho que había cambiado su vida ahora estaba en manos de su peor enemigo, si conocía a Gellert, sería desalmado con Harry y no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba. Por otro lado, el regreso de Grindelwald significaba desgracias para el mundo entero, era algo fatal después de lo pasado.

Era como una fractura, el mundo sanaba todavía de sus golpes y no estaba preparado para uno nuevo como Gellert. Además del gran poder que sintió en su enemigo, vio algo que los demás no. Era mas joven de lo que debería, pues se suponía que debía tener la edad de él, pero sin embargo se veía joven y fresco, seguro otro de sus inventos y avances mágicos. Tantos años en Nurmengard le dieron tiempo para continuar estudiando, el total aislamiento le ayuda a las mejores mentes a despejar y resolver grandes problemas.

El viento le rozaba las mejillas y se las entumecía de lo fresco que estaba el ambiente, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma, seria y decidida.

Antes de caer inconciente, su única preocupación era Harry. El muchacho se levantaba de una época de pena y sufrimiento, de un gran y oscuro poso sin fondo del que James y Lily lo ayudaron a salir. Los últimos días antes de la guerra, notaba a Harry tan distinto, completamente serio y de expresión tensa, decidido no solo a acabar con Voldemort si no también con su vida.

Ahora que había regresado a Hogwarts, estaba tan lleno de alegría. Lo escuchaba reír a diario, lo veía disfrutar de cada día y lo más importante; las manchas de su pasado se habían borrado de sus ojos esmeralda. Brillaban con pureza y el color era vivo y tranquilizador, le daba tanta alegría verlo tan feliz. Esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran…

* * *

Harry sintió un dolor de cabeza insistente y palpitante, una sensación de calor y algo húmedo en su frente. Abrió los ojos y se topó con el techo de la habitación, adornado con raras molduras. Se giró y algo resbaló de su frente, levantó su mano y era un paño blanco con un grabado verde el cual dejó de lado.

Se terminó de levantar y sintió por unos momentos que el mundo le daba vueltas hasta que enfocó cada figura en su lugar. Miró a su derecha y dio con la puerta de la habitación, para nada estaba en Hogwarts. Volteó a su izquierda y encontró a un hombre observándolo fijamente.

-que bueno que estás despierto-dijo el hombre mientras dejaba un libro que leía de lado, Harry lo miraba sin expresión alguna pues no sabía que le dolía mas, si el hecho de tener el medallón de Merlín colgando de su cuello de nuevo o su cuerpo enteramente aturdido. -¿no temes y quieres escapar?-preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba un poco, el era un completo extraño para el muchacho y aún así seguía impasible

-¿debo tratar de hacerlo?-preguntó Harry suavemente mientras se quitaba unas cobijas de encima y se paraba, pero no le duró mucho el placer de sentir el suelo pues sus rodillas fallaron. Por fortuna el otro hombre lo detuvo y lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama

-si yo fuera tú, no haría eso-dijo apacible, entonces Harry no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de preguntar

-¿Quién es usted?-el hombre detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó quieto como estatua. –pensé que me diría a la primera señor Slythering-dijo Harry para sorpresa del hombre que abrió un poco los labios de la sorpresa y no supo que decir.

-¿Por qué si lo sabías preguntaste?-

-quería ver si podía ser honesto conmigo-respondió con tranquilidad

-sabes quien soy, eres un Gryffindor y aún así ¿no corriste cuando despertaste?-preguntó incrédulo – ¿no has leído en los libros de historia que soy malo?-Harry asintió para mayor sorpresa del fundador

-los libros pueden mentir, en especial los de historia-en ese momento sintió otra vez esa sensación palpitante en su cabeza y se la tomó con ambas manos, Salazar se acercó y lo empujó a recostarse de nuevo

-¿pero como sabías que no era malo?-

-puedo verlo en sus ojos, usted parece una persona asustada y dudosa-admitió Harry mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el medallón

Salazar estaba muy interesado en lo que podía decirle el muchacho, incluso le pidió que le contara de los hechos más importantes que habían sucedido durante tantos años. No fue una muy larga plática, solo detalles superficiales, pero Slythering estaba muy dudoso sobre su futuro en ese tiempo.

Harry se levantó y tomó su túnica que estaba colgada cerca, se la puso como si nada ante la mirada sorprendida de Salazar.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-tengo que irme-respondió Harry

-pero hace unos minutos ni siquiera te podías parar, ¿Qué cambió en 20 minutos?-se paró y se plantó frente a Harry mientras el muchacho metía uno de sus brazos por los lados de la túnica y de repente se quejó –oh, lo olvidé-dijo Salazar mientras lo jaló a sentarlo de nuevo a la cama, tomó el pañuelo blanco de seda, mojado en algo de agua y lo talló un poco en la herida del brazo.

Harry se quedó callado, eso era extraño.

-no te pregunté como te llamabas-dijo el hombre mientras terminaba y dejaba el paño de nuevo en la mesa de a lado, el joven se paró de nuevo mientras decía

-Harry-extendió su mano –Harry Potter-los dos estrecharon manos

-y dime Harry, se que sabes que estamos en una muy vigilada mansión, sin mencionar que estamos en una dimensión a la que solo Grindelwald puede entrar ¿Cómo saldremos?- en primer lugar, Harry se impresionó por el plural

-¿saldremos?-el mayor asintió -¿usted es aliado de Grindelwald no?-el hombre solo se encogió de hombros

-tu viste que no participé en el ataque, has visto que no te he hecho daño y hemos platicado sobre las costumbres actuales-Harry asentía a cada cosa –me trajeron del inframundo con motivos de guerra, para hacer el mal, simplemente porque los libros de historia dicen que yo era malo, Gellert creyó que sería una gran adquisición a su orden-

-¿orden? Momento… ¿el pudo revivir muertos, planea traer mas?-empezó a caminar algo rápido dentro de la habitación y luego se dejó caer en la cama con ambas manos en los ojos

-¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó Salazar y entonces Harry se levantó decidido

-tenemos que irnos ya-

* * *

Caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos uno detrás de otro, se aseguraban de que no hubiera nadie cada vez que iban a dar vuelta en un pasillo, pero todos estaban reunidos en un gran salón.

Dos puertas negras estaban entre abiertas y Salazar y Harry se quedaron escuchando unos momentos

_-¿Quién es el muchacho?-preguntó Grindelwald a cualquiera que le pudiera dar una respuesta, entonces Bellatrix sonrió macabramente_

_-Harry Potter-respondió y entonces Gellert se levantó de su asiento rápidamente mientras se acercaba a Bellatrix para que les confirmara lo que él había oído_

_-¿Harry Potter, quien derrotó a Voldemort?-preguntó incrédulo_

Del otro lado de la puerta, Salazar preguntaba:

-¿derrotaste a quien?- con un movimiento de mano, Harry le dijo que guardara silencio

_-tráiganme al muchacho-ordenó y todos se levantaron de sus asientos_

Salazar y Harry corrieron rápidamente a esconderse, debían salir de la dimensión antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaban. Salir era sencillo, regresar a la dura realidad no tanto. Harry tomó uno de los brazos de Salazar y juntos desaparecieron de ese oscuro lugar.

* * *

La fortaleza de Merlín…

Aparecieron ante un conocido paisaje, por lo menos para uno de ellos. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, como la última vez que pisó ese lugar. Las cascadas corrían con grandeza a los alrededores, el clima era templado y agradable y en esos momentos ya era de noche.

Salazar admiraba el lugar al que habían llegado, era hermoso y se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, cuando miró frente a sí, se topo con Harry, pero no tenía la túnica de Hogwarts.

-creo que me encantaría saber tu historia-dijo Slythering interesado en el lugar donde estaban y como un muchacho de 16 años tenía tan increíble poder

-¿lo podemos dejar para otro día?-preguntó cansado mientras empezaba a buscar algo o alguien con la mirada.

Recorrieron el lugar de arriba abajo pero estaba vacío. Se encontraba oscuro y tenebroso, parecía no haber sido visitado en un mes, el lugar se mantenía con algunos rastros de la batalla anterior. Cobijas por doquier, algunos platos y vasos, ropa, muñecos de felpa y otros objetos personales.

-pareciera que esto era un refugio-dijo Salazar al ver el desorden y Harry suspiró

-no está equivocado-con un movimiento de mano, todo se guardó o volvió a su lugar. Las luces del lugar se encendieron, las antorchas avivaron sus llamas y el lugar se hizo cálido y reconfortante.

Harry caminó hasta un sillón cercano y se dejó caer con pesadez. Salazar lo acompañó y se sentó con más dudas que al principio, todo ese mundo era extraño y nuevo para él, además de que su reputación fuera pisoteada en la historia.

* * *

Hogwarts…

No había rastros de Harry y ya había pasado un día. Era la 1:00 p.m. y el día era oscuro y nublado, con algunos truenos, signo de que pronto empezaría a llover.

Dumbledore no había vuelto ni mandado un mensaje, todos se estaban impacientando de no tener noticias. Lily y James se la llevaban parados en la puerta de entrada de Hogwarts, no perdían la esperanza de ver a Albus llegar junto con Harry, o simplemente ver a su hijo, corriendo hacia ellos.

Lily se recargó en el hombro de James mientras lo abrazaba.

-él está bien cariño-consoló James mientras le acariciaba el cabello –sabes que es un muchacho fuerte-

Escucharon algo detrás de ellos, voltearon y eran Sirius y Regulus quienes se ponían unas capas de viaje y traían unas escobas cerca.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó James, entonces su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro, con una sonrisa.

-voy a buscar a mi ahijado-los ojos de James brillaron con esas palabras y Lily sonrió

-gracias muchachos-

* * *

Calles de Londres…

Los dos caminaban bajo la lluvia, se refugiaban cada vez que podían de la tempestad pero no les importaba en lo más mínimo mojarse. El mayor admiraba cada edificio, la gente y todo a su alrededor, hasta el cielo le parecía otro.

-me podrías decir ¿Por qué no nos aparecimos en Hogwarts?-preguntó Salazar mientras paraban bajo un árbol, los dos llevaban las capuchas puestas y Harry tenía su uniforme del colegio de nuevo.

-no puedo-contestó mientras se dejaba resbalar al suelo y se recargaba en el árbol, Slythering se acercó rápidamente a él con expresión preocupada

-¿todo bien?-preguntó mientras le levantaba la cara

-en primera no se que hechizo aplicó Grindelwald en mí, y no estoy tranquilo con eso-empezó con una larga lista –estoy preocupado por lo que pueda hacer con ese poder, puede traer muertos, hacer caos y yo…yo…-no continuó, debían llegar a hogwarts lo más rápido posible

Siguieron caminando otro tanto hasta que se encontraron con un perro. Salazar lo miró como algo normal, pero Harry se veía contento por que el animal estuviera ahí. ¿Acaso los perros habían cambiado en mil años?

El gran perro blanco meneó la cola y ladró, se acercó a Harry y este lo acarició.

-gracias por venir-dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el perro se quedaba quieto.

Se adentraron en el bosque con extrañas razones, pero Salazar seguía a Harry quien parecía saber lo que hacía. Luego de estar lejos de cualquier humano, Harry se descubrió la capucha y se agachó al perro.

-¿todavía lo puedes hacer?-le preguntó al animal que ladró y enseguida fue rodeado por una luz blanca, iluminó los árboles cercanos por un momento.

Cuando la luz disminuyó, había un hermoso dragón blanco de piel lisa. Salazar se acercó sorprendido al animal, no solo por su color, si no porque se suponía era un perro. El dragón extendió las alas y se agachó lo más que pudo hasta quedar a nivel del suelo.

Harry pasó a su lado y empezó a subir al animal, ahora que lo pensaba, era algo extraño pues nunca había oído de nadie que montara un dragón, tenían que volar bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad. Salazar también subió pero antes de emprender el vuelo, Harry agitó su mano para poner el hechizo, pero no salió nada, solo un pequeño rayo que se desvaneció en el aire.

-no puedo concentrarme-admitió, pero entonces el fundador lo hizo por él.

-no te preocupes-el dragón se hizo invisible junto con los dos magos y ahora si empezó su camino a Hogwarts.

* * *

La dimensión oscura…

Los crows se retorcían el suelo por su ineptitud, se habían equivocado con Grindelwald, no les daría el placer de matarlos; primero los torturaría.

-¡¿Cómo se les pudo escapar un muchacho de 16 años semi-aturdido y bajo un potente hechizo confusión?!-todos los crows se miraron entre sí

-¿confusión?-preguntó Bellatrix temerosa

-¡si, así es!-respondió fuertemente -¡Ese muchacho no está conciente de su ser, ese hechizo es un invento mío que utilizo para dar tortura a mis enemigos!-estrechó los ojos y miró a sus crows con ganas de aplicarlo en ellos, se acercó a uno bajito y gordo con cara de rata, algo calvo. Apuntó con la varita a su cuello –sirve para causar dolor hasta llegar a un punto donde…-Peter tragó –mueres sin remedio-

Todos se levantaron entre disculpas y promesas.

-buscaremos la forma de traerlo de vuelta gran señor-dijo Lucius con una reverencia y empezaron a salir uno por uno del gran salón

Bellatrix se quedó unos momentos más.

-¿gran señor?-Grindelwald levantó la cabeza ante el llamado, sus planes estaban frustrados, él no era alguien acostumbrado a la derrota y ahora…un muchacho de 16 años se le había escapado bajo sus narices. –Creo que el muchacho Potter no escapó solo-ante esto, Gellert la incitó a continuar –el señor Slythering no se encuentra en los márgenes de la zona tampoco-

El mago se levantó de su gran asiento enojado, no podía ser que fuera traicionado por uno de los suyos. Cabía en su cabeza la posibilidad de que el león no fuera como lo pintaran, Salazar nunca se mostró muy convencido de su plan, aún cuando le daba tan altas esperanzas de salir victorioso en esta nueva guerra. Pero, se suponía que el Slythering odiaba a los sangre-sucia, ¿Qué hacía con un muchacho cuya madre era así? Quizás solo había salido, no estaba seguro de nada en esos momentos.

Entró ahora un hombre-lobo, uno que la sociedad había dado por muerto, su nombre era "Fenrir" y le traía unas cosas que le había pedido.

El licántropo depositó en una mesa cercana un gran saco cosas adentro, empezó a sacar una por una las cosas, mientras hablaba con voz ronca.

-la copa de la condesa, el collar de la ladrona, el cetro del viejo y la varita del conquistador-puso cada uno de los objetos sobre la mesa, algo que solo ellos entendían en ese momento. –Todo lo relacionado con Lord Voldemort fue destruido, no quedó nada de él, ni siquiera sus restos-

Grindelwald en un principio estaba contento de tener todo lo que necesitaba frente a sí, pero su mirada se oscureció cuando el licántropo le dijo que no había encontrado nada sobre Voldemort. Bellatrix quien seguía en la habitación sonrió y desapareció rápidamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos llegó con un paño manchado de sangre. Gellert lo miró por un momento no sabiendo que decir, pues no entendía la sonrisa de la mujer

-Lord Voldemort tenía la misma sangre que el muchacho Potter-Gellert sonrió descaradamente mientras tomaba el paño de manos de su servidora, tenía todo listo y estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Seguían volando sobre el dragón, Harry estaba seguro de que estaban cerca de Hogwarts pero se sentía inquieto. El dejar las cosas así con Grindelwald le daba un raro presentimiento. Ese hombre había conseguido un enorme poder durante el eclipse y aunque él no debía preocuparse por eso, porque por el momento el hombre no lo consideraba un enemigo al cual debiera quitar de su camino; se preocupaba por lo que pudiera hacer su director para acabar con esto.

Pasó su mano distraídamente por su cicatriz, el miedo de volver a su antigua vida estaba más creciente que nunca.

Salazar observaba cada movimiento del muchacho, inclusive podía notar el miedo que sentía pero ¡rayos! En toda su vida, nunca lo había confundido tanto una persona como Harry. Ahora sentía que se quedaba pequeñito a comparación del gran mago que había sido en sus tiempos, las cosas cambiaron, las personas cambiaron, la historia cambió

Podían observar el castillo de Hogwarts a lo lejos y el dragón apresuró el paso para llegar de inmediato. Cruzaron el lago negro y los escudos protectores de la escuela, aterrizaron suavemente varios metros de la entrada.

La lluvia seguía azotando cada vez más fuerte, al bajar de Hedwig, Harry pudo notar que había dos personas en la puerta. Obviamente era una de ellas su madre por el cabello rojo que se notaba sobre todas las cosas, la otra seguro su padre porque no imaginaba a su madre abrazada de otro hombre.

-¿quito el hechizo?-le preguntó Salazar a Harry y el muchacho asintió.

De la nada, un gran dragón blanco apareció ante la vista de todos aquellos que miraban hacia afuera del castillo, a su lado, dos personas.

* * *

Lily ya había visto ese dragón con anterioridad, no tenía comparación. Con sus esperanzas en alto, se soltó de su esposo y comenzó a correr en medio de la lluvia, James no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Ambos corrían rápidamente acortando la distancia entre ellos y a quien querían ver. Pronto quedaron frente a frente y Lily lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Harry! Por dios…Harry-lo envolvió en un gran abrazo mientras susurraba muchas cosas, James se le unió y juntos lo abrazaron sin prestar atención a la otra persona por el momento.

James se despegó y miró a los ojos a su hijo solo para asegurarse que era él, la lluvia corría por sus rostros pero nunca podría confundirlo. Tenía unos raspones, se veía cansado pero era Harry.

El muchacho se sintió seguro de nuevo, no es que con Salazar no lo hubiera estado, pero estar con su familia lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse, así que decidió dejarlos encargarse del asunto y cerró los ojos para poder descansar.

James sintió que su hijo se desvanecía en sus brazos y rápidamente lo levantó ante la mirada preocupada de Lily.

-solo está exhausto-dijo un hombre que estaba cerca de ellos sobresaltándolos

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó James

* * *

_otro final cardiaco? jaja_

_que tal?!_

_tienen a una autora super contenta escribiendo...deberían sentirse orgullosos._

_por que actualizé? primera: Hoy es mi graduación! wii, segundo: ando super feliz por que no me mataron! tercera: les había dicho que me encantan sus reviews?_

_ahora a la información:_

_sin duda que Salazar Slythering bueno es un cambio drástico...aunque pueden esperar eso y más en este fic._

_se que tienen unas dudas sobre lo que le llevó fenrir a Gellert, pero...muajajajaja...no sabrán de que trata hasta en unos capítulos._

_esto cada vez se pone más difícil...(me refiero a los problemas de la historia) y todavía falta lo peor._

_miles de gracias por todos sus reviews, hacen que me sonroje._

_¿acaso tengo que ponerle un virus a la tachita de arriba para que dejen sus comentarios? no insinuo que le haya puesto un virus que destruye archivos, quema computadoras y que incendia discos duros...¿como piensan eso de mi?...aunque...bueno. "_**_causa y consecuencia"_**

_nos vemos en los reviews..._

_anypotter_


	8. A Merced de la Muerte

…_**A Merced de la Muerte…**_

La enfermería…

James y Lily custodiaban la cama de su hijo, desde que había aparecido no se habían despegado ni un centímetro de él. Mandaron dos lechuzas, una para el profesor Dumbledore y otra para Sirius y Regulus. Nadia había llegado de vuelta todavía, pero estaban seguros de que no tardarían.

El hombre que había llegado con Harry también estaba en la enfermería, estaba a la distancia y ya se había presentado y dicho quien era, por eso James no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se suponía que vigilaba a su hijo en todo momento, pero de reojo lo miraba como un enemigo en potencia. En primer lugar porque no le creía el cuento de ser "Salazar Slythering" porque los muertos no reviven, claro, a excepción de ellos; porque el otro tenía varios siglos de muerto. En segundo lugar, en dado que lo que dijera fuera cierto, de todas formas era un enemigo.

Lily tenía su completa atención en Harry, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a James quien miraba a "Salazar". La persona tenía las características del antiguo fundador, no pensaba que era algo increíble que pudiera revivir, la prueba viviente era ella. Por fuera era como lo imaginaba cuando leyó la historia de Hogwarts, pero por dentro podía ser otro. La historia puede ser modificada, y no le extrañaría eso hubiera pasado eso con él.

Salazar se sentía intimidado por las miradas del matrimonio, pero tenían razón en desconfiar de él. Si hubiera leído un libro sobre una persona como a él lo describían y luego se lo topara, seguro ya lo hubiera matado. Por suerte la sociedad había cambiado.

Acariciaba al fénix blanco del muchacho, lo había secado porque estaba empapado a causa de la lluvia. Ahora estaba sentado en una silla, acorralado contra la pared y sin poder decir nada, no hasta que llegara alguien con buen juicio que les dijera a los demás que era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe y entraron dos perros, uno negro y uno café oscuro. Los dos se des-transformaron de inmediato y dejaron ver a Sirius y Regulus, que preocupados llegaron a lado de Lily y James. Ahora eran cuatro los que miraban fijamente al muchacho, pero la curiosidad de Regulus lo hizo girarse a la persona que estaba a unos metros.

-¿quién es él?-preguntó y todos voltearon a verlo

-es…-

James fue interrumpido con la repentina llegada del director, quien no dijo palabra alguna, solo se acercó a la cama de Harry y suspiró fuertemente. Notó la extraña mirada de James y Lily, luego miró de nuevo a Harry; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Puso su mano en su frente y sintió la alta temperatura de su alumno.

-la señora Pomfrey no sabe que pasa-dijo Lily preocupada, el director se vio abatido por unos momentos, pero después recordó que Gellert gustaba de torturar lentamente a sus prisioneros, pero un recuerdo peor de desagradable vino a él; nunca nadie había sobrevivido a ese hechizo.

Se preocupó notablemente él también, hacia mucho tiempo le ayudó a crear el hechizo y ahora se maldecía por sus malas decisiones. Habían hecho un libro entero, apuntando hechizos poderosos que crearon juntos, así como sus efectos y la forma de salir de ellos.

Él tenía una copia por ahí guardada, lo sabía, nunca lo había tirado. En algún lugar, pero no tenían tiempo.

* * *

Minutos después, ya que había utilizado su pensadero para averiguar la forma de contrarrestar el hechizo, no se vio más feliz por la respuesta. Reunió a toda la orden, todos estaban en el comedor, inclusive los Potter. Para contrarrestar el efecto tenían que hacer una poción y no una cualquiera, era una con ingredientes que solo se podían encontrar en distintos lugares del mundo.

A cada uno se le dio el nombre de lo que debía buscar y traer lo más rápido posible a Hogwarts para que Snape trabajara en la poción, pero se veían apretados de tiempo.

* * *

La dimensión oscura…

Gellert empezaba de nuevo a hacer su famosa mezcla que revive muertos, pero en 5 calderos a la vez. Caminaba de un lado a otro vertiendo la misma cantidad de cada ingrediente en cada caldero, todo cuidadosamente planeado.

Los crows estaban a fuera dando vueltas, su amo de nuevo intentaría jugar a dios y dar vida. Lo que más les preocupaba era a quienes traería, les había comentado algo así como una alianza, una alianza de oscuridad y por ende; una alianza maldita.

Bellatrix estaba impaciente por el resultado de los nuevos experimentos.

* * *

Hogwarts…

Ron y Hermione estaban en la enfermería de Hogwarts acompañando a Harry, porque ellos querían y a petición de sus padres. No lo iban a dejar solo cuando el los necesitaba.

El pelirrojo se sintió mal por haber casi obligado a su amigo a salir a la batalla y terminar como estaba, el sentimiento de culpa crecía al paso de los minutos. A pesar de que Hermione le había dicho que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, ella no se veía muy optimista por toda la situación.

Nicholas se les había unido, el no era necesario en la búsqueda de los ingredientes para la poción y sentía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, después de todo, el regreso de Grindelwald era algo malo.

Los tres miraban a Harry hipnotizados, no podían despegar su vista de él, como si con solo verlo, lo pudieran ayudar. De repente hubo movimiento de quien mas esperaban, Harry abrió los ojos y se vio confundido por unos momentos. Se sentó en la cama a pesar de que tres personas se lo quisieron impedir. No dijo nada pero se veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó mirando a Ron, algo extraño pasaba y el pelirrojo era el que menos sabía mentir de los tres que estaban a su lado.

-eh…ellos están…-

-fueron a conseguir unos ingredientes para una poción-interrumpió Nicholas, Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro boquiabiertos antes de protestar.

-¡profesor Flammel!-el hombre se encogió de hombros ante tal regaño, pero tenía una buena razón por la cual lo había dicho.

-Harry lo sabe-se defendió y entonces sus dos amigos se giraron al muchacho de ojos verdes que los observaba fijamente, como reprendiendo el hecho de que trataran de ocultarle la verdad.

Entonces Harry se levantó de la cama como si no tuviera nada y empezó a caminar a la salida, cuando Nicholas se plantó frente a él, deteniéndolo.

-dije que sabías lo que pasaba, más no que estabas bien-Harry suspiró, el día que dejaran de subestimarlo sería el día más feliz de su vida

-se que hacer-dijo mientras convocaba su varita que había quedado en la mesita de a lado de su cama

-claro que lo saber, tu deber es permanecer acostado en esa cama hasta que traigan lo necesario para que mejores-Harry rodó los ojos, entonces buscó algo que estaba en su túnica, y sacó un conocido medallón dorado.

-por dios-susurró Hermione desde su lugar, mientras Ron agachaba la cabeza sintiéndose aún más culpable. Nicholas negó con la cabeza no queriendo creer a lo que tenía en frente.

Salazar seguía sin moverse, solo observando la extraña escena, necesitaba que le explicaran muchas cosas y al parecer no era el momento oportuno.

-dijiste que lo habías dejado en la fortaleza de Merlín, para no volver por él nunca-con tristeza, Nicholas miró a Harry a los ojos, el muchacho tampoco se veía contento por aquello.

-lo necesitábamos-suspiró con tristeza, tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de resignación que lo invadía –el fuego del fénix blanco acabó con los ínferis-guardó el medallón de nuevo en su túnica, escondido a la vista de todos.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia su amigo poniendo una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

-esta no es nuestra lucha-intentó convencerlo aunque ella no se veía segura –no tienes que volver, no tienes que aceptar esto como si fuera tu destino-ambos sabían que era un momento crítico.

Harry no estaba seguro de ser necesario nuevamente, pero el hecho de haberse dado a conocer ante Grindelwald había sido una decisión difícil. Seguro el mago oscuro ahora buscaba al responsable de chamuscar a sus cadáveres en tan solo segundo, primero por venganza y luego por considerarlo una amenaza. Ahora estaba en la mira de otro maniaco que quiere el mundo para él, lo peor del caso, es que ese maniaco tiene un poder tan grande como el del fénix blanco.

Quería confiar en el profesor Dumbledore, que él lo vencería y que no fuera necesaria su intervención, pero las cosas estaban difíciles. Desgraciadamente, el conflicto entre dos personas se puede extender hasta llegar a necesitar de más apoyo por cada una de las partes, Dumbledore llamaría a la orden, y en esa agrupación estaban muchos seres queridos de Harry y no dejaría que les pasara nada así se tuviera que poner en la mira de Grindelwald.

Por otro lado, el mago oscuro tenía un poder infinito el cual sabía como aprovechar, no era tonto como Voldemort. Planeaba cada cosa con sumo cuidado y eso era malo para el otro bando.

Pedía un milagro, pedía que las cosas no se escaparan de control como la última vez.

* * *

Alaska…

-¿Cómo se llamaba el ingrediente que nos tocaba?-preguntó Sirius mientras se frotaba las manos

-¡Orión! ¿No lo apuntaste?-reclamó Regulus mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

* * *

Londres…

Dumbledore estaba en su mansión, buscando ese libro. Esperaba encontrar una forma menos difícil de hacer las cosas, pero sinceramente esperaba que su orden no fallara en la tarea encomendada.

No tenía cabeza para más, la preocupación y el estrés lo estaban matando. Sentía que repentinamente no alcanzaba a respirar bien, su mente estaba en dos personas, en dos personas tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Harry y Gellert.

El primero, la persona más valiente que había conocido, bondadoso y bueno, un gran ejemplo para muchos. Era de las personas que ya no se encontraban, ni buscando debajo de las piedras. Gellert por otro lado, era despiadado, todo lo contrario a su alumno, era una persona mala en toda la extensión de la palabra y sumamente perversa cuando se lo proponía.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando el libro por enésima vez en cada rincón de la casa, pero no estaba prestando atención a todo su alrededor. Estaba tan desesperado por encontrarlo que no pensaba bien las cosas o se concentraba en su objetivo principal, ya estaba viejo.

Estaba sudando frío, la sangre se aglomeraba en su cabeza y se sentía mal. Pero el no importaba en esos momentos, primero debía ayudar a Harry, debía salvarlo. Estaba en un segundo piso, y no encontró nada. Decidió bajar las escaleras para buscar en otro lugar, pero un paso en falso dio lugar a un desastre.

A punto de bajar el primer escalón, las piernas le fallaron y rodó por las largas escaleras de mármol hasta llegar al suelo. Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza en el trayecto y quedó inconciente. Tenía una fea herida en su frente, al golpearse con uno de los escalones, sin contar que se había roto la muñeca y algunas costillas.

Quedó tendido en la alfombra de la entrada…

* * *

Snape iba camino a la enfermería, debía revisar que el muchacho Potter no estuviera muerto todavía. Pero cuando abrió las puertas de la enfermería, lo vio sentado en la cama, platicando como si no pasara nada.

Se quedó sorprendido en la puerta, la actitud de Harry era la misma de siempre, tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa. Solo que esta vez, estaba muy pálido y se veía en extremo cansado, sus ojos reflejaban un sufrimiento que no quería dejar salir. Se acercó a la cama y los tres muchachos y el profesor Nicholas se le quedaron viendo por un momento.

-¿no deberías estar….-

-¿recostado?-completó Harry, su voz era apenas audible, y por la cara de preocupación que tenían Ron y Hermione no era nada bueno

El profesor de pociones vio a otro hombre cerca del grupo, uno que tenía la capucha puesta. No pudo evitar sentirse sospecha y preguntar quien era, pero cuando se iba a atrever a hablar, la profesora McGonagall irrumpió ruidosamente el lugar con expresión de horror.

-Severus, el profesor Dumbledore te necesita-rogó ella con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-¿tienen todos los ingredientes ya?-preguntó, o cual sería el motivo.

-no, hubo un…-se detuvo un momento pensando que sería lo mejor que los muchachos no se enteraran –contratiempo-

El profesor Nicholas se dio cuenta fácilmente de que algo andaba mal y no era un contratiempo, así que le pidió a la profesora salir unos momentos para platicar sin tanto misterio.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó Minerva?-preguntó sin más rodeos y directo al grano Nicholas

-es Albus…él-la bruja empezó a llorar –cayó por las escaleras de su casa y está grave en San Mungo-

Nicholas abrió mucho los ojos y Snape palideció

-pero…Minerva, ¡él es el único que sabe como preparar la poción para salvar a Harry-detuvo todo lo que dijo por un momento y lo analizó, el maestro de pociones se sorprendió de haber llamado al Gryffindor, Harry y no Potter como siempre lo hacía, y debía admitir que estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza más preocupada aún, no solo estaba en peligro el profesor Dumbledore si no también Harry, eso sería terrible.

Snape se fue con McGonagall para buscar por todos lados la preparación de dicha poción, les quedaba claro que Albus no se las podría decir. El profesor Nicholas se adentró de nuevo a la enfermería y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

Ron y Hermione lloraban, Salazar estaba tratando de consolarlos y Harry tenía la cabeza gacha y la vista en las sábanas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó alarmado apresurándose a llegar a lado del trío y el fundador

-oímos todo lo que dijeron-dijo Hermione entre sollozos abrazándose al cuello de Ron, Slythering se dio por vencido con ellos.

-¿Harry, estás bien?-preguntó Nicholas, el muchacho asintió levemente y luego levantó la cabeza

-la decisión está tomada-

* * *

La dimensión oscura…

Gellert aunque enojado con sus inútiles ayudantes, sentía que esa noche la pasaría muy bien. No entendía el motivo, pero tenía una corazonada de que algo bueno iba a suceder y sentía que mañana sería mejor.

Estaba esperando las últimas horas del día, tenía que hacer el rito a las 00:00 en punto y todavía faltaba un buen rato así que decidió entretenerse con el libro que Bellatrix le había llevado, uno sobre Voldemort.

Se sorprendió de lo grueso que estaba, pero una vez que lo abrió, se le hizo en extremo aburrido hasta que llegó a cierta parte.

_...Albus Dumbledore fue considerado el primer rival de Voldemort hasta la llegada del joven Harry James Potter; se dice que la noche de Halloween, de 1981, el gran mago Dumbledore sabía del ataque del mago tenebroso a la casa de la familia Potter y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Tiempo después, cuando Sirius Orión Black escapó de Azkaban, también se dice que lo ayudó al entonces profesor de DCAO, Remus John Lupin, un licántropo, a confabular con Black para asesinar al joven Potter…_

…_a principios de este año, el director de Hogwarts se presentó ante el ministerio y los magos de Wizengamoth con una importante y controversial noticia; el regreso de James Potter, Lilian Evans, Alice y Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Cedric Diggory y Ariana Dumbledore de la muerte. Mucho se especuló sobre esta noticia que, muchos pensamos es solo un fraude y estas personas nunca murieron, por lo tanto no podían haber vuelto del otro mundo; pues hasta donde se sabe no es posible…_

Cerró el libro de inmediato, ¿Qué iba a saber una reportera sobre el otro mundo? La muerte fue dominada hacia mucho tiempo atrás por tres hermanos, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

Grindelwald deseaba más que el control del mundo,era un hombre en extremo ambicioso y quería que las personas lo veneraran como a un dios, como el creador o todopoderoso. Por eso su plan sería infalible. Estaba seguro que lograría dominar algo más que la raza de los magos y también la de los muggles ¿Qué diría la gente si también se presentaba como el amo de la muerte? Por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de títulos que le pondrían, el ego se le subía y ya se sentía rey.

Apareció una manzana de la nada y le dio una mordida, le encantaba esa fruta por su sabor dulce, pero a la vez, tenía una forma hipnotizante y venenosa. Rió fuertemente, la manzana era símbolo del pecado, era símbolo del error de los humanos, lo cual decía que era un fruto prohibido. A él le gustaba lo prohibido.

* * *

Hogwarts…

La noticia de que el director estaba en San Mungo no se había dado, no había porque alterar a los jóvenes magos. Todos los maestros se habían ido al hospital para ver en que podía ayudar al anciano director y así dejaron a Nicholas Flammel a cargo.

La cena pasó tranquilamente y todos se fueron a dormir, pero el alquimista regresó a la enfermería y parecía que cada vez que abría las puertas de la enfermería se tenía que sorprender, porque de nuevo estaba sorprendido.

Había libros por doquier y pequeño pizarrón flotante. Hermione explicaba muchas cosas al fundador que sentía un poco más de confianza y preguntaba muchas cosas. Ron aprovechó la clase donde la maestra le parecía bonita y estaba comiendo mientras observaba a Hermione.

La castaña se sentía orgullosa de enseñarle a Salazar todo eso, y darle otro punto de vista sobre los nacidos de muggle. Esto pasaría a la historia, Salazar Slythering fue enseñado por una "sangre-sucia", era algo bizarro. De vez en cuando, Hermione se sonrojaba por las miradas coquetas de Ron, pero admitía que le gustaba.

Harry estaba recargado contra las almohadas viendo todo lo que pasaba, estaba serio y se veía más cansado todavía, pero no se daba por vencido. Nicholas se le acercó y se sentó silenciosamente a su lado, el longevo alquimista se veía preocupado por la salud del muchacho, se suponía que el hechizo lo debía haber matado ya, pero era algo natural de Harry sobrevivir a todo este tipo de situaciones peligrosas.

-¿todo bien?-preguntó el profesor y Harry asintió -¿seguro?- las otras 3 personas se voltearon a ver la respuesta, pero Harry les indicó con la mirada que siguieran con lo suyo o se arrepentirían.

Asintió de nuevo no muy convencido, Nicholas se preocupó más y se sentó a su lado mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

La orden no había regresado, nadie había regresado con algún ingrediente por lo menos y por lo tanto no estaban enterados del percance del director de Hogwarts.

-¿_todo bien con el profesor Dumbledore?-_ preguntó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Nicholas, luego la escuchó más detenidamente y supo que era Harry quien lo estaba haciendo

-_tu estás mal y ¿te preocupas por otros?-_renegó Nicholas, el muchacho nunca cambiaría

-_simple curiosidad-_contestó y se encogió de hombros –_se como parar este hechizo-_dijo Harry cambiando de tema y el rostro del profesor se iluminó

-_¿de verdad?-_

_-el heredero de Merlín lo puede todo ¿no?-_

_-pero tu no estas en condiciones-_Nicholas bajó la mirada

-_lo intente o no puede ser que viva o muera así que… ¿Qué más da?-_no le importaba a Harry en lo absoluto

Flammel suspiró pues sabía que no podía hacer nada contra eso.

* * *

La noche llegó y no había pistas de la orden, sin mencionar que las noticias del profesor Dumbledore no eran muy alentadoras. En Hogwarts el caos se estaba haciendo, con los alumnos que sabían que en la enfermería pasaba algo, además de ver al profesor Snape corriendo de un lado a otro con pociones.

En la enfermería, Harry se reía de la situación. La histeria en la que estaban metidos sus dos amigos y el profesor Flammel. Por más que les decía que no se preocuparan, parecía que les decía todo lo contrario. "corran y caminen como locos por toda la enfermería"

Estaba recostado completamente, tenía un paño en la cabeza y Snape ya no se les despegaba, estaba preocupado por mantenerlo vivo. Aunque no lograrían nada. Solo tenía una oportunidad de vencer a la muerte y era justamente topándose frente a frente.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le costaba más abrirlos. Su respiración se hacía lenta y para su sorpresa, Snape tomaba su mano con fuerza, como si pudiera retenerlo en ese mundo con eso. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero ya no los pudo abrir. Severus se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Potter?-todos voltearon a ver que es lo que pasaba -¿!Potter!?- Hermione palideció y se abrazó de Ron quien amenazaba con romper en llanto -¡¡Harry!!-

* * *

De nuevo se encontraba en un lugar blanco, lleno de niebla y algo frío. Un espectro vestido de negro, con un tipo de hacha en su mano derecha se le acercó.

Atrás de este ser había niebla negra. Le tendió la mano huesuda al joven pero este no respondió en el acto.

De entre la niebla se escucharon gritos y se vieron unas manos salir de la nada. 5 manos salieron tratando de tomarse de algo. La muerte volteó y con un movimiento de su hacha, las extremidades se perdieron de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Se volvió de nuevo a su objetivo original, pero la vista del joven mago fue llamada por otra persona que venía llegando tras el.

Viejo, de barba color plata por sus años. Gafas de media luna y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

La muerte le tendió la mano a su próximo inquilino, y este sin titubear levantó la suya para tomar la otra. Harry trató de gritarle y advertirle que no lo hiciera, pero al parecer, la otra persona no lo veía.

Se concentró, el podía en contra de la muerte, ya lo había logrado varias veces. La oscuridad estaba llenando el pequeño espacio a medida que la mano de Dumbledore se acercaba a la muerte. Algo dorado apareció en su cuello y la pijama que había estado usando en la enfermería desapareció para dar paso a una hermosa gabardina blanca con bordados dorados.

Tomó la mano de Dumbledore con fuerza, haciéndole saber que estaba presente. El director lo miró por unos momentos confundido, pero un par de ojos verdes le dijeron que retrocediera.

Albus Dumbledore desapareció en una nube blanca. Harry giró su vista a su enemigo de negro.

Detrás de la muerte se hizo un gran hoyo negro y salieron 5 almas. El espectro de negro se esforzó por regresarlas a donde debían estar pero no pudo. Ahora eran 6 almas las que se le habían escapado, la primera había sido hacia unos días atrás.

Harry aprovechó la momentánea distracción y se escondió en un banco de niebla. Deseó regresar, pero al mismo tiempo lo empezó a asfixiar una mano huesuda.

* * *

San Mungo…

Los medimagos no sabían lo que había pasado, el director había muerto por 5 minutos, pero regresó exactamente a las 00:00. Ya estaban dando la hora de muerte y el movimiento regresó al pecho del viejo maestro.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar en mantenerlo vivo esta vez.

* * *

Hogwarts…

Ron y Hermione lloraban abrazados, no podían creer que esta vez lo habían perdido. No prestaban atención a las lágrimas del profesor Snape, y a la mirada ausente de Salazar.

Mientras todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, Nicholas miraba a Harry fijamente, esperando algo.

Las luces de la enfermería bajaron de golpe, y una oscuridad invadió el recinto.

Se quedaron en total silencio, se miraban unos a los otros desconcertados. Pero un repentino movimiento en la cama de Harry los asustó.

El muchacho estaba sentado, respirando agitadamente. En el cuello tenía unas marcas, como si alguien lo hubiera intentado ahorcar.

* * *

La dimensión oscura…

De los distintos calderos emergieron 5 personas. Dos mujeres, dos viejos y otro con cara de serpiente.

* * *

_hola!_

_porfavor...¿por que me miran asi?...si...como chinos...estrechando los ojos. ¬¬_

_no tomen su varita hasta darles un verdadero motivo...aunque creo que con esto es suficiente._

_yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó aqui...solo son cosas del destino ¿no me creen?...uy...cuando se enteren de lo que trata el próximo capi..¿que?...ya tengo el que sigue escrito y se llama "Relevo Necesario" muajajaja._

_¿tienen idea de que trata? bueno, los dejo con la duda._

_¿creen que es un final que deja con los pelos de punta?...porfavor...esperen al otro...aunque..muaajajaja mejor no digo nada más_

_principio de semana, por lo menos aquí en méxico, asi que, que mejor que un capi para empezar con el pie derecho._

_uy...si...se que se mueren por torturarme...por esta vez...creo poder pasárselos por el tipo de capítulo que escribí._

_pero no se admiten maldiciones si no me comentan primero lo que les pareció el capi._

_¿cuando quieren el proximo capítulo? !no los oigo! ¿cuando? !no los oigo! y como no los oigo...mejor dejen su review!_

_anypotter_


	9. Relevo Necesario

…_**Relevo Necesario…**_

En San Mungo la alerta roja no pasaba, eran las 7:00 a.m. y todos los medimagos estaban al pendiente de su famoso paciente. Se encontraba estable, pero el susto que les había dado el día anterior había sido de cuidado.

* * *

Hogwarts…

Minerva había vuelto a tomar un descanso y relajarse un poco. El día de ayer había sido en extremo difícil.

Primero decidió ver como iban las cosas en la enfermería, pero al llegar, encontró un desorden de frascos, vendas y otras muchas cosas por todos lados.

En una cama estaba dormido Harry y a lado de él se encontraba Snape leyendo un libro. McGonagall se quedó un tanto perpleja de la explicación que le había dado Severus de por que estaban las cosas así. Ambos coincidieron en que pasaron un mal rato a las cero horas del día.

El profesor de pociones no podía explicar lo sucedido, pero se veía ligeramente contento de que todo hubiera acabado. Solo estaba haciendo guardia con el joven Potter, después de todo, era algo típico de él asustar así a la gente.

-¿Cómo está Albus?-preguntó y la maestra se sentó en la cama de a lado

-¿después de morir por 5 minutos? Está bien-dijo soltando un suspiro –pero todavía esta en cuidados intensivos-

-¿vas a regresar?-

-si, me necesitará ahí cuando despierte-

Minerva se paró y salió de la enfermería, al mismo tiempo que entraban Ron y Hermione.

-buenos días profesora-saludaron los dos y ella les devolvió el gesto –buenos días profesor-saludaron los dos Gryffindors al profesor de pociones, desde anoche habían dejado de lado sus diferencias.

Snape inclinó la cabeza.

-¿se van a quedar con él?-les preguntó y ellos asintieron enérgicamente, después de eso, salió para tomar un pequeño descanso.

* * *

La dimensión oscura…

Gellert despertó con unos ojos llenos de confianza, se vistió rápidamente con mucha energía, como un niño preparándose para abrir sus obsequios de navidad. Caminó al comedor, donde ya lo esperaban 6 personas. Sonrió al ver que Salazar había vuelto. Los crows pusieron la comida sobre la mesa y todos empezaron a comer.

-¿donde andabas Salazar?-preguntó Gellert mientras cortaba la carne, Slythering se puso un poco a la defensiva

-no tengo que rendirte cuentas, pero si te hace feliz, pasé todo el día en una biblioteca-Gellert enarcó las cejas –te dije que quería averiguar sobre el presente-después de esa vaga explicación, Grindelwald se vio más contento.

-¿pasaron bien la noche?-le preguntó a sus demás invitados como todo un anfitrión, los demás asintieron como respuesta.

Uno de ellos se mantenía ausente, pensando y reflexionando sus acciones en vida. No se arrepentía de nada, en cambio quería venganza. Nunca le serviría a nadie, menos a Grindelwald. Solo armaría sus propios planes y cuando fuera el momento oportuno atacaría, no le dejaría el poder a otro, no cuando el estuvo tan cerca de obtenerlo.

-les explicaré las cosas-empezó Gellert dejando el tenedor de lado –hoy mismo planeo dar otro golpe, solo que esta vez será mas fuerte que el anterior y más decisivo- los demás se vieron interesados

-podrás participar y asesinar a quien quieran-eso les gustó aun más –y cuando conquiste el mundo, les daré un parte a cada uno si me ayudan en esto-asintieron con falsas sonrisas, todos eran conquistadores y amantes del poder y era obvio que cada quien actuaría por su lado. El plan no era del todo perfecto.

-esta noche atacaremos Hogwarts-dijo con orgullo y Salazar abrió los ojos notablemente y todos lo miraron

-pensé que después de tu derrota de hace dos días no volvería al colegio de nuevo-dijo y todos ahora centraron su vista en Gellert quien estaba un poco sonrojado de las miradas burlonas

-esta vez será diferente…-decidido acabó con la reunión

* * *

Hogwarts…

Ron jugaba ajedrez contra Hermione y por 5ta vez en el día le ganó. Estaban demasiado entretenidos como para notar que Harry estaba sentado mirando como la castaña sacaba su varita para maldecir a su amigo por decirle "no eres la mejor". En ese momento de lucha, Ron tropezó con una silla y cayó, pero Hermione quien venía tras él no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde para cambiar de rumbo y cayó arriba de él.

Se miraron los dos a los ojos por unos momentos, pero Harry no aguantó la risa y sorprendió a los dos.

-¡que bonito!-les gritó mientras los dos se levantaban rápidamente y se acomodaban el cabello y la ropa como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego se lanzaron sobre Harry.

-¿recuerdas que te dije lo que te haría la próxima vez que me asustaras así?-preguntó Hermione algo furiosa pero contenta

-oh no-de inmediato se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la enfermería como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero pensándolo bien, así era.

* * *

San Mungo…

Ya era mediodía y el director de Hogwarts todavía no despertaba. Siempre era acompañado por la subdirectora.

No había mejorías, el daño en una persona de su edad era algo muy brutal. Al paso de las horas los medimagos se preocupaban más, tenía que despertar.

* * *

Hogwarts…

Harry había corrido hasta donde pudo, sin contar que no fue mucho porque se encontraba algo cansado todavía. Vigilaba más su espalda que no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a un grupo de personas y chocó fuertemente con ellas.

Sirius se quitaba a Regulus de encima y luego se paró maldiciendo por lo bajo a la persona que no se fijó por donde iba. Harry estaba en el suelo tomándose la cabeza, siempre que se golpeaba tenía que ser ahí, un día de estos le causarían un derrame.

Los dos Black vieron con alegría el motivo de su caída y rápidamente lo levantaron y lo abrazaron:

-¡Harry!-gritaron los dos mientras lo abrazaban

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas fuera de la enfermería? ¿Estas bien?-Regulus empezó a bombardear con preguntas y Sirius asentía a cada una dándole la razón a su hermano.

El profesor Snape venía llegando detrás de Harry y los sorprendió a todos, además de reprender al Gryffindor.

-¿no se supone deberías estar en la enfermería?-Harry asintió apenado y se fue en otra dirección pero no a la enfermería -¡Dije a la enfermería!-se dio media vuelta entre las risas de los Black y desapareció en los pasillos.

-¿y los ingredientes?-preguntó Severus encarando a Sirius primero

-no existen los colmillos de dragón helado-se defendió Sirius

-¿y que hubiera pasado si eran necesarios en la poción, y tu ahijado hubiera muerto Black?-a petición del joven Potter, nadie diría que de nuevo había dejado el mundo de los vivos, porque si no, su familia lo haría permanente

-si no te diste cuenta Sev, el está perfectamente bien- intervino Regulus

-ayer no lo parecía-elevó el tono de voz -¿y desde cuando permito que abrevies mi nombre?- ambos hermanos palidecieron por lo primero y Sirius se quedó boquiabierto

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó asustado

-ayer estaba delirando y con fiebre alta, además, Albus sufrió un accidente y nunca pudo decirme como preparar la poción, fue pura suerte que ese muchacho sobreviviera-terminó viendo la cara de horror de los hermanos

-¿casi muere?...Albus…¿accidente?...¿donde?-preguntó Sirius

-que elocuente Black, Albus está en San Mungo y está delicado de salud-

Los dos hermanos dejaron con la palabra en la boca al maestro de pociones y partieron primero a la enfermería del colegio.

* * *

-Hermione por favor, ¡no me hagas nada!-rogó Harry al ver como la castaña se le acercaba peligrosamente con la varita en mano

-te lo advertí Potter-dijo ella mientras se le acercaba, pero para suerte del ojiverde, dos personas irrumpieron en la enfermería.

Sirius y Regulus entraron de nuevo abrazándolo más fuerte, pero el muchacho Potter no entendía el motivo.

-perdón Harry, perdón por no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitabas-dijo Sirius muy arrepentido, estaba seguro que su ahijado había pasado malos momentos él solo. Regulus se le había unido, pero su sentido intuitivo le decía que había pasado más en su ausencia.

Después de las disculpas y perdones, los dos hombres se fueron a ver a otra persona en hospital.

* * *

La orden fue llegando a lo largo del día. Primero iban a la enfermería a ver como estaba Harry, luego de asegurarse por sus propios ojos que estaba bien, dejaban Hogwarts para ir a ver a Dumbledore en San Mungo.

El hospital mágico estaba custodiado por la orden del fénix, que presentía que alguien se podría aprovechar de la situación aunque la noticia del accidente del profesor Dumbledore no se había dado a conocer a los medios, porque si no el hospital estaría lleno de gente de todos lados, sin mencionar que el ministro estaría controlando toda la publicidad de un hecho tan importante.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la oscuridad, buscando algo que acariciar. Siempre tenía su mascota rastrera para entretener sus manos, pero había muerto hacia mas de un mes.

Estaba solo, había perdido el don del mal, su nombre fue ridiculizado en solo unos días. Sin contar que había sido vencido por un muchacho de solo 16 años. Ahora no trataba de enderezar su vida, esta otra posibilidad que le había dado Grindelwald; era para hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos y vencer, lamentaba que el otro mago fuera tan tonto. El traer a gente que quería lo mismo sin duda causaría problemas, pero el juraba por su nombre que vencería.

-¡acabaré con ese muchacho!-

A su lado y contemplando los pensamientos de su señor, estaba Bellatrix. Le hacía feliz volver al mando de su tan querido amo y poder servirle de nuevo.

* * *

La noche llegó…

Gellert reunió a sus tan famosos invitados, para darles una gran noche de destrucción y gritos.

Todos vestían sus mejores ropas para su regreso a la sociedad. Estaban preparando los últimos detalles y Grindelwald pondría a prueba a sus aliados, hoy se presentaría como la Alianza Maldita.

El mago oscuro ignoraba el hecho de que su amigo estaba en San Mungo…

Así partieron con órdenes de hacer de ese un gran día para los magos oscuros, de hacer un día memorable. Se atrevió a compararlo con el 31 de octubre de 1981, para molestia de Voldemort.

* * *

Hogwarts…

Harry estaba sentado en el comedor, hacía una hora que había pasado la cena y hasta ahora comía pues no quería sentarse con sus compañeros y dar explicaciones.

Lo acompañaban Hermione y Ron, ambos en silencio. Harry de repente se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tenía una insistente jaqueca desde que había despertado. Sus dos amigos lo miraron preocupados pero argumentó que solo era momentáneo.

Luego de cenar, salieron a caminar un poco por los pasillos. Observaron la luna y las estrellas, todo estaba en extremo silencioso y calmado. Se sentaron unos momentos viendo al bosque, recordando por lo que habían pasado.

De repente salieron unos cuervos volando del bosque, asustados por algo. Ese movimiento no les extrañó, siempre pasaba. Pero después, los árboles se empezaron a doblar a los lados, formando un sendero. Por arte de magia dejaban pasar a 7 personas con capuchas, y los conocidos mortífagos.

El trío se asustó, no había nadie en la escuela en esos momentos. Se suponía que las barreras del castillo recientemente habían sido aumentadas y hecho más fuertes, así que todos los alumnos estaban solos, teniendo "dulces sueños".

El profesor Nicholas no estaba, ni el profesor Snape. Se suponía que todos aprovecharían la tranquila noche para visitar al afamado director, pero no contaban con que las barreras serían tan poco resistentes.

Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero, rara vez lo invadía el miedo de un futuro incierto y para su desgracia esta era una de esas veces. Hermione lo tomó de la mano fuertemente, ella estaba asustada. Por obvio Ron no le tomaría la mano, pero demostraba su temor escondiéndose tras Harry.

De nuevo buscó el tan famoso medallón y los sostuvo frente a él. Sus dos amigos lo observaron por unos momentos, en realidad no tenían otra salida. Harry apretó el medallón con su mano, -aquí vamos de nuevo-

Respiró lentamente al momento que se lo colgaba alrededor del cuello, cerró sus brillantes ojos esmeralda con pesar. Todo cambiaría de nuevo, tendría que aceptar que su destino era no tener una vida tranquila, por lo menos hasta que muriera y eso no era alentador.

Abrió sus ojos, con un nuevo cambio radical. De nuevo volvía a la oscuridad y al color opaco, un verde oscuro con manchas del pasado y del futuro que imaginaba. Ahora se volvía a encadenar al destino del mundo. Ron y Hermione lo notaron, ellos de nuevo volvían a ser el apoyo de su amigo, y aunque el sentimiento de ellos cambió, no era tan notorio como en Harry.

-despierten a todos los alumnos-ordenó –pónganlos en alerta- ellos asintieron seriamente

Miraba las sombras y su forma de organizarse, ya se estaban dando órdenes y uno de ellos quería ser el primero.

-¿se podrían encargar de los mortífagos?-les preguntó a Ron y a Hermione, ellos se miraron por un momento pero asintieron

-ya hemos luchado contra ellos-dijo Ron mientras sacaba la varita

-pero que no los reconozcan-continuó Harry –será mejor que no sepan que son ustedes, si nos mantenemos anónimos será mejor-de nuevo asintieron esperando estar en forma después de un mes de inactividad

-Ron, dile a tus hermanos y a Ginny que traten de conseguir ayuda, por red flu o como sea- el pelirrojo asintió mientras veía con miedo como uno de los encapuchados se acercaba al castillo con muy malas intenciones.

Los dos se fueron, deseándole suerte a su amigo. Se quedó solo contra ellos. La túnica del colegio desapareció, dejando paso al traje blanco. El justiciero de Francia estaba de vuelta.

Gellert pensaba usar a uno de sus recién revividos colegas de sebo, de todas formas su intención era que al final murieran. No pensaba compartir su dominio del mundo.

Voldemort avanzó primero con sus mortífagos a un lado, decidido a tomar venganza esa noche. Caminó seguro sosteniendo su varita, esperando un cálido recibimiento por parte del personal de Hogwarts, pero nadie aparecía.

Una figura de blanco salió de la oscuridad del colegio. Voldemort se quedó parado al reconocerlo, esperaba ver primero al viejo del director, pero no se quejaba por tener primero a su objetivo principal. Como podría olvidar ese disfraz en el que se resguardaba el pequeño Potter, eso fue el motivo de su derrota la última vez, hoy sería diferente.

El otro caminaba seguro también, sin demostrar una pizca de temor. Voldemort usaría el elemento sorpresa y empezó a hablar:

-pensé que Dumbledore saldría en persona y no tú-dijo con sorna

Su voz, sus acompañantes, su forma de decir las cosas. ¡No, no! No podía ser él, 15 años le llevó para acabar con él. No podía regresar simplemente después de un mes. ¡No, no! Se había esforzado por acabarlo, había sufrido, había peleado y había perdido.

Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, sintió que era una pesadilla un terrible sueño ¡pero que lo despertaran ya!, no era posible, no era probable, no era él. Se negaba a creerlo, todo para nada. El estaba seguro de haberlo destruido por completo y ahora…ahora…

-¿estás sorprendido?-preguntó Voldemort

Hasta ahí quedó su valor y fortaleza. Palideció hasta no poder más, sintió que sus sentidos le fallaban, solo por deber, se mantuvo ahí parado.

Entonces Voldemort atacó…

* * *

Ron y Hermione corrieron a cada sala común del castillo, avisando y despertando a todos los prefectos. Prefirieron decirles que se reunieran en el gran comedor, así todos estarían alerta y juntos.

El pelirrojo les dijo a sus hermanos lo que tenían que hacer y de inmediato partieron a la oficina del director.

Los alumnos se encontraban asustados, sabían perfectamente que no había ningún adulto en el castillo y se sentían indefensos ante algo que no conocían.

* * *

Hasta el momento, el solo se defendía de cada uno de los hechizos de Voldemort.

No estaba pensando con claridad, se sentía raro. Sentía que no estaba pasando nada de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Solo bloqueaba cada ataque porque no se atrevía a hacer nada más, sentía que se encontraba en un _deja vú. _Se movía lentamente, todo le parecía tan irreal.

-esperaba más del _niño que vivó-_dijo sarcásticamente mientras empezaba a lanzar maldiciones. Les hizo señas a sus mortífagos para que entraran al castillo a divertirse, pasando de lado a Harry.

Ese fue un detonador para volver a la realidad. Cuando se asegurara de que todos estaban a salvo podría hasta llorar de su destino y de las nuevas noticias, pero por el momento tenía una gran responsabilidad. Empezó a hacer lo que debía de haber hecho desde el principio, y contraatacó con energía, por fin Voldemort se tragaba sus palabras.

* * *

Gellert miraba como el inútil de Voldemort no podía contra quien fuera su oponente. Así que decidió entrar a atacar con todo, con la esperanza de que Dumbledore saliera para que viera como su tan amado colegio caía. De nuevo. Según sabía, Hogwarts ya había sido destruido el año pasado, así que deseaba hacerlo mejor.

-la escuela está repleta de jóvenes magos ¿no?-preguntó una mujer blanca, de cabello café oscuro. No era joven pero tampoco era una vieja, tenía entre 30 y 40 años y era famosa por sus gustos a la hora de comer.

En sus tiempos, ella fue temida por los jóvenes. Ella tenía un pensamiento "el beber sangre joven, te mantiene joven y bella", muchos la consideraron una vampiresa, por matar a muchos niños y jóvenes, pero la apodaban "la condesa sangrienta" su nombre, era Elizabeth Bathory.

-eso creo…pero se dice que Hogwarts es rica en tesoros antiguos, en los que destaca una espada de plata con rubíes y esmeraldas-respondió otra mujer. Ella era joven y atractiva, de cabellos rubios y ondulados.

"la ladrona hechicera" el título se lo debía a su belleza. Engañaba hombres para despojarlos de sus posesiones más valiosas, se dice que era una tradición de familia de varios siglos. Llegaron a engañar a hombres importantes. Muchos magos han tratado de encontrar el escondite donde guardaban tantos tesoros robados en varios siglos. Pero nunca fueron encontrados. Su verdadero nombre era Marie Pittbergs

-mujeres tontas, dejen de discutir y hagan lo que tienen planeado-dijo un anciano con barba larga grisácea, ojos oscuros, muchas arrugas y encorvado. Rasputín era su nombre. Fue conocido en el mundo muggle, pero sus fechorías eran más reconocidas en el mundo de la magia. Conocido enemigo del mago Merlín.

-deja de insultar a las señoritas-dijo otro hombre, de cabello negro lacio y largo. Amarrado en una cola de caballo, moreno claro y galante. "Salem" como el conocido pueblo donde murieron personas inocentes. El lo fundó mucho antes, un pueblo de perdición donde se sentían muy malas vibras, fue hogar de muchos magos oscuros y él les había enseñado. Despreciado por el mundo mágico por asesinar a demasiados muggles, con el argumento de que eran una raza inferior que no merecía estar viva.

Una vez que todos discutieron sus planes, empezaron a caminar al castillo.

* * *

Voldemort se sentía un poco avergonzado de no poder pasar a un chiquillo de 16 años. Aunque a sus mortífagos no les iba mejor, eran obviamente los amigos del joven Potter.

-¡que inútiles son!-dijo Gellert mientras llegaba detrás de Voldemort, lanzó un simple avada para acabar con el enemigo con el que batallaba el cara de lagartija, pero para su sorpresa, el hechizo fue bloqueado con un movimiento de mano.

-¿es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-preguntó la persona de blanco en tono de burla, Gellert se enfureció, pero Voldemort parecía acostumbrado a esas palabras, había aprendido a controlarse frente a la provocación.

-les presento a Harry Potter-dijo Voldemort con falso orgullo y señalando al duelista de blanco –muchacho altanero, una piedra en el camino, con un gran ego…-empezó a describir ante la mirada de todos.

Harry asintió mientras reía, solo siguiéndole el juego a Voldemort, el tampoco se dejaría intimidar.

-olvidaste mencionar que fui yo quien te derrotó-su voz sonaba fría y decidida, el mago tenebroso había revelado quien era y no tenía caso esconderse más. Se bajó la capucha ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos y se puso en guardia, 6 contra 1 porque Salazar se mantenía lejos, el fundador no pensaba participar del lado de Grindelwald, pero no quería descubrirse tan pronto, aunque veía que el trío de Gryffindor esta solo.

-muchachos, adentro-ordenó Harry a sus dos amigos los cuales se miraron desconcertados

-¿estas loco?- preguntó Ron sin bajar la varita

-si, ¿estás loco?- lo imitó Grindelwald -¿tú contra nosotros? Por favor- todos comenzaron a reír

-¡ya!-les ordenó Harry seriamente a sus dos amigos los cuales obedecieron a regañadientes

Totalmente solo contra todos ellos.

-nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que todo esté terminado-dijo Grindelwald, alzó su varita y los escudos de la escuela vibraron y brillaron azul por unos momentos. Cuando volvieron a su color normal, empezaron el duelo.

* * *

Harry se supo defender por todos lados pero se ponían de acuerdo para atacarlo y confundirlo, dando varios hechizos en el blanco. El era muy fuerte y convocaba varios escudos pero no estaba en condiciones de pelear y tampoco se podía concentrar del todo bien.

Muchos cruciatus lo tumbaron varias veces, los imperius no funcionaban, y él se levantaba siempre a seguir. Cuando creían que lo habían vencido y se disponían a entrar al castillo, se los impedía.

-me estoy cansando de este juego Potter-dijo Gellert, Harry se levantó por novena vez en esa hora y amenazó con la varita todos, el se veía sorprendido de estar en pie después de tantos hechizos y de que todos lo atacaran a la vez, era muy difícil tener que pensar en todo tipo de cosas cuando se está peleando.

A punto de lanzar un fuerte hechizo para que todos se fueran y se dieran por vencidos por los menos ese día, sintió que su energía se drenaba de su cuerpo extrañamente. Cayó al suelo de rodillas tratando de defenderse pero no podía hacer nada, ¡diablos! Todos rieron ante la escena, no parecía la misma persona que les había estado causando problemas.

Gellert se le acercó y lo tomó del brazo levantándolo:

-solo están ustedes en el castillo ¿verdad?-preguntó impaciente, pero Harry no dijo nada –eso es obvio, si no Dumbledore nunca te hubiera dejado tomar su lugar, ser su relevo contra mi-rió macabramente mientras llevaba a Harry al castillo y lo metía forzosamente. Lo empujó y salió corriendo, después de dejar un paquete en la puerta de entrada, sonrió mientras desde lejos ponía un escudo más pequeño sobre cada salida de la escuela, para dar un gran final a ese día.

¿Por qué a los magos tenebrosos les gustaba poner bombas de tiempo? Se preguntó Harry mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero simplemente estaba agotado.

A lo lejos, la alianza de magos se perdía en la oscuridad.

Voldemort no estaba del todo feliz por tener que seguir la órdenes de un mago tan confiado como, porque si conocía a Harry, el muchacho encontraría la manera de sobrevivir.

* * *

Hermione y Ron llegaron corriendo a ayudar a su amigo, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y sentado en el suelo recargado a la pared.

-¡Harry!-le llamó ella, entonces el ojiverde despertó y fijó su vista en el paquete que estaba en la entrada, con una cuenta regresiva de 1 minuto.

-por dios-dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Harry a ponerse en pie, juntos corrieron lo más rápido al comedor, gastando la mitad del tiempo.

-escuchen muchachos-habló rápidamente Harry, consultó el reloj con solo 15 segundos -¡hay una bomba en el colegio, todos al suelo!-

Muchos creyeron que era una broma, pero la mayoría se tiró al piso o se metieron debajo de las mesas.

Harry trató de hacer un escudo cuando la cuenta llegó a cero…pero…no pudo hacer nada y levantó su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, pidiendo un milagro para sobrevivir esta vez.

* * *

_1...2...3...!Despejen!_

_siguen vivos?_

_no se si para mi desgracia si...porque estoy segura de que me van a maldecir peor que la alianza ._

_Bueno, yo no soy la mala en este capi, son las fechorías de Gellert lo que hace que este capi sea...en mi opinión...macabro._

_Claro que Dumbledore no se quedará tan tranquilo, pronto pagará por no estar al pendiente de sus deberes._

_y...sobre Hogwarts...yo creo que...este...(sonrisa nerviosa) creo que ya me voy o terminaré muerta._

_próximo capítulo: "talón de Aquiles" (se que ya me quieren asesinar, eso desde el fic pasado, pero...jiji)_

_si siguen vivos, dejen review como seña de eso._

_si están muertos...ahora mismo pondré protecciones contra fantasmas alrededor de mi casa._

_miles de gracias a sus reviews, esos que dejan al final de un capi como este, donde ponen maldiciones, felicitaciones o simplemente gritan mi nombre a los 4 vientos._

_se despide_

_anypotter_

_(p.d. los personajes mencionados aparecen en los trailer, espero que encuentren más o menos quienes son, por cierto, los links están en mi profile)_

_(p.d. 2.- sería una molestia pedirles que me dijeran que les parece un oneshot que acabo de publicar? no slash. Sobre Sirius y sus errores de casanova)_


	10. Talón de Aquiles

…_**Talón de Aquiles…**_

El humo se extendía por los alrededores, una gran nube se formó sobre las de nuevo, ruinas de Hogwarts. Aunque solo se le llaman ruinas a los lugares donde quedan grandes piezas de la construcción que una vez hubo. Hoy solo eran rocas pequeñas y mucho, pero mucho polvo.

No se podía ver nada a más de un metro de distancia de donde se estuviera. Había mucho fuego todavía, como si el aire que se respiraba fuera puro gas. Todo era rojo, el cielo estaba teñido y la luna estaba oscura. Hacía viento que movía con rapidez el humo, pero era demasiado para disiparlo por completo. La noche solo era iluminada por las llamas ardientes que cubrían el suelo. Cuando se alcanzaba a ver entre banco y banco de tierra, solo había un cráter de 1 metro de profundidad, pero al fin cráter.

No quedaba nada de la ancestral escuela, ni aquellos tres pilares con los que había sido reconstruida hace poco.

No se escuchaba ni una voz, no se veía movimiento más que el de las pequeñas rocas caer todavía del cielo.

* * *

Fred, George y Ginny sabían por medio de Ron que Dumbledore y la orden estaban en San Mungo. El primero por un accidente y los otros para custodiarlo, cuando obviamente tomaron una mala decisión.

Al irse por la red flu, ahí fue donde decidieron aparecerse. Llegaron y solo vieron largos pasillos blancos hacia todos lados, medimagos saliendo de cada uno de ellos, pero ningún miembro de la orden. De repente vieron una sombra con una gabardina oscura, Remus Lupin pasaba por ahí.

-¡Profesor Lupin!-gritó Ginny para llamar su atención, el aludido volteó sorprendido de ver a los tres hermanos en San Mungo y en pijama, rápidamente se les acercó. Los tres jóvenes traían cara de horror.

-¡Hogwarts está bajo ataque!-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, Remus soltó el café que traía en manos y palideció. Empezó a correr por los pasillos con los tres muchachos tras de sí.

Mientras corría volteaba hacia todos lados, gritando los distintos nombres de la orden y maestros mientras los medimagos le pedían silencio pues era un hospital.

-¡Atacan Hogwarts!-gritaba por cada pasillo -¡rápido!-ordenaba

Todo el que lo escuchaba, quedaba en shock inicial y luego dejaba su actividad o puesto de guardia para dirigirse a la red flu.

Una vez dada la alerta, todos se reunieron en la chimenea.

-¿Qué pasa, por que no se han ido?-regañó el licántropo a los miembros que se veían desesperados pero que no se movían de su lugar

-la red flu-dijo exaltado Moody -¡no conecta con el colegio!-

-¿es posible que esté bloqueada?-sugirió Lily

-no lo sé, pero aparézcanse en Hogsmade-ordenó de nuevo Alastor

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en el pueblo de Hogsmade, esperando estar completos para entrar en acción. Los primeros que llegaron veían como los vecinos de Hogsmade corrían en dirección al castillo para ayudar en lo que pasara. Desde el pueblo se podía ver una gran columna de humo y eso alteró a la orden, que de inmediato partió en escobas.

El ver el castillo los dejó mudos al instante. Ya habían pasado por eso, no podía ser que de nuevo estuvieran en la misma situación, pero al parecer no habían corrido con la misma suerte. Había muchas lechuzas sobrevolando el área, en busca de sus jóvenes amos, pero ninguna podía divisarlos.

Los valientes habitantes de Hogsmade sorteaban las llamas, atravesando los pilares o tratando de desaparecerlos con magia, solo para llegar a los estudiantes. Al pasar la pared de fuego llegaban a los escombros y sacaban a los alumnos de montones de pequeñas rocas o simplemente tierra. También quedaban pedazos grandes de las ventas del colegio, al caminar se podía escuchar el crujir del cristal bajo sus pies.

Los más pequeños lloraban de lo asustados que estaban, no sabían bien que es lo que había pasado sin mencionar que estaban sofocados por el calor y la mayoría con quemaduras.

La orden se obligó a reaccionar de tal escena, si no hubieran visto que los habitantes de Hogsmade sacaban a muchos muchachos en sus brazos, dudarían que alguien hubiera sobrevivido.

* * *

-_los defraudé-_pensaba –_no pude mantener mi promesa-_

Harry se culpaba por el hecho de que Hogwarts de nuevo hubiera sido destruida, pero ahora el no poder haber protegido a sus compañeros. Siendo el heredero de Merlín, otra vez, tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a la gente. Sentía que había fallado en esa misión porque no se había concentrado en su objetivo. Pero había fallado en protegerlos, por haber fallado en acabar con Voldemort.

Todo el mundo vivía en paz ahora, caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de toda ciudad. Pero en unos momentos todo eso había cambiado de nuevo aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Gellert había encontrado la forma de traer de vuelta a los muertos y entre ellos venía Voldemort. El hecho de que ese mago haya traído con tanta facilidad, algo que a Harry le costó mucho destruir era algo malo. El gran poder de Grindelwald había aumentado en los últimos días, al parecer el sabía del secreto de Merlín. Había dominado en su totalidad lo de la concentración y aunque para Harry no era algo nuevo, el hecho de tener a Voldemort en frente de nuevo lo había desequilibrado.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza, el momento en el que Voldemort le dirigió unas cuantas palabras, dándole a entender que estaba vivo de nuevo. Si hay algo peor que el poder del mal, es el poder de la venganza y todos los magos que Grindelwald había revivido querían lo mismo. Venganza.

Apretó su mano de la impotencia que lo embargaba al haber fallado, pero sintió algo cortante en su palma.

Estaba bajo muchos escombros, piedras y muchos vidrios. Había apretado un pedazo de cristal y ahora su mano sangraba. Vio a dos figuras tambaleantes acercarse, sus dos buenos amigos. Hermione decía muchas cosas con expresión angustiada pero Harry ni siquiera la escuchaba, solo estaba ahí, atrapado por los escombros y su sentimiento de culpa. A su lado estaba Ron, con Hedwig en sus brazos. El fénix tenía malherida un ala y el pelirrojo envolvía al ave en su túnica.

No escuchaba nada de lo que le decían pues era obvio que se dirigían a él. Era como estar al otro lado de una ventana. Solo los miraba fijamente, pero el tampoco decía nada. Pronto las figuras se volvieron borrosas, la cabeza le dolía y tenía una sensación palpitante en su frente. No de nuevo. La cicatriz le dolía horrores y sentía algo resbalar desde ahí, pronto una gota de sangre resbaló hasta su mejilla, pero en ese momento no le importaba de donde venía, solo sabía que no quería estar ahí.

* * *

-¡Ron, tenemos que salir de aquí!-gritó angustiada Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Harry, "los tres" tenían que salir.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó aterrado -¡Estamos atrapados!- a su alrededor solo había grandes rocas, estaban apartados de los demás y encajonados. Arriba de ellos también había una gran piedra que era la tapa de ese agujero que cada vez se llenaba más de humo. Eso sin contar que Hermione tenía una mano muy herida y Ron un gran corte en la pierna, y su amigo bajo lo que quedaba de las puertas del comedor

-¡por favor Harry, despierta!-rogó ella, él era su única oportunidad de salir. -¡se que estás cansado, pero ayúdanos!-apretó su mano y Harry la miró a los ojos, entonces ella se congeló

De nuevo esa mirada oscura y sin vida, apagada. Con las manchas del pasado y con una gran tristeza descrita en un solo color. Que mientras Voldemort vivía, solo había visto.

-no-susurró mientras agachaba su cabeza hasta poner su frente en la mano de su amigo, Ron también la apoyó juntando su mano al pequeño bulto que formaban las tres extremidades juntas.

Nunca habían hecho algo así, nunca se habían tomado de la mano al mismo tiempo los tres. Nunca se habían unido en un equipo como ahora.

Harry sentía que no podía hacer nada en el mundo, las cosas siempre tenían que salir mal. No estaba seguro siquiera de poder sacarlos de ahí. Pero tenía que intentarlo, solo una vez más, por Ron y Hermione.

* * *

El viento se detuvo, al igual que las actividades de los magos. Los árboles no se movían ni siquiera un milímetro, no había ruido más que el de las llamas bailarinas.

Una luz blanca y cegadora apareció de la nada iluminando varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero después de que esta desapareciera como vino, no se notaba ningún cambio, dando cierto temor a todos.

* * *

Pero el cambio era evidente para ellos tres, respiraban de nuevo aire fresco o por lo menos no el humo del incendio. Sentían que la temperatura alta de su cuerpo bajaba poco a poco en contacto con el ambiente y más cuando un gran diluvio se hizo presente. Las gotas eras muy frías, casi congeladas. Apagaron el fuego intencionalmente, y Harry no se molestó en retirar la lluvia.

Sentía tan calmante que las gruesas gotas recorrieran su cuerpo, empapándolo y limpiando la sangre de las heridas de batalla. Era reconfortante sentir algo fresco y no el sofocante calor. Había salido de los escombros y ahora estaba recargado a lo que había sido parte de las mesas del gran comedor. No se molestó en moverse o pararse para pedir ayuda, no quería siquiera ser encontrado. La piel se le erizaba al paso de los segundos, e intentó calmarse, pero no podía negar que todo había cambiado de nuevo para él, y esta vez; se había multiplicado el mal.

Nadie lo sabía. La orden apenas llegaba. Dumbledore seguramente en San Mungo. Y sus dos amigos no habían visto lo que había pasado. El mantenía el secreto dentro de sí por el momento. Sentía como si tuviera algo atorado en su garganta, algo que no lo dejaba respirar, no sabía si siquiera era bueno decirlo. El nudo se hacía cada vez más grande y no podía contener las ganas de llorar al saber que no pudo cumplir su objetivo, se sentía un gran fraude. No merecía estar vivo.

Se paró apoyándose en una gran roca, ha vista de Ron y Hermione. Pero ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada. Empezó a caminar lejos de las personas que ayudaban a los alumnos a salir y ser atendidos. Seguro gritaban su nombre pero el no los escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado escapando de la triste realidad.

La capa del fénix blanco se arrastraba por donde pasara. El blanco se había convertido en una combinación de barro y sangre. Toda su ropa estaba manchada, por quemaduras o heridas. Los puños de la camisa estaban rotos, dejando ver varios arañazos a lo largo del brazo.

Solo caminaba, no para llegar a un lugar, sino para alejarse de uno. De repente, bruscamente fue girado sobre si por un brazo que lo tomó del hombro. Al mirar a la persona se topó con la mirada angustiada de su padre y a un lado la de su madre. Era más de lo que podía aguantar en un día.

* * *

Hermione y Ron habían sido encontrados por sus familias o por Remus, pero Sirius y Regulus estaban al pendiente de los movimientos de Lily y James.

-¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?-preguntó Sirius con horror, de nuevo estaba viendo las ruinas de su tan querida escuela

-no lo sé hermano, pero creo que Harry estuvo involucrado-respondió Regulus con la mirada en los tres Potter. James apenas había alcanzado a su hijo que al parecer se quería alejar de todo y de todos. Sirius también dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección

-para que todos estén vivos es obvio que Harry ayudó-le secundó el animago -¿pero a que costo?-los dos se vieron a los ojos y luego volvieron su vista al punto original, James y Lily abrazaban a su hijo fuertemente y él también estaba prendido del cuello de su padre con ambas manos.

* * *

Por un momento el quería ser el protegido y no el protector, el rescatado y no el rescatador. Se culpaba una y otra vez de lo sucedido y eso estaba asustando a la pareja

-¡no terminé con eso!-exclamó enterrando la cara en el pecho de su padre -¡yo soy el único culpable!-

-hijo, ¿de que hablas?-preguntó James tratando de moverlo pero Harry temblaba bajo sus brazos

-¡se suponía que todo había acabado!-

-Harry, cariño, por favor, ¿de que hablas?-intentó Lily posando su mano en la cabeza de su hijo pero este parecía estar en shock y no entendían el motivo, nunca lo habían visto tan vulnerable.

James no pensaba seguir con esa plática ahí. De nuevo estaban desamparados y no tenían a donde ir. Recogió en sus brazos a su hijo que no era capaz más que de repetir que había sido su culpa y empezó a caminar junto con Lily. Pronto llegaron a la orden que seguía ayudando a los alumnos, pero Sirius, Remus y Regulus se les acercaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó primero el licántropo al ver el semblante serio pero preocupado James, además de sostener a Harry en sus brazos, quien repetía algo constantemente entre murmullos.

-no lo sabemos-contestó Lily con toda la fortaleza que podía demostrar en esos momentos, pero sus ojos estaban empezando a inundarse

-¿no nos necesitan para nada?-preguntó James mortalmente serio imitando la actitud de su esposa, los tres negaron con la cabeza, entonces la pareja se despidió diciendo que se irían a casa por el momento.

Los dos Black y Remus se miraban atónitos, no sabían siquiera lo que había pasado. Se quedaron mudos ante las expresiones de los tres Potter. Completa fortaleza por parte de Lily, mortal seriedad de James y la suma debilidad en la que se encontraba sumido el menor de los tres.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior, necesitaba averiguar lo que pasaba, solo que tenía que ayudar a los demás ahí. Se veía preocupado por su ahijado. Regulus y Remus intercambiaron miradas por unos momentos antes de decirle al animago que se fuera:

-ellos te necesitan más en estos momentos-le incitó su hermano

-ya casi acabamos todo aquí-le apoyó Remus poniendo una mano en su hombro

-cumple con tu deber de padrino-Regulus le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y así como esta se borró, Sirius desapareció.

* * *

El valle de Godric…

Desde que habían vuelto a Londres, el primer objetivo había sido reconstruir la casa. Y ahí habían estado viviendo en las últimas semanas.

La lluvia azotaba también ahí, y la luz se vio interrumpida. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos rompían el silencio de las gotas de lluvia azotando en la ventana.

James decidió subir hasta el segundo piso, al cuarto de Harry donde directamente lo acostó. Parecía dormido pero sabían que en realidad no lo estaba. La tensión en su rostro y las palabras que seguía repitiendo lo demostraba. Lily le pareció una pijama verde y puso una toalla debajo de su cabeza.

Otra persona irrumpió en la oscura casa apenas iluminada por unas velas. Sirius llegó en extremo preocupado, sabiendo exactamente a que cuarto dirigirse. James estaba hincado a un lado de la cama de su hijo y Sirius se le unió, Lily estaba sentada a un lado de Harry.

-¿Harry?-lo llamó suavemente James –para de decir eso ¿quieres?-nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a una situación así y la verdad esperaba tener una plática así después de la muerte de Voldemort, pero sorprendentemente su hijo sabia por su cuenta que las cosas cambiaban, así que esta vez no entendía su actitud.

Lily acarició su cabello, esperando calmarlo, pero la voz de Harry cada vez se hacía más quedita. Al paso solo de 5 minutos, no pudo terminar la oración pues repentinamente cerró los ojos.

-¿está dormido?-preguntó Sirius quien estaba ahí como apoyo a los dos padres

-no-dijo tristemente James –está inconciente-el animago se sobresaltó, no entendía nada.

En la pijama se empezaban a formar manchas de sangre, de heridas de todos los tamaños y en todas partes. Sirius se preocupó más cuando ninguno de los padres hacía nada por eso.

-¡James, despierta!-regañó bruscamente Sirius la ver que Cornamenta estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y sin mover músculo alguno -¿no vas a llevarlo a que lo atiendan?-la mirada del animago era dura

-perdón Sirius, pero…yo…-

-…nunca lo habíamos visto así-completó Lily –creo que tu tampoco-el Black negó con la cabeza, era cierto

-pero creo que no es momento de discutir eso-dijo mientras se levantaba –obviamente algo en esa batalla lo afectó, pero esperemos que cuando despierte pueda describir más claramente lo sucedido-con una mirada a James, este entendió lo que debía hacer. Tomó a Harry en sus brazos y rápidamente desaparecieron.

* * *

San Mungo…

El profesor Dumbledore, había despertado coincidentemente cuando se dio la alerta del ataque a Hogwarts. Los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de los medimagos por mantenerlo ahí dieron resultado.

Seguía en su habitación, siendo custodiado por 5 aurores. Minerva estaba con él en todo momento y se veía nerviosa y desesperada.

Se escuchaba mucho movimiento fuera del cuarto. Dumbledore se las había arreglado para poder estar al tanto de esa forma, y McGonagall no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Los medimagos pasaban a toda prisa, a juzgar por el ruido de sus pasos veloces.

-_16 años de edad, con quemaduras en el brazo y un corte en la mejilla-_ pasaban diciendo el reporte médico y eso alteraba más al director que yacía impotente en su cuarto

-_nombre: Hermione Jean Granger ¿no tiene antecedentes médicos aquí?-_

_-no, es la primera vez-_

_-estado-_

_-quemaduras importantes en la muñeca-_

La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor ahogó un grito con ambas manos en su boca, mientras Dumbledore palidecía.

-_el primer Weasley ¿sus hermanos no están siendo atendidos?-_

_-no, al parecer ellos vinieron a dar la alarma-_

_-está bien, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-_

_-herida de importancia en la pierna derecha-_

_-¿de importancia?-se quejó la voz conocida de Ron –se puso más feo cuando Sirius me la masticó-bromeo_

El director hizo el intento de pararse, pero la profesora pidió ayuda para detenerlo, los 5 aurores que estaban afuera entraron para mantenerlo en su cama. Pero olvidaron cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Lily y Sirius pasaron pidiendo ayuda, luego, a pocos metros de ellos venía James caminando con Harry en brazos.

Albus Dumbledore pudo contra todos los aurores, petrificándolos sin usar su varita.

-Minerva, no puedes impedir que me preocupe por mis alumnos-dijo seriamente mientras se aparecía una túnica y salía como si nada de la habitación.

* * *

La dimensión oscura…

Gellert brindaba con sus invitados la nueva y mejorada destrucción de Hogwarts, aunque Voldemort no estaba feliz con eso. Solo se dedicó a hacer una mueca de "felicitación".

-el mundo aprenderá a temer de nuevo a mi sombra-dijo victorioso levantando la copa

Alejado de todo eso se encontraba Salazar, no había alcanzado a advertirles porque ni siquiera sabía que atacarían ¡que buen protector resultó para su propio colegio! Grindelwald notó la distancia del fundador y se le acercó mientras le tendía una copa.

-no te tomes a mal la destrucción de ese colegio-le dijo mientras bebía de nuevo con una gran sonrisa, luego tomaba unas uvas cercanas y se las metía de una por una –después de todo, estaba infestado de sangre-sucias-

Salazar se paró de inmediato para protesta, y Grindelwald lo observó impaciente.

-podías matar a quien quisieras de todos los que estaban dentro-dijo Slythering aparentando que no le importaban los alumnos, cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario –pero me costó mucho poner cada piedra de ese castillo-con recelo se retiró y Grindelwald rió malévolamente mientras se giraba a sus demás invitados.

-aprendan que lo material puede ser destruido en segundos-dijo en tono burla

* * *

San Mungo…

El movimiento por los pasillos había bajado de nivel, las cosas empezaban a estar bajo control.

Nadie había podido detener al director de Hogwarts quien deambulaba de cuarto a cuarto en el hospital. Era seguido por la subdirectora y un medimago por su seguridad.

Albus maldecía mentalmente el no haber prevenido eso. El haber dejado a su colegio solo cuando más lo necesitaba. Sabía lo despiadado que llegaba ser Grindelwald y no había prevenido el contraataque. Era su deber ¡solo su deber! Prevenir cada acción de Gellert, adelantarse a sus planes, averiguar que era lo que tramaba y estropearlo, o simplemente, ser él quien cargara con la responsabilidad de lo que pasara.

Entraba a cada habitación a pedir disculpas, pero aunque era perdonado con facilidad por los padres y alumnos, en su interior el mismo no se perdonaba. Un momento difícil fue cuando entró a ver a Ron.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama, ese cuarto había sido arreglado para otra persona además del Weasley. Hermione estaba con él, ambos sentados y rodeados por todos los Weasley. Estaban sumamente serios y platicaban cosas solo entre ellos, cosas que no se alcanzaban a escuchar para los demás. Se veían preocupados.

Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de que el director estaba parado en la puerta, por un momento se tensaron. Segundo después se relajaron, pero nadie decía nada.

-primero, lo siento mucho, muchachos-dijo muy arrepentido el director mientras entraba por completo y se sentaba al pie de la cama de Ron, pero ninguno de los muchachos hizo un movimiento.

-nosotros no podemos decir nada-dijo Hermione adivinando lo que quería el director, porque la verdad no quería decir nada hasta que estuviera segura. Todos la miraban de manera interrogante y con el ceño fruncido ¿a que se refería?

-no sabemos con exactitud-la secundó Ron

* * *

Lily estaba sentada a un lado, acariciando su cabeza. James y Sirius se unían en un largo silencio, Regulus y Remus estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es tan malo?-se preguntó a sí misma Lily, llamando la atención de los 4 hombres pero todos negaron con la cabeza al no saber la respuesta.

-hubo un ataque-empezó Sirius contando con los dedos de la mano -¿de cuantos estamos hablando aproximadamente?-le preguntó a los demás

-no se, ¿tal vez unos 50 o 100 ínferis?-trató de adivinar Regulus

-¿Quién no asegura que eran ínferis?-preguntó Remus poniendo en duda esa cuestión –si Harry, como todos creemos, defendió a todo el solo, no pudo ser herido así por solo ínferis-todos asintieron pensativamente –son heridas de hechizos y maldiciones- completó

-bueno, entonces eran magos-volvió Sirius a su punto -¿Cuántos?-

-más de dos-dijo esta vez James –sabemos lo hábil que es mi hijo a la hora de un duelo-todos asintieron

-¿Con o sin poderes de Merlín?-preguntó Sirius

-Canuto, Harry dejó eso desde la muerte de Voldemort-interrumpió Lily –se prometió a si mismo y a nosotros no volver a usar ese secreto a su favor-Regulus entonces pensó

-¿recuerdan la llamarada que carbonizó a los ínferis del ataque de hace unos días?-al ver que todos afirmaban continuó -¿no se han preguntado de donde salió o quien la convocó?-

-yo me inclino por Dumbledore-dijo Sirius

-no hermano, eso fue muy poderoso, más de lo normal-

-¿estás insinuando que Harry fue quien lo hizo?-preguntó alertado James y para su desgracia, el Black asintió

-piénsenlo, no supimos de él porque Gellert se lo había llevado, además que cuando regresó, según ustedes apareció de la nada mientras bajaba de un dragón blanco y después de eso, no pudo contarnos nada y nadie le preguntó-

-pero lo ayudaron a escapar, además, te recuerdo que el tiene un fénix que puede cambiar de forma-dijo Lily, pero Sirius negó riendo nerviosamente

-yo escuché a Harry decir, que su lechuza ya no se podía transformar mientras el no tuviera esos poderes-la pareja palideció –y como ven, tenemos un lindo perro blanco a nuestros pies-señaló el suelo y ahí estaba Hedwig, con una pata vendada.

-tuvo la necesidad de usarlos, sino hubiéramos perdido esa batalla-le secundó pensativo Remus

-entonces, ¿hoy también los usó?-preguntó James aterrado de la idea de que su hijo haya terminado así teniendo tanto a su favor –por favor, si es un muchacho difícil de vencer sin tener los poderes de Merlín de apoyo, lo considero invencible con ellos-

-pero creo que debes haber notado que Grindelwald tiene un poder que se le puede comparar-dijo esta vez Lily entendiendo todo –los obtuvo en el eclipse-

-por lo tanto los hace del mismo nivel-agregó Sirius

-pero Harry tiene más tiempo y experiencia en eso-protestó James –él tiene mejor control como para perder frente a Grindelwald-

-es que no peleé solo contra Grindelwald-dijo una débil voz que los asustó a todos.

* * *

_hola!_

_muajajajajaja._

_¿creen de verdad que este capi estuvo cardiaco? solo es el principio._

_tomando en cuenta que Grindelwald es 10 veces mas maniaco que Voldemort (hasta me dio un escalofrío)._

_el próximo capitulo que subiré se llamará "deja vú...La Orden De Merlín"...a menos de que le cambie el nombre o "me maten antes de subirlo"_

_un reto para ustedes: "quiero saber si la alianza maldita es mejor que el secreto de Merlín, en lo que vamos de la historia. O por lo menos se le compara...así que espero superen el siguiente reto._

_el décimo capítulo de el secreto de merín tuvo 12 reviews...¿pueden empatarlo o superar?_

_talón de aquiles vs decisiones difíciles_

_habrá recompensas por la superación...! wii_

_nos vemos _

_anypotter_


	11. Deja vú La Orden de Merlín

…_**Deja Vú,"La Orden de Merlín"…**_

Después de la intervención de quien menos esperaban, se quedaron callados por unos momentos, esperando que continuara el solo con el relato y los sacara de dudas.

-¿Quiénes más estaban hijo?-preguntó Lily mientras se le acercaba pero el no respondió, se movió de lado y se quedó callado.

* * *

Nunca había podido entender más allá de sus decisiones, siempre pensaba en la consecuencia cuando esta estaba ante sus ojos y hoy no podía siquiera entender la causa. ¿Cómo tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra? Era una pregunta tonta, pero él hasta 5 veces lo podía haber hecho con la misma piedra y no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

Estaba, _de nuevo,_ sentado en el comedor de Harvard. La orden del fénix reunida a su alrededor, tanto los famosos miembros adultos con varios años de experiencia en esto, como los más jóvenes y que se suponía no deberían estar ahí. Todos en la espera y a incertidumbre de la llegada de viejos amigos y colegas.

Albus Dumbledore tenía todavía una gasa en su cabeza, donde se había golpeado. Cuando levantaba su mano y la manga de la túnica se le corría se veían varias vendas alrededor de su brazo, además de tener un bastón a su lado para apoyarse a la hora de caminar. Aunque el había corrido con mucha suerte en comparación con toda su escuela.

La orden del fénix estaba por completo avergonzada y apenada con los menores presentes. Habían descuidado sus puestos más importantes, como lo era la seguridad del colegio. No habían llegado a tiempo para evitar la gran catástrofe. Se sentían en extremo culpables por lo que habían pasado los muchachos. Los adultos se comunicaban con miradas cada cierto tiempo, preguntándose si alguien sabía lo que había pasado, pero siempre negaban.

Ron estaba sentado junto a su madre quien lo abrazaba con un brazo. El pelirrojo de nuevo traía una muleta para poder caminar bien, solo sería por un pequeño tiempo. La familia Weasley entera se veía cansada, los menores por no haber dormido y los padres por preocupación. Al otro lado de Molly estaba Hermione, los padres de la chica no podían estar con ella en estas situaciones, pero la señora Weasley siempre procuraba velar por ella al igual que por sus demás hijos. La castaña tenía un corte feo en la mejilla, y tenía su mano envuelta en muchas vendas gruesas. Tenía varios arañazos en la cara, pero su semblante serio se mantenía firme ante las miradas de todos.

Harry estaba sentado entre Lily y James, y a lado de la pareja se encontraba su padrino, Regulus y Remus. El muchacho no había vuelto a decir nada desde que confirmó que no solo había peleado con Grindelwald, y eso los mantenía preocupados. Tenía la capucha puesta y la cabeza caída hacia adelante. Llevaba puesta una gabardina negra y no se movía para nada. La mano vendada al igual que la de Hermione y varios arañazos que escondía bajo su ropa. Sin mencionar la mirada que escondía de todo el mundo.

El silencio fue interrumpido por varios estruendos que dieron paso a la aparición de 8 personas. Dos de los recién llegados parecían molestos de haber sido convocados de nuevo.

Aunque en un principio, todos miraron a Dumbledore, el anciano les indicó que se sentaran pues tenían cosas más importantes que tratar.

-hace unos días, llegó a Hogwarts una persona que fingió su muerte-empezó con pesar el director –creí que el mundo se había librado de Gellert Grindelwald de una vez por todas cuando su muerte fue anunciada en el Profeta a principios del año-se llevó la mano a la sien con un suspiro

-¿Qué quieggues decir con "cgreí"?-preguntó Madame Maxime

-Gellert no murió-puntualizó Dumbledore, pero alguien interrumpió el silencio resoplando aburrido

-por favor, el año pasado saliste con que personas que llevaban 15 años muertas volvieron a la vida-empezó Maxwell con su típico tono burlón parándose frente a todos-¿y ahora con esto?-

-no es una mentira si a eso te refieres-le contestó fuertemente Dumbledore, no estaba de ánimos para discutir

-está bien, supongamos que ¡Ay, dios mío, está vivo!-la frase molestó a la mayoría de los presentes -¿Qué tan amenazante puede ser un viejo decrépito que ha pasado tres cuartas partes de su vida en Nurmengard?- le preguntó a todos los presentes con sarcasmo en cada palabra

-él tiene un gran poder, y una vez más quiere dominar el mundo-le respondió secamente el director.

Maxwell se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado de estar perdiendo su tiempo ahí.

-como quieran "volvió a matarnos y a obligarnos a lavarle las túnicas"-los comentarios del mago se estaban pasando de la paciencia de muchos -¿Por qué no mandan al gran "Harry Potter" como la última vez y asunto arreglado?- la orden del fénix se levantó de sus asientos con las varitas en mano murmurando miles de maldiciones, pero el director de Hogwarts los detuvo

-¡Tu voz no será escuchada más en nuestras reuniones!-le reprendió -¡No ayudas en nada y no te permito seguir hablando así!-

-todos nosotros tenemos la misma categoría Albys-contestó como si nada –No puedes imponerte ante los demás porque yo también soy primera clase-

Algo invisible tumbó al insolente de Maxwell y luego lo arrastró hasta las puertas del comedor de Harvard, que para desgracia del artífice de tal acto, estaban cerradas. Solo quedó estrellado como mosca.

De inmediato se levantó con furia contenida y rojo hasta las orejas, mirando a todos lados buscando a su gracioso titiritero. Luego posó su vista en el único en la sala que podría hacer eso sin moverse un milímetro.

-¿te parece gracioso?-preguntó enfadado plantándose frente a Harry y el aludido ni siquiera respondió -¡te estoy hablando!-dijo de nuevo más enfurecido y en un intento de tomar al joven por la túnica, una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo recorrió -¡basta!-

Harry se paró quedando frente a frente con el incompetente mago, pero no le duró mucho el placer al Slythering de la confrontación visual porque Harry se retiró, no sin antes aparecerle un chupón en la boca, un babero y un gracioso gorrito.

* * *

Se fue directo a su habitación, por lo menos el cuarto que acostumbraba usar en Harvard. Todo estaba pasando de nuevo tal y como la última vez, solo que multiplicado por 10.

Todos estaban tensos y preocupados hasta más no poder. Sin contar que no les decía que Grindelwald era solo uno de sus mayores problemas. Tenía que decírselos y pronto, no debía dejar pasar el tiempo. No debía dejar que se convirtiera en una guerra más.

Pero, no sabía como decírselos sin matarlos del infarto. No podía llegar diciendo: _"Lord Voldemort, Rasputín, Salem, Elizabeth y Marie, los magos más temidos de la historia revivieron"_. Con solo murmurarlo se le hacía algo increíble, pero tampoco debía darles muchas vueltas al asunto y darles un largo discurso antes de ir grano: "_Hace mucho tiempo cuando Dumbledore y Gellert eran amigos, el segundo tenía ambiciones fuera de este mundo…"_ los mataría de aburrimiento antes de terminar. Necesitaba ayuda y algo en concreto.

Alguien tocó su puerta, creyendo que eran sus padres dejó pasar a quien fuera.

-¿Salazar, que haces aquí?-preguntó ligeramente sorprendido y el fundador tenía la misma cara de apenado que la orden entera

-quería pedirte disculpas, por no haberte avisado del ataque para que se prepararan-

-no lo sabías-dijo comprensivo Harry –además, te podían haber descubierto…Voldemort es muy bueno para encontrar traidores- agachó su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, la mención del nombre le daba jaqueca.

-pero era mi deber demostrarte que estoy del lado de ustedes, ¡que no soy como la historia me describe!-

-lo demostraste; al estar aquí parado-

Se hizo un molesto silencio entre ambos, Harry no tenía nada más que decir pues guardaba sus palabras para la larga explicación que tendría que dar. Salazar no aceptaba el hecho de que Hogwarts, escuela milenaria de magia y hechicería, hubiera sido borrada del mapa tan fácilmente.

-tengo que irme-dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio y parándose de la cama –debo dar muchas explicaciones-caminó a la puerta y justo cuando estaba girando la perilla, Slythering lo detuvo

-no tienes que hacerlo solo ¿lo sabías?-

* * *

El comedor de Harvard…

Todos estaban hablando en pequeños grupos, entre si. Tratando de sacar soluciones a un problema del cual no imaginaban su magnitud. Tan ocupados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que había un hombre de capa verde parado en la entrada del comedor.

Hermione y Ron, quienes estaban sentados apartados de toda discusión si lo vieron. Lo saludaron vagamente y luego volvieron a su importante tarea de ver hacia la mesa.

-disculpen-su voz se escuchó fuerte e imponente por todo el comedor, haciendo un poco de eco

Todos lo miraban a la expectativa, no era alguien que conocieran. Que llevara capucha lo hacía incluso misterioso, no sabían quien era y tenían derecho a temer.

-¿podría decirnos su nombre y que desea?-preguntó Dumbledore cortésmente

-mi nombre podría causar alboroto, pero mis intenciones son las mejores-empezó la figura de capa verde –tengo información que les podría ser útil-

No estaban para confiar de nuevo, la última vez que no investigaron bien las cosas, hubo mucho problema. Sirius fue el primero en dirigir las palabras de desconfianza

-su nombre es necesario para creer lo que pueda decirnos, si como dice, este causa alboroto, nosotros lo juzgaremos-muchos se sorprendieron de ver al Black hablar tan enserio, después de todo no estaba en su naturaleza.

Una persona más joven apareció a un lado del extraño de verde, Harry se quitó la capucha, dejando ver algunos rasguños en su rostro pero también una mirada perdida.

-confíen en él, por favor-rogó a todos con una voz temblorosa

Dumbledore se sintió mal al escuchar a Harry pidiéndoles que confiaran, se sintió mal porque el muchacho nunca se había mostrado tan indefenso. Siempre su sola mirada bastaba para darle a entender a todo mundo lo que él quería, para saber si podían o no hacer algo, pero ahora no quedaba nada de eso, por muy extraño que sonara. El director asintió invitando al hombre a pasar y compartir la información que decía tener, quizás con eso, podrían encajar muchas cosas que no cuadraban.

-si gustan también puedo decirles mi nombre-dijo el extraño, entonces Harry se mostró sorprendido

-pueden descubrirte-le habló en susurros –Grindelwald sabrá que nos ayudaste-todos miraban la expresión de desaprobación del joven Potter, ni siquiera así tenía el mismo poder de siempre

-de todas formas no pienso regresar-le dijo el fundador, dejándolo sorprendido.

Entonces el hombre entró, las personas se acomodaron alrededor de donde tomó asiento. La orden del fénix y la orden de Merlín estaban preparadas para escuchar algo que de seguro los dejaría aturdidos, pero James vio como su hijo se quedaba parado en la puerta. Le hizo señas discretas para que se acercara aunque tenía la impresión de que Harry sabía lo que diría el extraño, pero su hijo se negó rotundamente y se fue.

-…como sabrán, Gellert obtuvo un gran poder en el eclipse-empezó a contar el fundador –y obviamente quiere conquistar el mundo como la vez pasada, pero estaba decidido a traer más brazos que lo apoyaran en esta nueva cruzada-Dumbledore asintió, eso era lo que esperaba –puso a trabajar una técnica, que según me contó, la desarrolló mientras estuvo preso, algo que en serio le llevó muchos años…-

-¿así que en prisión pudo seguir con todas sus investigaciones?-preguntó Dumbledore y el extraño asintió

-¿Qué tipo de investigaciones?-preguntó Armand

-a Gellert siempre le ambicionó la idea de levantar a los muertos, hacía estudios con animales cuando era joven, en Durmustrang, pero nunca salían- el director de Hogwarts parecía recordar todo lo que contaba, mientras hablaba, sus ojos parecían estar viendo todo.

-hasta hoy-señaló el extraño y a muchos los recorrió un escalofrío

-¿Qué quiere decir exactamente que "hasta hoy"?-preguntó con miedo James

-hizo un tipo de mezcla, con ingredientes raros y muy difíciles de conseguir-todos lo miraban en espera de algo terrible –eso, aunado a los conocimientos bastos de Nigromancia que tenía, le dio la llave al otro mundo-todos abrieron los ojos notablemente

-¿ll…llave?-tartamudeó Maxwell quien aunque no tenía permitido hablar, se había asustado

-creyó tener todo listo, así que hizo su primer intento para demostrar que el podía arrancar un alma, de manos de la muerte-suspiró fuertemente –y dio resultado-

Todos palidecieron ¿Qué dio que? "resultado" eso significaba que ¿lo había logrado? Dumbledore se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras negaba lo que había escuchado

-¿a quien trajo?-preguntó

-no creo que a su mamá-dijo con miedo Regulus

-a mí-respondió el extraño de verde mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelando sus facciones y su rostro. Pero en esos momentos, todos lo miraban extrañado.

-y… ¿usted quien es?-preguntó Fred

-¿su hermano?-secundó George

-¿su novio?-intentó Fred

-¿un primo?-intervino de nuevo George

-¿un vecino?-interrumpió Sirius, todos lo miraron

-¿un buen amigo?-dijo Regulus y también lo miraron

-Salazar Slythering-les ayudó Ron

-ah…Salazar Sly…-se trabó el black mayor -¡le juro que las bromas que hice siempre fueron inofensivas! ¡nunca fue mi intención que la comida de la mesa de los de su casa fuera un fuerte purgante y que a unos los inflara como globos yo…-James le tapó la boca al merodeador que estaba revelando demasiadas cosas

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Dumbledore mientras se levantaba

Otros tantos desconfiaron del temido fundador que había dejado un lindo basilisco en Hogwarts para asesinar sangre-sucias.

-¿Cómo si Grindelwald lo revivió para que lo ayudara, nos está dando esta información?-preguntó Molly amenazadoramente apuntándole con la varita

-Gellert se equivocó conmigo-respondió –creyó lo que decían de mi los libros de historias-

Lily y James lo sabían, sabían quien era el hombre, pero no dijeron nada para ver si su historia los convencía. Ahora se daban cuenta del enorme problema al que se enfrentaban.

Todos empezaron a hablar entre sí, dejando al fundador con la palabra en la boca pues le faltaba decir lo más importante. Todos discutían el _por qué_ y el_ cómo _de lo que estaba pasando. Era algo increíble, bueno no tanto, desde el regreso de varias personas que consideraban muertas creían todo posible, pero era algo que sucedió sin explicación. Ahora que se enteraban de que había un hombre en la faz de la tierra que podía hacer eso, les podía poner los pelos de punta.

* * *

Harry observaba desde la puerta el alboroto en el que estaban metidos todos _-"y falta lo mejor"-_. Una mano se posó en su hombro, se giró y vio a la hermana del profesor Dumbledore, sonriéndole como siempre.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó dulcemente Ariana y el solo regresó su vista al comedor, esperando la reacción de todos cuanto el relato terminara.

* * *

Todos caminaban de un lado al otro, casi arrancándose el cabello de la cabeza de la histeria que recorría sus venas. Salazar tenía que llegar al grano de todo esto.

-¡no he terminado!-gritó a los cuatro vientos para que le prestaran atención, todos volvieron a sus asientos apenados por el hecho de ignorarlo pero, no se podían quitar de la mente que tenían a un dios malvado en el mundo.

Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron de lo anterior, no es que no sospecharan cosas, pero si Salazar confirmaba lo que pensaban…sería su fin.

-al ver que el experimento dio resultado, lo intentó 5 veces más-

-¡¿que?!-fue la expresión general

-buscó por horas los mejores candidatos para ayudarle a doblegar al mundo entero, utilizó los libros de historia para saber quienes compartían metas con él, y los encontró-

-¿a quienes trajo?-preguntó con miedo Snape, el escuchar eso del maestro de pociones era algo ya bizarro, pero lo que escucharían a continuación, seguro no los dejaría dormir

-a Salem Swichtmell, opresor de los muggles y asesino en masa, Rasputín, el mago que consiguió igualar su poder al gran mago Merlín y que sumergió todo Europa en unos años de terror; Marie Pittbergs, de la familia de ladrones de reliquias, Elizabeth Bathory, la condesa sangrienta, y…-se detuvo y miró hacia las puertas del comedor, estaba Harry viendo y escuchando todo. Pero el muchacho solo agachó la cabeza con un suspiro

-Lord Voldemort-

No es que los primeros nombres no eran para morirse de miedo y de terror, pero la mención de este último, del motivo de sus desvelos, del motivo de sus batallas, de sus pérdidas, el motivo de que celebraran hacia unos pocos días atrás, los dejó perplejos.

No dijeron palabra alguna, sintieron que se morían de pie o sentados. Sirius empezó a reír nerviosamente y dio miedo, como si no estuviera dentro de sí

-esta bien… ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida? Como en esos programas muggles, ¿de quien fue la idea de esta broma? Créanme que estuvo muy buena-

Las miradas que cayeron sobre él le quitaron la sonrisa

-no pueden estar hablando en serio-argumentó con miedo –n…no es cierto, ¡acabamos de deshacernos de él!...!la…la guerra fue hace po…poco más de un mes¡-se hizo hacia atrás torpemente -¡Todo había acabado! ¡PELEÁMOS, sufrimos! ¡No es posible que…haya vuelto…no es…-giró su cabeza a la entrada, Harry estaba ahí y tenía la mirada en el suelo.

Sirius corrió hacia él, no quería creerlo. Lo tomó fuertemente con ambos brazos y lo empezó a zarandear un poco mientras pedía la respuesta. Lily, James, Remus y Regulus sabían que tenían que calmar al animago antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

-tu… ¿lo acabaste no Harry?-preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos –tu…te deshiciste de él para siempre-pero su ahijado no se lo aseguraba -¡Dímelo Harry, tu…terminaste…con Voldemort!-con cada palabra lo estrujaba fuertemente, Harry no quería decir palabra alguna, solo apartaba su vista de su desesperado padrino -¡tú arriesgaste tu vida para hacerlo! ¿No fue en vano? ¿O si?-

Regulus, James y Remus llegaron rápidamente y levantaron a Sirius quien estaba hincado. Lo dirigieron a la salida

-tu dímelo Regulus-susurró el animago –esto es ¿una broma?- y al negarlo, Sirius se transformó en perro escapando de los brazos de su hermano y los dos merodeadores, empezando a correr lejos. Lily abrazaba a Harry, pero con una mirada le indicó a su esposo para que fuera tras Sirius, ella se quedaría con Harry.

* * *

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Harry, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al llegar, Harry y Lily se dejaron caer con los mismos gestos en la cama, viendo solamente el techo.

Ella le tomó la mano, no quería presionarlo en esos momentos, ahora entendía a lo que su hijo se refería cuando dijo que era su culpa y pensaba ya en el futuro. Harry por otro lado, nunca había visto a su padrino tan desesperado. No parecía él, incluso, siempre creyó que era un hombre fuerte ante cualquier cosa pues, 12 años en Azkaban deberían haberlo hecho más fuerte de lo normal.

-no es tu culpa cielo-dijo Lily, giró su cabeza para verlo, pero Harry no la miraba. Ella le apretó la mano un poco dándole a entender que estaba ahí pero su hijo solo suspiró

-debí asegurarme de terminarlo-susurró él –no puedo hacerlo otra vez…no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarlo de nuevo-con la última oración, vio a su madre a los ojos y ella lo comprendió perfectamente, esperaba una larga vida de paz.

-escúchame bien Harry, porque quiero que te quede claro-habló ella con su mirada decidida –tú acabaste con Voldemort, tu tiempo de ser el centro de todo acabó cuando Voldemort murió, tú no tienes nada que hacer ahora, aquí, y contra Grindelwald-Harry estaba a punto de protestar pero Lily continuó –quizás sea verdad que…Voldemort volvió, pero, yo se por lo que has pasado, sentí una milésima parte de lo que sentiste y con eso me basta para decirte que fue suficiente-

-yo…-

-para ti, para Ron y para Hermione-señaló ella, después de eso, los dos se sentaron en la cama.

Harry no protestó, deseaba que lo que le había dicho su madre fuera cierto, pero siempre, de una forma u otra el acabaría enredado y en el puro centro de todo.

-verás que hablo en serio-dijo Lily como si leyera sus pensamientos, se paró y antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente.

Dejándolo solo, en su cuarto. Con un fuerte y palpitante dolor de cabeza.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en las almohadas, era obvio que la orden se esforzaría por sacarlo de ahí, -_solo si pudieran enviarme a otro planeta-_ pero obviamente en otros planetas no hay vida, por lo menos eso creía, aunque…-_vuelve a la realidad-_ moverían cada piedra en el planeta tierra para encontrar un lugar en cual lo encerrarían para que no participara, y por lo que había dicho su madre, confabularía con la señora Weasley y con los padres de Hermione para lograrlo.

Solo que no podrían esconderlo por siempre, Voldemort obviamente quería venganza y seguro lo buscaría en el fin del mundo. Pero de la guerra nadie escapa, incluso los que no hacen nada. Se sentía acorralado y quería escapar, aunque sabía que no era posible.

Cerró los ojos tratando de despertar de ese mal sueño, ¿la vida no lo podía dejar en paz solo una vez? Tenía suficientes historias para contar al igual que un veterano de guerra y aún así querían agrandar su lista, pero el por una vez en su vida quería el poder de renegar su destino, de poder sacarle la vuelta y no hacer lo que supuestamente estaba destinado para él.

* * *

El comedor…

James regresó junto con Remus y Regulus pero no con Sirius. El animago se les había escapado y si no quería ser encontrado no lo verían en varios días hasta que pensara las cosas.

Lily también entró, un poco pensativa y acompañada de la hermana de Dumbledore, venían platicando unas cosas que las traían preocupadas, pero cuando notaron que toda la orden las miraba, se callaron. Pero Lily vio sentado a James y al no encontrar a Sirius cerca, preguntó:

-¿no lo pudieron alcanzar?-los tres hombres negaron con la cabeza –estará bien-les dijo en un intento de reconfortarlos

-¿y Harry?-preguntó su esposo, esa parecía ser la pregunta que todos esperaban.

-esta en su habitación-bajó la cabeza y se sentó a lado de James –pero necesito ayuda en algo-

Todos la miraban extrañados, el profesor Dumbledore levantó la mirada.

-Harry, Ron y Hermione no participarán en esto-dijo seriamente –ya no-

-puede ser que Grindelwald los busque-intervino Salazar –si los llega a considerar una verdadera amenaza los buscará en todos lados, el castillo no es seguro-

-por eso buscaremos donde esconderlos-le dio la razón Lily –apartados de todo esto, que no se enteren de lo que pasa-

-¿tienes idea de donde puede ser?-preguntó esperanzada Molly, ella también quería mantener a sus hijos seguros, pero los gemelos y Ginny, quienes estaban tras ella protestaron. Lily negó con la cabeza.

-esa será nuestra primera prioridad-dijo imponente por primera vez Dumbledore –ellos tuvieron suficiente, es hora de encargarnos nosotros de esto-todos asintieron dándole la razón -¿conocen algún lugar?- esta vez todos se pusieron a pensar y uno a uno empezaron a hablar

-¿lugares conocidos no verdad?-preguntó Remus, pues sería demasiado obvio para Voldemort –me refiero a que ninguna casa de los miembros de la orden-Dumbledore asintió

-ya sé-se le prendió el foco a James –bueno, es solo una idea, pero la casa de mi padre está muy bien protegida en Rusia-todos lo pensaron –al ser un ministro, tiene vigilancia constante y creo que Voldemort no sabe que mi padre está vivo, ni siquiera yo lo sabía-

Era una buena idea, un lugar alejado y con mucha seguridad.

-¿alguien propone otro sitio?-preguntó Dumbledore abierto a más opciones, solo para no decidir a la primera sin distintos puntos de vista.

El silencio se hizo y la decisión fue tomada.

* * *

Sirius corrió a un parque cercano, uno donde había muchos árboles y un pequeño lago.

Sentado en una banca con la cabeza entre las manos, muy ocupado digiriendo la información que les habían soltado de golpe. No le afectaba más que a los demás, solo era algo muy difícil de aceptar.

Ignoraba el hecho de que era observado por una rata…

* * *

_creen que soy tan mala? este no es un momento cardiaco aunque...será porque ya se como continua y ya lo tengo escrito?_

_!RETO SUPERADO!!_

_FELICIDADES_

_12 reviews en el secreto de merlín y esta vez fueron 13_

_he aquí la recompensa: _

_un pajarito que deja reviews me dijo que quieren tercera parte...la verdad no la tenía planeada pues solo me quedé hasta la alianza. Si me dicen que quieren una tercera parte, empezaré a planear y a ver de que podría hacerla porque la verdad no tengo idea. Si tienen algúna idea de que podría tratar, me encantaría que lo compartieran._

_nuevo reto?_

_nuestra vida vs deja vú "la orden de merlín"_

_10 reviews vs ¿?_

_vamos...no se conformen con empatar! _

_muajajaja...creen que Harry se pueda mantener mucho tiempo fuera de esto?_

_en lo personal, yo también estaría indecisa, pero..._

_bueno._

_La orden de Merlín y la alianza Maldita no se comparan, cada una tiene lo suyo, y admito que la Alianza está mucho mejor porque es una historia con más práctica, la orden de melín fue mi primer fic, y estoy orgullosa de ello._

_cuando quieren el próximo capi??_

_anypotter_


	12. Viaje a un Lugar Mejor

…_**Viaje a un lugar mejor…**_

Todo estaba decidido, la orden debía ser acatada. La mansión de Charlus Potter en Rusia sería el escondite perfecto para tres jóvenes que no debían ser encontrados por el enemigo y por nadie.

Su fama se extendía por los lugares más importantes del mundo, sus nombres en bocas de políticos y reyes poderosos. No había nadie que por lo menos no hubiera escuchado hablar de ellos, siquiera un poco.

El viejo Potter aceptó gustoso de ayudar a su nieto y sus amigos, así que solo quedaba que los tres protegidos se prepararan y empacaran.

Era de día y partirían esa noche…

* * *

Harry se encontraba guardando unas cuantas cosas, la verdad no le gustaba la idea. Había subestimado a su madre en cuanto a la rapidez con la que organizaba las cosas. Ahora solo tenía que llenar una pequeña maleta.

Los tendrían sin comunicación con la orden, no les permitirían siquiera ver las noticias del Profeta o cualquier periódico. No se enterarían de nada de lo que pasara en el mundo, una vez más los subestimaban. Que no quisiera participar, que no se sintiera preparado para volver a esa rutina, no significaba que no le importara el mundo.

No quería tener que ver con los magos tenebrosos, no quería ser de nuevo perseguido. Pero la orden había interpretado todo como que él deseaba olvidarse de todo y sin importar nada, y aunque eso pudo ser cierto al principio, hoy estaba demasiado resignado a nunca tener una vida tranquila.

Sin importar lo que dijera, los planes ya estaban hechos y esa noche los enviarían lejos. Rusia. Después de todo, la idea tenía muchos defectos así como virtudes.

Enviarlos lejos significaba protegerlos del enemigo, pero significaba que si el enemigo los encontrara estaban completamente solos. Mantenerlos incomunicados significaba la incapacidad de pedir ayuda. O simplemente sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto era, aplazar el tiempo en el que tarde o temprano terminaría envuelto en una nueva lucha para derrocar a un mago tenebroso.

Entre las cosas que guardaba se topó con un diario negro, uno que tenía sus iniciales, lo recordaba muy bien. Apuntó cada detalle de cada batalla que tuvo contra Voldemort. Incluso cuando todo terminó, se preocupó por terminar también esa parte de su vida y dar por cerrado ese diario. Podía serles de gran ayuda. Pues el no estaría para ayudarlos.

Tenía todo listo y se sentó en la cama, esperando.

* * *

En el comedor…

James ya había contactado a su padre por la chimenea, avisándole que en una hora llegarían. Los padres de los tres muchachos estaban reunidos en el comedor, hablando con el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿en verdad es lo mejor que podemos hacer?-preguntó Molly, no estaba muy segura de querer tener a Ron alejado. Solo Ron, pues sus demás hijos estaban bien ahí, en el castillo. Solo Ron porque era el único de su familia que podía ser buscado por el mago tenebroso.

-si queremos alejarlos de todo, es lo mejor-respondió Albus

-¿pero cortar toda comunicación mientras estén allá?-preguntó Regulus

-las cartas podrían ser interceptadas, la red flu puede ser controlada y los podrían encontrar-dijo de nuevo Dumbledore –es todo para asegurarnos de que estén bien o ¿eso no es lo que quieren?-los padres asintieron, pero la idea de no volver a ver a sus hijos hasta el fin de la guerra, era algo…triste.

* * *

En el cuarto de Harry los tres jóvenes estaban reunidos. Sabían que seguirían juntos en casa de Charlus, pero la idea de separarse por completo de sus padres, y hermanos en caso de Ron no era algo que tuvieran en sus planes.

Solo se habían reunido para ver si tenían todo listo, pero así como Ron y Hermione llegaron, también se fueron a terminar con los últimos detalles.

Se había quedado solo, pensando en lo que perdía al quedarse y pelear, pero también en lo que perdía al irse. Nunca podía tomar una decisión simple, siempre tenía algo que perder en todas la opciones. Era como algo predestinado.

Una vez más llamaron a la puerta y creyó que eran sus padres, pero al dejar pasar a la persona, se sorprendió.

-¿Zack, que haces aquí?-su único compañero mientras estuvo en Harvard el año pasado, cuando en la mente de Harry solo había lugar para planes

-decido terminar la escuela y ayudo a mis padres a mantener el hogar, pero de repente me llega una carta y me dice que ¿ya te has metido en nuevos líos?-Harry sonrió vagamente, a pesar de que el otro había dejado la escuela no había cambiado –pensé que te jubilarías-bromeó Zack mientras se sentaba a un lado

-lo mismo pensé yo-respondió en tono sombrío –pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? Porque supongo que la carta que recibiste era del profesor Nicholas-Zack asintió

-me dijo algunas cosas, a grandes rasgos, pero entre ellas que te vas-Harry afirmó con la cabeza -¿Por qué?-

-no lo se-respondió sinceramente –espero encontrar esa respuesta, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-¿entonces no puedo detenerte y hacerte desistir?-preguntó Zack

-no se, por que me voy y ya quieres que regrese-suspiró mientras buscaba algo en su maleta

-¿Qué voy a hacer aquí solo? ¿Quién hará cosas ilegales y cosas que muchachos de 16 años no deberían hacer?-dijo con un dramático tono nostálgico

-¿vas a quedarte en Harvard?-preguntó extrañado Harry, esa parte no la sabía

-el profesor Nicholas quiere compañía-agregó Zack –además quiero estar enterado de lo que pasa-

Harry suspiró, al parecer todos los que le habían ayudado en la guerra anterior estaban dispuestos a luchar de nuevo ¿Por qué él era la diferencia? Quizás porque el vivió la guerra de manera distinta

-¿te has preguntado que van a hacer sin ti?-interrumpió Zack sus pensamientos

-son adultos-respondió vagamente Harry –con años de experiencia…yo solo tengo 16 años- entonces Zack rió escandalosamente

-vaya 16 años, debería hacer una encuesta a todos los magos mayores de 50 sobre ¿Cuántas veces han enfrentado a un basilisco? O… ¿Cuántos dementores, dragones, sirenas, trolls, y perros de tres cabezas han visto? Sin duda serán muchos-dijo sarcásticamente, entonces Harry estrechó los ojos –no quiero presionarte ni nada-se disculpó Zack –pero tú serías la única ventaja que tendríamos en esta guerra, no como el fénix blanco, si no como un tipo de estratega; conoces a Voldemort mejor que tus propios padres…-

Harry se quedó callado, en esos momentos ya lo había puesto a pensar de nuevo en si estaba mal la decisión. Se paró y encogió la maleta, pero tenía algo en la mano. Zack suspiró, al parecer no la había podido persuadir de quedarse, aunque no lo culpaba, si él fuera Harry, solo dijera "bye", aunque tenía que considerar que no tenía la misma fortaleza que el Gryffindor.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Harry le entregó a Zack un grueso libro negro.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo asustado Zack cuando recibió este y lo reconoció

-cuando te des cuenta de que lo necesiten…podrás dárselos-dicho esto solo salió dejando a Zack con el diario en las manos

Era algo que les ayudaría cuando se sintieran perdidos, después de todo, el libro contenía cada detalle de la forma de actuar de Voldemort y como era fácil prevenir sus movimientos.

* * *

Se encontró con Ron y Hermione, los tres estaban listos para partir.

-¡esperen!-gritó Ron –pero… ¿que va a pasar con ustedes?-se dirigió a toda la orden en general

-tomaremos nuestro lugar como siempre debió ser Ronald-al profesor Dumbledore puso una mano en su hombro –nosotros siempre debimos pensar y preocuparnos por los ataques-dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione –nosotros siempre debimos pelear contra el mal…y esforzarnos por acabarlo-su mirada se clavó en Harry, ahora podía notar la duda en sus ojos.

No permitiría que de nuevo esos tres muchachos cargaran con la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo, no le daría tiempo a Harry de recapacitar y decir que él también estaba en estar guerra.

-deben irse-incitó y los tres muchachos caminaron hasta una copa de cristal. Se irían por traslador.

Ya dirigían sus manos al objeto, viendo por última vez a sus familias. Harry estaba conciente de que Sirius no había regresado desde que se había ido, por lo tanto no estaba al tanto de la decisión de la orden. Solo deseaba poder haber visto a su padrino una vez más antes de partir, porque se encontraba preocupado por haberlo visto tan alterado.

-1…-la voz del profesor Dumbledore empezó el conteo, Hermione sonrió nerviosa

-2…-Ron le dirigió a toda su familia una gran sonrisa y levantando un pulgar -¡pórtense bien!-les gritó el pelirrojo haciendo reír a todos

-3…-Harry solo suspiró mientras el paisaje de la escuela desaparecía en un remolino de colores

* * *

No estaban más en la escuela.

Ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta de una gran mansión, sin mencionar que el frío los había invadido de golpe. Las puertas de abrieron automáticamente y apareció el viejo Potter

-¡Harry!-saludó cariñosamente su abuelo mientras le daba una abrazo y después también a Hermione y a Ron. –deben tener frío, primero los llevaré a sus habitaciones y luego comeremos algo-dijo el anciano mientras que con un movimiento de mano, las puerta de la mansión volvían a estar cerradas

Frente a la puerta de entrada estaban unas grandes escaleras, que directamente llevaban al segundo piso. Después de subir, había muchas habitaciones en todas partes y todas muy grandes y cómodas. Charlus los dejó escoger y tomaron tres cuartos que estuvieran uno a lado del otro, no se quería mantener separados.

-los dejo para que desempaquen, nos vemos en media hora abajo-dijo el hombre a los tres mientras se iba

Aunque no eran muchas las cosas que traían, se ayudaron a desempacar mutuamente. Primero con Hermione, ella acomodaba su ropa mientras los chicos sacaban unos cuantos libros con los que se quería distraer la castaña en su estadía en la mansión.

-es una casa demasiado grande para un señor mayor que vive solo ¿no creen?-preguntó Ron

-antes vivía con su esposa-dijo Hermione mientras colgaba unas túnicas en el armario

-pero solo eran dos-recalcó el pelirrojo –esta mansión es mas grande que un hotel, ¿Qué opinas Harry?-preguntó, pero al parecer su amigo se encontraba ausente –ni siquiera me está escuchando-le dijo Ron a Hermione

-¿Harry?-

-claro que te escucho-respondió el ojiverde mientras terminaba con los libros que tenían en sus manos –siendo ministro de Rusia tiene que tener una casa que demuestre su gran posición aunque solo viva él aquí, además en estas casas tienden a reunirse personas importantes o políticos que vienen de otros lados a discutir demasiadas cosas, y las reuniones son tan largas que pueden necesitar de habitaciones para descansar o pasar unos días puesto que los hoteles simplemente no son para personas tan importantes-todo lo dijo demasiado rápido sin dejar a Ron decir palabra alguna

-ok, si me escuchaste-dijo Ron apenado

-Harry… ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Hermione, estaba muy distraído, más de lo normal

-no-contestó simplemente –nos vemos abajo-salió de la habitación dejando a Ron y Hermione pensativos.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por los alfombrados pasillos de la mansión, no podía evitar pensar que estaban haciendo en Harvard. La verdad aunque no participara era mejor estar al tanto de los hechos, ahí ni siquiera les dejarían ver el periódico.

Ahora que estaba lejos se sentía incompleto, una parte de él no estaba ahí. Nunca negó un desafío si era para ayudar a su familia y amigos, por más peligroso o arriesgado que fuera, siempre estaba ahí para apoyar a sus seres queridos, siempre había tenido ese complejo al que sus dos amigos llamaban el "complejo Potter" según ellos _"no poder evitar el sentimiento de participar en cosas arriesgadas, poniendo en juego la vida…pero siempre con un fin justo"_ por lo visto ese complejo se quedó en Harvard y ahora lo llamaba.

Pero dicho complejo era un arma de dos filos, una vez que lo adquieres ya no lo puedes dejar. A pesar de lo que pase, siempre buscarás responder y participar en cada reto. A pesar de estar cansado, herido, o que simplemente lo quiera dejar…el simple hecho de que su familia este en riesgo hace que se lance a la batalla sin importar si quiera su vida.

Inconcientemente llegó al comedor, donde su abuelo farfullaba un montón de cosas mientras organizaba unos papeles sobre la mesa, luego los empezó a poner uno arriba de otro. A un lado estaba un hombre alto, de túnica oscura, cabello corto y café.

-lo siento Harry, me han llamado de última hora en el ministerio y tengo unos asuntos que atender-dijo su abuelo mientras se le acercaba

-no se preocupe por eso, se ministro es un puesto importante-Harry era comprensivo

-pero tengo otro puesto más importante…-dijo orgulloso Charlus –el de abuelo-Harry le sonrió

-ministro es hora de irnos-dijo el auror

-ah no señor Lavyesky, usted se quedará haciendo guardia en casa hasta que yo regrese-contradijo el ministro

-pero señor…yo soy su… ¿guardia?-protestó el hombre

-eres mi mejor auror y el de más confianza, mi nieto y sus amigos se quedarán conmigo por un tiempo y no quiero que se queden solos-

-¿él es su nieto?-señaló el auror al muchacho -¿él es Harry Potter?-

-así es-contestó el anciano y viendo que su auror estaba maravillado por conocer al muchacho, empezó a caminar a la salida

-váyase tranquilo Charlus, yo me encargo de que nadie entre-dijo el auror pero el ministro se giró

-no te pido que te quedes a defenderlos de algún intruso-empezó –son muy capaces de defenderse solos contra un ejército, te pido que te quedes a asegurarte de que no se escapen-la cara del auror demostró gran sorpresa –te sorprenderías de los trucos que tiene este muchacho bajo la manga-

-¿trucos?-preguntó Harry inocentemente

-así es muchacho, al tenerlos aquí me mandaron un manual sobre todos sus planes y como identificar cuando traman algo-Harry hizo como que no sabía de que hablaba –suerte-le deseó el ministro a su auror.

* * *

Minutos después bajaron Ron y Hermione.

Harry les explicó del auror que vigilaba fuera de la casa, pero no le importó a ninguno, por el momento no deseaban escapar.

-tengo hambre-dijo el pelirrojo

-tendremos que preparar nosotros la comida-añadió Harry

-¿tendremos?-preguntó escandalizado Ron –perdóname amigo, pero tú y Hermione son los que saben cocinar al estilo muggle y sin varita-

-¿y quien dijo que lo íbamos a hacer sin varita?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa, la cara de Ron se puso en blanco

-no creo que se quieran arriesgar a explotar la cocina con hechizos fallidos… ¿o si?-los dos asintieron y eso hizo a Ron unírseles.

Y así fueron a la cocina…

Cuando entraron se quedaron sorprendidos, era un enorme lugar. Sumamente limpio, ni las moscas se atrevían a pararse por ahí, todo estaba muy reluciente.

* * *

Harvard…

Sirius había regresado, disculpándose por su repentina huída. Aunque Lily estaba molesta con el animago por salir así corriendo como si fuera la única persona que era capaz de sentirse deprimida por el regreso de Voldemort, tenía un plan bajo la manga.

-mi ahijado se fue y como siempre, terminó con una mala impresión de mí-dijo el Black mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-esta vez si tienes la culpa-lo apoyó Regulus –salir corriendo así fue algo irresponsable y déjame decirte…espero no te ofendas. Inmaduro-

-eso si me ofendió-reclamó Sirius

-actuaste como un adolescente tonto-secundó Remus a Regulus –ni siquiera Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron eso, y déjame decirte que si lo hubieran hecho, ellos tenían justa razón-

-es que… ¿Cómo podemos encargarnos de que ese maldito se quede en el infierno?-se paró -¿Cómo?-

-eso lo veremos otro día-dijo Lily con una mirada peligrosa –pero por ahora tenemos asuntos mas importantes…-buscó algo en una bolsita mágica y poco a poco salieron 5 contadores, los dos Black y James tragaron.

-no…Lily, es que…Walburga, mi varita…ella-empezó el Potter

-"apostaron"-recalcó en la palabra –pasara lo que pasara iban a cumplir la apuesta y los que tienen el honor de saltar al lago son…-empezó a revisar los números en los contadores, aunque de antemano sabía quienes ya habían perdido –Sirius y Regulus Black, y James Potter-los tres palidecieron

Habían perdido su tiempo corriendo de los restos de la matriarca Black, o en caso de James, corriendo tras el costal de huesos que le había quitado la varita. Fue a la mitad de toda la lucha y no pudieron seguir peleando, mientras Lily y Remus seguían sumando puntos.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron, no era mala, pero un poco de sana diversión es bueno.

-¿esta noche?-le preguntó a los tres sentenciados quienes asintieron, debían de acabar con eso ahora que podían.

* * *

Rusia…

Harry, Ron y Hermione cenaban ya en el comedor, aunque entre bocado y bocado los espasmos de risa aparecían. No podían creer lo que habían hecho

-¿hot-cakes?-dijo Ron y los otros dos empezaron a reír más ante la cara de extrañeza de su amigo

-te juro que si los había hecho antes-pudo decir Hermione –solo que…-

-… ¿nunca sin la harina que ya viene preparada?-completó Harry y rieron aún más

Mientras comían trataban de concentrarse en el tenedor con el que partían la comida, porque cuando levantaban la vista, la risa atacaba de nuevo. ¿Pero a quien no le iba a dar risa ver a sus mejores amigos llenos de harina? Hermione se había recogido el cabello en una cola, pero en la frente quedaban residuos de tan extraña mezcla. Ron tenía del polvo blanco en la nariz y a Harry le había tocado lo mejor, su cabello azabache ahora daba la apariencia de un gris.

_Flash back_

_No había más que puros ingredientes que se usan usualmente en el mundo de la magia, así que no había harina para Hot-cakes ya preparada, solo todo por separado. _

_Al poner los huevos en el tazón, todo iba en orden. El problema fue cuando un gran costal de harina, demasiado pesado como para levitarlo los tres. Ron tomó una silla y le pidió a Harry que lo sostuviera para no caer. Así estaban los dos y el pelirrojo ya jalaba el costal para tomarlo en sus brazos._

_Hermione ya había batido los huevos, tomó el tazón para moverse de lugar pero nunca miró el suelo. Un gruñido vino de un gato que dormía en la cocina cuando la castaña pisó su cola, ella perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás aventando el tazón por los aires, en un intento de no caer se tomó de Harry quien para no ser parte de la cadena se aferró a la silla donde estaba parado Ron. _

_Hermione terminó en el suelo, Harry a su lado y Ron sobre ellos. Vieron como el tazón con huevo venía de regreso, pero para su suerte cayó bien parado en una mesita, lo vieron tambalear de un lado a otro pues estaba en la orilla de la mesa, iba y venía, izquierda y derecha, pero finalmente se paró quedando la mitad del tazón en el aire. Respiraron aliviados, pero el contenido del recipiente se seguía moviendo y al inclinarse un poco más, todo se derramó sobre Hermione. Su rostro quedó totalmente cubierto por la mascarilla de huevo._

_Harry y Ron no pudieron reprimir las risas, pero todavía no acababa. El costal que había tratado de bajar Ron, estaba resbalando por la esquina de la alacena. Cruzaron los dedos para que no sucediera pero fue inevitable. Cayó sobre la esquina de una mesa y se reventó, cubriendo tres cuartas partes de la cocina con el polvo._

_Ron se levantó del suelo escupiendo la harina que se había tragado por reír con la boca sumamente abierta. Harry quien si lo vio venir, se cubrió la cara, pero su cabello no se salvó._

_Fin del flash Back_

Después de cenar y de limpiar la cocina, se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Francia…

-Li…Lily, es…t….t…ta haciendo…mu…mucho frío-dijo Sirius mientras se abrazaba de su única prenda, James y Regulus le dieron la razón

-ustedes insistieron en esta noche, y hoy será-recalcó la pelirroja y Remus rió.

Los 5 caminaban a un pequeño lago que había cerca de Harvard, y lo mejor, había un especie de camino sobre el lago, una roca que se había formado con el paso de los años, formando como un trampolín.

Estaban a unos grados bajo cero, no los suficientes para nevar ni para que se congelara el agua. Los tres sentenciados solo eran abrigados por una toalla que llevaban envuelta de la cintura para abajo. Usaban sus brazos para cubrirse lo demás.

Llegaron a la punta de la roca, y al mirar para abajo, la piel se les enchinó.

-amor, no hablas en serio o ¿si?-el tono de James era de súplica para su esposa. Ella les señaló el lago incitándolos a saltar.

Una racha de viento pasó por debajo de sus pies y les levantó un poco la toalla, se la sostuvieron como una mujer con vestido que pasa por arriba de un ventilador. Regulus no veía salida de esto, entonces valientemente se quitó la toalla dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo. Sirius y James lo miraban anonadados.

-¿has hecho ejercicio hermano?-preguntó Sirius.

Sirius envidiaba lo bien que se veía su pequeño hermano, supuestamente él era quien debía poner el ejemplo y cuando se miró a si mismo, se dio vergüenza. Regulus era como esos hombres con máscara que salían en programas muggles, esos que peleaban con solo un calzón tapando lo que más les podía doler. El otro Black se acercó a la punta poco a poco, mientras el frió aumentaba y se le congelaba el…orgullo, no había nada más importante para un Black que su orgullo. Sirius y James también se quitaron la toalla dejando a los tres hombres al natural, y se enfilaron tras Regulus para saltar, si lo hacía él, ellos también podrían. Lily no pudo aguantar la risa, no es que nunca hubiera visto a James porque, ellos dos tenían un hijo; pero Sirius dejó mucho que desear en esos momentos ¿quizás era por el frío? En cambio…Regulus…

-Lily, ¿te gustaría tener más hijos?-preguntó James sacándola de sus pensamientos

-creo que sí-contestó ella extrañada por la pregunta

-¡entonces dame la toalla!-exigió porque el frío empezaba a aumentar

-deben cumplir sus apuestas-dijo ella riendo por el comentario de su esposo –aquí tenemos su ropa para cuando salgan-señaló el bulto que tenía Remus en las manos.

Regulus seguía parado en la punta, al pasar más el tiempo empezaba a dejar de sentir sus extremidades.

-¡vamos hermano!-animó Sirius y justo cuando iba a dar una palmada un poco fuerte para darle vuelo a Regulus, este se volteó. Vio el golpe venir y cuando sintió que era empujado hacia atrás, se tomó del otro brazo de Sirius. Juntos perdieron el equilibrio en la punta de la roca y empezaron su caída que les volaba el…cabello en todas direcciones, haciendo además las lagrimas presentes.

-¡splash!-se escuchó al fondo del lago indicando que los dos Black habían caído y solo quedaba uno.

James empezó a caminar hacia atrás pero Remus y Lily hicieron una barrera para que no pasara.

-Lily…amor….yo te quiero-

-¡no te funcionará Potter!-respondió ella ante el intento de adulación

-¡maldita sea! ¡Esta $%&che agua está bien helada!-gritó Sirius desde el fondo y James palideció

-amor-dijo en otro intento pero ella lo empujó y así cayó el último

Después del ruido de hacían al caer los cuerpos desnudos al lago, se escuchó el grito de James:

-¡se me congela! ¡Se me congela!-

-¿q…que hermano?-preguntó Sirius quien seguía en el agua

-eso que es vital para el hombre, que sin él no seríamos la especie dominante el la tierra-

-ahh-entendió Sirius -¡se me congela a mi también!-gritó

-¡Lily, amor! ¡Mi ropa!-gritó James intentando nadar a la orilla seguido de Sirius, Regulus ya había salido y Remus le había dado una gabardina

-te juro James, que mis hijos nacerán de color azul-el animago apenas y nadaba

-ni que lo digas, yo no siento que pueda tener más hijos-ante la declaración de James, Sirius lo miró extrañado

-se que Harry es tu único hijo y que…-

-¡no es por eso!-reclamó James –no es saludable caer de pansa en un lago semi-congelado-Sirius no pudo contener la risa

Ambos llegaron a la orilla, y una ráfaga de viento los acompañó, se les encogieron los…dedos de los pies del frío que hacía. Lily ya les tendía dos gabardinas a ellos también, pero una tercera ráfaga de viento en la noche, les voló la ropa.

-es toda la que traigo-dijo Lily dándoles a entender que si querían estar calientes, las gabardinas que se iban arrastrando por el suelo debido al viento eran su única salvación

Sirius y James empezaron a correr tras la ropa mientras murmuraban maldiciones al dios del viento. Corrieron y corrieron pero sus túnicas seguían moviéndose. Pronto el espacio se despejó un poco y para desgracia de los dos se toparon con más personas.

-¡por dios!-gritó la profesora McGonagall, Molly y Tonks quienes venían tras ella querían saber que era lo que pasaba pero se arrepintieron…a medias.

-wow Sirius-exclamó Tonks llevándose una mano a la boca para reprimir una risa culpable, pero vio que venía llegando Remus y cambió su tono -¡debería darte vergüenza!-lo regañó fuertemente aunque la sonrisa no faltó

-¡señores! ¡Tápense!-les reclamó Molly con las manos en la cara, sonrojada del mismo tono que su cabello

Los demás hombres, como lo eran Dumbledore, Nicholas, Moody, Kingsley y Snape rieron a carcajadas

Sirius puso a James delante suyo para tapar todo lo vergonzoso pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡quien dijo que la orden del fénix no tiene lo mejor de lo mejor!-exclamó Nicholas con una amplia sonrisa.

James no hallaba que hacer pues Sirius lo utilizaba para esconder su vergüenza, buscó por todos lados algo más que las túnicas que estaban a 8 metros de distancia. ¡Bingo! Sabiendo que se arrepentiría de eso, no le quedó otra opción.

Se acercó a la profesora McGonagall y con sutileza le quitó el acostumbrado sombrero puntiagudo que solía usar.

-no te molestes en regresarlo-dijo un poco sonrojada la profesora de haber tenido tan cerca a James

Regulus no pudo reprimir su risa y todos lo miraron.

-es bueno saber que ciertas personas recuerdan vestirse después de nadar-dijo Molly como un tipo de cumplido a Regulus

Sirius miró con cierta picardía a su hermano, las cosas no se quedarían así. Salió detrás de James para conseguir la varita de la profesora de transformaciones.

-ni se te ocurra Black-dijo ella mientras guardaba su fina y limpia varita en su túnica

-es para poner parejas las cosas-se excusó mirando de reojo a Regulus quien palideció

-¡yo te presto la mía!-se ofreció Tonks ante la mirada incrédula de todos –oops-susurró mientras con el cabello de color rojo, dejaba caer la varita como si no hubiera ofrecido antes su ayuda en tal acto. Sirius vio que el frágil palito rodó detrás de él y cometió el error de agacharse a recogerlo.

-¡Black!-gritaron Molly y Minerva al mismo tiempo que todos los demás reían.

Aunque había sido algo accidental, aprovechó el momento para emparejar las cosas con su hermano. Lanzó un pequeño hechizo que incendió la capa de Regulus, quien de inmediato se la quitó y empezó a brincar sobre ella para apagar el incendio. La única risa que se escuchó fue la de Sirius, los demás estaban impresionados.

-¿no nos habíamos visto antes?-preguntó Tonks acercándose a Regulus para "presentarse" –Soy Nymphadora, pero mis amigos me dicen Tonks-Remus rodó los ojos mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía al castillo.

* * *

Rusia…

Harry estaba quedándose dormido en su cuarto, mientras pensaba.

Su problema era no decidirse, nadie podía estar a medias en algo. O estaba dentro o estaba fuera de la guerra.

Tomó su decisión conforme a lo bien que pasó esa noche, quería muchas noches así, divirtiéndose con Ron y Hermione.

Él…

* * *

_que dijeron? ya me enteré de que va a pasar en el próximo capi no?_

_gracias a todos los reviews!!! y...no, no me gusta que me maldigan, si se que dejo capis cardiacos(me esfuerzo por eso XD), la tercera parte me trae dando vueltas la cabeza, pienso que ahora podría meter algún tipo de aventura en el tiempo pero hasta ahora no he intentado nada de eso y no he podido salir de la idea general. Si logro idear una tercera parte se los haré saber._

_si esto fuera una película, me hubiera atagantado con las palomitas en la escena de la apuesta XD_

_reto superado de nuevo!! wii_

_que recompensa será buena? um..._

_ustedes dirán_

_próximo capi: la decisición de Harry y creo que otra batalla más o por lo menos un incidente._

_nos vemos! muajajaja_

_anypotter_


	13. Marcas de Por Vida

…_**Marcas de por Vida…**_

La dimensión oscura...

Gellert sabía que había sido traicionado. Su furia se elevaba a niveles peligrosos y por eso los demás magos desaparecieron de su vista. Nunca creyó que alguien como Salazar pudiese atacarle por la espalda e ir a contarle sus planes al enemigo, aunque, lo de los planes no era tan importante. Solo había dicho que quería conquistar el mundo.

Como sea había perdido un aliado y ganado dos enemigos. Uno evidentemente era Salazar pero el otro le inquietaba un tanto. Claro que había escuchado hablar de él, demasiado, pero la idea de comprobar que lo que decían era verdad significaba un gran problema para él. Que un bebé lograra sobrevivir a la maldición asesina no se consideraba un hecho fuera de lo natural, claro que era extraño pero nadie dijo que imposible.

El aura que sintió en su joven contrincante era de cuidado, sentía un gran poder en él. Temía que representara un gran obstáculo a su debido tiempo así que no podía permitirle despertar completamente en su contra. Vio a un muchacho indeciso de pelear, pero después de todo lo que los mortífagos de Voldemort le habían contado, sobre todos los peligros que había enfrentado a tan corta edad, podía entenderlo. Después de una vida llena de penas y sufrimientos, temiendo por los seres amados, seguro quería paz.

Eso se arruinó cuando el emergió y trajo además a Voldemort. Tenía que atacar exactamente ese punto, donde el chico se arrepintiera de pelear. Ese muchacho de 16 años era tan sensible como un niño pequeño.

1.- su primer error era que su vida fuera controlada por sentimientos tontos como el amor y la amistad. Ese era el fuerte de todo mago tenebroso y ahí atacaría. Si lo dejaba sin personas en las cuales apoyarse, no tendría más remedio que sucumbir ante él.

2.-el miedo al poder. Creyó escuchar a Voldemort decir, "no existe el bien y el mal, solo existe el poder y aquellos que son demasiado débiles para buscarlo" en parte tenía razón. El bien y el mal solo eran dos tipos de clasificaciones absurdas e inútiles, depende de quien las aplique. Harry Potter parecía un muchacho muy capaz y poderoso, pero dejaba que Dumbledore hiciera todo, al parecer el joven no se sentía merecedor de un liderazgo tan grande. Tendría que obligarlo a hacerse cargo de muchas cosas, de poner peso en él y que nadie estuviera para ayudarlo.

3.-La confianza. Otro tonto sentimiento que podía llevar a la muerte. Según sus fuentes, el muchacho confiaba ciegamente en su familia, amigos y especialmente en su director. Usaría a Dumbledore para destruirlo, ¿qué pasaría si la persona en quien más confías te traicionara?

4.-La muerte. Algo inevitable para cualquiera, por el simple hecho de que a todos les llega. Nadie ha podido superar a la muerte, ni siquiera los hermanos del cuento para niños, esos que se supone recibieron obsequios de la misma huesuda. El mismo lo admitía, tenía miedo a la muerte. No saber hacia donde vas en ese oscuro abismo donde pagarás tus pecados. No, él no, porque simplemente no planeaba morir nunca, encontraría la forma de vencer a la muerte, cortaría ese ciclo, solo para ser un dictador inmortal. Ahí entraba su ingeniosa mente, robaría el ya célebre elixir de la vida. La piedra había sido destruida y no quedaba más que una botellita con elixir, que Nicholas Flammel guardaba.

Simple 4 fases de su plan, bueno 5.

5.-Vivir por siempre rigiendo a su manera

* * *

El amanecer en Harvard fue una buena noticia para muchos. Para los que saltaron a un lago por ejemplo, porque no habían muerto durante la noche de hipotermia. También una metamorfamaga que había tenido lindos sueños.

El sol no se encontraba todavía en la cumbre del cielo cuando la lechuza repartidora del Profeta se posó frente a Dumbledore. No había nada nuevo, las cosas habían estado tranquilas por así decirlo. Temía de la calma que precede la tormenta porque esta tormenta era amenazadora y grande. Gellert era de los que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el mundo pasaba frente a sus ojos, temía de las grandes similitudes que había encontrado en Harry con su viejo amigo.

Ambos tuvieron una vida dura, desde pequeños aprendieron a valerse por si mismos. Aprendieron a sobrellevar los problemas sin más ayuda y se hicieron fuertes al paso de los años. Eso solo era una parte, sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran muy parecidos, tanto que si Harry se hubiera quedado a pelear, hubiera causado problemas. Eran dos almas gemelas, nadie lo podía negar, menos él que los conocía de pies a cabeza y sabía a que atenerse. Solo que había un pequeño detalle, no peleaban del mismo lado. De tener a los dos en un bando, el mundo podría vivir una gran época de paz o empezar un reinado inacabable de miedo y desesperación, de los peores de la historia.

En verdad no sabía si era bueno tenerlos en contra, porque significaba una pelea sin tregua. Si Voldemort y Harry se parecían en un pasado y fue una batalla sumamente difícil, no quería imaginar a Gellert peleando con Harry. Ambos eran magos habilidosos y nunca se dejaban vencer por el enemigo, sería como pelear contra un espejo, donde probablemente se tendrían que destruir mutuamente para poder acabar con el otro.

No quería pensar más en eso, por lo menos no en una batalla tan aterradora como sería entre esos dos poderosos magos. Ahora que Harry estaba lejos y bajo protección, no intervendría de nuevo así que en ese aspecto se podía quedar tranquilo. Solo en ese aspecto ya que el regreso de Grindelwald lo mantenía intranquilo, Gellert era mucho más poderoso ahora y en cambio él más viejo y fuera de forma, no pudo acabar con Voldemort y sus esperanzas se mantenían bajas en cuanto a Gellert. Sabía que su vida se iría en librar al mundo del mago tenebroso. Para siempre.

Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos pesimistas y concentrarse en encontrar la solución, porque nadie la encontraría por él. De nuevo volvía a ser la cabeza de un grupo de personas que esperaban seguir estrategias y ordenes que les ayudaran a combatir al enemigo, pero esta vez temía fallar.

La primera guerra contra Voldemort la estaban perdiendo, la orden había estado fuera de control. Por fortuna o no mucha, el mago tenebroso desapareció por varios años a un precio un poco alto. La muerte de cualquiera de los miembros de la orden podría resultar catastrófico, porque algunos regresaron hace poco de la muerte, porque tienen familia y amigos o simplemente porque todos son fundamentales en esto. Esperaba no fallarles pero algo le decía que todo sería muy difícil, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir esa confianza característica de un líder.

La última vez que organizó muy bien a su grupo fue antes de la primera caída de Voldemort, pero después salió de práctica, alguien más estaba haciendo lo que a él le tocaba. Harry pasó muchos liderando a sus compañeros y a grandes masas, como si hubiera nacido con el don del liderazgo, pero lo cierto era que ahora no estaba, no podía depender de alguien que no estaba.

No sabía como empezar, no sabía que decir u ordenar, no conocía a Voldemort.

* * *

Rusia…

Se la había pasado toda la mañana caminando de un lado a otro y nadie lo había podido detener. Susurraba cosas inaudibles que preocupaban a Ron y a Hermione. De vez en cuando su mirada se iluminaba pero al paso de los segundos se volvía a apagar, se veía indeciso cuando anoche tenía clara sus intenciones.

Hermione trataba de centrar su vista en el libro pero la figura de Harry caminando de un lado a otro no la dejaba concentrarse, más de una vez pensó en arrojarle el libro directo a la cabeza y con suerte dejarlo inconsciente para leer tranquilamente. Ron por su parte había decidido dejar de mirarlo porque le daba nauseas verlo de un lado a otro.

-¡Harry, para! ¿Quieres?-terminó explotando la castaña cerrando el libro abruptamente, pero el siguió caminando, ahora con un semblante serio

-¿Qué es lo que tanto discutes Harry?-preguntó esta vez Ron

-lo que podría ser la decisión más importante de mi vida-contestó Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos y luego a Harry

-¡¿estás considerando volver?!-preguntó escandalizada Hermione mientras que Ron la apoyaba con un asentimiento de cabeza

-muy seriamente-admitió Harry

-¿y se cambio tan drástico de opinión?-se atrevió a preguntar Ron, nunca terminaría de conocer a su amigo si era tan cambiante

-un presentimiento-se sentó frente a ellos con la mirada seria, pasando y repasando todo en su mente, pro y contra, bueno y malo, si y no.

* * *

La orden no encontraba la forma de empezar la reunión, estaban todos sentados en el comedor pero no se atrevían a decir nada por miedo a equivocarse. Nunca les había pasado algo así y ahora se sentía demasiado raro. ¿Qué era eso que les faltaba? Aunque la respuesta era obvia no se atrevían a admitirlo. Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre los habían impulsado a ser lo que siempre habían sido, grandes magos, mentes brillantes y estrategas, todo lo que necesitaran. Pero la falta del trío de la inspiración los estaba acabando. Aunque esos muchachos no dijeran nada cuando estaban presentes en reuniones no acordes a su edad, les daban un empujoncito a todos, con el pensamiento de "_ellos han pasado por muchas cosas peligrosas y sobrevivido, ¿Por qué nosotros no?_ Era un tipo de frase de motivación que los ayudaba a superar los problemas.

-esto es frustrante-admitió Sirius y toda la sala asintió –me siento inútil-dijo para si mismo pero al ver que su hermano y James se atrevían a comentar sobre lo último que dijo, los calló con una mirada asesina

-debemos concentrarnos en nuestro deber-aclaró Dumbledore con un brillo raro en los ojos, temor podía ser. Algo que no alentó a los miembros de la orden.

-¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a hacer?-se atrevió a preguntar Lily y todos volvieron a sus pensamientos

No estaban bien las cosas.

* * *

Uno de los fuertes de Gellert no era la paciencia, pero si el armar las cosas rápidamente. En cuanto a armar era organizar ataques en un dos por tres, ataques en extremo bien planeados que tenían pocas posibilidades de fallar. Nunca dejaba de insistir si era posible, siempre que tuviera aliados podía hacer cuantos ataques se propusiera. Su primer intento había sido un completo fracaso, el segundo lo consideraba un avance pero al parecer no había ningún muerto y eso no le agradaba, parecería que estaba al mismo nivel que Voldemort.

Para los que dicen que la tercera es la vencida, les pensaba dar la razón. Aprenderían que era peligroso interponerse en su camino, las nuevas generaciones sabrían porque por un tiempo había sido temido por el mundo entero y se consideraba más grande que Voldemort. Esa noche, si, esa noche volvería.

Estaba enterado de que los alumnos de Hogwarts ahora se refugiaban en Harvard, una grata coincidencia. Al parecer este dia las estrellas se encontraban de su lado y todo apuntaba que tendría éxito.

Caminó en su habitación y se acercó a su hermosa pantera negra la cual rugió como gesto de cariño. Gellert le acarició la cabeza; pensativo. Recordó tener otras mascotas singulares en esa dimensión, era hora de darles un rato de libertad para que hicieran lo que quisieran. Su sonrisa macabra se agrandó con forme pensaba en las atrocidades que podrían cometer.

* * *

Harvard…

La tarde caía y cada vez se ponía más oscuro el ambiente, un extraño frío acompañó a la noche. La orden se había dado por vencida, no habían logrado nada en todo el día y con el solo hecho de pensar que no se levantarían mañana de sus asientos hasta avanzar en algo, les daba jaqueca.

Lily y James caminaban tomados de la mano por los pasillos, les hacía falta su hijo ahí. De cierta forma extrañaban tener a alguien que cuidar o regañar cuando se metiera en problemas. Sabían que era lo mejor que se mantuviera lejos, solo esperaban que estuviera bien.

* * *

Rusia…

-se lo tiene que creer o no funcionará-susurró Hermione a sus dos amigos

-¿es un auror, no?-preguntó Ron –su trabajo es cumplir su misión-

-no haremos cargo de que crea que está a punto de fallar en su misión para que así pida ayuda y se vaya-aclaró Hermione de nuevo, mientras Harry parecía pensativo.

-¿Cuál es su misión?-preguntó Ron malévolamente mirando a Hermione y luego los dos a Harry

-proteger a Harry Potter-secundó Hermione y el aludido levantó la mirada un poco asustado de lo que tramaban sus amigos

-¿Qué pasaría si algo le pasa al mago mas famoso del mundo? ¿El auror se vería obligado a conseguir ayuda?-Harry miraba con cierto temor a Ron, no era normal en él la mirada de travesura malvada

Lo discutieron miles de veces, era la única forma de deshacerse del auror y aunque Harry no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Hermione, tuvo que aguantar por las miradas asesinas de la castaña. Tenían todo preparado y bien planeado, era raro que sus planes fallaran así que confiaban que este saliera bien.

Estaban en la sala, la chimenea prendida y tenían sus abrigos cerca. Listos para empezar con su teatro, Hermione metió los dedos a un vaso de agua que estaba sobre una mesita delante del sofá. Con los dedos mojados dibujó debajo de sus propios párpados unos canales que corrían verticalmente hacia abajo, logrando que parecieran lágrimas. Ron hizo lo mismo aunque se estaba muriendo de risa al saber lo que venía.

-¿listo Harry?-preguntó Hermione concentrándose para que todo sonara creíble, el ojiverde le lanzó una mirada de odio

-los mataré después de esto-susurró y tomó la posición acordada

* * *

La noche era hermosa, el clima aunque frío ya estaba acostumbrado a él. Pensando en que el día había pasado perfecto se sentó frente a los escalones de la mansión. No le duró mucho el placer cuando un aterrador grito llegó a sus oídos:

-¡HARRY!-

El tono con el que lo habían dicho y la persona a la que se refería le erizaron la piel y de inmediato se paró. Quitó el hechizo que él mismo había puesto sobre la puerta de entrada "_nadie debía salir"_ y la empujó. Al entrar sus ojos buscaron por todos lados, pero al escuchar más sollozos supo a donde dirigirse.

Entró a la sala, su vista se clavó de inmediato en una muchacha castaña que lloraba mirando algo en el suelo, estaba aterrada. Se acercó a un más y divisó a un pelirrojo hincado en el piso, y a su lado lo que temía.

El auror palideció notablemente al ver a Harry Potter en el suelo y sin conocimiento. Apartó al pelirrojo para examinar al _niño-que-vivió_ pero de lo nervioso que estaba no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó nervioso a los otros dos adolescentes que lloraban mirando fijamente a Harry

-no lo se…de repente…dijo que no sentía bien y…y…-Hermione no pudo terminar la frase pero Ron completó

-se desmayó-

El auror aterrado le tomó el pulso para ver si continuaba vivo, podía estar exagerando en eso, pero no quería ser él culpable de la muerte del mago más celebre de esa época. Ni pensar en lo que le harían las multitudes. Siguió su algo torpe inspección, le temblaban las manos en todo lo que hacía.

Ron y Hermione reían en su interior, en verdad estaban aterrando al auror. Pero la expresión sumamente preocupada que apareció en el hombre terminó por asustarlos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione aterrada, eso no era parte de lo que tenían en mente

El hombre rápidamente recogió al joven mago y lo puso sobre un sillón. Conjuró un paño helado y se lo puso en la frente. Esta vez los dos amigos se miraban consternados, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

Sin decir nada más que –cuídenlo- el auror desapareció de la habitación rápidamente. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Harry para saber que era lo que había pasado que había asustado tanto al auror. Ellos solo habían acordado que Harry se hiciera pasar por enfermo para que el auror saliera a pedir ayuda y los dejara solos. El pelirrojo acercó su mano a la frente de su amigo y palideció mientras el calor de su cuerpo se iba también.

-tiene fiebre-susurró más para si mismo que para Hermione

-no…no puede ser posible-contrarió ella pero al llevar su mano a la mejilla de su amigo que no despertaba terminó cayendo de rodillas a su lado negando -¿Harry?-lo llamó preocupada pero no respondió, le tomó la mano y la apretó.

Los dos se quedaron sumidos en el silencio, hasta que una voz les heló la sangre:

-¿listo? Que bueno, vámonos-Harry se levantó apartando el paño de su cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa a sus amigos -¿Qué?-

-tu…fiebre…y…nosotros…pero-Ron no pudo completar la oración

-ah, ¿lo de la fiebre?-rió fuertemente ante la mirada desconcertada de Hermione -¿no se suponía que debía ser creíble?-el pelirrojo y la castaña lo miraron con furia por no haberles dicho de su plan, casi los mataba de un infarto.

* * *

Harvard…

Unos fuertes rugidos que se escucharon desde el cielo y otros sobre tierra alertaron a la tensa orden del fénix. Salieron a los jardines mientras sus temores se elevaban drásticamente. Dumbledore iba delante de todos hasta que llegaron a pararse frente a al origen de los rugidos y los gritos de varios estudiantes dentro del castillo.

Ahora empezaban a resentir la falta del trío, aquí era donde ellos calmaban a todos adentro y los ponían en alerta y los llevaban a un lugar seguro.

7 quimeras batían sus alas frente a la orden, 5 dragones en el cielo sobrevolaban el área y la risa de Grindelwald volvió los pensamientos de los magos a tierra. El mago tenebroso venía solo, no venían los revividos de los que les había hablado Salazar y eso por el momento era un alivio. Primero tenían que salir vivos de las raras especies que mostraban sus filosas garras y rugían con fuerza, lo que muchos interpretaron como hambre.

-¿recuerdan lo que Harry hizo para acabar con ellas?-preguntó Sirius mientras tragaba y palidecía

-considerando que lo recuerde…-empezó James –tendrías que ser tan habilidoso como mi hijo-le dijo a su amigo que tenía los ojos abiertos como plato.

La voz fría de Gellert se hizo presente:

-vaya Dumbledore, creí que te seguías recuperando y volverías a mandar a ese joven mago en tu nombre-el mago tenebroso estaba disfrutando del miedo que infringían sus mascotas.

El director de Hogwarts por su parte se sentía algo atemorizado, ¿Cómo acabaría con esas bestias? Temía que hubiera heridos y hasta muertos. Debía mantener la mente despejada para lograr su objetivo pero esos puntiagudos colmillos de los dragones podían distraer a cualquiera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gellert?-preguntó intentado no demostrar miedo en su voz

-vengo a ofrecerles un camino-contestó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba delante de sus bestias –pueden morir lenta y dolorosamente por cualquiera de mis métodos-hizo una pausa y un brillo malvado recorrió sus ojos como corriente eléctrica causando escalofríos en mas de uno –o pueden unirse a mi y apoyar mi causa-

-puede sonar tentador, ser comido o unirte a un mago oscuro-interrumpió una voz que hizo que todos giraran su cuello rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía, querían pensar que habían estado alucinando, pero al verlo salir de las sombras muchos suspiraron.

-¡Hijo de…Lily y James!-exclamó Sirius llevándose una mano a la cabeza con frustración

Dumbledore no se vio nada contento por la aparición de Harry, algo que notó Gellert y lo puso más contento. Parecía que Albus deseaba que no saliera. El momento perfecto para demostrar que nadie podía contra él.

-¡ataquen!-ordenó a sus bestias que se tiraron sobre los magos que tenían en frente.

Todos se dispersaron corriendo a todos lados, perseguidos o persiguiendo a una quimera. Debían ingeniárselas para acabar con ellas. Dumbledore se quedó frente a Grindelwald y empezaron su propio duelo apartados de los demás.

* * *

-tu mamá te intentó comer de pequeño ¿no?-intentó razonar Sirius con una quimera –por eso ahora me quieres comer a mi-lo tenía acorralado

Regulus vio a su hermano en aprietos y corrió a ayudarlo. Con una bengala que lanzó al cielo la quimera se distrajo, entonces Sirius puso lanzar un _petrificus totalus_ y la bestia quedó inmóvil al instante.

-llevamos una hora peleando y solo hemos acabado con dos de esas-señaló Regulus preocupando al animago quien buscaba a sus amigos y ahijado, pero de tanto correr no enfocaba el rostro de cada persona.

* * *

Una figura entre las sombras solo observaba lo que pasaba, para nada se pensaba quedar detrás de Grindelwald. Su nombre seguía en boca de la gente, tenía que volver a lo que era antes y que mejor forma que varios asesinatos.

Todos estaban distraídos y no prestarían atención de él. Cuando todo terminara podía declararse culpable de los actos cometidos y así se encargaría de que lo recordaran y que no olvidaran que él era más grande que Grindelwald, que él era de quien debían preocuparse y temer.

Divisó a su primer objetivo y empezó a caminar bajo un potente hechizo de invisibilidad.

* * *

Harry se encargaba de que los dragones no atacaran desde el cielo. Suficientes problemas tenían en tierra. Montado en su saeta los distraía uno a uno, alejándoles y luego aprisionándolos lejos, donde no pudieran herir a nadie.

Estaba muy preocupado por terminar y ayudar abajo, se notaba que tenían dificultades. Pero además no se podía quitar un extraño presentimiento que lo estaba torturando. Sentía un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo muy malo, pero por más de que tratara de estar más cerca de la orden, no podía.

* * *

Molly peleaba arduamente con una de esas bestias, a su lado estaba Remus quien le ayudaba mucho pero aún así estaban demasiado cansados y no atinaban más que en protegerse de los ataques del animal.

Lanzaban todo tipo de hechizos para ver si la bestia cedía y los dejaba en paz, pero por algo se tenían ganado el título de "_casi invencibles"_ después de unos minutos de hacerles frente dejaban agotado a cualquiera pero no se podían permitir bajar la guardia.

Una sombra se movía tras ellos, no la notaron de lo concentrados que estaban, pero la sangre de le heló a Molly al escuchar una especie de siseo. Se giró rápidamente, buscando el origen pero simplemente no había nadie, supuso que había sido su imaginación así que dando por desechada la posibilidad que se había formulado en su cabeza, se disponía a seguir ayudando a Remus.

Antes de devolver su atención al campo de batalla, el crujir de una rama la alertó de nuevo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El resplandor verde estaba frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada.

Cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo, Remus vio un destello y se giró para averiguar lo que había pasado pero su expresión de horror al ver el cuerpo de Molly Weasley en el suelo y sin vida no se alcanzó a desarrollar cuando frente a sus ojos apareció otro destello verde.

* * *

Harry regresaba de encerrar al tercer dragón cuando su más temido sueño se desarrolló frente a sus ojos.

Dos destellos verdes, dos malditos destellos verdes daban en el blanco. No le importaron los otros dos dragones, no le importó nada más en el mundo más lo que acababa de presenciar. Un nudo en el estómago y una presión en su corazón le confirmaron lo que había pasado.

De inmediato bajó a tierra donde vio aparecer a Voldemort de la nada. Tenía su varita en mano y una amplia y malévola sonrisa que solo hizo a Harry enfadar más.

El joven corrió hasta los dos cuerpos sin vida que no identificaba en ese momento porque su mente se llenaba de otros tantos recuerdos y sentimientos que comenzaban a querer salir por sus ojos.

Remus y Molly. Remus y Molly. Remus y Molly, su cabeza no repetía más que sus rostros y nombres, se vinieron encima de él todos los recuerdos que tuvo con ellos dos, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Se hincó frente a los dos importándole nada que Voldemort estuviera detrás de él.

-¿acaso no te dije que me vengaría?-preguntó Voldemort entre risas que se escucharon alrededor llamando la atención de todos.

Miraron aterrados lo que creían un mal sueño, miraron aterrados dos cuerpos sin vida y el corazón se les paralizaba al reconocerlos.

Los gritos de desesperación y tristeza se escucharon en la noche, interrumpiendo a los lobos que aullaban a la luna.

* * *

_antes de que conjuren por tercera vez la maldición verde contra su pantalla. o que arrojen lejos el mouse y el teclado o la laptop salga volando por la ventana como el libro 5 original de Harry Potter. !!pido paz!!_

_¿me creen tan mala?_

_llevan varios fics conociendo mis formas de dejarlos en suspenso o de tenerlos al filo de la silla. _

_¿son cosas que pasan? puede ser y a la vez no. No puedo decir nada más, pero solo pido paciencia. _

_Si respetan mi joven vida pido paciencia._

_anypotter_


	14. En las Puertas de la Muerte

…_**En las Puertas de la Muerte…**_

La simple idea de que todo lo que había pasado en unas horas era real le resultaba imposible de asimilar. No se mostraba preocupado por lo que había pasado, eran las 4:00 a.m. y muchos lo podrían considerar demente pero él no resentía nada de lo que había pasado. No lo querían escuchar de lo atareados que andaban dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Se quedó sentado en el comedor mientras los demás se encargaban de dos inmóviles cuerpos que habían dejado de respirar a causa de Voldemort. Ni sus padres se detuvieron un momento, en cuanto todo sucedió empezaron los tristes planes para los funerales, aunque cuando él intentaba decirles sobre eso, lo ignoraban o le decían cosas que seguro ni ellos mismos pensaban. No lo estaban escuchando de nuevo, no ponían atención a todo su entorno y lo pasaban como a un fantasma.

Su familia se hacía cargo de Remus, pasaban con los ojos húmedos y con la mirada perdida. Cuando trataba de reconfortarlos ellos pedían que no dijera nada, que todo estaba bien, aunque todo fuera lo contrario. Sirius y su padre en especial se veían afectados por el infame hecho de no tener a Remus con ellos, parecían quererse morir con él también.

No se podía decir que los Weasley estaban mejor, todos los hermanos e hijos de Molly se encontraban reunidos en una habitación y no se molestaban en salir. El único pelirrojo que rondaba por los pasillos era el señor Weasley y deambulaba sin observar a nadie a los ojos, tenía mucho que pensar y el sufrimiento que sentía era insoportable. Había perdido a su única compañera de toda la vida. Intentó acercarse a él también como lo había intentado con sus padres, pero fue inútil, cuando se detuvo a mirarlo por primera vez, Arthur solo lo abrazó y le dijo que no dijera nada, así como empezó se alejó aún sollozando.

¿Qué nadie en ese mundo lo escucharía?

* * *

No tuvo más remedio que ir al único lugar en donde podía pensar libremente y quizás recibir un consejo de alguien que lo pudiera escuchar, los demás parecían ser alérgicos a su voz.

Apenas había rastros de que el sol quería salir, pero todavía estaba muy oscuro para poder notar las estrellas que se distinguían con tanta facilidad en ese lugar. Por algo era una fortaleza. Las cascadas caían esplendorosas como la última vez que estuvo ahí, que había sido hace poco pero no había prestado absolutamente nada de atención, tenía otro tipo de problemas que ahora eran fácilmente superados por los actuales. Sentía relajante el sonido de las cascadas y más el estirar su mano y dejar que el agua la golpeara.

Suspiró fuertemente, al parecer no había nadie cerca para escucharlo. Bien. Debatiría con sus pensamientos.

Se sentó bajo a orillas de la maravilla natural, donde la brisa que escapaba de las grandes corrientes que caían verticales lo golpeaba de lleno, empapándolo. No se preocupaba por eso, lo había hecho antes y lo consideraba relajante. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer ahora, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de quien esperaba desde un principio.

-me alegra verte, Harry, pero no bajo estas circunstancias-el fantasma del viejo mago se acercó con cuidado, el muchacho le dirigió una simple mirada como agradeciendo el hecho de que alguien le hablara. –Estoy al tanto de todo lo que está pasando afuera-continuó mientras entrelazaba sus manos frente a su estómago

-¿de absolutamente todo?-preguntó arqueando una ceja y el fantasma asintió

-recuerda que el señor Armand Proug también puede entrar aquí-su tono era suave, tranquilizador y cálido –me ha concedido el honor de hacerme compañía y seguirme contando de lo que yo creía, iba a ser una nueva época de paz-al final su expresión seguía siendo la misma, solo que frunció el entrecejo un poco, obviamente extrañado por la situación en la que estaban envueltos de nuevo

-¿sabe también lo que hizo Grindelwald?-intentó Harry con una pregunta diferente, no quería hablar de sus problemas por el momento. Recogió las piernas y puso sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

-si y debo decir que me parece algo fascinante-admitió Merlín con expresión sorprendida –pero debo admitir que me siento frustrado-un toque de tristeza adornaba esta oración, algo que Harry nunca había escuchado en boca del gran mago y se mostró desconcertado

-no es fácil ver como viejos enemigos vuelven de la muerte con tanta facilidad cuando se sufrió para deshacernos de ellos… ¿no?-ambos entendían perfectamente ese sentimiento.

Voldemort había sido problema de Harry, así como Rasputín de Merlín. Ambos magos tenebrosos infringieron temor y desesperación por mucho tiempo, pero todo llegó a su fin cuando un mago decide alzarse en contra. No había sido tan sencillo como la gente cuenta, siempre contribuía un gran sacrificio el poder derrocar a un mago malvado. Hoy tenían 6 en contra.

-¿tratarás de nuevo acabar con Voldemort?-preguntó directamente Merlín a su joven visitante

-¿usted trataría de nuevo acabar con Rasputín?-la pregunta de Harry tomó por sorpresa al mago. Así se quedaron sumidos en un corto silencio hasta que Merlín notó una pequeña sonrisa en el muchacho

-¿Qué tramas Harry?-se atrevió a preguntar, conocía demasiado bien las expresiones del muchacho a pesar de solo platicar con él

-¿en serio se atrevería a devolver a Rasputín por donde vino?-intentó de nuevo

-pues…-en realidad no sabía que contestar –supongo que si- los ojos de Harry adquirieron un brillo decidido que no les gustó nada a Merlín.

Sin ninguna palabra más, el muchacho se levantó, su mirada reflejaba que por su mente pasaban muchas cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el viejo mago

-tengo que impedir un funeral-un sonrisa triunfal cruzó el rostro de Harry y Merlín se vio ligeramente espantado

-sabes que meterte con eso es muy peligroso-advirtió severamente

-Grindelwald lo pudo hacer, ¿Por qué yo no?-su mirada era de burla

-Gellert hizo una poción, con varios años de estudio y práctica-Merlín no podía dejar que Harry hiciera lo que pensaba

-eso siempre me ha diferenciado de muchos-admitió Harry con una sonrisa de confianza –nunca le he temido a la muerte-

Desapareció sin dejar a Merlín contradecirlo…

* * *

Londres…

Era sorprendente como las malas noticias se esparcían tan rápido.

Pareciera que ese cementerio se había hecho algo famoso después de albergar a tantas celebridades en su último adiós. Familias, amigos, conocidos o simplemente curiosos se encontraban reunidos en ese punto. Apenas quería amanecer y los rayos del sol se veían tenuemente, tapados por unas horribles nubes que se formaron a última hora sobre toda la región.

Eran gruesas y oscuras, claramente advirtiendo lluvias. Aún así había dos tumbas cubiertas de lindas rosas blancas por todos lados, decenas y decenas de flores adornaban el último adiós a dos grandes personas.

Cuando se decían las últimas palabras los truenos se empezaron a escuchar, pero aún así nadie se movió de su lugar. Tres mujeres llevaban en sus manos una rosa. Lily, Nymphadora y Ginny. Todos vestían de negro, todos envueltos en un sepulcral silencio y sin moverse ante las gotas de lluvia que se empezaron a hacer presentes. Todo parecía una irreal pesadilla.

Ginny se abrazaba a su padre, Fred y George estaban tras Ron, Bill y Charlie posaron sus manos en los hombros de Percy. Hacían un cuadro que podía apagar a cualquier alma alegre.

Tonks estaba abrazada a Lily y las dos sollozaban juntas. James puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa en signo de ayuda, al igual que Sirius en Nymphadora. Regulus los acompañaba en su mutismo.

Todos estaban concentrados en dar el último adiós.

* * *

Harry se escondía tras un árbol, ni siquiera se habían preguntado donde estaba pero bueno, cuando encontraran su cadáver en manos de Voldemort se culparían.

No había motivo para estar así, sufrían por no escucharlo ¿Por qué se resignaban tan fácilmente? El conocía a la mayoría luchadores y que nunca se rendían, pero ahora no eran nada de eso.

Esperó pacientemente a que todos se retiraran, se dejó resbalar al suelo para sentarse apoyado en el árbol. Se dio cuenta de que poco a poco todos se retiraban así que dejó de pensar en su entorno para concentrarse mejor en lo que iba a hacer. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que una voz familiar lo sobresaltó:

-¿escondido?-preguntó con ira en su voz

-para nada Ron-contestó mientras se levantaba, pero los ojos del pelirrojo denotaban enfado contra su amigo

-¿Por qué no te aseguraste de que Voldemort se quedara en el infierno?-preguntó con lágrimas renovadas. No había que ser adivino para notar que Ron culpaba a Harry de lo que había pasado. Se alejó prontamente y Harry no pudo decirle nada, iban de nuevo a ignorarlo.

Aunque se sintió mal por las palabras de Ron, no debía pensar más en ellos. Al parecer habían dejado el cementerio y ningún alma viviente más que él estaba ahí en esos momentos. Buscó por todos lados para asegurarse de esto último y suspiró en modo de nerviosismo pues estaba a punto de comenzar eso que Merlín le tenía prohibido de alguna forma.

Caminó hacia las dos tumbas lentamente y se sentó entre ellas. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar conforme pasaban los segundos y el día se empezó a poner más oscuro. Concentrado en su objetivo se deshizo de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

* * *

Estaba en un lugar oscuro y frío, no podía ver nada a más de un metro pero su sentido le decía por donde ir. Había recorrido ese camino dos veces aunque de manera diferente.

Podía sentir movimiento a su lado, algo lo rodeaba acechante pero no hizo caso. Un pequeño destello de luz al final del camino lo condujo. Una vez que estuvo ahí, divisó una especia de puerta, grande y negra.

"Las puertas de la muerte" pensó para si mismo y rió burlonamente. Se suponía que cualquiera que cruzara no podría volver nunca, aunque eso de nunca era solo un mito. Las empujó y pasó del marco con paso decidido, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la figura dueña del lugar. Vestida de negro y con la capucha puesta se encontraba esperándolo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Quedaron frente a frente, el espectro le tendió la mano. Él la rechazo, como antes. Un terrible frío embargó el lugar, la respiración se hizo visible y cada segundo el termómetro descendía varios grados.

Lo quería matar, era obvio. Nadie se atrevía a ir a sus recintos y escapar, tenía una cuenta pendiente con el muchacho. A él no le intimidaba, le sacó la vuelta y se dirigió a unas llamas oscuras que bailaban con fiereza. La muerte no lo dejaría en paz, aumentó el frío, no lo iba a dejar escapar.

Harry introdujo su mano en el fuego, el cual no quemaba. Pensó en Molly y Remus, y al instante sintió que del otro lado de la cortina de fuego, su mano era tomada por otras dos. El frío aumentaba y para la sangre se le helaba más y más. Haló para sacar su mano del fuego, la cual fue revelando que era tomada por dos manos que se extendieron hasta formar brazos y luego a las personas completamente.

Él se miraba confundido y ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

El descontento de la muerte creció hasta formar una ventisca que comenzaba a cristalizar las rocas cercanas. Teniendo a quienes quería, ahora tenían que salir para poder vivir. ¿Contrario a frío? Calor. Grandes llamas doradas los envolvieron hasta dejar el frío recinto.

* * *

Se levantó, estaba recostado en suelo pero admitía que todavía tenía frío. Su mente pensó a manchas forzadas y con un movimiento de mano la tierra que cubría las tumbas recién hechas voló en todas direcciones. Explotó los dos ataúdes y los movimientos que esperaba lo tranquilizaron.

Remus Lupin se quitaba de encima un libro al que identificó de inmediato "Records absurdos de Hogwarts" si lo tenían que enterrar ¿no podía ser con otra cosa? Sonrió melancólicamente, era un agujero profundo y no veía como salir, hasta que una mano se posó frente a él, la tomó y por unos momentos se aterró al sentir lo helada que estaba, pero cuando escaló las paredes de su tumba se encontró con Harry. No había sido un sueño entonces.

Salió completamente pero antes de poder decirle algo al muchacho vio que a lado alguien más pedía ayuda para salir. Remus se dirigió a ayudar a Molly quien tenía una extraña corona de flores sobre su cabeza.

Miró confundida a su alrededor:

-¿no estábamos…-

-¿muertos?-se adelantó Remus –creo que no-una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del licántropo al momento que se hacía ligeramente a un lado para que Molly pudiera ver a su salvador.

-¡Harry!-se lanzo ella con un enorme abrazo al muchacho el cual respondió tímidamente

Remus en un principio sonrió, ¿Cuántas cosas más le debería a ese muchacho? Pero su sonrisa se vio borrada al verlo tan callado y pensativo, sin contar algo pálido.

-¿Harry, pasa algo?-preguntó, entonces Molly se le despegó y lo miró a los ojos

-no, es solo que…hacía frío allá abajo-intentó sonreír y Molly creyó que era todo, pero Remus sabía que había algo más

Los tres se pararon, no habían notado la pequeña lluvia que caía.

-debemos volver-habló Remus

-si, no imagino como deben estar Arthur y mis hijos-concordó Molly mientras buscaba en todas direcciones algo

Harry seguía inmóvil, en parte porque tenía mucho frío y otra porque no podía creer que lo hubiera logrado. ¿Quién dijo que le temía a la muerte? Sonrió complacido y en un suspiro. Ya demostrado que podía burlar a la muerte tenía otro plan en mente que seguro no le gustaría a nadie pero ¿Por qué tenía que decirles?

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro para indicarle que era hora de irse pero sin querer hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara.

-¿en que tanto piensas?-lo conocía perfectamente para saber que algo andaba mal

-en nada-contestó, luego bostezó

-¿no dormiste, verdad?-preguntó Molly cariñosamente quien se acercaba para estar frente a Harry

-debemos irnos-intentó cambiar de tema el ojiverde, no quería empezar a contar lo que había pasado

La lluvia los tenía empapados, el agua corría por sus rostros pero eso no era lo que más les importaba.

-me imagino que Lily y James no saben de tus planes ¿cierto Harry?-con la pregunta de su profesor el muchacho no se inmutó, claro que no sabían pero en esos momentos ni siquiera prestaban atención a que no estaba en el castillo, bueno, ni siquiera habían caído en cuenta de que había regresado de Rusia. –Eso me temía-concluyó el licántropo ante el mutismo del joven

Los tres se juntaron, Remus en especial se concentraba para una aparición conjunta mientras Molly y Harry lo tomaban del antebrazo.

* * *

Harvard…

Ese lugar no parecía una escuela, si no un centro de convenciones de reporteros con cámaras y plumas listos para la historia. No dejaban de preguntar tantas cosas a los dolidos familiares de los muertos. Y Sirius con frustración contenida explotó frente a todos diciendo una sarta de tonterías a opinión de los reporteros.

Había cometido el error de decir en sus momentos de presión:

"_ya dejen de preguntar ¿¡que no entienden!? Grindelwald no murió, maldita sea, estamos en medio de una ¡¡tercera guerra!! Y Voldemort regresó…" _

Todo fue seguido de varias carcajadas y pensamientos de que Sirius Black estaba mentalmente inestable.

Siguieron cazando las razones de muerte de dos miembros de la ahora salida a la luz "Orden del Fénix" pero nadie quería decir nada. No se irían de ahí sin una respuesta.

Un crack llamó la atención de todos los medios que se quedaron mudos aunque sonara imposible. Tres figuras, dos muertos y un joven legendario aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Sin mencionar que los que casi mueren de pie eran los familiares de los difuntos aparecidos. Harry vio a su segundo peor enemigo, o tercero, los primeros dos eran Voldemort y Gellert, el tercer lugar se lo llevaba la prensa. Sin pensarlo o parpadear desapareció del lugar.

Este nuevo sonido despertó a todos de sus absortos pensamientos. Para impresión de los nuevos "zombis" que se unían a la lista, los primeros en reaccionar fueron los medios y no sus familiares, que en menos de dos segundos los tenían rodeados y cegados de flashes.

* * *

La fortaleza…

Su inmediata y repentina aparición con un tono mortalmente pálido hizo a los tres hombres sobresaltarse. Merlín discutía con Armand y Salazar algunos hechos recientes tranquilamente. Así que la repentina aparición de Harry entre ellos los hizo pegar un ligero brinco

-¡Por el fantasma que está frente a mí Harry! ¿Por qué te apareces así?-Armand tenía los nervios de punta

-yo…reporteros…-tartamudeó el muchacho

-entonces es comprensible- rió Merlín, ese miedo de Harry lo consideraba algo raro –ahora…-empezó a cambiar de tema con voz seria que no le agradó nada al Gryffindor -¡¿podrías decirme por que andas enfrentando a la muerte por simple gusto?!-los otros dos también giraron su vista a Harry

-¿simple gusto?-reclamó –yo le advertí a lo que iba-

-no me dejaste siquiera contradecirte-le regañó Merlín

-porque me hubiera detenido-defendió Harry

-¡y con justa razón!-

-valió la pena-sonrió Harry

Salazar y Armand miraban entretenidos a los dos como en un partido de tenis, Merlín-Harry, Merlín-Harry.

-¿pudiste traerlos de vuelta?-preguntó Salazar por primera vez y Harry asintió

-muchacho, eres muy contradictorio-sentenció Armand –Harry, de nuevo arriesgaste tu vida-

-aquí estoy-se defendió de nuevo tocándose la ropa corroborando sus palabras

Los tres adultos negaron fatídicamente con la cabeza ¿Qué le podían hacer? Harry se detuvo unos momentos a secarse la ropa con un simple movimiento y después salió rumbo a la biblioteca del lugar. Lo siguieron para ver que tramaba pero no eran tan veloces como Harry y para cuando llegaron, el muchacho corroboraba algo escrito en un pedazo de pergamino, algo que él había anotado y ahora guardaba de nuevo el libro. Salió corriendo e iban de nuevo tras él.

Se plantó frente a la cascada principal del lugar, agua. Ese elemento le serviría en su gran plan. Los tres hombres llegaron sin comprender nada, solo lo observaban mirar tranquilamente la cascada. Se preguntaban lo que tenía en mente pero nada podía contestar sus preguntas.

-agua contra fuego-susurró, pero fue escuchado por los demás

-¿Qué planeas?-preguntó Salazar frunciendo el entrecejo por las palabras

-bien versus mal-repitió Harry

-¡Muchacho! Espero que no planees lo que pienso-advirtió Merlín

-Dumbledore contra Gellert-rió con sus propias palabras y Proug entendió

-quiere…-se quedó mudo cuando Harry interrumpió de nuevo

-Rasputín contra…-

-¡Potter!-el viejo fantasma se dispuso a detener al joven mago antes de llegar desapareció

-¿y Merlín?-preguntó Salazar buscando con la mirada hacia todos lados

Harry caminó alejado de la cascada con cierta expresión de diversión, algo bizarro para sus dos acompañantes, que ese muchacho sonriera de la nada después de un extraño suceso significaba algo increíble o magnífico por su parte. Entonces parecía que el tiempo se detenía, no corría mas agua por la cascada. El agua del estanque se había quedado sumamente quieta e imperturbable, hasta que empezó a brillar de un color azul luminoso como si hubiera un gran foco hundido en el agua.

Ondas empezaron a formarse desde el puro centro del estanque, se expandían y se hicieron más y más grandes al acercarse a las orillas. Sin previo aviso salió una cabeza del agua, de alguien que trataba de respirar el aire del mundo de los vivos de nuevo. Se elevó hasta quedar parado literalmente sobre el agua, con cierta expresión de incredulidad.

Miraba sus manos y movía sus dedos, se tocó su cara arrugada y su larga barba. Sus penetrantes ojos parpadearon algunas veces antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

-¿Merlín?-preguntaron al unísono Salazar y Armand, lo observaron de pies a cabeza y sin duda era él pero les costaba trabajo creerlo. Luego de una exhaustiva revisión posaron su vista en Harry quien sonrió inocentemente.

-¡Harry James Potter!-primera alerta de peligro: su nombre completo, segunda alerta: viniendo del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y con cierto enojo en su voz, era considerado un severo sermón.

No iba a darles el gusto de sermonearlo cuando aún faltaba lo mejor, no quería que se lo repitieran 3 veces más así que…

El viento arreció de forma inesperada yendo a todos lados sin uno en especial, un extraño fuego rojizo apareció a unos metros del suelo con llamas muy avivadas y finalmente el agua del estanque de donde había salido el viejo mago se volvió a quedar sumamente quieta.

El proceso se repitió en los tres elementos, unos segundos de calma total. Después empezaban a aparecer extremidades humanas y por último tres cuerpos. Dos mujeres y un hombre.

La mujer que salió del agua era de tez blanca y fina, cabellos negros largos y ondulados. La otra mujer igualmente de tez blanca pero con cabellos brillantes y un poco rojizos, ella salió de un remolino de viento que se había formado. Ambas se reconocieron de inmediato y se dieron un gran abrazo.

Salazar veía con grandes ojos desde lejos, era increíble. No podía decir nada y se encontraba paralizado pues ni siquiera pestañeaba por temor a que fuera una simple ilusión y cuando abriera los ojos desaparecieran. Sus más grandes amigas estaban frente a él, su familia la cual consideraba perdida cuando uno a uno, fueron muriendo.

-¿te piensas quedar parado o nos darás la bienvenida? Viejo amigo-su voz la reconocería en el mismo infierno y que lo partiera un rayo si no era él, se giró estupefacto y lo comprobó. Pelirrojo y de cuerpo bien formado, moreno claro.

Se quedaron unos segundos manteniendo contacto visual sin decir palabra alguna. Parecía incluso un momento de extrema tensión para ambos, no se habían visto hacía tanto tiempo y ahora un reencuentro tan inesperado como el regreso de Merlín tenía a Slythering atónito. Dos pares de brazos rodearon a ambos y los juntaron en un gran abrazo.

Y ahí estaban: cuatro amigos que no tenían la edad de cuando murieron, estaban rozando los 30. Abrazados entre risas y caras felices, todos ellos muy distintos pero siempre unidos. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slythering, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw.

Merlín observaba de reojo a Harry. Buscaba el momento oportuno para darle un buen sermón al muchacho que aunque era increíble la hazaña que había realizado había sido demasiado arriesgado.

* * *

Había cumplido con su tarea de emparejar las cosas para ambos lados, había equilibrado todo. ¿Equilibrado?

…_sobreviviente de la batalla, eres el centro del equilibrio y la línea divisoria; ellos regresarán más fuertes que nunca, una guerra titánica, desunión, muchos caminos distintos y uno solo que tomar. Como el fénix que renace de las cenizas, de los errores debes aprender. Equilibra la balanza, fueron 7, serán 7 y acabarán 7. Tres objetos y sangre de por medio, el destino del mundo de nuevo al azar…_

La profecía que había escuchado de la profesora Trelawney le vino a la cabeza como relámpago. Hasta ahora la mayor parte se había cumplido pero quedaban pedazos inquietantes que resolver.

De nuevo empezaba la lucha y las cosas se pondrían realmente feroces. Viendo que tenía todo listo, se dejó caer sentado al suelo. Estaba cansado porque había sido un largo día donde jugó peligrosamente con la muerte, peleó con ella por unas almas, invirtió poder en traer a 4 magos legendarios de otro mundo y solo quería dormir. Las explicaciones, regaños, reacciones, preguntas y respuestas podían venir otro día. Hoy no. Si el tiempo no lo engañaba eran las 8:00 de la noche, no era tarde pero anhelaba cerrar los ojos.

No le importada quedarse dormido en el piso así que se dejó ir de lado, no contaba con que alguien llegara rápidamente a su lado y lo sostendría. Armand Proug se acercó rápidamente cuando vio a Harry cabecear, dejó que se recargara en su hombro justo en el momento que cerraba los ojos.

Los 4 fundadores se giraron al ver el rápido movimiento del hombre, luego observaron a un joven semi-dormido. Godric era de esas personas que iba directamente al grano con sus preguntas y si quería saber algo no se detendría hasta saberlo.

-¿Cómo es que estamos vivos de nuevo?-pensó en voz alta y nadie supo responderle

* * *

_vualá, heme aquí actualizando desde San Mungo_

_Despues de tantas maldiciones que enviaron dudo que pasara otra cosa._

_¿acaso no les dije que tuvieran paciencia? hoy empeoraron mi delicado estado mental y me volvieron más loca (aténganse a los próximos capítulos a cosas sin sentido) empezando por hoy._

_sobre el capi: muaja...no diré nada_

_receta del doctor: 4 docenas de cerveza de mantequilla, centenares de ranas de chocolate, un mago ojiverde de cabello azabache e indomable, visitar el cine mínimo 7 veces a la semana y una buena dosis de reviews._

_si quieren verme de nuevo en plena salud, se recomienda hacer caso en especial a la dosis de review y las centenas de ranas de chocolate(mmm)_

_anypotter_


	15. Una Nueva Profecía

…_**Una Nueva Profecía…**_

-wow, wow, espera-le detuvo Godric mientras hacía señas con las manos para detener la rara explicación de Merlín –¿Cuántos años hace que estoy muerto?- no podía creer lo que les estaba diciendo

-¿sorprendido?-ironizó Salazar –solo espera a saber lo demás-la cara de Gryffindor no demostró más sorpresa de la que sintió

-recapitulemos-empezó Rowena –después de mil años de muertos, obviamente el mundo ha cambiado y las cosas no son las mismas, por lo tanto debemos acostumbrarnos si queremos poder salir al mundo y entenderlo, sobre todo esto último-al terminar su gran observación, Merlín y Salazar asintieron

-eso será difícil-aportó Helga –les recuerdo que todos tienen diferentes puntos de vista sobre el mundo; piénsenlo, en nuestra época teníamos problemas para entender nuestro entorno, creo que hoy será peor- no era pesimista pero consideraba un trabajo de varios días

-o pueden aprender como Salazar-propuso Armand, el aludido frunció el entrecejo y sus tres amigos lo miraron –él ya comprende el mundo actual y sabe sobre los problemas que enfrentamos, además, parece acostumbrado.

Salazar lo pensó, la verdad no recordaba como se había acostumbrado a ese nuevo entorno. El mundo era demasiado diferente como para hacerlo tan fácil como se oía, pero su mente se vio iluminada. No debían aprender, no debían leer sobre la actualidad, el solo observar les daba una idea de lo que pasaba. Con solo observar y escuchar a las nuevas generaciones podrían entender su mundo.

-y bien Salazar ¿Cómo es que te ves tan acostumbrado a un mundo que considero, extraño?-Godric estaba interesado en las rarezas y las nuevas generaciones de magos.

Pasos lentos pero sonoros hicieron a todos salir de sus pensamientos. Voltearon de inmediato a la puerta de entrada a la sala en que estaban y esta se abrió poco a poco. Por ella entró un muchacho de indomable cabello azabache y ojos verdes, que casualmente llevaba una mano en la cabeza. El joven no se había dado cuenta de que esa habitación estaba llena y de todos lo miraban a la expectativa.

-¿te caíste de la cama Harry?-preguntó la suave e imponente voz de Merlín

Se sobresaltó pues no esperaba encontrar a nadie ahí. Bajó la mano de inmediato y se miró un poco avergonzado ante tantas miradas. Cuando vio a su antiguo fantasma favorito en carne y hueso, además de una pequeña reunión de 4 fundadores "muertos", en su mente brotó el recuerdo de lo que había hecho anoche y de porque había dormido en la fortaleza. Abrió los ojos muy grandes, Merlín lo mataría.

-creo…que yo…bueno yo…me tengo que ir…me esperan…y…y… ¡adiós!-en cuanto dijo la última palabra trató de correr de nuevo a la puerta y escapar de la sala de castigo, pero se le habían adelantado.

Giró la perilla y nada, no podía abrir la puerta. Murmuró todo tipo de hechizos para abrirla y escapar, incluso un _bombarda _pero simplemente no pasó nada. Merlín rió satisfecho:

-¿después de todo lo que hiciste ayer crees que no te lo regañaría?-el muchacho dio un gran suspiro en la puerta al momento que se giraba para mirar a los ojos al gran mago –acércate-

Caminó muy a su pesar mientras los demás se mantenían callados en espera del gran sermón que el mago tenía preparado. Godric no sabía porque o que pero soltó una pequeña risita y Helga le dio un codazo para que se comportara. Finalmente Harry se sentó frente a Merlín.

-Harry James Potter, de todas las cosas que has hecho esto lo ha superado-su voz sonaba tranquila pero enfadada, el aludido bajó la cabeza –no se por qué te encante meterte en este tipo de problemas; solo tienes 16 años, todavía cursas el sexto grado y…-Merlín fue abruptamente interrumpido

-¿sexto grado? ¿Estudias? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿De que casa eres?-Godric preguntó desesperado y sin respirar -¡Quiero ver mi escuela!-

* * *

Harvard…

Pareciera que la orden del fénix no hacía otra cosa más que pasársela de reunión en reunión, pero es que siempre tenían motivo. Estaban demasiado alterados aunque se consideraba imposible. No salían de muertes o resurrecciones y a estas alturas les tenían los pelos de punta.

Pero de un tiempo hacia hoy las reuniones no eran más que ratos donde se concentraban en un lugar y cada quien sacaba sus conclusiones, era incluso aburrido. En comparación con tiempos no muy pasados donde se la llevaban discutiendo, eso era entretenido.

-¿en serio no saben como regresaron?-preguntó por tercera vez el profesor Dumbledore dejando escapar un suspiro al final por la negación de Remus y Molly

Los dos habían acordado no decir nada sobre Harry, era un tema un tanto delicado. No habían tenido tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo en que versión decir o si podían revelar que Harry se había escabullido de entre las manos de la muerte para rescatarlos, aunque estaban seguros de que el muchacho no diría nada a menos de que fuera necesario.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?-preguntó Maxwell, se le había retirado su castigo de no poder hablar en las reuniones de la orden de Merlín puesto que se estaba comportando últimamente, aunque seguía bajo amenaza.

* * *

No podía creer y asimilar la imagen de golpe. Al decirle que Hogwarts no estaba más en el mapa, supuso que no era de las mejores escuelas, pero no que no quedaba absolutamente nada de ello.

A llegar, tres de los 4 fundadores vieron sus sueños y anhelos destruidos. Convertidos en polvos y pequeñas rocas, con señas de incendio por todas partes. No quedaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sido esa prestigiosa escuela, solo era un recuerdo. Anhelaban tanto verla repleta de jóvenes brujos de todas las casas, los grandiosos juegos de quiditch y los paseos a Hogsmade.

-lo siento-dijo una joven voz a lado de los fundadores, Merlín abrió la boca para consolar pero Rowena se adelantó

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-su dulce voz era tranquilizadora y sabia

-que Hogwarts haya sido destruida…-susurró de nuevo –yo pude impedirlo pero…no pude y- Salazar lo silenció y le puso una mano sobre el hombro

-créeme que yo soy uno de los fundadores, ¿te he culpado de algo? Obviamente no-suspiró –Harry, no todo lo que pase es tu culpa- aunque el muchacho lo dudó se le acercó Godric

-son cosas materiales, lo importante son los alumnos-secundó Gryffindor

-pero yo…-

-tu reconstruiste la escuela la última vez que fue destruida-aportó Merlín ante la cara de sorpresa de los fundadores

-¿última vez?-preguntó Helga -¿Cuántas veces a sido destruida?-

-hace menos de un año fue destruida por una explosión-continuó Merlín –y el muchacho que tienen frente a ustedes levantó Hogwarts desde sus escombros-

Todos lo miraron a la expectativa, ni siquiera Salazar sabía eso y él llevaba más tiempo vivo que sus compañeros.

-que muchacho tan raro-dijo Godric para sorpresa de todos que lo estaban a punto de asesinar con la mirada por las palabras que escogió –digo…no conocí nunca a nadie con esos valores, menos en una sola persona-Harry sonrió avergonzado

-sin duda un muchacho interesante-secundó Rowena

Se quedaron otro rato ahí parados observando el espacio vacío donde antes estaba Hogwarts, de vez en cuando Godric empezaba a relatar una pequeña anécdota de todas las cosas que habían pasado ahí, sobretodo donde Salazar salía perdiendo ante sus bromas. Dieron un gran suspiro cuando la lluvia se hizo presente y les hizo a todos volver a la realidad dejando los viejos recuerdos guardados de nuevo.

-tenemos que volver a la fortaleza-propuso Merlín, debían hablar muchas cosas con los fundadores

-yo no puedo-dijo Harry y todos posaron su vista en él –debo regresar a Harvard-aclaró

-¿no dijiste que estudiabas en Hogwarts?-preguntó confundido Godric

-pero ahí están cursando el año escolar todos los alumnos-respondió primero Salazar y en los ojos de Gryffindor brilló una idea

-¿podemos ir?-pidió como un niño pequeño, algo que desconcertó notablemente a Harry

-¡¿Qué?!-

-bueno, quiero saber como son las cosas actualmente-

-¡sería interesante!-apoyó Helga y Godric sonrió como victoria

-todavía no están listos-les cortó Merlín antes de que siguieran tratando de convencer a Harry, pero el fundador de la casa de los leones no se daría por vencido

-¿por favor?-pidió poniéndose de rodillas frente a Merlín, rogándole que lo dejara.

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, apostaba que eso no se encontraba en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts. Solo de imaginar a Hermione viendo esa escena le causaba risa, era algo anormal en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-señor Gryffindor, compórtese-le regañó Merlín –ustedes no podrán salir de la fortaleza hasta que estén listos-Salazar rió por lo bajo ante la mirada de frustración de su amigo

Después de convencer al terco fundador, Harry se daba la media vuelta para irse por otro camino y Salazar lo acompañaba cuando escucharon un grito desde lejos antes de desaparecer:

-¡¿Por qué Salazar si va y nosotros no?!-en medio de la risa, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Harvard…

El modo de estudio era el mismo de todos los años, tenían su tiempo para estudiar cuando quisieran y como quisieran siempre y cuando obtuvieran buenos resultados.

Al no tener nada interesante que hacer, Zack había tomado un libro con recelo y se había puesto a leer. En su opinión era más divertido cuando aprendía con Harry y el hechizo salía mal causando un efecto raro. Se encontraba en el comedor frente a la gran chimenea, no había mesas así que se sentó recargado a la pared. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros afuera así que no podía salir, era un día feo. Claro, exceptuando el regreso de dos muertos que no llevaban un día muertos cuando volvían a caminar.

Después de que los reporteros se habían ido también se fue la poca diversión que tenía. El alboroto que armaban los medios cada vez que se paraban por ahí era un entretenimiento sin igual. Entre golpes de ellos mismos para conseguir la noticia o preguntas tontas, uno acababa riendo hasta que le doliera el estómago.

No encontrando nada más interesante, y tratando de alejar la vocecita que le decía: "_tira el libro al fuego y por lo menos te castigarán"_ a modo de entretenimiento, soltó un bostezo.

-¿aburrido?-

-¡AH!-pegó un brinco, seguro el más grande de su vida mientras trataba de retener su corazón dentro del pecho

-solo te pregunté si estabas aburrido-dijo entre risas Harry ante la reacción de su amigo

-¡No te vuelvas a aparecer así Potter!-reclamó Zack mientras apaciguaba su respiración y el color volvía a su cara

-cálmate-no era su intención asustarlo pero fue divertido

Después de las disculpas y de que Zack recuperara el aliento y se le bajara lo tenso, cambiaron de tema.

-¿Dónde has estado en los últimos dos días?-Harry desvió la mirada, esa siempre tenía que ser la primera pregunta y aunque no quería mentir supo que era mejor no responder

-yo…-se vio cortado por un rugido de un animal que entraba al comedor

Un gran león estaba frente a las puertas sacudiendo la cabeza y observando hacia todos lados, incluso meneaba la cola como perro. Harry se maldijo mentalmente por haber confiado en que su terco fundador se quedaría con Merlín. Cuando se giró a Zack, su compañero estaba arriba de una silla cercana con la varita en mano.

Detrás del león llegaron un tejón del tamaño de un perro mediano y una hermosa águila.

-¿de donde sacaste esos animales Harry?-preguntó Zack con miedo

El aludido se giró a los animales. Una persona entró con cara de resignación tras las bestias.

-¿no pudiste mantenerlos alejados por un tiempo Salazar?-cuestionó Harry al único fundador que para su suerte no venía convertido en serpiente

-tu mejor que nadie debes de saber de la actitud de los de tu casa-se defendió Salazar y luego señalo al león –él es una copia de ti pero más grande y menos inteligente-el león rugió molesto por el último comentario –lo siento amigo pero es la verdad-

-¡De vuelta a la fortaleza!-ordenó Harry, pero el león parecía sordo ante sus órdenes.

El animal comenzó a dar marcha atrás muy decidido a conocer el castillo.

-¡Godric, detente ahí!-le gritó el ojiverde pero no hizo caso

Así comenzó la carrera tras el león.

* * *

Sirius, James y Remus salían de la habitación del primero después de una larga plática. Dos de ellos muy felices de tener a su hermano merodeador de vuelta, cuando una escena los dejó perplejos.

Un lindo león de 2 m. de largo pasó trotando galantemente, segundos después apareció Harry con una cuerda en la mano, gritando:

-¡detente ya, no estoy jugando!-

Después un águila sobrevoló sus cabezas, al mismo tiempo que pasaba el fundador de la casa de las serpientes con ¿un tejón? En brazos, al parecer sugiriéndole algo a Harry:

-¡Lánzale un hechizo paralizante!-

-¿Cuántos cree que le lanzado ya?-respondió el ojiverde desde otro pasillo

Sacudieron la cabeza pensando que había sido una alucinación.

* * *

Media hora después de correr en todas direcciones donde por suerte no se toparon con nadie, Harry logró alcanzar a su fundador convirtiéndose en una pantera de color negro brillante e hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

-se supone que lo detendría-reclamó Harry a Salazar mientras le daba la correa del león

-es igual de terco que tú, ¿Quién puede contra eso?-Harry estrechó los ojos

Después de tener a los tres animales bajo control, Slythering desapareció.

* * *

Dumbledore se encontraba en la oficina de Nicholas, ambos estaban discutiendo si era lo mejor mostrar a los miembros de la orden del fénix y de Merlín la nueva información que tenían.

Bueno, un pequeño trozo de pergamino que seguro jugaba un papel importante en todo lo que pasaba ¿o que más se podía esperar de una profecía? Aunque si las cosas ya estaban tensas esto terminaría por destrozarles los nervios a todos.

Era la profecía que la profesora Trelawney había hecho y que Harry casualmente la había escuchado. Solo tres conocían la existencia de esta y parecía relevante el mostrarla a los demás, aunque las cosas que decía no eran alentadoras.

Albus se recargó más en su silla, jugando con el pedazo de pergamino. La última vez que todo comenzó había sido por una profecía, y el mundo se vio envuelto en caos; fueron tiempos muy oscuros y poco gratos de los cuales nadie quería recordar. Suspiró al pensar que todo sería más difícil pues todos se habían obligado a creer que ya no habría mas problemas en el mundo, que no había de que preocuparse, pero omitían un pedazo muy importante.

No puede haber luz sin oscuridad…

* * *

Comedor…

Estaban de nuevo sentados en alrededor del recinto formando un gran círculo. Esta vez no sabían el motivo de la reunión, pero por la cara de nicholas y Albus no era algo bueno.

El silencio era abrumador y más la curiosidad de saber que era lo que tenía escrito el papel que tenía el director de Hogwarts en manos. Harry miraba atentamente el pergamino, lo conocía perfectamente, ahora si tendrían mayores problemas.

-me atrevo a decir que los problemas recién comienzan-habló Dumbledore mientras se paraba de su silla y daba dos pasos adelante, miró a todos pero a la vez a nadie. Las expresiones de los magos decían más que cualquier cosa

-¿entonces estábamos jugando anteriormente?-preguntó Sirius cruzándose de brazos en su lugar, el director negó

-me refiero a que lo que pasó no es el mayor de nuestros problemas-

-¿Qué podría ser peor?-preguntó Moody, pero al ver la expresión de su líder se arrepintió –creo que no se si quiero saberlo-Albus volvió a su asiento dándole la razón a Alastor y todos en el comedor se tensaron

-dilo ya, Albus-incitó Minerva desesperada de la situación y el director tomó aire para empezar

-hace dos semanas llegó a mi, esto-levantó el pergamino para que todos pudieran verlo, más de uno deseaba tener vista de rayos X, Harry solo bajó la cabeza –unas curiosas palabras que en orden pueden dirigir nuestras acciones y destinos-más de uno se vio confundido por el acertijo del director

-¿una adivinanza tal vez?-intentó Sirius

-¿los planes de Grindelwald?-secundó James

Pero como ninguno dio con la respuesta, era mejor acabar con eso.

-una profecía-habló Harry en una sala completamente silenciosa, todos aguantaron la respiración esperando que el director negara las palabras del joven pero nunca llegó, todo lo contrario.

-en efecto-las negativas de todos se hicieron presentes por todo tipo de comentarios y algunas pequeñas riñas, se movían en sus lugares nerviosos tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla. James y Lily miraban preocupados a Harry ¿Por qué sabía? ¿Acaso tenía que ver con él? El muchacho se mantenía callado en su lugar mientras los demás discutían

-silencio por favor-ordenó Nicholas y todos guardaron silencio en espera de saber el contenido de esta nueva maldición

-¿nos dirás…que…dice?-preguntó temerosa Lily y Dumbledore asintió

-…_sobreviviente de la batalla, eres el centro del equilibrio, línea divisoria. Regresarán más fuertes que nunca en una guerra titánica, desunión; muchos caminos distintos y uno solo que tomar, como el fénix que renace de las cenizas de los errores deberás aprender, equilibra la balanza, fueron 7, serán 7 y acabarán 7; 3 objetos , sangre de por medio y el destino del mundo…-_

Cuando terminó de relatar lo escrito en el pergamino todos miraban a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, sacando sus conclusiones todos habían llegado a la misma respuesta y era un muchacho de ojos verdes que se sentaba con toda tranquilidad entre ellos.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que es Harry?-preguntó Dumbledore interrumpiendo la tensión de la sala, todas las miradas regresaron a él

-solo basta con que lo leas otra vez y te darás cuenta-dijo Maxwell, por primera vez en su vida no hacía un comentario tan tonto. Bueno, no como los de antes.

-les recuerdo que las profecías no son exactas y nunca dicen nombre de personas, no estamos cien por ciento seguros de que hable de Harry-a Tonks no la convencía ese argumento al igual que muchos otros

-¿de quien más puede hablar?-preguntó curiosa

-de Gellert-respondió simplemente Albus sorprendiendo a todos –véanlo así; al decir "_sobreviviente de la batalla"_ podemos recordar el duelo que tuvo conmigo hace muchos años,_"centro del equilibrio"_ es porque hemos notado que Gellert domina muy bien los mismos poderes de Merlín, que hemos visto actuar por medio de otra persona-las miradas fueron a dar de nuevo en Harry –"_regresarán más fuertes que nunca"_ puede hacer alusión a los personajes oscuros que trajo de las tinieblas, y finalmente "_fueron 7, serán 7 y acabarán 7"_ me hace recordar a la cantidad de enemigos que tenemos-

Muchos empezaron a contar con los dedos, a ver: Gellert, Voldemort, Rasputín, la ladrona, la Condesa, Salem…

-solo son 6-intervino Sirius mostrando sus dedos

-recuerda que Gellert trajo a Salazar con motivos de Guerra-le sonrió Albus, y para desgracia el animago completó los 7 –creo que con eso basta para creer que la profecía está hecha para Grindelwald-dijo fuerte y claro el director, pero el saber que no tenía que ver con Harry no los tranquilizó en su mayoría

-¿no estás completamente seguro de que para Grindelwald?-preguntó Arthur

-nunca estoy completamente seguro de algo-contestó Dumbledore –siempre hay que dar el beneficio de la duda aunque todo apunte a una sola verdad-

-Sí-apoyó Sirius –o levante la mano quien conozca a otro mago capaz de traer muertos a la vida, muertos de épocas lejanas para ponerlos a luchar en una gran batalla-la mayoría rió ante el comentario de Sirius

Pero la minoría se tensó. Harry palideció en su asiento, Armand quien tomaba una taza de te casi derrama todo su contenido y Salazar parecía estatua.

En cuanto la reunión fue concluida Harry corrió lejos de ahí, debía recordar prestar más atención a esos detalles.

* * *

Ellos no asistieron a la reunión. No era para ellos, no tenían edad para estar ahí o eso habían decidido.

-¿Hermione, me pasas una hoja de pergamino?-pidió Ron, pero la castaña lo ignoró. Estaban en la biblioteca haciendo una trabajo de pociones -¿Hermione?-insistió el pelirrojo

-levántate tú Ron-respondió secamente ella

-¡oye! No tienes derecho a pagar tú enojo conmigo-se defendió

-y tú no tienes derecho a estar tan feliz, o ¿acaso tu mamá no murió hace dos días?-eso le llegó como puñalada al estómago

-ella está viva, por si no lo recuerdas, y no hay otro motivo por el cual estar más contento ¿en que te molesta?-se plantó frente a ella de brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido

-en lo rápido que olvidas Ronald, hace unas horas todavía estabas encerrado en tu habitación culpando a medio mundo de la muerte de tu madre y maldiciendo a la otra mitad, ¡que rápido olvidas! Que hace unas horas cuando intenté ayudarte me echaste a empujones de tu cuarto y azotándome la puerta en la cara-cerró su libro violentamente con la mirada fija en Ron

-¡estaba pasando por un mal momento! ¿Querías que bailara de felicidad por la muerte de mi madre? Lo siento pero los fallecimientos no se festejan-contestó un poco alterado

-¡No, claro que no se festejan! Pero siempre está la familia y amigos para apoyarte en los momentos difíciles, ¡no lo quisiste comprender!-le gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos -¡dijiste cosas sin sentido y lastimaste a todos los cercanos a ti!, quizás tu mamá haya vuelto y hayas olvidado el sufrimiento que te embargaba, pero ni yo ni los demás olvidamos las cosas que nos dijiste-empezó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente

-¡Todos dicen cosas cuando están alterados!-se defendió Ron deteniendo lo que hacía Hermione –no soy ni la primera ni la última persona que grita cosas cuando se siente destruida-

-pero eres la única persona que no se disculpa después-le encaró Hermione

-¡te digo que dije cosas sin sentido! ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?-

-¿tu por que no comprendes que nos lastimaste? ¡Pagaste tu frustración con Harry y conmigo!-lo miró a los ojos -¡no quisiste consuelo cuando te lo ofrecimos!-

-¡ustedes no sabían como me sentía! ¡No podían comprender mi dolor!-

-¡yo siempre vi a tu mamá como una madre para mí! Desde que entré a Hogwarts, Molly nos ha tratado a Harry y a mí como sus hijos, así que no me digas que no sentí su muerte-se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica

-no es algo que pase todos los días Hermione ¡no sabía como reaccionar!-esta plática le estaba sacando de quicio -¡no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado!-

-nadie se acostumbra a eso-asintió ella –pero pudiste enfrentarlo de mejor manera, y acompañado de tus amigos-

-¡sabes como soy! ¡Nos conocemos desde los 11 años!-refutó Ron –las cosas se me escapan de las manos y…-

-esta es la tercera vez que pasa-le cortó ella –cuando pasa algo que no entiendes o que te hace enojar siempre salimos perdiendo tus amigos ¿o ya olvidaste el torneo? Cuando no confiaste en Harry, o ¿el año pasado? Donde peleaste con tu mejor amigo por no confiar en sus decisiones que siempre han sido buenas-

-pues la última decisión que tomó no fue la mejor-renegó el pelirrojo –si se hubiera asegurado de que Voldemort estaba muerto…-

-¡Murió! ¡Voldemort murió! ¡Tu mismo lo viste!-le gritó Hermione -¡Harry incluso dio su vida para asegurarse de ello!, te recuerdo que fue Gellert quien trajo de vuelta a Voldemort y en eso no tuvo que ver Harry-

-nunca debía haberme ido con él y contigo a Rusia-declaró Ron –así podría haber defendido a mi madre-

-¡nadie te puso una varita en la espalda para que fueras Weasley!-recalcó en su apellido –decidimos acompañar a Harry porque es nuestro amigo, por lo menos sigue siendo el mío…-

Diciendo su última palabra Hermione salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos sin fijarse hacia adelante, ¡como llegaba a odiar en veces a Ron! Deseaba que el dicho de "la tercera es la vencida" no se aplicara en ese caso. El pelirrojo podía ser muy cabeza dura.

Chocó contra alguien y de inmediato se disculpó sin ver a quien, mientras levantaba las hojas que se le habían caído escuchó la voz de quien le respondía:

-no te preocupes-

-¿Harry?-preguntó ella, el muchacho miró a su espalda vigilando algo -¿de quien huyes?-el ojiverde regresó su vista apenado

-del mundo-

-¿puedo escapar contigo?-preguntó ella, los dos necesitaban aire fresco, él asintió y le tomó la mano, juntos desaparecieron.

* * *

_una semana sin actualizar...siguen vivos? quizás las cosas iban demasiado rápido, pero no se preocupen._

_en lo personal, no creo ser buena describiendo discusiones, pero me encantó esta entre Ron y Hermione._

_ya fui a ver la película del misterio del príncipe, desde las 9:05 a las 11:40. Siendo una fan de la saga, bueno, es una adaptación del libro. Pero no puedo decir más._

_yo sabía que en cuanto viera la película me darían ganas de hacer un fic nuevo, pero por ahora contengo mi mano que quiere teclear un final distinto para el principe mestizo. No he actualizado muy seguido mis otros fics y empezar uno nuevo sería sentencia de muerte._

_se que tienen preguntas sobre que pasará con los fundadores. Eso quedará resuelto a medias en el próximo capi._

_Deje review el que fue al cine o piensa ir_

_Deje review el que es fan de la alianza_

_Deje review quien no piensa asesinarme (dejen más por esta opcion)_

_anypotter_


	16. Choque de Titanes

…_**Choque de Titanes…**_

El parque estaba silencioso, no se escuchaba más que las gotas de lluvia caer a su alrededor. Parecía una locura salir en ese infernal clima pero él se encargó de que ninguno de los dos resultara mojado.

Ninguno dijo nada porque no querían hablar de sus problemas con el otro, solo querían desahogarse meditando sus preocupaciones. Dejaban que la lluvia se llevara sus malos pensamientos.

Llevaban una hora ahí y ninguno había emitido sonido hasta que:

-¡me van a matar!-susurró Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza y levantándose de la banca realmente preocupado

-¿ahora que hiciste?-preguntó con una sonrisa Hermione

No dijo nada, solo se volvió a sentar en la banca dándole vueltas a un asunto que ella no comprendía. No insistió en una respuesta porque obviamente su amigo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de haber pensado en voz alta. Solo siguieron así por unos momentos.

-Hermione…-

-¿si?-

-¿Qué tantas cosas le dijiste a Salazar aquél día para que se acostumbrara a vivir en una época que no es la suya?-la castaña se extrañó de tal pregunta, eso era historia pasada y no veía por qué querer saber eso ahora.

-solo lo básico, hechos históricos-respondió después de unos segundos de consultarlo –debo admitir que fue una dura tarea platicar del mundo donde vivimos a alguien que no sabe nada de lo actual, omitiendo pedazos demasiados dolorosos para contar o puliendo un poco nuestra forma de vida actual ¿por qué preguntas?-

-¿crees poder hacerlo en tan solo…digamos…-empezó a llevar un tipo de cuenta con los dedos -5 horas?- esperando el grito de su amiga que exigía saber el por qué de esa inusual petición, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

-creo que sí, pero no te prometo nada si no me cuentas tus motivos-contestó ella calmadamente

-bueno…te explicaré cuando lleguemos-aceptó Harry muy a su pesar pues estaba seguro de que ella también lo regañaría en cuanto se enterara

* * *

Llegaron y soltó un suspiro involuntario al reconocer el paisaje, la última vez que había estado ahí, era porque estaba a punto de perder a un amigo y el destino del mundo pendía de un hilo. Hoy las cosas no parecían tan diferentes y a juzgar por la expresión de Harry que cambió en cuanto llegaron al lugar, los motivos no eran tan diferentes como los de la última vez.

-dime que no estoy aquí para organizar a muchos muchachos y que puedan ayudar en una guerra-ironizó con una sonrisa, Harry le sonrió tímidamente pero no se lo negó

-no estás tan alejada de la idea-respondió el mientras empezaban a caminar, aunque Harry no podía verla estaba seguro de que se había asustado ante el comentario –no te preocupes, por el momento no hay nada grave-

-contigo nunca se sabe-admitió ella –pero yo confío en ti- ese comentario bien no fue malo, pero no era algo que tuviera que ver con la conversación, Harry sintió que era algo que Hermione le quería decir. Las personas no solo dicen confío en ti, si no hay nada más.

Decidió alejar el tema de eso, no quería tener otro dilema en mente cuando no resolvía los 4 que ya tenía.

-¿Por qué no estuviste en la reunión de hoy?-le preguntó tomándola desprevenida, ella se quedó parada y él se detuvo de inmediato

-estaba en la biblioteca…haciendo…un trabajo de Snape-a pesar de sus intentos de no sonar nerviosa, la voz le tembló más de lo que hubiera querido

-Hermione, si no querías decirme no lo hubieras hecho-le aconsejó Harry

-no es algo que no te quiera decir, si no que es difícil-contestó sonando casualmente y empezaron a caminar de nuevo, tendría tiempo para contarle después, admitía que le interesaba saber por qué estaban en la fortaleza de Merlín de nuevo -¿pasa algo malo?-se atrevió a preguntar

-no es malo, eso creo-contestó sin convencer a nadie

-Harry, me atrevo a decir que te vez asustado-posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y lo detuvo –imagino que la reunión de hace unas horas no fue solo de largos ratos de pensamiento-el sonrió negando, qué bien lo conocía.

Caminaron unos segundos más en el completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de madera llena de tallados extraños pero hermosos. Harry suspiró antes de entrar, como si fuera a entrar a la boca del lobo cuando se escuchaba claramente una riña entre dos personas del otro lado, muy cómica pues los argumentos de uno de ellos.

Entraron y fueron recibidos por varias miradas curiosas. Hermione se intimidó un poco, pero luego de divisar bien la ropa y los rasgos del hombre pelirrojo y después de las dos mujeres, juró que su mente le estaba jugando cosas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarlas en espera de que Harry le dijera algo. Pero el muchacho ya estaba calmando al pelirrojo y a Salazar.

-¿no querían salir de aquí?-le recordó a los fundadores los cuales asintieron vivazmente con la cabeza –ella es mi amiga que…-le hizo señas a la castaña para que se acercara –Hermione Granger, ella les enseñará lo que deben saber-

-hola-saludó ella tímidamente un metro detrás de Harry, el ojiverde la jaló para que estuviera más cerca

-tienen que respetarla, nada de preguntas tontas-dirigió su mirada exactamente a Gryffindor que se hizo el ofendido –déjenla terminar y si para acabe tienen dudas importantes…yo…responderé eso-ya se retiraba para cederle la palabra a su amiga cuando olvidó un detalle importante –Hermione, ellos son…son…nuestros fundadores-dijo lo más bajo que pudo y cuando notó la mirada fiera de su amiga se alejó dejándola sola frente a ellos

La castaña deseaba matarlo con la mirada pues rápido había sacado una conclusión pero Harry se retiró viendo el peligro cerca. Ella sonrió frente a sus honorables alumnos.

* * *

Rowena, Godric, Helga y Salazar se sentaron en un gran sillón, listos para empezar a escuchar muchas cosas que seguro serían increíbles, aunque el último estaba más informado, quería repasar lo que ya sabía. Hermione estaba sentada frente a ellos, tenía unos libros en manos y no se mostraba nerviosa. Más bien tenía la mente en Harry, en cómo podría torturarlo por las locuras que hace.

El motivo de los pensamientos de Hermione estaba sentado en el fondo, donde pudiera escuchar todo lo que su amiga decía, pero sin estar metido en el tema. Tenía un libro en sus manos, no lo quería abrir. No estaba usado, ni una sola letra escrita en el.

¿Acaso pasaría lo mismo con el libro anterior? Tenía miedo de llenarlo, como aquel otro donde contaba su historia contra Voldemort, después de todo, otra gran lucha estaba por comenzar. Lo abrió, miró sus hojas en blanco, deseando que se quedaran así. Lo volvió a cerrar y lo puso de lejos de su alcance, desapareciéndolo con un ¡puff!

De nuevo se incorporó para escuchar lo que Hermione les explicaba a los fundadores, aunque no le estuviera poniendo atención. Mejor salió a caminar.

* * *

Merlín tarareaba una canción apoyado en su balcón favorito, viendo dos grandes cascadas al mismo tiempo que el sol quería ocultarse. Siempre le gustaron los atardeceres. Pensando y no pensando, no quería preocuparse por cosas que todavía no pasaban, solo debía preocuparse por lo que sucedía actualmente

-creí que estaría con los fundadores-dijo una voz detrás de de Merlín que lo sobresaltó un poco, pero luego se giró con una sonrisa

-debes recordar muchacho, que yo estoy informado de la historia hasta estos días-Harry asintió un poco avergonzado, lo olvidó

-pero saberlo es muy diferente a vivirlo-

-Harry, no te preocupes por lo que no ha pasado-le regañó Merlín al verlo un poco confundido

-no es un lujo que me pueda dar-admitió

-no es un lujo, es un don-Harry enarcó una ceja, ahora si no tenía idea de lo que quería decirle el viejo mago –al concentrarte en el presente y en lo que pasa a tu alrededor, las cosas son mejores-

-no lo creo-dijo Harry un poco confiado –en la guerra se debe pensar en futuro, que si una acción causa tal efecto, que si mañana pasará algo, que por culpa de…-se detuvo abruptamente y recargó su cabeza en el barandal del balcón

-solo no te preocupes-repitió el viejo mago, sabía que el muchacho no quería hablar de eso y no lo forzaría

-¿sigue enojado por haberlos traído?-preguntó con tono bajito, esperando no ser escuchado

-Harry…-empezó obligándolo a levantar la mirada, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza –debo admitir que me siento feliz de estar vivo, y creo que también tus fundadores-el muchacho sonrió un poco –obviamente los métodos que utilizaste no son de mi agrado porque corrías peligro de quedarte abajo…-hizo señas con las manos y le guiñó el ojo –sigo algo enojado contigo, pero a la vez orgulloso-

-si, he oído que lo que hago es increíble y que ningún mago sobre la tierra puede hacerlo-Harry se vio decepcionado de sus propias palabras, en verdad estaba acostumbrado a que todos estuvieran orgullosos de él por sus acciones y hazañas nunca antes vistas, que ya no les daba importancia

-no estoy orgulloso porque hayas logrado algo que nunca había visto en la vida-le corrigió Merlín –estoy orgulloso porque veo que no esperas acabar esta guerra solo-Harry frunció el entrecejo y lo miró –has llamado a personas que crees capaces de ayudarte, te diste cuenta de que no puedes hacer todo-

-los necesitaba-susurró Harry incrédulo, el hecho de traer ayuda no era para demostrarse algo o demostrarle a otros, era porque necesitaba la ayuda de ellos

-pero claro que estoy enojado-interrumpió Merlín con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo a Harry sonreír también

* * *

Hermione había acabado su explicación, estaba sentada en el sillón con aspecto de cansancio. Ahora solo esperaba reacción alguna de los fundadores.

-la con…condesa…y la…ladrona ¿están vivas de nuevo?-tartamudeó Helga incrédula y Harry quien llegaba con Merlín a su lado asintió

-no puede ser-secundó Rowena -¿sabes lo que nos costó acabar con ellas?-le preguntó específicamente a Harry, estaba escandalizada por tal noticia

-lo mismo que me costó a mi vencer a Voldemort, lo mismo que le costó a Merlín vencer a Rasputín-respondió Harry sin ganas

-¿estamos aquí para acabar con quienes se supone estaban muertos?-los nervios de Helga estaban a punto de explotar –es que…no puedes…solo…volver a pasar por lo mismo…es difícil…no es…no es…posible-terminó llevándose las manos a la cara

-lo se-apoyó Harry –pero, es como si fueran nuestra responsabilidad-

-¿asegurarnos de que se queden muertos y que cuando vuelvan volver a enfrentarlos?-intervino Rowena esta vez, era una persona racional pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control

-se que es duro…-

-¡Es más que duro!-interrumpió Helga de nuevo, conjuró una taza con té para calmarse

Harry estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero la repentina llegada de Armand lo detuvo.

-hay reunión en unos minutos Harry-le avisó el hombre, entonces el muchacho desistió de la idea. Debía dejarlos pensar las cosas.

-me voy-les dijo a todos en general, con una mirada le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara y ella se levantó rápidamente. Salazar también se levantó de entre los fundadores para seguirlo

-¿y tu a donde vas?-preguntó Godric

-yo voy a pelear hasta que todo acabe-contestó con simpleza Slythering y siguió a los dos adolescentes que se perdían a través de la puerta. Merlín se quedó con los tres fundadores.

* * *

Harvard…

-¿para qué otra reunión?-dijo Sirius yendo al punto

-debemos tomar medidas-le contestó seriamente el director de Hogwarts, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud del animago

-¿Qué tipo de medidas?-preguntó Remus quien se había reincorporado a las reuniones igual que Molly, no se los habían permitido en las juntas pasadas para que "descansaran"

-prevenirnos de los que yo se, serán ataques constantes de Gellert-continuó Albus

-no solo de Gellert, debemos cuidarnos de otros 5 también-recalcó Sirius con todos los dedos de su mano derecha, todos lo miraban extrañados, al parecer el Black tenía muchas ganas de participar ese día

-¿y que propones Sirius?-incitó Armand con una sonrisa

El animago se paró y apareció una especie de pizarrón. Tomó una tiza y empezó a dibujar en la parte superior. Dibujó seis círculos bien distribuidos a lo largo del pizarrón, luego les empezó a hacer cuerpo con palitos largos y cortos, como los dibujos de los niños de kinder. Al final había 6 muñecos a base de bolas y rayas en el pizarrón. Sonrió a su público

-hermano, ya sabemos que no eres Da Vinci-le cortó la inspiración Regulus -¿para que tantos trazos?-

-simple-contestó, entonces al primer dibujo le puso nombre "Grindelwald"

-¿y?-preguntó James

-¿Quién venció a Grindelwald antes?-preguntó retóricamente a los miembros –¡Dumbledore! Así es- puso el nombre del director debajo del dibujo que simulaba ser Gellert, el aludido se miraba entretenido por la idea del animago -¿Quién venció a Salem?-preguntó de nuevo a todos y a la vez a nadie, puso debajo del segundo dibujo el nombre de Salem y debajo a Nicholas.

Después de eso siguió poniendo nombres de villanos a los inocentes dibujos y al parecer también el de las personas que los habían derrotado. Ahí estaba el nombre de Voldemort y por ende el de Harry. A Sirius le costó más de lo que se pudo ver el escribirlo. Después de unos minutos la pizarra estaba completa.

-es obvio que cada uno tiene un enemigo-habló Sirius –debemos de hacer lo mismo que hicieron cuando terminaron con ellos la última vez-sonrió al finalizar la explicación de su gran plan, la escena fue divertida cuando Harry, Dumbledore y Nicholas se quedaron callados ante tal plan.

-tendríamos que enfrentarlos de nuevo-se atrevió a decir Nicholas

-usted no profesor Flamel, usted ya no puede-dijo Sirius siendo completamente honesto, y pensando las cosas –el profesor Dumbledore tampoco podría…la edad-susurró pero fue escuchado por todos -¡Ni Harry!-

-¿por la edad?-preguntó con una sonrisa su ahijado –no estoy demasiado viejo para volverlo hacer-

-claro que por la edad-respondió Sirius –estás demasiado joven para hacerlo de nuevo y no lo permitiré-agachó su cabeza derrotado –ahí va mi gran plan-susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza, no lo había pensado tan lejos

-gracias por tratar Sirius-le dijo con una gran sonrisa Dumbledore cuando el animago se sentaba en su lugar –pero como ven, no es nada fácil-

-tenemos la ventaja de que conocemos la forma de actuar de tres de ellos ¿no?-preguntó Molly

-podría ser una ventaja, pero al igual ellos nos conocen a nosotros dejando las cosas igual-contestó Nicholas

-debemos enfrentarlos-concluyó Dumbledore –desempolvar los viejos años-suspiró el director

-debemos enfrentarlos-secundó Nicholas –solo nosotros sabemos de lo que son capaces-

Todos centraron sus miradas en Harry, esperando que el muchacho apoyara la idea o la negara. Estaba en todo su derecho. Lily le hacía señas a Harry de que si se atrevía a decir que pelearía de nuevo, primero lo mataba ella. Sirius y James hacían lo mismo.

Cuando abrió la boca para dar su respuesta, se escuchó una explosión afuera.

* * *

6 figuras aparecieron, solo 6. De entre un banco oscuro de neblina se dejaron ver, con sus mejores trajes y listos para acabar con el mundo. En medio iban Gellert y Voldemort, a sus lados los otros 4.

La neblina formó un gran círculo de pelea, que se extendía varios metros de diámetro. Cubría toda la orilla de Harvard e iba a dar a los bosques cercanos del lugar. Las 6 malvadas figuras rieron con confianza y desprecio, no se imaginaban mejor escenario y mejor pelea para esa noche. Esperaban algo grande para ese día, tenían el presentimiento de que se sorprenderían.

La orden por su parte no sabía que hacer, por lo que veían ahora si se participarían todos. Los magos de Harvard le tenían especial y debido desprecio a Voldemort, no hacía falta decir porque.

Harry en su lugar sonrió confiado, no porque presintiera algo bueno o porque estuviera seguro de que ganaría, al contrario, no estaba seguro de salir vivo, pero no iba a ganar nada aparentando miedo o desconfiando de sus pocas posibilidades de vida, así que simplemente era mejor estar confiado. Miró a su izquierda y vio magos asustados, miró a su derecha y era lo mismo, a excepción de dos que tenían sus varitas listas para la batalla. Albus, Nicholas y Harry vs Gellert, Salem y Voldemort… había un pequeño inconveniente. Quedaban 3 magos tenebrosos más del lado de la oscuridad y los de la luz no tenían más refuerzos.

Harry empezó a caminar separado de la orden. Su madre en primera instancia quiso detenerlo pero él simplemente no la escuchó. Siguió caminando unos pasos más adelante y se detuvo, mostrándose valiente ante la adversidad. Del otro lado, Voldemort caminó unos pasos adelante confirmando el reto de su joven enemigo ¿Por qué correr de un muchacho de 16 años? Dumbledore caminó hasta llegar a lado de Harry y Grindelwald hizo lo mismo. Finalmente Nicholas y Salem.

Las cosas se veían parejas, pero las dos mujeres que quedaban solas con el hombre caminaron al centro. Formaron 6 contra 3. "nos toca de a dos" pensó Harry, pero su meditación fue interrumpida por un gran rugido que le erizó la piel a amigos y enemigos. Un búho, un tejón, un águila y un león aparecieron en la neblina. Uno a uno, volvieron a su forma humana.

-veo que no hiciste caso a lo de la dieta vegetariana-el águila se transformó en una mujer de cabello oscuro y ondulado, se dirigió al grupo de valientes hombres que defendían la escuela de Harvard. Rowena vs La Condesa Elizabeth Bathory, su vieja enemiga la cual derrocó después de una ardua batalla

-mala chiquilla ladrona-habló la mujer de cabellos ligeramente rojizos, antes había sido un tejón. Acompañó muy de cerca a su amiga posicionándose junto a ella en la batalla. Helga vs la Ladrona. La venció cuando trató de robar la diadema de Rowena.

-creo que es una linda noche para una batalla-opinó el mago de túnica azul oscuro, su larga barba le llegaba a los pies pero con solo su presencia se sentía un gran poder. Merlín vs Rasputín

* * *

-¿Godric, tu que haces aquí?- le preguntó Salazar a su amigo que solo dio una entrada espectacular más no iba a pelear

-yo, querido amigo-pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Slythering –se supone que tu eras malo y yo debía pelear contigo, si quieres peleamos-Salazar negó rotundamente

-si no haces nada ¿a que vienes?-insistió

-¡Soy Porrista!-dijo orgulloso Gryffindor ante las curiosas miradas de los demás -¡Si se puede!-gritó agitando graciosamente las manos, todos lo miraron anonadados.

* * *

Era una batalla nunca vista, bueno, ni en los sueños más locos de cualquier ser humano se hubiera planteado esa idea. Los 6 magos tenebrosos más grandes de la historia estaban a punto de enfrentarse contra los 6 magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, hasta hoy. Cada cual con su viejo enemigo, todos tenían la vista fija en el otro, no tenían mente para nada más.

-¿listos para rendirse?-les propuso Harry a los magos oscuros quienes rieron vivazmente

-chiquillo insolente-intervino Gellert

-no sabes cuantas veces me han dicho lo mismo-aportó Harry con una sonrisa, después de las últimas palabras en general, el primer hechizo en volar a través de la neblina espectral, fue la avada kedavra. No se esperaba menos

* * *

Rowena vs La Condesa

Las dos peleaban con gran habilidad lanzando hechizos fuertes. La fundadora se movía con gracia y delicadeza lanzando hechizos siempre que podía, no le podía dar la ventaja de la lucha a su enemiga.

-¡_levicorpus!-_gritó la fundadora y su rival voló unos metros por los aires, sonrió complacida por el efecto

La otra mujer que parecía no estar nada contenta de eso se levantó rápidamente ondeando la capa de su elegante túnica negra. Sus movimientos eran lentos y oscilantes.

Bathory se dio cuenta de que algo escurría por su labio inferior, se llevó la mano a la boca y se limpió la sustancia rojiza. Levantó un poco el dedo que se había manchado con su propia sangre y lo miró de manera hipnotizante. Después de restregar el contenido en su boca, sonrió satisfecha.

-no deberías haber provocado mi hambre-habló Elizabeth

-al parecer es cierto lo que dicen…-contestó Rowena con tono aburrido

-¿Qué?-preguntó interesada la otra

-que la inteligencia y la belleza no van de la mano-

-es obvio que no eres bella-atacó la condesa, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo a la fundadora

-pero es más obvio que no eres lista-contradijo Rowena mientras señalaba con su mano el labio de Bathory, el cual se había hinchado y se había puesto de un color púrpura.

La condesa estaba avergonzada por su apariencia, siempre se preocupaba por mantenerse bella y joven, por lo visto en esos momentos le alteraba el verse así. Explotó en furia y empezó a lanzar hechizos más poderosos.

* * *

Salem y Nicholas

Su historia era de las más viejas. Siempre en la historia de la magia existió un dictador que quiso dominar a los muggles, por ser una raza inferior. Pero por cada persona que proponía la esclavitud se alzaba en contra un héroe. Salem asesinó demasiados muggles, más de los que la historia hubiera querido.

Haciendo estallar centros de reuniones muy concurridos, causando accidentes, cada muggle que moría era un placer para él.

-¡Así que sigues defendiendo esa tonta idea!-habló Salem mientras esquivaba por poco una maldición –es tan patético defender a esa raza tan sucia-

-te sorprenderás al saber que algunos de los mejores magos de la actualidad son hijos de muggles-le contradijo Nicholas mientras seguía lanzando hechizos, aunque ya estaba cansado.

-son una pérdida de tiempo-sonrió con malignidad

-me atrevo a decir mejores que tú-atacó Nicholas ese punto sensible, considerando el desprecio de Salem a la raza no mágica, lo peor que podía hacer para hacerlo enfadar era compararlo.

Dicho y hecho, el otro mago se enfureció.

* * *

Helga vs La Ladrona

-¿sigues enojada por qué intenté robarle su preciosa diadema a tu amiga?-preguntó con vos infantil, que muchos de los magos no activos en la lucha confundieron con la de Bellatrix

-no, para nada-contestó tranquilamente Helga mientras trataba con todo su empeño el borrarle esa tonta sonrisa a la otra. Si algo siempre odió de Marie, era su forma de actuar.

-he oído que hay cosas muy interesantes hoy en día-sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabello rubio. Vestía una túnica ajustada a su cuerpo, pero en lugar de llevar algún tipo de pantalón como cualquier mago que sabe que va a pelear, llevaba una falda corta. Despertando emociones a su paso.

-lástima que no estarás aquí para alcanzar a robar alguna-dijo con falsa desconcierto la fundadora –yo misma me encargaré de que regreses al infierno-terminó enviando una fuerte maldición

-he escuchado de unas reliquias…-dijo pensativa y con una sonrisa –las llaman las reliquias de la muerte…-

* * *

Todo duelo era impresionante y poderoso sin comparación, que se podía esperar de un choque de titanes. Cada hechizo salido de cualquiera de esas 6 varitas, por más simple que fuera salía cargado con gran poder. Muchos daban en el blanco para desgracia de ambos lados, pero muchos otros terminaban por desvanecerse ante los fuertes escudos conjurados por el contrario.

De los 6 duelos que se llevaban a cabo simultáneamente en distintos espacios dentro de Harvard, dos destacaban por demostrar un gran choque de poder, pero solo uno de esos dos llamaba la atención de todos.

Por preocupación, por asombro o simplemente la curiosidad de saber que tan apagado estaba el fuego entre los dos combatientes. Los recuerdos de su última batalla estaban frescos, todavía en boca de todo el mundo. Los dos no podían borrar ese duelo "final" que habían tenido hacia casi dos meses, por lo que el odio entre ellos dos se dejaba sentir. Por venganza o desesperación.

El menor se burlaba constantemente de Voldemort, pareciera que su poder aumentaba con cada burla que hacía enojar más al mago tenebroso. Algo que desaprobaban mucho los miembros de la orden, quienes veían una situación demasiado peligrosa.

-¿Estas fuera de forma?-preguntó Harry en burla mientras esquivaba unas cuantas maldiciones, la mayoría asesinas.

-si yo fuera tú no me atrevería a decir nada Potter-habló calmadamente el mago, pero con notable ira en su voz –no intentes encontrar lo peor de mí o te arrepentirás-

-y si yo fuera tú no me atrevería a tratar de aventurarme en otra cruzada para dominar el mundo-su voz sonaba incluso siniestra, algo que no deberá ser –¿o ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez?-sonrió ante la mueca de Voldemort cuando le restregó en cara sus errores.

Algo distrajo la atención de todos. Rowena voló por los aires varios metros hasta quedar casi en los pies de la orden del fénix cuando un rayo certero de su contrincante le dio el pecho. En cadena le siguió Nicholas quien fue derribado por Salem y su varita terminó lejos. Helga cayó de rodillas y luego completamente al piso después de un cruciatus, incapaz de defenderse más. Merlín se distrajo con estos tres y Rasputín aprovechó la oportunidad para agrandar la escena donde ellos ganaban. Así Merlín terminó junto a los otros 3 aliados.

Gellert y Dumbledore tenían un arduo duelo donde ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero para desgracia de todos los demás, Albus no estaba en sus mejores años y no pudo mantener el duelo mucho tiempo. Los ojos de Grindelwald brillaron cuando vio la gran montaña de caídos que habían hecho sus compañeros y decidió unírseles.

5 estaban en el suelo, casi incapaces de levantarse ante las miradas atónitas de la orden, pero nada comparado a lo que venía.

Harry y Voldemort habían detenido su duelo. El segundo no quería ser la diferencia y quería demostrar que al igual que los demás magos tenebrosos el podía dejar fuera de combate a su contrincante. Dirigió su vista a Harry quien se mantenía en guardia pero por más raro que sonara, era el centro de las miradas del mundo entero o por lo menos de los seres vivientes que se encontraban alrededor de él.

Se sintió algo nervioso en un principio, pero al ver los demás duelos detenidos y el motivo de ellos, bueno, se equivocaron en pensar que él era el siguiente y que pronto se reuniría en el suelo. Su mirada reflejó fortaleza y decisión cuando se enfrentó a la idea que reinaba en todos los magos tenebrosos que ahora lo miraban a la expectativa y con la varita en mano, Voldemort en especial.

Rió de forma burlona -¿en verdad creen que tendrán la oportunidad de tenernos a todos a sus pies?- los magos oscuros asintieron con grandes sonrisas –solo sobre mi cadáver-les contestó duramente Harry

-trato hecho-masculló Voldemort mientras levantaba su varita

-¿y piensas que te la voy a dejar fácil?-Harry parecía estar demasiado confiado de la situación

Sin pleno aviso una llamarada fulminante apartó a todos los miembros de la Alianza, se hicieron hacia atrás de inmediato por el calor emitido por el fuego.

A Gellert no le parecía causar nada de gracia el asunto

-Muchacho-gritó a lo lejos –tu serás el primero en caer, no tendré piedad de ti-Voldemort miró a Grindelwald a modo de reprimenda, el muchacho Potter era solo suyo y el otro lo estaba reclamando.

Desaparecieron sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

Harry se giró a la orden, ya ayudaban a todos los caídos a levantarse, los cuales se veían apenados de haber fallado en esta batalla que era de suma importancia, para demostrar que ellos también tenían lo suyo. El joven de 16 años se aseguró de que los 5 estuvieran de pie y una vez no tener la menor duda de aquello, él mismo se dejó caer al suelo con aspecto cansado. A su lado llegaron rápidamente sus padres, su padrino, Remus y Regulus.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Sirius algo preocupado

-claro-contestó con una sonrisa

-ajá, ¿y por que estás en el suelo?-le interrogó con cierta ironía su madre

-no iba a darle el placer a ese grupo de magos de segunda, de verme derrotado a lado de todos-suspiró pero luego sonrió –ahora que ellos están de pie yo soy libre de retorcerme en el suelo de dolor si quiero-su cara inocente solo arrancó una sonrisa de todos

-así que no dejarás nunca que los vean a todos derrotados al mismo tiempo…-completó Remus con una sonrisa de lado

-eso sería darles alas, se confiarían y llegarían a pensar que el mundo podría ser suyo-asintió Harry

-¿entonces serás algo así como nuestra última esperanza y la última barrera que ellos deberán romper para ganar?-inquirió James mientras le pasaba una mano por la cabeza despeinándole el cabello, el joven le sonrió

-Harry James Potter, que vamos a hacer contigo-terminó Regulus

* * *

_he vuelto!_

_lucha! lucha! lucha!_

_si los capítulos que vienen después de este no mienten, las cosas se van a poner feas. _

_me encanta eso de titanes...demostrarán todo su poder y por qué fueron temidos en sus tiempos. Pero los magos buenos demostrarán por qué son los mejores._

_próximo capi: cosas que no yo sabía que pasarían, bueno, no se de donde salió o por qué lo escribí. Sumamente triste, pero...debemos aprender a aceptar nuestro destino. _

_mi propósito en esta vida es: 1.-Escribir, 2.-recibir reviews, 3.-terminar de leer los libros de sthepanie meyer_

_si! si! estoy metida en ese lío, con decirles que leí luna nueva en dos días, aunque si se considera de tiempo...um...hp7 lo leí en un día...claro, sin dormir._

_yo los espero como siempre en los comentarios. Hoy me dieron de alta en San Mungo y espero no volver pronto, así que nada de maldiciones._

_¿hola, me escuchan? dije nada de maldiciones. _

_si entendieron el mensaje, dejen review_

_si les gustó el capi, dejen review_

_si están pensando...!que perdida de tiempo, dejar review!, dejen review_

_si leyeron hasta el final del capi y no murieron, dejen review, es bueno saber que siguen vivos._

_si quieren que suba el próximo capi en dos días, dejen review_

_anypotter, próximamente si la mente no me falla "anypottercullen"...o que piensan?_


	17. Larga Vida al Alquimista

…_**Larga vida al Alquimista…**_

Ahí estaban todos sentados, alrededor del gran comedor de Harvard. _De nuevo_. No era un sueño, no era un deja vú, eran simplemente las acostumbradas reuniones de la orden del fénix y la recién integrada orden de Merlín. Solo que esta vez si tenían varias cosas que discutir y hablar, para eso se requería la presencia de todos aquellos que estuvieran al tanto del regreso de tantos magos tenebrosos. Incluyendo a los miembros jóvenes que eran siempre los que se llevaban el regaño.

-bueno…-empezó Dumbledore tanteando el terreno, no sabía como empezar –Bienvenidos al nuevo mundo-saludó cordialmente a todos los fundadores en general y a Merlín, ese era un inicio

-gracias por sus palabras director-respondió Merlín –me alegra conocerlo en persona-Albus arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso ya había escuchado de él? Asintió comprensivo y sin preguntar del asunto pero si tenía otras cosas importantes

-deduzco que volvieron de la muerte al sentirse necesitados en el mundo de nuevo-intentó Dumbledore

-puede que si y no-contestó suavemente Merlín –si bien algunos sabíamos que éramos necesarios, nunca supimos como volver, por lo menos no por nuestra cuenta, sin embargo estamos muy agradecidos de poder luchar de nuevo-

Todos se quedaron en silencio expectantes ¿Qué había dicho?

-creí que solo Dumbledore lograba confundirme-le susurró Sirius a James y los dos rieron

-¿ustedes no han regresado por cuenta propia?-preguntó incrédulo Albus mientras se levantaba un poco de su silla, ya estaba cansado de esas sorpresas, sin mencionar lo viejo.

-estamos aquí porque requerían de nuestra ayuda-aportó Rowena

-alguien los trajo-concluyó Dumbledore seriamente con una mano en su barbilla, suspiró fuertemente y por encima de sus gafas de media luna centró su vista en solo una persona, una que atraía sus pensamientos demasiadas veces en un solo día para gusto.

No fue el único que llegó a esa conclusión, todos lo miraban de forma acusatoria y en especial sus padres quienes ya escribían en un pergamino los distintos castigos que le impondrían de aquí a la eternidad. Sin embargo él no se movió nervioso bajo las miradas como antes lo había hecho o como se hubiera esperado. Tal vez se encontraba demasiado distraído o ya se había acostumbrado a que nadie aceptara sus planes y por lo tanto que siempre subestimaran que podía hacer algo más increíble que su hazaña anterior. –deberían acostumbrarse-

Se levantó de sus asiento y todos esperaron que corriera, incluso ya tenían sus varitas listas para paralizarlo por la espalda y no dejarlo ir, pero se vieron desconcertados al pasar lo contrario. Se paró a enfrentarlos.

Estaba en el centro del gran círculo que siempre formaban en esas reuniones, vio a todos a la cara y a la vez a ninguno.

-¿Qué pena en Azkaban me merezco por este hecho tan atroz?-preguntó irónicamente y su madre se vio tentada a responder pero James la detuvo.

-Harry…-suspiró el director –sabes que nunca hemos condenado tus planes e ideas, por el simple hecho de que siempre son acertados y los mejores-se detuvo un momento y nadie dijo nada, al parecer al estar de acuerdo –pero me temo que te arriesgas demasiado-ahora todos asintieron, por lo menos en su mayoría

-pero es que siempre conlleva un gran sacrificio el hacer que las cosas funcionen, se debe arriesgar-contraatacó él

-pero el que siempre arriesga eres tú-puntualizó Dumbledore y Harry empezó hablar de nuevo de una forma tan decidida como aquella vez, el 31 de Diciembre.

-no solo nos enfrentamos a un mago oscuro, nos enfrentamos a 6-todos sabían eso –la última ves que no enfrentamos a un mago de la magnitud de cada uno de ellos, sobrevivimos por poco…-un silencio incómodo se formó hasta que él mismo lo volvió a romper –no estamos para darnos el lujo de dudar, de rendirnos o de equivocarnos; cada error nos puede costar mucho en esta nueva batalla-sus palabras sonaron con pesar, aunque el no quería demostrar que se estaba cansando de ser siempre quien los hiciera entrar en razón –tenemos que actuar rápido, certero y sin errores-suspiró mientras dejaba que sus manos colgaran a ambos lados de su cuerpo –no me podía detener a discutir si estaba mal lo que hacía y si era imprudente-

Tanto los conocidos como lo era la orden, y los no muy conocidos que eran los fundadores estuvieron de acuerdo con él, pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que un muchacho de 16 años de nuevo estuviera llevando los planes de una batalla próxima.

-ellos son 6-continuó Harry –están trabajando en "equipo"-hizo una pausa para dibujar en el aire las comillas con sus manos –y pueden vencer; para lograr derrocarlos necesitamos una batalla justa, de 6 contra 6 sin excepción o de lo contrario, ninguno podrá por separado contra todos ellos-

Los rostros pensativos estaban de acuerdo en ese plan, pero no tenían idea de donde empezar. Harry se sentó de nuevo en su lugar sin decir otra palabra, esperando que de ahora en adelante pensaran por su cuenta. Al estar de nuevo en su sitio no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada al profesor Nicholas, en toda la reunión no había dicho nada o había concordado con sus palabras con simple movimientos de cabeza como siempre lo hacía, al parecer se encontraba en un estado de pensamiento profundo, muy profundo, sin mencionar la tristeza que se alcanzaba a ver en él.

Cuando Nicholas se dio cuenta de que era observado por Harry, sonrió como si nada pasara, tratando de convencer al intuitivo muchacho, seguro de que no lo había logrado. Pero poner su mejor cara no le hacía daño a nadie.

Dumbledore ordenó algunas cosas a la mitad de sus colaboradores y a la otra le ordenó descansar pues serían el relevo de la primera parte en cuanto cumplieran con sus deberes. Así terminó esa reunión

* * *

Estaba sentado en su despacho, con la mirada por la ventana en el más tranquilo anochecer que recordara. Este último año de su vida había sido de lo más movido e impresionante, lo nunca imaginado. Sentía distinto su interior, una rara mezcla de alegría y nostalgia.

Él siempre fue un hombre de simples objetivos, de simples metas y cada una de ellas las alcanzó. Por lo menos las más grandes. Consiguió marcar su nombre en la historia, algo que muchos desean y los que no lo buscan lo encuentran. Vivió para ver los eventos más grandes en la historia del mundo, fue espectador en primera fila de cada uno de lo más grandes sucesos vistos por los magos. Se sentía bien consigo mismo por haber disfrutado de su maravillosa y larga vida, pero nada era para siempre.

Todo lo que tiene un comienzo tiene un fin, una ley de la naturaleza que incluso él estaba dispuesto a acatar. Ya tenía suficiente conocimiento en la memoria, ya conocía demasiado y su cerebro y su alma querían un descanso.

Sinceramente creyó que sería su fin en aquella batalla contra Voldemort, pero increíblemente sobrevivió. El que todavía viviera después de varios siglos solo era el don de a longevidad, más no el de la juventud. Oh si. Su tan famoso "elixir de la vida" ese que le dio fama y dinero tan fácilmente, que creó accidentalmente y que guardó por años celosamente, temiendo que cayera en manos equivocadas. En un principio causó bastante revuelo que la prensa dijera que era el amo de la muerte –no existía tal cosa- porque simplemente la muerte era inevitable, solo se le puede posponer más nunca vencer.

¿Qué sería del mundo si estuviera poblado por siempre sin que nadie muriera? De hacía varios siglos el planeta se hubiera llenado hasta en el mar de personas, y se viviría en un infierno viviente. A pesar de que nadie muriera, la forma de vivir sería muy poco saludable. Se dice –"buenas personas van y vienen"- sería un alivio tener a tantas buenas personas en un mismo punto, pero también era de considerarse tener a las malas personas.

La muerta, según lo que él había aprendido –era otro camino-. Además de ser un forma de limpiar a la sociedad de aquellos que ya no podían seguir enfrentando los días. Un camino de paz.

Siempre estuvo destinado a morir, mas no supo cuando. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ese fin estaba más cerca de lo estimado.

Su maravilloso elixir lo había mantenido saludable. No es que antes no hubiera sido una persona que gozara de perfecta salud, pero ahora la edad le estaba cargando la cuenta. Ahora no tenía más líquido de la vida. Al haber destruido su única fuente, la cual había sido la piedra filosofal, se acabó su eterna vida. No estaba triste por dejar el mundo, no le había dolido tomar la decisión de destruir tan valioso tesoro pues había sido por un fin justo. Ahora solo le quedaba un pequeño e insignificante frasquito.

Lo sacó de entre sus ropas y lo sostuvo frente a su degradada vista. Lo acarició por unos momentos, pensando que lo que contenía adentro podía valer más que la varita de Merlín para el mejor postor. Cuantas personas no querrían ofrecer hasta su vida por unos pocos años más en esta vida. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, lo que contenía la botella era suficiente para 50 años de larga y saludable vida, a pesar de la edad de la que se gozara.

Aunque la mayoría del que la quisiera usar le daría un uso inadecuado. La puso sobre la mesa de su escritorio con un suspiro. La contempló otro rato mientras se concentraba de manera hipnotizante en ella. No escuchó que golpearon la puerta.

Levantó su vista de manera vacilante, observando cada detalla de su vieja oficina en la que había pasado la mayoría de si vida. Su colección de invaluables libros, junto con su histórico álbum la cual sería una joya en cualquier museo de historia. Siguió recorriendo, sus recuerdos, regalos, objetos antiguos, postales de sus viajes, su viejo retrato, la puerta de entrada, Harry, más fotos…momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado, muchacho?-preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, impresionado por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos tan profundamente para no haberlo notado.

Harry apenas le devolvió la sonrisa, se le notaba algo preocupado pero siempre se hacía tiempo para escuchar a los demás con los problemas más comunes del mundo.

-casi desde que empezó a vagar por el mar de los recuerdos-contestó mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de su otro director.

-oh, o sea que buen rato-añadió risueño pero no engañó a Harry con la máscara de que todo iba bien, si alguien sabía sobre máscaras era precisamente ese muchacho

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó preocupado, al parecer había problemas más inquietantes que la guerra misma

-estoy viejo, Harry, muy viejo-contestó Nicholas poniendo ambas manos en su estómago, entrelazando los dedos

-eso es algo que no discuto-intentó animarlo sin mucho éxito, solo una vaga sonrisa -¿por qué creo que esto es más que sentirse viejo?-preguntó acercándose un poco

-un viejo no puede pelear contra su enemigo que parece un hombre de 30 años-admitió el profesor con cierto tono burlón –no tengo la más mínima oportunidad de hacerle frente como ustedes lo hacen-

-no es cuestión de edad el enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo-le recordó Harry

-cierto, tú eres mi prueba más irrefutable-le señaló con una sonrisa Flamel –la edad no fue una barrera para ti-

-¿entonces que le hace pensar que no puede?-

-no lo se-admitió con expresión seria –¿sabes lo que hacen los animales viejos cuando sienten su fin?-a Harry le preocupó la pregunta al conocer la respuesta

-buscan un lugar tranquilo donde pasar sus últimos momentos-respondió sin ganas y Nicholas asintió

-es como si sintiera que mi final está cerca-susurró el profesor pero al ver que el joven iba a protestar continuó –te lo digo porque no quiero ocultarte nada, Harry-puntualizó –no mereces que te oculte la verdad-

-me enteré de que tiene todavía un poco de elixir de la vida-intentó desviar el tema un poco de la fúnebre conversación que estaban llevando

-eso no cambiará lo que siento, solo lo aplazará-habló suavemente, con mucha clase y sabiduría en su voz –en todos estos años nunca me sentí tan cerca del fin como hasta ahora-

-supongo entonces que su decisión está tomada-dijo con pesadez en su voz mientras de pasaba una mano por el cabello

-y esta vez no quiero que te interpongas, por favor-suplicó Nicholas –puede sonar raro, pero ya estoy cansado de vivir sin un motivo en concreto-

-hay muchos motivos en esta vida-le aseguró Harry

-si, lo se, pero ninguno de mi interés y que valga la pena-contradijo –mi único propósito murió hace mucho tiempo-

-su prometida-concluyó Harry y Nicholas asintió

-se de sobra que mi tiempo está contado-reveló el alquimista para asombro de Harry

-¿de que tanto tiempo hablamos?-

* * *

La fortaleza de Merlín…

Estaba vacía casi por completo de no ser por dos personas. El fantasma que normalmente residía en ese lugar ahora gozaba de vida y por lo tanto no se la llevaba encerrado en esa dimensión, por mas gloriosa que fuera.

Las cascadas caían con suavidad, como si evitaran hacer ruido alguno. Haciendo que el ambiente fuera relajante y perfecto. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, dejando poca luz para que el lugar se iluminara.

Había velas por todos lados, de color blanco y con llama apacible, tan apacible como la de un retrato. Soplaba una pequeña brisa y ni así se movían.

Había un gran balcón, muy grande y el más alto del lugar. Había un tipo de sofá, algo así como cama, en esos donde los psicólogos acuestan a sus pacientes para que se relajen. Pero este tenía cojines acolchonados, y grabados bonitos y antiguos, era especialmente para un descanso sin igual. Solo que este estaba ocupado.

Nicholas estaba recostado sin preocupaciones, vestía una túnica blanca con destellos de plata. Como todo un rey. En todo el espacio además había una mesa, donde había todo tipo de frutas, de bebidas, de postres y de comidas, especialmente hechas para la ocasión. Harry llegó y se sentó en el suelo a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-debo admitir que estas últimas horas, Harry, me has hecho sentir como un dios-la sonrisa del profesor iba de oreja o oreja

-no merecía menos-contestó en un susurro

-me has dado el mejor final que jamás me hubiera imaginado-le sonrió de nuevo palmeándole el hombro –nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecido-

-solo complací sus gustos-menospreció Harry todo lo que había hecho

-te sorprenderías si te dijera que fue más que eso-se detuvo unos momentos para mirarlo a los ojos –creo que te han dicho que tienes un don especial, un don con el que cambias el sentido de la vida de las personas-

-en verdad nunca me lo han dicho-admitió Harry sonrojado

-si se atrevieran te lo dirían igual de veces como cuando te dicen que te pareces a tu padre pero con los ojos de tu madre- le puso la mano en la cabeza –en verdad eres único-el joven ladeó un poco la cabeza

-espero que la haya pasado bien-agregó

-más que bien-asintió Nicholas –solo que dejo un pendiente atrás-su mirada se oscureció por un momento

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó rápidamente

-el 6 contra 6 se verá disparejo, sin mí se verán en desventaja-se veía en extremo preocupado por eso

-siempre he tenido todo en contra, y es cuando mejor me salen las cosas-le sonrió Harry –además, Godric y Salazar no van a pelear entre ellos, se ven deseosos de participar de una forma u otra-

-creo que tienes razón-le devolvió Flamel, suspiró y se acomodó más en su lecho adornado, buscó algo dentro de su túnica y sacó su reluciente y valioso botecito, entregándoselo a Harry

-¿Cómo cree que yo?...no puedo-negó rápidamente

-se que estará en buenas manos-se lo dio forzosamente sin dejarlo protestar –yo se que harás lo mejor con su contenido-Harry asintió muy a su pesar, no quería en verdad aceptar un objeto tan comprometedor y codiciado.

-¿eso es todo?-preguntó en un suspiro, pero Nicholas negó. Empezó a buscar otra cosa dentro de su túnica ¿Qué más podría traer el alquimista consigo? Seguro valiosos tesoros que juntó a lo largo de su vida. Sacó una bolsita roja de terciopelo, muy pequeña para mantener algo grande.

-esto me lo encontré un una excursión- habló como un abuelo contando su historia a su más querido nieto –una extraña excursión al cementerio- sacó de la bolsita un piedra, no muy ordinaria. Harry le encontraba incluso cierta similitud con la piedra filosofal, la cual era cristalina y de color vino, pero esta…

Era una piedra negra, cristalina también. Parecía más una perla pero tenía forma irregular así que no era tal joya.

-no te dejes influenciar por su color-le dijo el alquimista –se que es especial, no se como explicarlo pero lo sentí desde que la encontré-la movió entre sus manos –no se puede quebrar, romper o cuartear-agregó de forma curiosa –me atrevería a decir que es indestructible-hizo énfasis en la última palabra –no se de que pueda servir o si tenga un secreto oculto, pero lo que sé es que me ha dado buena suerte-se la entregó a Harry después de meterla de nuevo en la pequeña bolsita.

-no debería de estar dándome todo esto-le regañó suavemente Harry

-querido muchacho, yo no voy a hacer nada con ellos en la otra vida-rió abiertamente pero calló repentinamente y entonces ambos supieron que era hora

-usted tuvo una gran vida-le dijo Harry –puede estar seguro de que terminará arriba-

-no me preocupa donde termine-sonrió –yo solo se que este…es un nuevo comienzo- empezó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco –Harry, se que nos volveremos a ver y por eso no me despido-el muchacho asintió cuando una lágrima traicionera surcaba su rostro en silencio –solo que espero no verte hasta dentro de muchos años-

Hizo su última broma, después de eso, sus facciones se relajaron considerablemente. Sus cejas bajaron, sus párpados se ablandaron pero su sonrisa continuó intacta. El sol terminó por oscurecer el lugar. Un gran viento recorrió aquel recinto y las velas se apagaron, dejando todo sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio.

El gran alquimista, había muerto.

* * *

Harvard…

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió a todos los que trabajaban en el comedor. Se veían envueltos en pergaminos y libros pero no por eso no sintieron algo extraño. Las antorchas que se mantenían encendidas a lo largo del lugar, bailaron por unos momentos y luego la llama volvió a ser tan apacible como hace unos segundos.

Volvieron a lo que hacían.

Merlín se levantó de su lugar y salió del comedor, con la esperanza de equivocarse en esa corazonada pues intuía lo que pasaba. Conocía muy bien esos despliegues de energía. Caminó en todas direcciones sin saber exactamente a donde iba, pero seguro de que se toparía con la respuesta cuando menos lo esperara.

En su recorrido echó un vistazo a las afueras de la escuela, los jardines. Y ahí encontró una figura sola y quieta. Llevaba la capucha puesta, sabía que le encantaba esconderse y cerrarse ante todos cuando algo similar pasaba y ahora podía corroborarlo. Se acercó cautelosamente para no asustarlo aunque seguro sabía de su presencia.

-su suposición es correcta-habló el joven en un susurro, sin esperanzas de ser escuchado

-después del duelo se veía algo extraño-intentó Merlín

-un suceso desencadena otro-continuó Harry –todos presentimos cuando nos llega el final-

-dime que tú no lo sientes cerca y dormiré tranquilo-pidió el viejo mago y Harry rió nostálgicamente, algo que no calmó los pensamientos del otro

-la muerte me reclama desde hace años-le dijo muy convencido

-a todos nos busca, y siempre nos encontrará, de un momento a otro-le contrarió Merlín –lo sabes mejor que nadie-

-si-suspiró audiblemente, entonces el viejo mago decidió cambiar el tema

-me imagino que le diste un gran día- se acercó más hasta estar a un lado, los dos contemplando las estrellas

-eso creo-dijo no muy animado

-¿Qué te pasa Harry, te sientes mal porque la balanza está desequilibrada ahora?-entonces el muchacho levantó la mirada sorprendido por las palabras

-nunca culparía a nadie por morirse y dejarme con su enemigo-aclaró en primer término –además no considero que las cosas se hayan puesto en nuestra contra-

-en la tarde hablabas solo de "cada quien contra su enemigo"-le recordó Merlín

-los planes están sujetos a cambios-dijo un poco rudo –las cosas siempre cambian-

-deberé acostumbrarme al ritmo de siempre esperar lo inesperado ¿no?-dijo a modo de disculpa y Harry asintió –esto si que va a ser duro-

-no más que de costumbre-

Se quedaron otro rato observando el cielo y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero una duda atravesó la mente de Merlín

-¿se va a correr la voz sobre la muerte de Nicholas?-le preguntó a Harry

-por lo menos los demás deben enterarse-

El gran mago se paró y se despidió con un –hasta luego- preferiría ser el quien portara la mala noticia, que a él lo avasallaran con preguntas sobre como pasó y no a Harry quien parecía estar resistiéndose a todos los sentimientos que llegaban de golpe y no le daban tregua.

* * *

-creo que tenemos todo en orden-le dijo Lily a Dumbledore mientras le entregaba un pergamino con varios nombres y demás, pero entonces se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Merlín, quien se quedó parado a la expectativa en la entrada del comedor.

Todos aguantaron la respiración y lo vieron directamente, en espera de que dijera algo. Ron resopló molesto en la mesa en la cual estaba sentado, para su desgracia, Hermione estaba justo frente a él y le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna. Cuando el pelirrojo buscó la confrontación visual, ella ni siquiera le prestó atención

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Dumbledore y Merlín asintió

-Nicholas…él…murió-

Algunos palidecieron, otros ahogaron un grito y unos cuantos murmullos se extendieron por el lugar. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Era lo más importante, pero nadie tenía respuestas

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó aterrado Dumbledore mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su silla

-su hora había llegado, fue muerte natural-tranquilizó a la mayoría que había pensado en un ataque

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no dijo nada?-preguntó ansiosamente el director de Hogwarts

-no quería que lo vieran en sus últimos momentos, al parecer se despidió de todos cordialmente-las caras tristes empezaban a llenar el lugar –según me dijeron, les dejó un mensaje, que…"no espera verlos muy pronto en el otro lado" pero que si se van al infierno le saluden a Voldemort y los demás, porque está seguro de que ganaremos-muchos sonrieron mientras se limpiaban algunas lágrimas

-¿murió solo?-preguntó Armand, había sido uno de los más cercanos a Nicholas, se veían muy seguido

-no-contestó serenamente Merlín –al parecer solo quería la compañía de una persona, no por menospreciarnos a los demás-agregó con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde está Harry?-preguntó James al mago, que con una mano señaló a los jardines

* * *

Estaba reflexionando sobre todos aquellas veces que sostuvo un encuentro contra la muerte y que por poco había salido victorioso, hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon sobresaltándolo.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó dulcemente su madre mientras lo abrazaba, él asintió sin convencerla

-la vida es compleja-se les unió James yendo al punto –un día estás muerto y al otro vives-

-no es tema apropiado-le regañó su esposa con una mirada asesina

-la verdad es que es de eso de lo que trata nuestra existencia-concordó Harry

-por eso no podemos culpar a nadie cuando alguien cercano muere-le susurró Lily a su hijo –si no era nuestro destino sobrevivir a un evento o pasar de cierta fecha, no se puede hacer nada-

-he pensado que no existen los milagros-añadió James de manera pensativa, de inmediato Lily y Harry lo miraron a la expectativa, bueno, ¿de que iba la plática? ¿De hablar de la muerte?

-claro que existen-contrarió su esposa con un pequeño golpe a la cabeza de él –es un milagro que me haya casado contigo a pesar de lo mal que nos llevábamos en el colegio-los tres rieron por el comentario

-quizás si, si lo pones de ese modo-asintió su marido ladeando la cabeza

Harry se quedó callado una vez más, miraba el cielo y no podía evitar sentirse inquieto.

La muerte se aproximaba, lo podía sentir.

* * *

_un minuto de silencio por al gran alquimista...(59, 58, 57....3,2,1...)_

_ahora que saben como van las cosas, os pido clemencia y nada de maldiciones._

_Gracias a todos sus reviews, en especial a aquellos donde no me maldicen. Pero era inevitable esta muerte, creo que le di un final lindo a una larga vida y eso me alegra._

_no se ustedes, pero, desde aquí empieza la oscuridad. próximo capítulo "pozo sin fondo". La desesperación de no saber que hacer._

_todos aquellos que honren la memoria del alquimista dejarán review_

_a todos los que les gustó su final, también dejarán review_

_a los que no me asesinarán por asesinar, les agradeceré sus reviews_

_anypotter_


	18. Pozo sin Fondo

…_**Pozo sin Fondo…**_

Habían pasado unos meses después del último ataque. Las cosas estaban por un lado muy calmadas. No se habían tenido noticias de la tan famosa alianza de Grindelwald y los demás magos. Por lo tanto los mantenía preocupados.

Casi llegaron a pensar que nunca existió tal organización y que ningún mago había vuelto de la muerte, las cosas se relajaron demasiado por todos lados, y eso era muy malo. Después de la muerte de Nicholas habían redoblado esfuerzos en encontrar pronto las formas de acabar con todos aquellos que solo querían hacer el mal en esta época, pero sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano.

El motivo que tenían para buscar en las montañas de libros y todo tipo de documentos se estaba desvaneciendo. Lo habían hecho para honrar la memoria del alquimista pero, sus esfuerzos se agotaban sin dar verdaderos frutos. Tenían lo que sabían, no avanzaban más, como si tuvieran una gran barrera. Nunca encontraron más información de la normal, como si todo hubiese sido destruido.

Sirius, Remus y Regulus habían sido asignados en el área de investigación y recopilación. Hicieron un viaje de varias semanas por muchos lugares del mundo, yendo a las bibliotecas más famosas del mundo, hasta las menos conocidas y sencillas. Nunca dieron con nada. Su esperanza yacía en la biblioteca más antigua del mundo, rodeada de libros invaluables y pergaminos incluso de la época del gran mago Merlín. Buscaron con sus expectativas en alto pero se decepcionaron al no encontrar siquiera una mínima referencia.

Regresaron con las manos vacías. No había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se hablaba mucho de la vez en que cada uno de los miembros de la alianza maldita, fueron vencidos. Era muy extraño. Lo comunicaron a la orden, los cuales se vieron muy decepcionados.

* * *

En Harvard, los responsables de derrocar a sus viejos enemigos estaban planeando por separado la forma de llevarlo a cabo. Estaban formando pequeños grupos, donde discutían sobre lo bien que conocían a su adversario. Pero no se sentían seguros de cada plan que llegaban a idear, por lo tanto lo desechaban y empezaban de cero.

No estaban yendo hacia adelante, parecía que tenían todo en contra. No entendían el por qué, pero se sentían desesperados por encontrar rápidas soluciones a algo que no comprendían.

* * *

La dimensión oscura…

Celebrando quizás la victoria sin mover ni un solo dedo. La rutina diaria de ellos era recoger el periódico y ver si había algo importante para leer, si no, simplemente lo arrojaban al fuego.

Voldemort debía admitir que el plan de Gellert hasta el momento estaba dando muy buenos resultados. La abstinencia que mantenían estaba destrozando a la orden del fénix por si sola.

La mañana siguiente a la que murió el alquimista, a Grindelwald le vino un mejor plan que el anterior. Ya habían actuado lo suficiente por varios días, eso era suficiente para que la orden se pusiera a trabajar día y noche en vano. En vano porque ellos habían decidido no reaparecer, no arriesgarse a que la sociedad se enterara del regreso de ellos, pues el elemento sorpresa siempre era el mejor.

Los dejaron trabajar y trabajar, que investigaran todo lo que quisieran. Gellert y Voldemort habían hablado en especial de Dumbledore y del muchacho Potter, juntos eran una verdadera amenaza. Sabían que se valdrían de eventos pasados para poder saber del futuro, ambos se confiarían de "conocerlos" y haberlos derrotado una vez. Investigarían de los demás, así que se encargaron de desaparecer cualquier fuente de información respecto a los demás. No sabrían nada de la condesa, la ladrona, Salem y Rasputín. Mandaron a varios mortífagos a recorrer todo el mundo y desaparecer cualquier tipo de información que les ayudara, dificultándoles todo.

Las semanas que le siguieron planearon unas cuantas cosas, como su importante regreso. Sería un golpe inesperado, grande y letal. En el momento más oportuno atacarían y nadie se escaparía.

* * *

Las clases habían acabado, todos regresaban a casa. Y el trío dorado había logrado sobrevivir su sexto año a duras penas. Regresaban con sus familias a unas vacaciones no muy relajantes, pues ahora que todos los miembros de la orden del fénix estaban disponibles a todas horas, las reuniones se harían más frecuentes en las distintas casas disponibles.

Todavía se encontraba en duda el regreso a la escuela el próximo año, principalmente porque no había Hogwarts. Aunque en el testamente de Nicholas, la propiedad de Harvard había sido un regalo del alquimista a Dumbledore, por lo menos hasta que la antigua escuela estuviera de nuevo en pie. Pero si las condiciones seguían así de peligrosas no sabían siquiera si habría nuevo año.

-¿Cómo que situación peligrosa?-renegó Sirius dejando sus maletas a un lado de la entrada.

Los Potter, su hermano, Remus y él volvían al valle de Godric.

-es que las cosas están calmadas-le contestó Remus colgando su abrigo en una percha cercana y ayudando a Regulus con el resto del equipaje

-¡y porque están calmadas es que nada pasa!-reclamó el animago sentándose en un sillón

-¿no has oído de la calma que precede la tormenta, canuto?-habló James llegando a su lado, y cuando su amigo asintió, continuó –todo está extrañamente calmado, por lo tanto la tormenta se aproxima-

-¡James, no estamos hablando del clima! ¡Estaba hablando de la guerra!-volvió a decir Sirius y todo el que pudo escucharlo se llevó una mano a la cabeza con frustración

Harry pasó de largo la discusión y se subió a su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna. Solo se dieron cuenta de que el estaba en la casa porque se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta de arriba.

-todo esto está yendo demasiado lejos-se quejó Lily mientras buscaba la mirada de James quien asintió

-no solo para él, para todos-remarcó

-pero es que no podemos hacer nada-secundó Remus, todos se sentaron en la sala –no tenemos pistas de nada, sin mencionar que tampoco hay ni un plan para poder contraatacar y protegernos-la frustración estaba repercutiendo en los estados de ánimo de todos

-hoy hay reunión-dijo Regulus con aspecto cansado, todos lo miraron casi queriéndolo asesinar cuando solo era el portador de la noticia y no quien decidió que ese preciso día hubiera un santa reunión que en lugar de ir hacia adelante, retrasaba las cosas. Ya hasta tenían miedo de ir, porque un día de esos terminar separados. ¡ni pensarlo! Separados de nuevo sería catástrofe y no podían permitirse ese error. La última vez, por suerte divina, Harry tenía un segundo plan pues sospechaba que la orden no iba muy bien en cuanto a lo que debían hacer, y eso fue lo único que los salvó del fracaso.

Fue un gran plan, conllevó meses tener todo listo y tan bien planeado. Pero ahora no podían decir "él tendrá un plan de reserva" ni siquiera se le veían ganas de participar al muchacho, pero estaba metido en lío porque lo necesitaban. Para nada se podían apoyar en él. ¡Dios! Rogaban por una señal que les dijera que hacer, y mejor aún, si les mandaban un manual de cómo sobrevivir en la guerra apocalíptica.

-¿en donde?-preguntó Lily ligeramente molesta

-en Grimauld Place-agregó Regulus fingiendo un escalofrío, aunque, no tan fingido sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que le esperaba una vez que cruzara las puertas de ese lugar.

-¡¿Esta loco?!-preguntó incrédulo Sirius, compartiendo el pensamiento de su hermano –Grimauld Place lleva abandonado mucho tiempo, bueno no tanto ¡pero no pienso volver! Es muy chiquito para que todos quepamos y…y…-pareciera que estaba a punto de llorar pero lo único que hizo fue un gran berrinche -¡Yo no quiero ir! ¡No quiero, no quiero!-

Todos esperaban poder expresarse como Sirius, pero ellos eran gente civilizada.

* * *

Ahí estaban. Primera reunión de la orden del fénix en "vacaciones".

-no hemos encontrado nada-repitió Moody algo gruñón, estaba harto de la misma situación y de sentirse inútil

-pero debemos seguir intentando-dijo Albus a modo de esperanza, no debían rendirse

…_que bueno es tenerte de vuelta en casa, ¡te extrañé tanto! ¿A dónde andabas corazón que yo nunca supe? ¿Por qué no volviste después querido? ¡¿Sirius?! ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Qué te dije de andar metiendo sangre sucias y licántropos? ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Y no te atrevas a contestarme! ¡Soy tu madre y…_

La puerta de que llevaba al cuarto de la reunión y dejó pasar a Regulus y luego a Sirius, seguido por los demás. Eso explicaba los gritos de Walburga. Todos los miraron en un principio con cara divertidas, era lo único que podía arrancarle sonrisas a todos, pero todos volvieron a su gesto duro y preocupado.

-decía que no hay que bajar la guardia…-continuó Dumbledore para retomar el tema y de paso informar a los recién llegados –no importa lo duro que sea-dejó caer ambas manos sobre la mesa, las reuniones ya no eran ratos de pensamiento como hacia unos meses, ya no se discutían tampoco planes o estrategias a seguir, solo eran platicas de autoestima.

_Sigan así, no pierdan la esperanza, se que las cosas van mal pero podemos lograrlo_.

Palabras que no tenían más el significado de siempre, por el simple hecho de que sonaban tan repetidamente en la boca de Dumbledore y ya no ejercían efecto. Milagrosamente se mantenían ahí, solos, contra todo un mundo, cuando había mas personas en el planeta que eran capaces de apoyarlos, pero Albus creía que no era hora de que la sociedad se enterara de que su peor pesadilla había vuelto, multiplicada por 6.

Solo iban a las reuniones para escuchar lo mismo, no hablaban con la esperanza de no meter la pata y hablar de más o cosas que no debían porque terminarían en pleito. Un solo pretexto querían para separarse, ojalá que no llegara.

Todos empezaron a salir uno a uno. Hermione se le acercó a Harry para susurrarle algo al oído

-¿no tienes un plan de emergencia?-preguntó preocupada por la situación

-no-dijo para desgracia Harry, esta vez no tenía nada planeado y hasta a él le preocupaba, ella suspiró bajando la cabeza

-lamento estarte preguntando eso-habló Hermione apenada

-no tienes porque-contestó Harry extrañado –no hiciste nada malo-

-no debí preguntarte, tu no eres quien debe tener un plan-aclaró ella –pero estoy asustada-admitió y sus ojos se empezaban a empañar

-todos lo estamos-apoyó él abrazándola, necesitaba consuelo y para eso eran los amigos ¿no? -¿con quién te estás quedando en las estas vacaciones?-le preguntó Harry, tenía el conocimiento de que su amiga no regresaría con sus padres ese verano.

-con los Weasley-dijo ella entre sollozos

-me imagino que no llevas una buena relación con Ron-intentó adivinar él, ella se despegó de inmediato del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos

-¿Quién te dijo que…-empezó con el regaño la castaña, pero Harry instintivamente y para proteger su vida dijo:

-¡Sirius!-la castaña se quedó boquiabierta, el animago siempre se metía donde no le llamaban, o eso sabía de sus épocas del colegio –te escuchó discutir con Ron…- trató de disculparlo Harry

-¿y que te dijo?-preguntó con miedo ella, si Sirius había revelado algo importante…

-sabes que él es una grabadora, lo que escucha lo repite-se encogió de hombros, diciendo en otras palabras "todo". Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si planeara una venganza

-me las va a pagar-

-este…si…yo le digo…que se cuide…-tartamudeó Harry, ya le llamaban para irse –si quieres pasar unos días en casa, creo que a mi madre le encantará tener compañía femenina-le ofreció y ella sonrió

-me tendrás ahí más pronto de lo que canta un fénix-le dijo con una sonrisa y el se la devolvió.

* * *

Estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación, solo viendo el techo. No podía pensar en nada porque no estaba seguro de que pensar. Pero al no poner a trabajar a su cerebro hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Deseaba salir de una vez de esa tortuosa pesadilla.

No tenía la más mínima idea de contra que prepararse. No sabía si estaban planeando otra guerra y era una de sus máximas preocupaciones, el gran enfrentamiento los podría tomar desprevenidos y no habría forma de recuperarse. Por otro lado, si tenían un gran plan, le inquietaba el no tener fechas exactas para eso. Voldemort siempre cometía el error de darle algún dato que le mostrara algún indicio del día, pero al estar a lado de Grindelwald, los errores no eran permitidos.

Deseaba salir de su habitación y recorrer el mundo buscando pistas o en que entretenerse. Pero el estar solo ahí, inútil, inquieto y sin motivo alguno; lo hacía sentirse mal. Su vida estaba ligada al continuo movimiento, ya fuera por motivos de lucha o por que la vida en el colegio o con su familia necesitaba de energía. Hoy, solo se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, sin que hacer o siquiera en que pensar. Necesitaba algo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y le palpitaba. Se llevó las manos a la frente y no sintió nada inusual, pero supo que tenía que recostarse o terminaría en el suelo. Puso su cabeza en su almohada y se tapó la cara con todo un brazo. Con la otra mano, hizo que las cortinas de su ventana se movieran hasta dejar la luz fuera. Se abrazó a la almohada y enterró la cara con fuerza.

* * *

-¡Jaque mate!-gritó Sirius mientras se paraba triunfal después de una derrota vergonzosa de James, el cual se vio aburrido del juego

-ya no quiero jugar-renegó James mientras se hacía para atrás, dejándose caer perezosamente en el sofá

-que mal perdedor-insinuó Sirius

-no es eso-le contrarió rápidamente James –después de 15 juegos no me parece tan divertido-

-es que tú no vas ganando-agregó Regulus con una sonrisa

Remus bajó un poco su libro y los vio, la verdad el tampoco tenía nada que hacer. A ese paso, se sabría todos los libros de cualquier biblioteca de memoria.

* * *

Lily se encontraba en la cocina, preparando cualquier postre o simplemente la cena. Tenía tanto tiempo libre que podía practicar más con la comida y no usaría tanto la magia. Aunque James le advirtiera que podía incendiar la casa. Terminaba unas ricas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Las sacó del horno y las puso sobre una charola. Pensaba llevarles a los merodeadores y a Regulus, pero al parecer estaban metidos de nuevo en un dilema ¿a quien le importaba qué había sido primero? ¿La llama o el fénix? Y para que las cosas se pusieran peor, James sacó aquel otro, del huevo y la gallina. Más tarde empezarían a discutir sobre la dicotomía del cielo y el infierno. –Estos hombres-

Su otra opción era Harry, desde que llegaron no lo había visto y seguro tendría un tema más interesante del cual hablar, a veces se entendían perfectamente bien. Tomó un plato más pequeño y puso galletas para ambos. Subió silenciosamente las escaleras.

Al llegar al cuarto, la puerta estaba cerrada. La abrió con cuidado y se topó con una oscura habitación, de inmediato supo que algo no iba bien. Dejó el plato en una mesita a su lado y caminó hasta su hijo que parecía dormido, pero en realidad solo estaba acostado silenciosamente.

-¿Qué te pasa cielo?-preguntó dulcemente mientras le removía un mechón de cabello de la cara, el apretó los ojos

-nada, estoy bien-

-Harry por favor-susurró ella, no tenía temperatura y no se veía nada inusual, así que era otra cosa

-solo me duela la cabeza, es todo-contestó con voz apagada y rogando silencio

-te haré un té y pronto estarás mejor-le dijo ella mientras sacaba un cobertor del armario, se lo puso encima y le besó la cabeza –ahora vuelvo-

Salió pensativa, ¿Cuántas veces pudo haber hecho eso? El arropar a su hijo o velar cualquier cosa que le sucediera, de no ser por Voldemort hubiera vivido todos esos anhelos de una madre. Por otro lado le preocupaba su hijo, era un muchacho muy activo y hoy se veía tan quieto, le estaba afectando la falta de movimiento. No tenía que ser experta para poder deducirlo, ella se sentía igual pero de otra forma.

Hizo todo muy rápido y volvió al cuarto de su hijo sin siquiera ser notada por los hombre que discutían la existencia del monstruo del lago Ness, típico. Levantó a su hijo que se encontraba medio dormido y le dio una taza. Su cara estaba ligeramente pálida y podía notarle la mirada cansada. Pero cansado de esperar algo. Eso los estaba matando a todos. Se enteró por medo de Minerva de que Albus estaba pasando por malas etapas, tenían que ponerle poción para dormir en la comida para que descansara, pasaba la noche en vela esperando algo que no sucedía.

Sacudió la cabeza, por lo mismo pasaba ella seguido. No sabía que tramaban pero los iba a agarrar desprevenidos y no era bueno, no para el mundo entero, sino para la salud de todos. Estaban cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, donde no se podían ayudar a salir. Todos estaban cada vez más abajo y no sabían cuando terminaría. Rogaban que hubiera un ataque o algo para salir de la tediosa rutina, pero también rogaban que no lo hubiera, pues no estaban en forma y en condiciones para enfrentarlo.

¿Qué podían hacer? No tenían salida. Esperar, resistir y aguantar la próxima oleada. Tratar de mantenerse vivos y despiertos, ayudarse los unos a los otros.

Harry le devolvió la taza a su madre y un suspiro de cansancio. Ella lo abrazó. Ambos se acostaron en la cama, él para descansar y ella para acompañarlo. Le acariciaba la cabeza como cuando era bebé, algo que seguro el no recordaba y por el momento no notaba, estaba tan cansado que sus ojos no se podían mantener por más tiempo abiertos. Los dos se quedaron dormidos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

Quizás Lily creía que no estaba al tanto de sus movimientos pero no era así. La vio subir una primera vez con un plato lleno e galletas, se contuvo para pedirle una. La segunda vez subió nerviosa con una taza de té en manos, seguro para la única persona que se encontraba en el piso de arriba. No vio motivo de alarma, pero después de dos horas de que no bajara, era obvio que algo pasaba.

Ahora Remus jugaba ajedrez contra Sirius, eran buenos y lograban entretenerlo, pero no para olvidarse de su esposa. Regulus había sumido la posición de Remus y tomó un libro y se puso a leer en silencio –deshonra a la familia Black-le susurró Sirius haciéndolos reír a todos.

Prometió volver y subió, la primera opción era el cuarto de Harry. Abrió la puerta en silencio y la imagen le conmovió y le preocupó otro poco. Su hijo estaba dormido en un sueño no muy tranquilo y a su lado estaba su madre la cual también había sido vencida por Morfeo, ella tenía un brazo sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Se adentró más en la habitación y acarició la mejilla de su hijo y luego besó a su esposa para retirarse, más angustiado de lo que hubiera pensado.

Al bajar, su estado fue captado por los otros tres inquilinos

-¿Qué pasa James?-preguntó Sirius preocupado

-¿Dónde están Lily y Harry?-aportó Remus

-dormidos-contestó simplemente pero su vos denotaba angustia

-¿algo más que desees compartir?-intentó Regulus y esta vez lograron que Cornamenta hablara

-están mal, exhaustos…-empezó, pero no parecía algo nuevo para los demás –Lily se levanta a media noche y ya no vuelve a dormir, ella cree que no lo noto-

-yo he visto a Harry sentado frente a la chimenea en veces-comentó Sirius –a altas horas de la noche-

-¿y que haces tu tan tarde aquí abajo?-cuestionó Regulus

-yo vengo al baño-se excusó el animago

-James, Lily está preocupada por el futuro, por su familia y se siente impotente de no saber que hacer-habló Remus

-Yo me siento igual-aclaró James elevando un poco la voz

-sus sentimientos y su fortaleza son más delicados que los tuyos-intentó tranquilizarlo Remus, a James se le daba bien enfadarse en esos días, por cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que pareciera –y Harry es muy parecido a ella-el Potter mayor suspiró negando con la cabeza, fatigado de esa situación

-te puedo asegurar que Harry lo está pasando peor-se atrevió a decir Sirius –no me mires así, sabes que tu hijo se siente responsable de todo lo que pueda hacer Voldemort, tiene miedo de no poder prever sus movimientos y que cuando este los haga…sea demasiado tarde-

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!-se escandalizó con ambas manos en la cabeza –no puedo aconsejarles porque ni siquiera sigo mis consejos, no puedo infringirles fortaleza y valor porque no lo tengo y demuestro, no puedo animarlos porque no me siento bien-

Todos estaban en la misma situación y se estaban ahorcando más el nudo que les habían arrojado los magos tenebrosos. Dejaron la cuerda lista y ellos mismo se estaban acabando poco a poco. Era un vil y despiadado plan. No tenían salida.

-debemos resistir-susurró Regulus con pesar –o si no…nadie peleará esta batalla y la podemos considerar como perdida-

-¿Qué batalla?-se alteró James –ni siquiera sabemos lo que va a pasar…!Esos malditos lo tenían planeado!¡solo nos están dejando! Esperando el momento…-todos guardaron silencio, era algo indiscutible.

Pero como había dicho, dicen y dirán: deben resistir.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando en espera de señales de vida por parte de los magos tenebrosos. Aún así no hubo nada.

Albus Dumbledore no tuvo más remedio, la espera estaba destruyendo a su orden, los estaba gastando e incluso matando. Se encontraban en alerta máxima cada minuto de cada día y nunca pasaba nada. El presentía que cuando bajaran la guardia, reaparecerían sin piedad alguna, por eso se encontraban alertas.

Pero el estar en constante vigilancia, solo vigilancia más no movimiento era perjudicial para todos. Su interior le decía que se arrepentiría de tal decisión, porque era lo que esperaban, que no los esperaran y sería el momento oportuno. No podría culpar a su orden o a nadie, la decisión era arriesgada, pero por el bien de todos.

Una mañana nublada, en medio de la lluvia, llamó a su orden. Para decirles que se tranquilizaran, durmieran y descansaran. La alerta no estaba más. Solo restaba vivir en la incertidumbre hasta que volvieran a aparecer o tener indicios de algún plan. Debían esperar, esperar y esperar.

Todo llegaría cuando menos lo esperaran.

* * *

-¿tenemos todo listo?-preguntó Grindelwald -¿hicieron lo que les dije?-

-en primer lugar, a mi nadie me manda-reclamó Voldemort y al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en eso, Gellert los mandaba como si fueran sus títeres

-mis planes han funcionado hasta ahora-habló de nuevo –no tienen por qué reclamar, les pido apoyo y tienen que ayudar si quieren una parte cuando termine de conquistar al mundo-

Todos guardaron silencio.

-la…la orden retiró la alerta-dijo una voz insignificante y temblorosa –el…el profesor Dumbledore les ordenó a todos descansar- alcanzó a decir Pettigrew

-no les daremos descanso-sonrió Grindelwald –hay que movilizarnos ya-

-¿Qué día exactamente daremos el golpe?-preguntó Salem, Gellert se creía dios del universo

-mañana-contestó con simpleza, todos lo miraron sorprendidos y supieron que las cosas no saldrían bien por algo tan repentino

-¡mañana es demasiado pronto!-renegó Rasputín alzando una mano al aire

-mañana es perfecto-los calló a todos –apenas se supone que deben descansar, para mañana no estarán lo suficientemente bien para pelear y eso significará su derrota-Gellert se mostraba muy confiado

Voldemort se levantó y todos sus mortífagos lo siguieron. Mandó a unos a Azkaban y otros a Nurmengard.

-a las once de la noche quiero que los que están bajo la maldición imperius suelten a los prisioneros-le dijo y todos asintieron, ya se estaban posicionando.

Las cosas no estaban nada bien.

-moviliza a los hombres lobos, Greyback-ordenó Voldemort, de sus ojos saltaba el deseo de venganza, con malicia mientras desaparecía y los demás igual.

No era una guerra, pero si un gran golpe. Mañana cuando casualmente había luna llena. De noche para esconderse en las sombras y atacar por sorpresa. Absolutamente nadie pensaría que estaban a punto de ser atacados sin piedad.

* * *

_primero, feliz cumpleaños Ka13m. Este capi es por cumplir otro año más de vida y por no asesinarme en lo que va de la historia. _

_Feliz cumpleaños también a carpotter18, que aunque cumplió el primero de este mes, no es olvidado por la autora de la historia donde deja reviews diciendo que no me maldecirá._

_¿alguien más cumpleaños?_

_ahora al capi:_

_yo...um...yo...este es capitulo más bien de transcición, ya tengo el próximo, depende de cuando quieren que lo suba. Altas probabilidades para el viernes. Se llama "contra las sombras" uy!! me emociona el título, si les gusta tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiendo, entonces está muy bueno._

_estoy recibiendo ayuda para tratar de planear un tercera parte de esta historia. Pero quiero saber si apoyarían el nuevo fic. porfa, dejen claro en su review si seguirían la trilogía.(hasta se oye como libro jaja)_

_bueno, creo que eso es todo._

_no creo ser merecedora de maldiciones ¿o si?_

_anypotter_

_(p.d. !!Vamos México!! que hoy juega la selección wii...vs Estados Unidos...lamente si hay un lector de ese pais en este fic, pero si es así, yo solo apoyo a mi equipo)_


	19. Contra las Sombras

…_**Contra las sombras…**_

Apenas hacía unas horas les habían dado bandera blanca para descansar y dormir. Lo que necesitaban desde un principio. Eran las 6 de la tarde, un día después de quitar la alerta. En todo el transcurso de la mañana y la mayoría de la tarde no se habían molestado en levantarse a comer, llevaban todo el día en sus respectivos cuartos, levantándose solamente para ir al baño y muy a su pesar.

La noche de nuevo empezaba a caer y para ellos ni siquiera había amanecido.

Londres se preparaba para la oscuridad de la noche y para dormir tranquilos, ya no tenían de que preocuparse. Las calles se empezaban a vaciar poco a poco a medida que los rayos del sol se ocultaban. No había casi movimientos, excepto por los de los que se escondían en las sombras.

Algunos faroles de la calle se empezaron a apagar con pequeñas ventiscas que salían de la nada. En secuencia todo se fue quedando sumido en la oscuridad apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Todo estaba también en completo silencio. Una figura encapuchada de color negro, atravesó rápidamente la calle. Se detuvo a la mitad y buscó algo entre sus ropas, sacó su varita. Apuntó al cielo y con un rápido movimiento apareció la tan temida y casi olvidada marca tenebrosa.

* * *

Se despertó agitado y temblando, en ese momento supo que algo no andaba bien. Tomó su varita de la mesita de a lado y se levantó como rayo. La mente la tenía en otro lugar mientras se movía y tomaba su túnica, se encontraba semi-dormido pero sabía que no había sido un simple sueño, odiaba tener siempre la razón. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras como nunca en su vida, rozando los escalones. Una vez en el piso de abajo, abrió las cortinas de la ventana, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y vio gente en pijama corriendo. Muchos rayos de distintos colores surcaban el aire y temió por unos momentos estar viviendo una de sus pesadillas. Recordó de inmediato el fin de año, cuando tuvo lugar el enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. La noche y la gente corriendo desesperada era una mala combinación de recuerdos.

Solo que esta vez levantó la vista y miró el cielo. La luna llena brillaba con poder, pero lo más preocupante era la marca que se situaba a un lado. La figura de un cráneo y una serpiente saliendo de su boca, de un color verde fluorescente. Los gritos de los vecinos lo hicieron reaccionar, y subió de nuevo las escaleras.

-¡un ataque!-gritó para que los demás lo pudieran escuchar, pero solo escuchó que alguien se caía de la cama y luego murmullos preocupados y preguntándose que pasaba. Por lo menos los había logrado despertar.

No esperó que nadie saliera de su habitación, si le habían creído seguro se intentaban poner sus túnicas y buscaban sus varitas. Dando un gran suspiro frente a la puerta, salió a la batalla.

* * *

¡Caos! Quizás no era la palabra correcta para definir lo que estaba pasando en la cuidad entera, porque se quedaba pequeñita con la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos. No había caminado más allá de dos cuadras de su casa y ya había petrificado a 10 magos que intentaban incendiar las casas del valle de Godric, otros forzaban las entradas para atacar a las familias dormidas y tomarlas desprevenidas. Lo peor de todo fue cuando notó las vestimentas de los magos petrificados, a rayas, de blanco y negro. Cabello enmarañado, tatuajes, caras demacradas por el tiempo y por su largo confinamiento.

Azkaban. Por su mente pasaron rápidos recuerdos de Sirius, de su tercer año y del temor que tenía la gente siendo que un preso se había escapado de una cárcel de tan alta seguridad. Volvió al presente y se dio cuenta de que no solo eran convictos de Azkaban, no, su suerte no se podía detener con solo todos los ocupantes de esa cárcel, ¡había más!

Nurmengard. Cárcel de los opositores de Grindelwald que más tarde fue llenada por reos de alta peligrosidad que no podían tener en Azkaban. El mundo acabaría hecho trisas, o por lo menos esa noche, Londres. No tenía que ser visto, a toda costa quería evitar ser reconocido para evitar un pánico mayor de todos los que corrían por las calles ayudando o de los que veían por las ventanas de sus casas.

El ver a Harry Potter peleando de nuevo, solo les daría más temor del necesario, aunque las cosas no eran para menos. El plan de Dumbledore era acabar con todos los magos tenebrosos antes de que la sociedad se enterara de sus regresos y se armara gran escándalo. Pasarían por alto el hecho de que estuvieron a punto de vivir una tercera guerra mágica mundial. Así que rápido deseó tener el medallón dorado del fénix en su mano, este apareció y se lo colgó en el cuello. Cada vez que se lo ponía pesaba más. ¿Acaso era el deber y lo que conllevaba el pelear de nuevo? No muy seguro del por qué, apareció la túnica blanca del fénix blanco.

Se detuvo un instante, a pensar. ¿No les daría más miedo a las personas ver al grandioso mago que se supone había desaparecido con Voldemort? Las cosas estaban arregladas, se dijo que el fénix blanco había muerto en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y que fue entonces cuando entró el famoso Harry Potter. No dijo nada en contra por lo primero, el no preocuparse por su alter ego justiciero era una carga menos, pero que su persona tomara más fama era algo desagradable.

Así como había aparecido su ropa de nuevo la desapareció, se aseguró de que nadie lo hubiera visto y suspiró ligeramente aliviado. Mejor optó por una túnica negra, momento… ahora lo confundirían con un reo o algo así, ¿¡que no podía pelear anónimamente!? Negra, está bien, negra. Pero no podía llevar la capucha puesta porque hasta sus padres lo podían atacar por la espalda. Se escondió entre las sombras para no ser visto,

Corrió, escondido por la oscuridad de la noche y las sombras de las casas y los árboles, debía llegar al centro de Londres y de ser posible al ministerio. Todos esos convictos debían estar "siguiendo órdenes" aunque era una suposición, recién liberados y no seguirían órdenes a menos de que les pagaran. Pensó en toda la alianza tenebrosa tratando de tomar el ministerio, no eran para nada tontos y de seguro empezarían por tomar una ciudad entera de rehén, obligando a los poderes más altos a hacer su santa voluntad mediante amenazas.

El pensamiento de "rehén" le hizo apurar el paso. No se podían dar el lujo de caer, seguro la orden del fénix entera ya estaba unida a la batalla y sin mencionar a los resucitados. Pronto supo que había llegado a su destino.

Londres estaba en llamas, casas, edificios, negocios y increíblemente un hospital. Los convictos no tenían consideración alguna por las personas, después de todo por algo habían estado encerrados en la cárcel. Divido entre lo que debía hacer primero se quedó estático.

El hospital, las casas, un orfanato, el ministerio… ¡diablos! No sabía que hacer y por lo visto a nadie se le había ocurrido que el centro sería le lugar más ajetreado. Cuando estaba a punto de partir a Merlín sabe donde, varios cracks anunciaron la llegada de los aurores del ministerio. En pijamas no se veían tan amenazantes pero al fin eran apoyo. Se dirigieron de inmediato al hospital, era la prioridad del momento. Entonces le dejaban un poco menos a él.

El orfanato era la segunda prioridad en la lista, salió corriendo en dirección al gran edificio. La puerta del frente estaba envuelta en llamas por lo tanto nadie podía salir, y de las ventanas salía humo por montones, apenas visible por la luz de la luna. Se escuchaban gritos desesperados de voces jóvenes pidiendo auxilio, niños huérfanos magos que no sabían absolutamente nada de magia. Con un movimiento de su mano apagó las llamas de la puerta y con la otra mano la arrancó con una fuerte levitación.

En cuanto la salida estaba libre empezaron a salir niños y niñas de todas las edades. Eran acompañados también por unas mujeres que seguro eran las encargadas de mantener a los pequeños s salvo. Pero el edificio era grande, muy grande y habían salido pocos niños, eso significaban malas noticias. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el humo, sacó su varita y conjuró ventiscas para disipar el humo que asfixiaba a cualquiera a cada paso, todas las puertas de ese primer piso estaban cerradas. Seguro bajo llave para evitar que los pequeños anduvieran fuera de cama a tan altas horas de la noche. Golpeaban desde dentro con desesperación entonces pensó una solución rápida:

-¡aléjense de las puertas!-gritó Harry lo más alto que pudo asegurándose de que todos lo escucharan, esperó unos segundos y se encargó de volar todas las puertas. De inmediato se llenó de niños que salían agradecidos de sus cuartos. Subió al siguiente piso e hizo lo mismo, no podía detenerse a dudar. Pero eran 10 pisos y el tiempo se agotaba.

Cuando estaba en el último no escuchó gritos o golpes, solo el rugir de las implacables llamas y el crujir de la madera quemándose. No admitiría perder a alguien, en un intento desesperado o un gesto valiente, se concentró. Como lo había hecho tantas veces, como ya sabía y tenía la suficiente práctica para que todo saliera bien y no hubiera problemas. Debía extinguir el fuego y luego apurarse a sacar a los niños.

Sintió el poder recorrerlo y estaba seguro de lograrlo en cuanto de asegurara de tener todo listo. Pero algo más llegó, no la confianza que esperaba, sino unos malos recuerdos. La destrucción de Hogwarts. También en aquel entonces se había concentrado pero había fallado en el cometido de proteger a sus compañeros y amigos, los había defraudado. El temor de defraudar a esos pequeños niños atrapados y al borde la muerte lo embargó.

¿Debía intentar? El que no arriesga nunca gana, pero ahí arriesgaba vidas inocentes. Un pedazo de madera ardiendo cayó frente a él y lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez lo lograría. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacia poco más de medio año que no hacía magia de ese tipo. Maldijo mentalmente lo que estaba sucediendo y el dilema en el que estaba.

No se dio otra oportunidad de pensar las cosas, simplemente inhaló y cerró los ojos. Sentía que el ambiente se ponía mas caliente y el humo se encerraba más. Abrió los ojos de golpe al momento que dejaba ir el aire de sus pulmones y las grandes llamas que cubrían el orfanato por dentro y por fuera se esfumaron.

* * *

Merlín peleaba vivazmente en el centro de Londres, bajo su capucha se sentía seguro de poder usar sus poderes haciendo las cosas fáciles para los aurores en el hospital. Ahora se dirigía al orfanato, se estaba consumiendo rápidamente como si le hubieran rociado un líquido inflamable antes de prenderle fuego. Las llamas eran abrasadoras y un sentimiento de culpa lo llenó cuando vio que la mayoría de los habitantes de ese edificio estaban afuera, esperando por los demás y un milagro.

-¿son todos?-le preguntó el viejo mago a una de las señoras mayores que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ella negó rápidamente, orando para no perder a ninguno de sus niños.

Merlín se vio abatido, aunque lograra apagar las llamas, el gran incendio que se había formado era uno donde nadie podía sobrevivir. Cuando decidió que podía hacer un milagro, listo para extinguir el siniestro, las llamas desaparecieron. Todos se miraron sorprendidos, los pequeños, sus maestras y los aurores que trabajaban a un lado ayudando al hospital.

Ni una pequeña flamita, solo cenizas. Se escucharon varios golpes estruendosos, que advertían el derrumbe del dañado edificio. Los llantos de las mujeres encargadas se hicieron más presentes que con anterioridad. Sus más pequeños residentes no habían escapado. El techo del piso más alto se vino encima y así le siguieron los demás. Con sonidos más fuertes que el anterior, los pisos fueron cayendo uno arriba de otro, empezando por el más alto. Cada segundo el orfanato se hacía mas bajo por la desaparición de sus pisos.

Hasta llegar al primero y todo había sido destruido. El mundo se detuvo al ver el derrumbe, todos miraban con tristeza, como solo quedaba una nube de polvo y cenizas, combinada con el humo del fuego recién apagado. No podían ver siquiera que era lo que había quedado del edificio, la gruesa capa de ceniza impedía la vista. Poco a poco se fue disipando. Se formó una tenue silueta en la oscuridad, todos miraban esperando.

Era alta para ser un niño sobreviviente del incendio y más increíble del derrumbe. Al paso de los segundos, la figura empezó a caminar. Por un momento aurores que se habían acercado levantaron sus varitas por si acaso, pero lo siguiente los dejó sin aliento. Una persona, de túnica negra, con la capucha puesta salió de los escombros. En sus brazos traía dos bultos, sea lo que fuera estaba tapado por cobijas. Se acercó con paso titubeante e inseguro a las señoras y le entregó a cada una uno de los bultos. Ellas de inmediato desenvolvieron las cobijas y vieron lo que tanto anhelaban. Dos pequeños bebés de un año y el otro de apenas unos meses.

Sonrieron y agradecieron con extrema gratitud, decían todo tipo de agradecimientos mientras las lágrimas de felicidad de sus mejillas enjuagaban las cenizas. La figura asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y se alejó. Merlín lo siguió hasta un callejón.

* * *

Harry en cuanto de aseguró de que no había nadie más con él, nadie indeseable se bajó la capucha y respiró libremente. Se quitó la túnica y se quedó en la ropa que tenía debajo. La pijama. Merlín se le acercó rápidamente, ambos estaban agitados por tantas emociones en unos minutos.

-bien hecho Harry-le susurró al muchacho mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, pero él no respondió. Se recargó en la pared más cercana y se dejó caer sentado hasta el suelo

Miró a Merlín por unos momentos quien se veía preocupado

-deberías volver a casa-le sugirió el viejo mago mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura, le removió un mechón de cabello de la frente y pudo notar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Las cuales tenían ese color por el calor en el que había estado metido y el esfuerzo por mantenerse vivo –no te ves bien-Harry suspiró

-nadie lo está-le regresó –todos están cansados, con la guardia y la energía baja-se detuvo para tomar aire, sus pulmones pedían a gritos oxígeno

-estoy seguro de que los aurores se pueden encargar en adelante-intentó convencerlo Merlín aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro él.

-estoy…seguro de que…Voldemort y los demás…andan por aquí-se tomó su tiempo para respirar ente palabra y frase, tenía mucho calor y sentía que su cuerpo ardía, se miró las manos por un momento y las tenía negras, cubiertas por la ceniza y con un escalofriante tono rojizo. Merlín se vio más preocupado, por el hecho de que la alianza anduviera rondando por ahí y porque Harry parecía pollo frito. Estaba ligeramente rojo.

-tenemos que salir de aquí-incitó Merlín, cuando Harry negó ferozmente con la cabeza se dio por vencido –entonces no te alejes de mí-esa era otra opción, aunque no les gustaba nada.

Le tendió la mano a su joven heredero y este la aceptó sin protestas. Al levantarse se sostuvo de la pared.

-¿quieres un cubetazo de agua helada?-le preguntó Merlín con una sonrisa, a Harry no le agradó la idea e intentó ponerse en sus cinco sentidos para seguir peleando.

Salieron del callejón, Harry se había puesto la túnica de nuevo muy a su pesar. El hubiera podido seguir peleando en pijama pero a Merlín no le agradaba la idea, hacía un frío increíble ese día aunque el joven Potter sintiera lo contrario. El viejo mago tomó del brazo a Harry y por unos momentos él era el que guiaba, pero pronto el joven opuso resistencia jalándolo hacia otro lado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó

-al ministerio-respondió con simpleza evitando el contacto visual

-¿la alianza está ahí?-preguntó Merlín de inmediato desistiendo de la idea de ir hacia allá si estaba en lo correcto.

Sería suicidio enfrentarse a todos ellos en las condiciones que estaban. De mente adormilada o acalorados. Harry no respondió y le apretó el brazo en seña de que quería una respuesta, el muchacho lo vio a los ojos

-no lo se, un presentimiento me dice que vaya-respondió reticente

-¿presentimiento bueno o malo?-Harry se encogió de hombros, la verdad, por lo menos esperaba encontrarse con uno de ellos, y si esa noche podía acabar con un miembro de la alianza maldita, era un peso menos de encima. Claro que no le diría a Merlín que iban directamente a un gran enfrentamiento.

El viejo mago pensaba si sería más fácil aturdir al joven y regresarlo con sus padres. Lo conocía apenas desde hacía casi un año y con eso le bastaba para saber que Harry no dejaba pasar las oportunidades y si podía acabar el solo con la alianza esa misma noche lo haría. Dudaba que pasaran esa noche con bien. Vivos, pero no tanto.

* * *

Entraron sin mucha dificultad al ministerio, solo decidieron aparecerse. Por lo que decía la imagen que tenían frente a ellos, nadie había pisado el ministerio desde que las personas que normalmente trabajaban de día ahí se fueran. Pero Harry no estaba seguro de que fueran las únicas dos personas en el lugar.

-no hay nadie-le susurró Merlín cuando el muchacho quiso caminar e inspeccionar, lo tomó del brazo con fuerza

-no estaría tan seguro-siseó una voz que hizo eco en el lugar.

Merlín se giró de inmediato con la varita en alto, listo para pelear o defenderse. Harry simplemente se quedó como estaba, no por miedo sino porque con Voldemort ya había pasado muchas veces por esa situación. Poco a poco se giró para mirarlo directamente.

-imaginé que estarías aquí-habló Harry como si nada, Merlín lo miró algo confundido ¿siempre actuaba de esa manera?

Era un muchacho de 16, casi 17 y hablaba con la tranquilidad y sabiduría de cualquier mago respetable. Por un momento, Merlín pensó en si mismo.

-te has vuelto más irreverente de lo que recuerdo-siseó con enojo Lord Voldemort, dando unos pasos hacia su joven adversario. Merlín intentó ponerse entre esos dos, pero otra voz lo distrajo.

-tu tienes un duelo pendiente conmigo-de la nada apareció Rasputín, con su túnica marrón. Viejo y demacrado pero vivo y eso era lo malo.

Harry y Merlín se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos, esa era una trampa muy bien planeado. Dos contra dos. Esperaban que no salieran más magos tenebrosos, porque no había manera de contactar a los demás. Voldemort miró divertido la comunicación que establecían con la mirada.

-solo tú y yo…Potter-sacó su varita de su túnica –sin nadie que te salve-

-¿salvarme?-preguntó con sarcasmo el joven –tu deberías haber traído a tus inútiles mortífagos para hacer el trabajo por ti-Voldemort se enfureció y se lanzó sobre él.

Harry no esperaba ese movimiento, sintió como Voldemort lo tomaba del brazo y luego desaparecían.

Merlín palideció al ver desaparecer a ese par, seguro el mago tenebroso quería un duelo privado. No podía hacer nada al no saber a donde habían ido, ahora solo estaba él y Rasputín.

* * *

Aparecieron con sonido ahogado en una gran y redonda sala. Lord Voldemort de inmediato se alejó de su adversario para empezar con el lindo duelo que tenía planeado, después de todo, su venganza no merecía menos.

Harry maldijo mentalmente a Voldemort aunque no hubiera nadie para escucharlo si lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Por qué ahí? Sin duda quería sacarlo de balance, eso dependía si él se dejaba. Tendría que poner mucho empeño para que los recuerdos no lo embargaran.

-lindo arco-habló Voldemort con una macabra sonrisa surcando su rostro, Harry estrechó la mirada –me recuerda la última vez que estuve aquí… ¿a ti no?-rió maléficamente y a su joven oponente no le trajo ninguna gracia

-¿crees…que me vencerás por traerme a la cámara de la muerte?-posó su vista en el arco que formaba el velo, y la alejó de inmediato, aunque nunca lo admitiría, había sido una gran idea por parte de Voldemort. Levantó su varita listo para pelear y pensar en lo que sea, menos en el velo y sus memorias.

-claro-contestó mirándolo fijamente y entonces lanzó el primer hechizo -¡avada kedavra!-con un movimiento hacia su izquierda, Harry esquivó con mucha facilidad la maldición. Siendo Voldemort no esperaba otra cosa.

Despertó en su mente el poder y el conocimiento que utilizaría para vencer a Voldemort. Pero hubo algo enterrado que se desempolvó con sus recuerdos pasados. Al escuchar la maldición no escuchó la voz del mago tenebroso, sino la de Bellatrix. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea de inmediato, algo que su adversario notó

-con que si recuerdas-lanzó un cruciatus con la esperanza de escucharlo gritar y verlo retorciéndose de dolor, pero al parecer todavía no le refrescaba la memoria como quería, pues con un simple escudo lo detuvo.

Empezó la lluvia de rayos de todos colores, maldiciones y otros muchos desconocidos cuyos efectos no querían averiguar. Los dos lanzaban hechizos siempre que podían y se protegían de los que venían. Harry estaba logrando concentrarse muy bien, todo iba de maravilla en su opinión. Cada impacto sobre los poderosos escudos los hacía retroceder a los dos, así empezaron a caminar y a moverse con facilidad por todo el lugar.

-el día que maté a tus padres, utilicé tres veces el avada kedavra-habló Voldemort con voz penetrante que hacía eco por e lugar, Harry se detuvo unos segundo –claro que después de eso la he utilizado más-rió macabramente mientras lanzaba más hechizos.

Harry siguió atacando, pero por su mente pasaba esa escena. Pero la detuvo para no distraerse y perder.

-luego, con la tonta niña Weasley que calló en mi trampa-rió más lanzando maldiciones

Él solo intentaba no escucharlo pero le fue imposible. Recordó su segundo año, el basilisco, las serpientes, el diario y la cámara de los secretos. Pensó en Voldemort, de nuevo y eso le hizo recordar su primer año. El espejo de Oesed, la piedra filosofal, floofy, el lazo del diablo, el ajedrez gigante, ¡Ron! Detuvo sus pensamientos con mucho sufrimiento. ¡Piensa en la batalla! Se obligó

-Pettigrew-siguió Voldemort como si pensara en voz alta, recordando las fechorías de su inútil mortífago

¡No de nuevo no! Dementores, Azkaban, Sirius, doce años, traidor, merodeadores. Las palabras venían a lazar a su cabeza, acompañadas de un pequeño recuerdo y ninguno de ellos grato. Siguió pensando en Peter y eso lo llevó hasta el torneo de los tres magos, cada una de las pruebas, Cedric, el renacimiento. ¡NO!

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de quitar esas imágenes de su mente y Voldemort sonrió complacido porque ya estaba logrando su cometido.

-¡Levicorpus!-gritó el Lord

Harry por no estar prestando atención voló unos metros hasta chocar con una piedra. Con los ojos cerrados sintió un pequeño pilar, delgado. No había chocado contra una pared. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el gran arco del velo de la muerte. Estaba recargado en uno de sus pilares y de inmediato se levantó para alejarse del lugar, pero Voldemort se lo impidió lanzando hechizos a donde quisiera ir.

-y entró mi querida Bellatrix-siseó

Eso lo hizo adentrarse en ese recuerdo en especial._ Ella había estado peleando con Tonks, pero había ganado. Él peleaba a lado de Sirius, ya habían derribado a un mortífago, solo faltaba Malfoy. Su padrino tenía la finta de ganar y así fue. Lucius cayó. _Después de eso venía la peor parte, giró su vista inconcientemente al lugar donde Bellatrix había estado parada. Por un momento creyó verla, incluso escuchar sus palabras. También estaba casi seguro de verla lanzar el avada. Su vista se congeló en ese punto, eso era solo un recuerdo. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar. Palideció.

Bellatrix no estaba, era Voldemort. Confundió el pasado y el presente. Quien lanzaba la maldición era Voldemort y veía como el destello verde se acercaba con rapidez, todo a cámara lenta. Retrocedió sin pensarlo, y se dio cuenta de su segundo error. Si había estado parado justo frente al velo, al ir atrás…

Justo cuando una cortina de tinieblas nubló su vista, sintió la maldición.

La risa de Voldemort y su nombre hicieron eco en la cámara

-¡Harry!-

* * *

_es buen momento? Este es para Madrileño. Se te va a extrañar por aquí, pero ten la seguridad de que estaré aquí para cuando regreses._

_!!tercera parte!!_

_si...se que es algo loco. Por lo menos decidí que si habrá para poder acabar con todo esto de una buena vez. Lo malo es que ando todavía peleando contra mi mente para saque un buen tema, que supere sus dos antecesores. una tarea difícil debo agreagar._

_Gracias por seguir aquí. y por querer una tercera parte, espero no defraudarlos. carpotter18, gracias por tu apoyo y por estarme ayudando en la búsqueda del tema, pero no por eso te voy a dejar saber el final muajajaja. será todo una sorpresa._

_creo que todas las maldiciones son bien merecidas(por ahora, solo esperen el próximo capítulo "Padrino contra la muerte" uy...no pongan esas caras)_

_puff_

_antes de salir muerta de aquí, me despido_

_anypotter_


	20. Padrino Contra la Muerte

_**...Padrino Contra la Muerte…**_

Merlín peleaba contra Rasputín vivazmente, estaban peleando en un salón un poco delicado. La sala de profecías. Los hechizos fallidos daban en los estantes causando las explosiones de estas y luego una reacción en cadena. Los dos tenían varios pequeños cortes por toda la cara y manos, los vidrios de las esferas de cristal los habían lastimado más de una vez.

Un fénix de color blanco irrumpió en la pelea, sobrevolaba en busca de algo.

-¡Hedwig!-le llamó Merlín al reconocerlo, necesitaba saber si Harry iba bien en su pelea, pero en esos momentos no se podía deshacer de su contrincante -¡busca ayuda!-le ordenó al fénix que si bien no dijo nada, algo normal, se fue de inmediato. El viejo mago esperaba que el ave le hubiera entendido y que pronto trajera a la orden o alguien que pudiera ayudar, a Harry, no a él.

Una reacción en cadena demasiado grande empezó cuando Merlín pudo hacer volar a Rasputín y chocar contra un estante que se recargó en otro y en otro como dominó. Sintió el efecto de un deja vú, pero no porque él hubiera estado ahí y hubiera sucedido lo mismo, sino porque le habían contado. De nuevo pensaba en Harry.

* * *

Hedwig sobrevolaba Londres, pero lo más cerca que pudo del ministerio. Era un ave lista y sabía que a quien fuera que reconociera iba a ayudar, solo que no se podía alejar demasiado del área del ministerio.

Las personas corrían en todas direcciones, gritando, defendiéndose. Edificios quemándose, explosiones por todos lados le hacían difícil la tarea. Pronto se lanzó en picada para volar entre los magos, desde la altura no alcanzaba a distinguir nada. Esquivó rayos, maldiciones, y unas cuantas piedras que volaban por los_ bombardas _de los magos.

Siendo solo un ave se desesperaba demasiado al no dar con nadie. Pronto se quedaría sin plumas.

-¡eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo!-

La voz que escuchó le hizo dar media vuelta en pleno vuelo, ¡si!, serviría. Se posó frente al hombre y con el pico le jaló un mechón de cabello. Este se quejó e intentó apartar al captor de su pobre cabello, pero la sonrisa que tenía por haber derrotado a un mortífago se esfumó al ver al fénix.

-¿Hedwig? ¿Dónde está Harry?-el fénix solo batió sus alas con fuerza, desesperado, todos le preguntaban cosas y obviamente no respondería.

Se posó en el hombro del hombre quien lo miraba extrañado y desaparecieron del lugar, antes de que él terminara su frase:

-¡¿A dónde rayos me lle…?!-

* * *

El ministerio. ¿Tenía que ser ese lugar? Los recuerdos le invadían y de solo pensar que ahí se encontraba ese muchacho, bueno, la idea no le gustaba para nada. Todo estaba en silencio o eso aparentaba, de repente escuchó la voz de Merlín lanzando un hechizo aturdidor y luego varias cosas de cristal rompiéndose.

-¿están en la sala de profecías?-preguntó al fénix, señalando el camino a ese lugar, pero el ave emprendió el vuelo hacia otro lado.

Corrió por todos los pasillos por donde lo conducía el fénix, no sabía a donde lo conduciría pero ya no aguantaba la angustia de llegar ya. A cada paso sentía que se le acababa el tiempo y no tenía idea de por qué. Giraba a la izquierda, a la derecha y simplemente no encontraba el fin a todo el recorrido.

-¡levicorpus!-escuchó no muy lejos y por unos momentos se detuvo congelado por la voz que era acompañada de un siseo.

Sacudió la cabeza y corrió como nunca en su vida, para llegar. Pensó por unos momentos, en la dirección que iba solo había una cámara y era la más escondida y temida del ministerio. ¡Por dios, que no sea ahí! Pero todo le decía que era ahí y se apresurara, sentía el corazón palpitarle a mil por hora y se estaba quedando sin aliento.

Vislumbró la entrada, ni siquiera se paró para abrir la puerta. La voló con un hechizo. Pero escuchó uno de sus mayores temores.

-¡avada kedavra!-

Voldemort desapareció en el instante que la maldición había dado en su blanco, no merecía siquiera la pena el ver la muerte de su más grande adversario. No tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera vivo, verlo retroceder hacia el mismo velo de la muerte era suficiente para acabar con él.

-¡Harry!-gritó con desesperación el recién llegado, el Lord sonrió aun más, pero no se quedaría a tan emotiva reunión.

* * *

No, no. La maldición no había dado en él, se negaba a creerlo. Y el arco, el arco tampoco servía. Eso quería creer. Lo vio retroceder y pasar los dos pilares del arco de la muerte y gritó su nombre

-¡Harry!-pensó que ya nunca lo volvería a ver, se había adentrado al arco.

No pasó un segundo más y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Su ahijado no cayó. No cayó al suelo, si pasó el arco pero no cayó al suelo porque alguien más lo había atrapado cuando iba a golpearse. Pero no era para alegrarse.

Una figura de túnica negra que no se le veía el fin, pues por debajo, las tinieblas cubrían sus pies. La capucha la tenía puesta, pero aún así, Sirius sabía lo que era. Las manos huesudas y blancas sostenían a su ahijado, a quien le colgaba la cabeza de lado y los brazos sin vida, además de su extrema palidez.

El espíritu portador de las almas se giró para irse con su nueva presa.

-¡NO!-gritó Sirius corriendo para alcanzarlo.

La muerte se giró velozmente, casi imperceptible. Un momento estaba de espaldas y ahora estaban frente a frente. Las tinieblas se esparcían por el lugar, como humo negro.

-_ess mio_…-siseó el espectro apretando su agarre en el cuerpo que llevaba y Sirius sintió presión en su pecho

-¡No, no es su hora! ¡Es demasiado joven!-reclamó a su ahijado mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con ganarle

-_ess tarde, esstá muerto-_ siseó de nuevo y Sirius negó rápidamente

-¡NO, no es cierto! ¡Él siempre…sobrevive!- pensó un poco sus palabras pero no se resignaría tan fácilmente -¡Está vivo!-le encaró a la propia muerte.

-_no regressará_-le aseguró el espectro de negro, pero obviamente no le creería. La muerte estaba perdiendo su paciencia y desde hace mucho esperaba a ese joven, la había burlado varias veces y hoy no sería igual. Si el humano se ponía terco se llevaría dos en lugar de uno.

-¡llévame a mí en lugar de él!-se atrevió a decir Sirius, la muerte rió, pero eso le heló la sangre al animago, nunca había escuchado algo igual.

-_no valess lo missmo_-sus siseos eran escalofriantes, el lugar se empezaba a poner más oscuro y con un frío descomunal

-solo un minuto-habló Sirius armándose de valor para decirlo –dale un minuto y si…no…no logra volver…podrás…podrás…-no pudo terminar la frase, para su sorpresa la muerte aceptó, seguro lo veía como un juego.

Puso a Harry sobre el suelo con delicadeza, entonces su padrino se tiró de rodillas a su lado. Ponía toda su fe en él, nunca lo había defraudado. Tomó su fría mano al momento que la muerte conjuraba un reloj de arena que corría velozmente, midiendo el minuto de tiempo. Volteó el reloj para comenzar.

-Harry, p…por favor, tú no puedes hacernos esto, te necesitamos-susurró el animago apretando su mano inerte que no tenía movimiento alguno, dejó sus lágrimas correr libremente.

La muerte veía entretenida el espectáculo. Saboreaba el momento de irse y destruir el alma del que se había atrevido a burlarla tantas veces. Con una año de edad o hacía unos meses. Cuando el otro había muerto, el mago tenebroso. Con él también tenía una cuenta pendiente. Además, el muchacho se había atrevido a sacar unas almas de su propiedad. Varios grandes magos y seguramente dos familiares. Un alma de una mujer pelirroja y la otra de un licántropo. Todo llevaba a que el muchacho debía pagar, pero había algo más. Una deuda centenaria, que debió pagarse hace siglos. -_Ssi, por ssu ssangre corría la de Ignotusss-_ el tercer hermano que nunca tuvo el honor de asesinar cuando quiso, si no que por designio de la vida se le había escapado y había muerto cuando el destino habló.

Solo quedaban 15 segundos según lo consultó

-no puedes…Harry… ¡tienes que volver!-insistió Sirius

_10, 9, 8, 7…_

-¡piensa en mí! ¡Piensa en tus padres!-

_6, 5…_

-¡no puedes abandonarnos!-

_4, 3, 2…_

-yo volví por ti…vuelve por mí-

_1…_

-¡Harry!-

Las pocas luces que iluminaban la cámara de la muerte tintinearon unos momentos, y luego se apagaron. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y no se veía nada. Un destello dorado muy fuerte cegó a Sirius e hizo irse al espectro de negro con un grito peor que el de la banshee.

La luz volvió a la normalidad. Sintió su agarre era correspondido por la otra mano que había estado helada. De inmediato lo miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al parecer no los quería abrir. Su padrino le pasó una mano por la frente, acariciando por un momento su cabello y luego su mejilla.

* * *

Abrió un poco los ojos, sentía los párpados pesados. La luz del lugar no le molestó. Su mirada se quedó perdida en el techo, no se movió ni un centímetro. Sirius lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Harry?-preguntó dulcemente Sirius, entonces dos ojos esmeralda lo miraron algo confundidos.

-¿estás vivo?- preguntó suavemente Harry, como si no lo creyera. Su mente estaba por el momento atorada en su 5to año

A pesar de la extraña pregunta que no lograba comprender, se sintió feliz de volver a escucharlo y ver sus ojos. Lo había estado a punto de perder de nuevo.

-lo mismo pregunto-respondió el animago con una leve sonrisa, entonces lo levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente –lo que tengo que hacer para mantenerte aquí-le susurró el animago con un gran suspiro

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos así en que Sirius se negaba a soltarlo, Harry no protestó pues tenía sueño, ya casi debería salir el sol. Había sido una noche muy larga. El animago relajó sus brazos para no tener al muchacho casi asfixiado, ahora podía ver bien su rostro. Su ahijado se veía cansado pero al parecer no quería dormirse.

-¿ahijado del demonio?-preguntó Sirius cariñosamente

-mmm…-solo eso respondió, indicando que estaba molesto por el lindo sobrenombre o estaba preparado para sea lo que dijera su padrino

-¿podrías mantenerte en el mundo de los vivos más de un año?-preguntó con ligero sarcasmo aunque no del todo, haciendo cuentas, hace medio año habían pasado por lo mismo.

-no tengo la culpa de ser tan codiciado-respondió Harry y bostezó

-eso se dice cuando eres un imán de chicas, no cuando eres imán de la muerte-le regañó Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa, él no dijo nada solo acomodó mejor su cabeza

Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la pared, en sus brazos tenía a su recién revivido ahijado que no decía nada a menos que le preguntara.

-¿por qué seguimos aquí?-preguntó levemente Harry, en verdad no entendía el motivo -¿me estás usando de excusa para escapar de la batalla?-su padrino rió por un momento, vaya que sería una buena excusa

-no-respondió simplemente –estoy haciendo tiempo-su ahijado levantó un poco la cabeza, que de inmediato le dijo mala idea y un leve mareo lo atravesó, la volvió a bajar mientras preguntaba

-¿tiempo para que?-

-para que todo afuera se calme-declaró Sirius –no puedo llevarte con tus padres porque están demasiado ocupados como agregarles su preocupación por ti, la orden no te puede proteger de nada porque está dispersa y regresar al valle de Godric no es seguro por el momento-Harry gimió, había olvidado por completo a sus padres, Sirius entendió y bromeó –además espero que recuperes tu color y temperatura normal o me matarán por entregarte en ese estado-rió después de eso pero a su ahijado no le hizo gracia alguna –créeme que todavía pareces cadáver-le acarició la cabeza, eso último no era broma

-ellos me matarán-aclaró Harry

-en primera, está prohibido para ti usar la palabra "muerte" o conjugar el verbo "morir", también el decir expresiones como "me muero de hambre" o "estoy muerto", aunque sea figurativamente-Harry se sonrojó un poco y sonrió –y si…tienes razón al pensar que te llevarás un buen castigo primero por no esperarnos y salir solo, luego por venir al ministerio sabiendo que te encontrarías con Voldemort tú solo-

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-¿de Voldemort?-completó –te conozco para saber que aprovecharías la oportunidad de darnos ventaja, y sin poner en riesgo a nadie más que a ti-su ahijado bajó la mirada apenado y Sirius lo abrazó más –después de tantas veces que te hemos dicho que no estás solo…me parece imposible que no logres comprender-suspiró

-es como cuando mi mamá te dice "nada de apuestas en esta casa", es algo en contra de nuestra naturaleza-Sirius sonrió un poco

-las apuestas son inofensivas, que salgas y te pongas en el camino de una maldición imperdonable y luego atravieses el velo de la muerte…eso es riesgoso, sin mencionar suicidio-

-saltar a un lago congelado, desnudo con mi papá y tu hermano tampoco es saludable-su padrino abrió la boca para saber como rayos se había enterado de eso si estaba en Rusia, contestó –mi madre me lo dijo-luego Harry pensó en las palabras anteriores de su padrino –yo no me puse en el camino de la maldición-protestó –es solo que…-se hizo un largo silencio

-¿Qué…?-incitó Sirius

-no me pude defender, no lo vi venir- Harry suspiró pero a su padrino no lo convenció

-a otro canuto con ese hueso Harry, eres el mejor mago que conozco y he visto de lo que eres capaz ¿Cómo no te pudiste defender? ¿Qué no estabas concentrado en el duelo?-el animago tenía la mirada fija en las expresiones de su ahijado

-no lo estaba- respondió sinceramente –Voldemort tenía todo planeado desde un principio…yo…me ganaron los recuerdos-su voz sonó triste al final, ahora Sirius comprendía por qué lo primero que había dicho Harry era si estaba vivo, recordó todo lo que pasó con el velo. Puso la mejilla sobre su cabeza

-lo siento-se disculpó el animago pero Harry negó

-no es tu culpa- mejor decidieron cambiar de tema

Otra vez se sumieron en el silencio con diferentes pensamientos. Pero Sirius quería decir algo más alentador y dejar de lado ese tema de la muerte.

-Hedwig es un ave inteligente-señaló Sirius al fénix dormido a su lado, Harry lo miró por unos momentos y sonrió –supo a quien buscar-dijo orgulloso Sirius

-¿a quién buscar?-repitió Harry

-si, piénsalo. Si hubiera traído a uno de tus padres ya te hubieran asesinado ellos, yo en cambio trato de que permanezcas vivo por unas horas más-al parecer su padrino estaba orgulloso de ser el quien estaba a su lado

-¿quién más se hubiera enfrentado a la muerte por mí?-le completó Harry con una leve sonrisa y Sirius asintió no muy convencido

-todos-hizo una pausa –cualquiera lo hubiera hecho-

-no como tú-le animó su ahijado y Sirius le revolvió el cabello. Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo

-hay algo que no me queda claro-empezó el animago con gesto pensativo –la muerte estaba demasiado interesada en ti, más de lo que me gustaría. Parecía como si fuera una venganza el llevarte con ella-su ahijado se quedó callado -¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó de inmediato

-¿yo?-desvió la mirada pero con un movimiento de mano, su padrino lo obligó a mirarle

-rompiste tu promesa de no volverme asustar así ¿lo recuerdas? Esa que me hiciste cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, lo justo es que me digas que diablos hiciste para enfadar a la muerte así-Harry suspiró, hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara de eso nunca

-yo… ¿creíste que dejaría morir a Remus y Molly? Siendo todo mí culpa-sonaba apagado y el enojo que embargó a su padrino al confirmar las sospechas de que su amigo y la sra. Weasley no habían regresado simplemente porque si, desapareció. Ahora se mostraba curioso en el hecho de que un joven de 16 años hubiera burlado a la muerte por dos almas

-aún así ¿dejas que Ron actúe de esa manera contigo?-la voz de Sirius era comprensiva y eso extrañó a Harry, espera en realidad un regaño donde su padrino le dijera "con razón te quería llevar la huesuda"

-no me debe de afectar lo que haga o deje de hacer-respondió Harry –no me puedo amarrar a lo que piense de mí-

-¿aunque esté equivocado?-continuó Sirius y su joven ahijado asintió –vaya Harry, cuando creo conocerte, empiezo a ver a una persona diferente. Cada año es distinto-consultó el reloj de su muñeca, eran las 2:00 a.m. para dentro del ministerio no se escuchaban ruidos de afuera y no estaba seguro si era buena idea salir.

En lo más recóndito de su mente saltó un hecho importante. ¿Cuánto llevaban ahí? Apenas una hora, o sea que Harry había…no quería pensar en la palabra "muerto" después de la media noche, y si sus cálculos no les fallaban, por primera vez felicitaría a su ahijado como lo merecía.

Lo abrazó fuertemente tomándolo desprevenido, mientras decía:

-feliz cumpleaños-Harry lo miró incrédulo

-¿Qué?-preguntó suavemente

-hoy querido muchacho, es 31 de Julio- aflojó el abrazo y lo miró severamente por un momento –no se hubiera visto muy bonito que en tu lápida escribieran "Harry Potter 31 Julio 1980- 31 Julio 1997"-Harry sonrió apenado

-wow-dijo solamente

-debemos irnos-habló Sirius y se movió fuertemente para desentumecer sus piernas y demás, Harry ahogó un pequeño grito de dolor pero su padrino notó su expresión –yo llegué después de la maldición imperdonable-empezó y a Harry no le gustó nada –e imagino que no debes de sentirte de maravilla, pero… ¿Qué pasó antes?-su mirada exigía una respuesta

-nada-dijo rápidamente pero su padrino se levantó del suelo y luego lo levantó a él de un jalón

-¡ay! Sirius ¡por favor! Me duele, ouch-se quejó en todos los idiomas posibles y aunque su padrino se sintió apenado por hacerlo pasar por algo así, era por su bien. Lo tomó en brazos y de inmediato protestó –Sirius, acabas de decir que ya tengo 17-

-¿y?-respondió no dándole importancia –no puedes moverte, estás transparente, estuviste muerto, te arriesgaste, estás lastimado, te estás cayendo de sueño, el avada te dio, cruzaste el velo y…-entonces su ahijado supo que no había sido una buena idea después de la larga lista que le dio -…por favor, no lo hagas más difícil-

Harry se quedó sorprendido, su padrino no quería ser duro con él. No le quedó más remedio que agachar la cabeza en todo lo que pasaría ese día, si conocía a sus padres y a los demás. Esto iba a ser duro. Sirius también lo imaginaba y él no quería ser quien empezara la lista. No protestó más, por fortuna el ministerio se encontraba vacío todavía o no tanto.

Fudge venía corriendo viendo el desastre que había por todos lados. En pijama revisaba toda pared que tenía signos de maldiciones y de repente se quedó estático cuando vio a los otros dos.

-¡me podrían explicar que hacen ustedes dos aquí!-su tono no era para nada amigable, a Harry le había dado un dolor de cabeza y los gritos no hacían más que molestarlo. Sirius también tenía jaqueca y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese remedo de político les gritara a él y a Harry después de lo que habían pasado.

-¡Usted no es nadie para gritarnos!-le combatió Sirius –agradezca que mi ahijado y yo detuvimos a los…-pensó un momento en la palabra correcta pero no se le ocurrió ninguna, no podía decir Voldemort o mortífagos, tampoco la muerte -…que irrumpieron aquí con la intención de poner una bomba en su oficina para asesinarlo-el ministro se quedó callado. Harry sonrió por sus adentros, su padrino era el mejor inventando cosas, bueno, junto con su padre.

-yo…no sabía…lo siento-se disculpó el ministro, se había creído todo.

Sirius empezó a caminar de nuevo, pero Fudge no pasó desapercibido a Harry.

-¿el muchacho, está bien?-le preguntó al Black que asintió solo para no dar una noticia a la prensa que seguro se enterarían de por si que habían estado en el ministerio, ahora que se enteraran de que Harry había muerto sería un banquete de varios meses, aunque, Voldemort consideraba al muchacho muerto ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara de lo contrario?

De nuevo Sirius se perdió en los pasillos y una vez que se aseguró de que el ministro no lo pudiera escuchar, le susurró a Harry:

-lo último que dije solo fue mentira para el ministro, no creas que eso le diré a todo mundo-su ahijado palideció si eso era posible después del color que tenía.

* * *

Siguieron caminando y se quedaron observando todo desde la salida del ministerio. Al parecer las cosas no habían mejorado después de unas horas. El cielo estaba teñido de un tenue color rojizo por las llamas de varios incendios. Se podían escuchar explosiones e incluso se podían admirar los duelos con algunos reos, aunque ya habían disminuido en su mayoría. Lo único que restaba era ayudar a las personas a controlar los incendios y darles refugio, tratar de calmarlos.

Los dos observaban todo con tristeza. Londres ardía, y todo se les había escapado de sus manos. Una brisa helada golpeó en la cara a Sirius y lo hizo temblar por unos segundos, le había dado frío. Harry ni siquiera se movió.

-¿tienes el termómetro descompuesto Harry, acaso no tienes frío?-le preguntó su padrino y él simplemente negó

-con que sigues acalorado por lo del incendio-habló una tercera voz que Sirius buscó pero no había nadie. Después de unos segundos, Merlín apareció quitándose su poderoso hechizo de invisibilidad.

-¿Qué incendio?-preguntó de inmediato el Black, Harry giró su vista a otro lado y el viejo mago supo que había metido la pata -¿con que tú eras de quien hablaban los aurores eh?, presentí que habías sido tú pero me inclinaba a creer que había sido Merlín, Harry Potter ¿Cómo pudiste adentrarte en un edificio en llamas y luego de que se derrumbara, salir caminando como si nada?-

_-que aurores tan detallistas y habladores-_pensó Harry, pero su padrino exigía una respuesta –no pasó nada serio-respondió

-ay Harry-suspiró –nos van a tener a ti y a mi castigados en nuestras habitaciones hasta el final de los días-

-con mis padres comprendo ¿pero por qué a ti?-le preguntó, en realidad no conocía motivo alguno para que Sirius saliera mal parado en todo lo que había pasado

-porque Regulus y Remus me advirtieron que no me acercara más a arcos tenebrosos y velos de la muerte-suspiró mientras lloraba falsamente, luego la sonrisa merodeadora apareció. –no tienen porque enterarse-

-si les vas a decir de mí, se van a enterar que estuviste ahí-negó Harry quitándoles las esperanzas a Sirius quien bajó la cabeza

Merlín se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación porque estaba evaluando la situación. Intentaba encontrar un lugar seguro para estar y esperar a que toda la orden se reuniera. No se le ocurría nada.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-preguntó Harry algo confundido, no había lugar seguro en ese momento. Sirius lo soltó al ver que por lo menos ya estaba más despierto. El muchacho buscó algo en su túnica y sacó su capa de invisibilidad. Cuando la sostuvo sintió algo extraño, la miró y por un momento juraba haber visto un signo brillar, como un triángulo dentro de un círculo. Pero luego desapareció, no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido realidad, quizás era un juego de su mente. Se la puso encima y tomó el brazo de Sirius.

-buena idea Harry-le reconoció su padrino

Se adentraron en las ardientes y peligrosas calles de Londres, sin ninguna dirección en concreto. Esperando llegar en una pieza a cualquier lugar. Pero no sabían que faltaba lo peor. ¿Podía haber cosas peores? Nunca se debe hacer esa pregunta.

* * *

_no me miren así...no...no! su varita no!! !!protego!! uf..me salvé por poco..._

_déjenme explicarme: ..............me dejaron muda..._

_yo...yo...se nota cuando un capi los deja al borde de la silla porque...!me encantan sus comentarios! incluyendo los de las maldiciones, todos son bienvenidos.!_

_me siento muy orgullosa de lo que va de esta historia. ¿que tal si con este capi llegamos a los 200 reviews??? que emoción!! yo se que pueden...bueno, depende si les gustó este capi..._

_¿como creen que mataría al protagonista? no soy tan mala..(o eso digo) solo que andaba con ganas de hacer atrocidades y que mejor que en esta historia._

_próximo capi: "no podría ser peor" (si alguna vez han dicho esa frase, seguro se imaginarán lo que pasará...muajajaja). La alianza es despiadada_

_a los 200!!! si se puede...!!_

_y una poll en mi profile...espero sus votos..._

_también podrían darse una vuelta por mi homepage o mi página web que está en mi profile también. Tengo las últimas noticias de mis fics.._

_esperando no ser asesinada..y tirada por el velo_

_anypotter_


	21. No Podría ser Peor

**_...No podría ser peor…_**

Los tres caminaban por las alborotadas calles de Londres, incendiadas, con marcas de maldiciones, explosiones y demás. Escombros yacían por doquier y la gente se cuidaba hasta de su sombra producida por la luz de la luna o de las llamas de incendios que seguían vivos.

-¿tienen idea por lo menos de a donde vamos?-preguntó Merlín a sus dos acompañantes, uno invisible pues iba oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad

-ni idea-contestaron a coro ahijado y padrino, sonriendo levemente por la coincidencia de palabras

Siguieron caminando, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry pensaba que a pesar de lo que había pasado, las cosas no se habían puesto muy mal, sonrió por sus adentros de imaginar lo que su padrino le hubiera dicho de haberlo escuchado "!_¿no muy mal Harry Potter?! Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para mantenerte en este mundo ¿no muy mal? ¡Deja que tus padres se enteren! _Salió de su escalofriante pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

Para haber sido el primer ataque de la alianza de Gellert, no había sido la gran cosa.¡Si! Había habido grandes incendios y seguramente heridos, pero no algo tan grande como para que quedara marcado en la historia de esa ciudad, nada que no se arreglara en unas horas con algo de magia. En ese momento supo que no había sido todo, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que no había sido solo eso y que pronto habría más, esperaba equivocarse.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la bruma que se formaba desde el suelo hasta la altura de las rodillas, una bruma blanca que impedía la vista hacia el pavimento de las calles por donde caminaban. Así que no se dio cuenta cuando iba hacia un gran pedazo de escombro, cuando llegó a el se detuvo porque no lo pudo rodear, trastabilló un poco y su padrino de inmediato se volteó cuando sintió que Harry lo jalaba.

-un pedazo de escombro-aclaró el muchacho ante la mirada preocupada de su padrino, todos estaban alertas.

Se detuvieron unos momentos porque en realidad no tenían idea de a donde se dirigían. Voltearon a su alrededor y el paisaje era el mismo en todas direcciones. Destrucción. De repente la bruma que solo les llegaba a los pies anteriormente se empezó a elevar más y más, hasta formar una gran pared al final de la calle. Las personas que se encontraban afuera de sus casas por motivos varios, sacaron sus varitas de inmediato, no presentían nada bueno. Merlín, Sirius y Harry hicieron lo mismo. Se escuchaban varios pasos de personas, como si caminaran sobre una superficie mojada, raro porque no había llovido en lo absoluto.

* * *

Se escuchó algo parecido a un aullido y los magos apretaron sus varitas en sus manos nerviosas, temían un gigantesco perro, o por qué no uno de tres cabezas. Harry supo que no era definitivamente uno de los primos de Floofy. Aló la manga de la túnica de su padrino, aún oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad incitándole a irse. Sirius no sabía por qué pero confió en él y empezaron a caminar hacia atrás. Merlín los imitó.

Caminaban hacia atrás sin despegar un solo segundo la vista del banco de niebla que cada vez parecía más grueso. No se dieron cuenta por donde iban y tropezaron con un farol tirado a mitad de la calle. Merlín para mala suerte de todos cayó sobre algo de cristal que hizo ruido al romperse. Entonces de la niebla apareció un hombre, al cual Sirius nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio. Fenrir. Sus rasgos de lobo resaltaban con la luz de la luna y eso no era todo, docenas de hombres parecidos a él salieron a su lado, listos para comenzar la segunda fase.

Sirius se levantó hecho un rayo jalando a su ahijado del brazo, dándole la mano a Merlín y empezando a correr tan rápido como pudieran. Cuando escucharon los gritos a sus espaldas supieron que habían comenzado. Izquierda, derecha, en todas direcciones solo para poder perder a esos despiadados hombres lobo que no tendrían compasión alguna por nadie. Pronto llegaron a un callejón estrecho y oscuro.

Todos estaban alterados, Sirius quiso comprobar que no había dejado a uno de los suyos atrás y tanteó en el aire con sus dedos buscando a su invisible ahijado. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando no encontró nada.

-¿Harry?-preguntó asustado pero de inmediato obtuvo una respuesta y un pequeño jalón de su pantalón a la altura de la rodilla

-aquí estoy-le aclaró Harry, Sirius se agachó y le quitó la capa de encima. Lo vio por unos segundos y al final se dejó caer el también sentado a su lado, así se quedaron unos segundos

Escucharon un rugir y pasos de alguien, Sirius se levantó de inmediato tirando la capa sobre Harry para ocultarlo. De las sombras del inicio del callejón apareció Greyback enseñando sus colmillos afilados y su sonrisa maquiavélica. No había salida de lugar y el licántropo solo veía al Black.

Otro rugido le heló la piel a Sirius, pero se tranquilizó al ver aparecer detrás de él a un hermoso tigre blanco de bengala. El cual rugía con fiereza. Eso intimidó un poco al hombre lobo, pero otro rugido acabó con su valentía. Detrás de Fenrir apareció un gran león que sacudió su cabeza al abrir sus fauces. Se vio acorralado y optó por retirarse, dando el triunfo a las dos bestias, una de las cuales volvió a su forma humana dejando ver al fundador Godric.

Sirius agradecido asintió con la cabeza y se giró a Harry. El tigre estaba echado en el suelo con la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras y meneando la cola de vez en cuando

-Harry…-advirtió -¿Por qué no te des-transformas?-el tigre simplemente dejó de mover la cola y no le agradó a su padrino

-no puede-habló Godric acercándose al felino y poniendo su mano en la cabeza del tigre

Merlín salió de las sombras que lo habían mantenido oculto y seguro, con un leve movimiento de mano el tigre desapareció dejando ver a un adolescente de ahora 17 años sentando en el suelo. Decidió dejar el sermón para otro momento, ese no era el lugar indicado. Se giró a fundador

-¿Cómo están las cosas?-preguntó

-mal, por todos lados hay caos y la gente se concentra en los hospitales y mansiones sobreviviente que sirven como refugio temporal-dijo el fundador con gran pesimismo –la orden del fénix no tiene punto de reunión porque todos estamos separados y no podemos ponernos de acuerdo-

Sirius esperaba buenas noticias pero al parecer no vendrían en esos momentos "_no podría ser peor" _pensó el animago, Godric asintió como si leyera sus pensamientos y entonces se giró a Merlín y a Harry para ver si ellos pensaban igual pero la escena no le agradó nada.

Su ahijado tenía las manos en la cabeza, los ojos y la boca apretad suprimiendo seguramente un grito de dolor o sufrimiento, sabía que en esas situaciones no podía hacer nada así que resignado solo lo abrazó. Esperaron unos minutos a que las cosas se calmaran y que Harry dejara de ver lo que le había llegado a la mente, así fue y después de unos segundos más abrió los ojos espantado y separándose de Sirius intentando levantarse fallidamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué viste Harry?-preguntó el animago desesperado y sosteniéndolo de los hombros

-el…el suelo-tartamudeó el joven Potter –¡hay que irnos ya!-les urgió a los tres adultos que sin pedir más explicaciones o consultarlo salieron de nuevo a las calles para buscar lo que sería un lugar seguro ¡ya!

* * *

No habían caminado ni 2 calles cuando una tremenda sacudida y temblor los tumbó a todos cayendo al suelo. Harry miró aterrado hacia atrás. No debían esperar a que la colisión los alcanzara ¿Cuál? Los mortífagos habían puesto algo en la red de alcantarillado y drenaje que corría por debajo de Londres, algo explosivo. Como consecuencia las calles de toda la cuidad se hundirían dejando un gran surco en lugar de pavimento. No lo pensó dos veces y se transformó en un cachorro blanco, de buen tamaño para ser joven y empezó a correr, los demás no tardaron en imitarle sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué.

Dos perros y un león corrían por tierra sin mirar atrás que era de donde ya provenían nuevos gritos. Las multitudes corrían tras ellos, obviamente huyendo de algo. Pronto se les hizo difícil encontrar rumbo porque por la calle en la cual daban vuelta, las personas venían corriendo en sentido contrario, algo que significaba que por ahí no era.

Se vieron envueltos en la larga carrera por sobrevivir y dirigirse a la única parte que en esos momentos parecía la más segura de la ciudad, el puente. Corrían entre las piernas de los magos, recibiendo varias patadas y pisadas de pata, pero es que eran muchas personas. El león en un principio no tenía problemas pues la gente le huía abriéndole paso, pero después a los magos les importaba un comino el animal que tenían a medio metro. Un fénix color marrón sobrevolaba a los otros animales, si no hubiera sido un momento de vida o muerte seguro hubiera dado de que hablar.

Seguía corriendo a todo lo que podían pero se vieron fatigados después de unos minutos, en especial el cachorro blanco que no estaba en su mejor forma. Sirius vio el puente a solo dos calles y con una súbita explosión de adrenalina empezaron a correr a todo lo que podían.

Agotados y jadeantes llegaron al gran punto de reunión de Londres, estaba lleno. Se des-transformaron y se recargaron en el barandal. Pronto llegó el fénix que hizo lo mismo.

-¡mira mamá! Pobre cachorrito-dijo una niña a su madre con gran sentimentalismo en su voz y señalando un punto no muy lejano de donde estaban.

Sirius por curiosidad siguió el dedo de la niña y su sangre se aglomeró en su cerebro y el corazón le dejó de latir. El cachorro no podía más y estaba en el suelo, a pocos metros de él venía la colisión de las calles. Quiso correr como nunca su vida para rescatarlo pero Gryffindor lo detuvo, había visto algo que Sirius no. Cuando ya el gran hundimiento del pavimento estaba a tan corta distancia de Harry, una figura de túnica verde oscuro tomó al cachorro y empezó a correr como alma que lleva la muerte hacia el puente.

Por los pelos de canuto llegaron. El animago de inmediato tomó al cachorro.

-gracias Salazar-expresó Godric y el otro asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-le susurró Sirius al cachorro blanco que apenas se encontraba despierto y le colgaban las cuatro patas, lo envolvió más en su túnica y Merlín se acercaba

-¿quieres que le devuelva su forma humana?-le preguntó y el animago negó

-no, no tiene suficiente energía y es más fácil cuidarlo así-lo miraba tiernamente pues era un lindo cachorro, no porque era su ahijado.

Cuando creyeron que lo de las calles había sido lo último, otra catástrofe llegó.

* * *

-oh por dios-susurró Godric mirando el cielo en el que surcaban varias figuras encapuchadas de color negro, en sus escobas daban vuelta a todo el puente mientras empezaban a lanzar hechizos a los cables que sostenían la gran estructura.

Como era de esperarse, la gente quiso empezar a correr para ahora salir del puente que las figuras tenían intención de derrumbar. Pero las dos salidas estaban bloqueadas por un campo de fuerza invisible que no les permitía el paso por más que golpearan o lanzaran hechizos. Los fundadores, Merlín y Sirius salieron de donde la gente se amontonaba desesperadamente por salir.

El viejo mago hizo un intento de concentrarse y usar su poder para destruir esa burbuja en la cual estaban encerrada, pero cuando llegó al máximo de su capacidad e intentó desaparecer el fuerte hechizo no pudo. Malas noticias, la Alianza esta unida.

-¡derríbenlos!-la voz de Albus Dumbledore se escuchó entre los magos que desesperados buscaban una salida, Sirius se alegró de escuchar su voz en algún lugar cerca, más no lo podía ver.

De inmediato, varios rayos de colores empezaron a surcar el cielo con velocidad y dirigidos a los mortífagos. Muchos eran obviamente de la orden del fénix, pero las demás personas también querían apoyar la causa empezaron a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos contra los encapuchados que surcaban el cielo con velocidad.

Todos sabían que no venía nada bueno.

* * *

-es hora de ver como nadan los fénix-habló Gellert con una gran y malévola sonrisa mirando el puente, a su izquierda y derecha tenía a los miembros de su desde ahora famosa alianza.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón, no porque fueran sus simples ayudantes. Todavía no aceptaban el hecho de estar ayudando a Grindelwald con sus planes, tarde o temprano todo cambiaría. Voldemort por el contrario ni siquiera le molestó el comentario, su gran sonrisa era imborrable. Ya había acabado con su más grande enemigo, ahora no tendría problemas en derrocar a Gellert, su completa confianza en si mismo estaba más elevada que nunca al sentirse poderoso por haber acabado con su joven rival.

-¡ahora!-ordenó el líder y todos los magos tenebrosos concentraron su poder en los sostenes del gran puente que después de varios estruendos y sacudidas violentas, se partió en dos por el centro. Los gritos se escucharon en cuanto las dos partes del puente se inclinaban más y más al agua, formando una "V" cuando una parte de cada lado había tocado el agua fría y congelada.

* * *

Demasiado helada, no podía mover los brazos. Ni siquiera para nadar a la superficie y vivir, porque simplemente era algo imposible, como si fuera de piedra. Sus oídos se tapaban por la presión del agua. Los dedos los tenía entumecidos por la temperatura y su mente vagaba en las ondas oscuras que se formaban.

En un principio si había querido salir, pero la gente que apenas caía al agua lo empujaba más al fondo. Braceó varias veces con todas sus fuerzas hasta que algo importante llegó a su mente. Lo había soltado. No podía ser, ¡era su culpa! Entre toda la confusión lo había soltado. Una presión más grande llegó a su pecho, le había fallado.

No quería imaginar por lo que había pasado. ¿de que servía haberlo salvado una vez si lo había perdido de nuevo? Entonces supo que no tenía motivo para seguir moviendo piernas y brazos, se estaba dando por vencido porque no merecía salir y respirar una vez más. Sentía que sus pulmones ya no daban para más y poco a poco fue descendiendo, segundo a segundo.

Una mano tomó su brazo y haló de él con fuerza. Solo se dejaba llevar. Cuando al fin sus fosas nasales estaban libres para volver a aspirar lo hizo, vio las estrellas de la madrugada en el cielo oscuro y a cientos de personas nadando y chapoteando ferozmente en la superficie del río, que ahora que lo pensaba, era arrastrado.

Había cierta corriente que lo movía a su antojo, pero pensó que no importaba. Sintió un peso en su hombro, una mano, seguro quien lo había sacado del fondo. Se giró para ver a su valiente rescatador y se topó con la mirada esmeralda decidida que le indicaba cuando las cosas estaban poniéndose mal:

-¡Harry!-gritó y jaló a su ahijado más cerca hasta casi abrazarlo pero fue contestado con un regaño

-¿no sabes nadar?-preguntó enojado su ahijado cuya mirada reflejaba miedo y desesperación, cuando el animago asintió dando a entender que si sabía, él continuó -¡¿y por que diablos no nadaste a la superficie?!-preguntó

-yo…-tartamudeó –creí que te había soltado-a Harry de le detuvo todo su enojo en la garganta, si bien tenía muchas cosas que decirle a su padrino por esa extraña tendencia suicida solo porque a él le hubiera pasado algo, lo tenía preocupado. Ese no era el momento así que giró su mirada en todas direcciones buscando una salida.

Volvió de nuevo a mirar a su padrino que veía algo con horror, siguió su mirada y se topó con lo que el temía y le daba el calificativo de "peor". Los mortífagos estaban abriendo algo parecido a unos surcos alrededor de todo el cauce del río, el agua era succionada por los grandes agujeros que tenían direcciones. Ahora ya había atado cabos, los surcos que había por toda la ciudad de Londres, serían conductores de las grandes corrientes de agua del río. Solo para causar más desastre.

-pase lo que pase, no te sueltes-le instruyó Sirius

* * *

La velocidad empezaba a aumentar más y pronto fueron jalados a un lado en concreto. A la izquierda eran succionados, a gran velocidad y pronto entraron a las antiguas calles de Londres, ahora grandes surcos llenos de agua que bien podían pasar por la nueva Venecia.

Debían renombrar la ciudad como "la nueva Venecia" eso era seguro. Pasaban siendo arrastrados a un lado de las casas, algo bizarro. Nadando en las calles en las que normalmente se transita. Deberían agradecer la nueva atracción turística a la alianza, ya lo imaginaba:

"_gran inauguración de los nuevos Rápidos Londinenses"_

_Cortesía de la Alianza Maldita, liderada por Gellert Grindelwald._

_Colaboradores íntimos: Lord Voldemort…etc. Justo el 31 de Julio, el mismo día que el "niño-que-vivó y sobrevivió, murió" _

Gran coincidencia.

Mientras seguían estrenando los rápidos no se despegaban por miedo a separarse. No eran los únicos navegando por las calles de Londres, veían pasar a demás personas en la misma situación de arrastre de un lugar a otro.

Después de unos minutos de ir sin rumbo de norte a sur y de este a oeste pudieron sostenerse de una "banqueta" y subir a tierra firme. Se recargaron mojados a la pared de una casa, Sirius dejó que Harry recargara su cabeza en su hombro, los dos se estaban quedando dormidos.

El animago alzó la vista para mirar el cielo por tercera vez desde que empezó todo aquel caos. Luego levantó su muñeca para ver su reloj y saber que hora era. Sacudió su muñeca varias veces y frunció el entrecejo hasta que dio con la causa del problema.

-¡diablos, no era a prueba de agua!-masculló entre dientes dándose por vencido, mientras su ahijado empezaba a reír -¿Qué es lo gracioso Harry?-entonces el menor tomó aire para empezar la explicación

-después de todo lo que pasamos...¿eso fue lo único que no sobrevivió?-preguntó Harry incrédulo y sumamente divertido por la situación su padrino terminó contagiado también

-no es algo que lamente-completó Sirius y Harry se quedó serio al saber lo que venía –pude haber perdido cosas irremplazables…más que un rolex de 8 000 galeones-haciendo énfasis en la cantidad con cierta mueca divertida

Los dos no dijeron nada más pero estaban concientes de todo lo que había pasado y que por fortuna habían logrado sobrevivir. Después de unos minutos de pensamientos que tenían que ver o no con el tema, Sirius fue el primero que habló:

-debemos irnos-se giró a su ahijado –no creo que la orden del fénix, estando tan separada…nos pueda encontrar en esta enorme y destruida ciudad-el joven asintió

-será un largo camino a casa-dijo el Potter solo de imaginarse, pero la risa de su padrino lo volvió de golpe a la realidad, algo le decía que lo que venía no era nada bueno

-solo para mí, ¿acaso no apeteces que te lleve cargando? Todavía es tu cumpleaños ahijado mío-habló con tono meloso y una sonrisa confiada.

-¿y tú crees que no me he dado cuenta de la gran herida que hay en tu pierna?-contraatacó Harry dando todo de si para que la idea de su padrino no se completara, entonces el animago jaló su túnica a la altura de la entrepierna tapando la herida –que sutileza-agregó con un poco de sarcasmo Harry

-aún así no iremos caminando-cambió de tema Sirius, alzó su varita -¡accio saeta de fuego!-gritó

-¿en mi escoba?-preguntó Harry y Sirius asintió feliz

Cuando el medio de transporte llegó, Sirius se apresuró a tomarla primero que Harry, argumentando que el volaría porque era más precavido. El muchacho no protestó pero todavía no terminaba la riña.

-¿delante de ti? Sirius, no vas a ver por donde vas-protestó

-¡claro que veré! Además, quiero asegurarme de que no te caigas-sonrió de lado como si su plan estuviera tan bien armado que Harry no pudiera sacar la vuelta.

Otros cinco minutos de discusión pero el animago estaba más terco que otros días, y eso era decir mucho. Volaron por unos minutos en completa calma y a poca velocidad para no ser notados por nadie, si fueran amigos tal vez, pero los enemigos eran peligrosos en esos momentos.

Desde los aires la ciudad se veía peor, sus estómagos se revolvían al ver la escalofriante imagen de toda la ciudad bajo el agua y lo poco que sobresalía estaba completamente en ruinas. Las personas caminaban como zombis de un lado a otro buscando refugio con sus familias enteras pero no había lugar seguro.

Apartando de sus mentes los eventos anteriores, Sirius vislumbró la casa en el valle de Godric. Aterrizaron suavemente pero la escena que los recibió no era nada linda. Pareciera que la casa estaba igual que aquel 31 de octubre de 1981, semi-destruida, las ventanas rotas y la puerta de en frente tirada en el suelo.

-quédate ahí Harry-ordenó el animago a su ahijado quien obedeció no sin antes buscar su varita para defenderse por cualquier cosa

El animago caminó hasta el marco de la puerta, y se sobresaltó cuando de la nada apareció una nota en la pared:

_Estamos todos reunidos en la casa de Dumbledore_

_Lily_

De pocas palabras por no saber quien llegaría y la vería, entonces Sirius bufó molesto porque lo hubieran hecho ir en vano al valle y asustarlo con semejante imagen que no le traía muy gratos recuerdos, aunque tampoco lo que había pasado unas horas antes era para alegrarse.

Harry seguía buscando su varita en la túnica pero no la encontró, palideció por un momento al llegar a la conclusión de que seguro la había perdido durante el paseo en los rápidos. Sintió una sensación palpitante en su cabeza y abrió los ojos considerablemente sin que su padrino lo notara. Se acercaba…

* * *

_primero: muchas gracias por llegar a los 200 reviews apoyando esta secuela, en serio_

_segundo: muy malas noticas...el viernes pasado estaba escribiendo nuevos capítulos y un virius hijo de...la alianza maldita invadió mi computadora pero solo atacó mi memoria usb. Borrando canciones que no era lo importante, pero lo que si es de lamentarse era que ahí tenía capítulos de todas mis historias. Entre mis pérdidas._

_.-200 canciones_

_.-tres capítulos de la alianza (incluído este...el cual tuve que volver a escribir)_

_.-un capítulo de un final distinto_

_.-un capítulo de destino de dos mundos_

_.-tres capítulos de un nuevo fic(el cual no publico aún)_

_Todo esto y no pude recuperar mas que el nuevo fic que por suerte se lo había enviado a una autora de confianza "Gracias Sion-allegra" para que le diera el visto bueno y por suerte lo tenía guardado, hoy me lo reenvió y sigo trabajando en el._

_todo lo demás fue caso perdido sin mencionar que muchos sabrán lo difícil que es escribir un capi, reescribirlo es peor. La verdad siento que este capi sea un poco corto, pero es que no me agrada reescribir. En el secreto de merlín escribí un capitulo tres veces y nunca quedó igual, la historia cambió por completo cuando por fín lo subí, creo que la alianza será igual. Debido a las circunstancias, otra idea salió a flote en mi mente y a pesar de que este capi quedó idéntico(bueno..90%) el próximo capítulo será distinto al que tenía escrito._

_no hay que llorar más, solo espero que el próximo capítulo les guste y que hayan disfrutado este. Me esforcé por hacerlo en un día para poder subirlo lo más pronto posible, y aquí está._

_nuevos cambios para bien o mal._

_p.d. la poll se cerrará el primero de septiembre._

_demuestren que mi esfuerzo de dos días por recuperar los archivos anteriores de mi usb que fueron eliminados, con varios programas que no sirvieron, dieron frutos. nada me alegraría más en estos momentos que saber que este capi les gustó._

_anypotter_

_(lección de hoy: tengan sus archivos copiados en distintos medios para no perderlos :( !ataquen a los malditos virus )_

_gracias por los 200 reviews...si dijera..quiero 50 reviews...los darían? jajaja...no se pongan pálidos...es broma...o no tanto...=) espero ver tantos reviews como en el capi anterior y más..._


	22. Cadena Rota

…_**Cadena Rota…**_

No era para nada bueno que siempre tuviera la razón en esos malos presentimientos, lo detestaba incluso cuando se considerara una gran ventaja la mayoría de las veces.

Sirius seguía examinando la casa como perdido en sus recuerdos del mismo día pero en años anteriores. El animago paseaba por lo que era el jardín sin despegar la vista de las ventanas y la puerta, como buscando algo escondido y no visible para cualquiera.

Eso a Harry le daba la oportunidad de pensar. Recapitulando, su varita se encontraba perdida Merlín sabe donde y esa visión que le llegó de Voldemort dirigiéndose al valle de Godric para presumir "que lo había matado" no era nada bueno, menos si no podía sacar a su padrino lo suficientemente rápido antes de la llegada del Lord. Otra cosa pasaba por su cabeza, obviamente esa noche había triunfado la alianza y la orden del fénix estaba metida en un gran hoyo del que no lograban salir, necesitaba pensar y con todos ellos al pendiente de sus movimientos no lograría nada.

El siguiente pensamiento que era la mejor salida a ese problema pero no era de lo mejor, corrección, no era para nada bueno en el sentido de que lastimaría muchos por sus acciones. Pero si quería tener la oportunidad de impulsar a la orden para ganar la guerra, debía hacerlo. Dirigió su mirada a Sirius, lo que planeaba hacer lo lastimaría mucho, a él y a sus padres, pero tenía que hacer ese sacrificio.

Con un suspiro imperceptible se concentró para comunicarse con Salazar, había aprendido a confiar en el fundador de la casa de Slytherin.

_-¿Harry donde has estado? Nos perdimos después del derrumbe del puente-habló de inmediato el fundador cuando la conexión se estableció_

_-no tengo tiempo de explicar, necesito de su ayuda-la voz de Harry sonaba algo triste_

_-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no es nada bueno?-intuyó Slytherin_

_-necesito que…-_

Después de haberle explicado un poco lo que debía hacer al fundador, volvió a la realidad. Si Salazar no había estado de acuerdo con esa tonta idea, ¿Qué le hacía creer que si se lo decía a Merlín funcionaría? No le diría a nadie, sería un secreto que solo sería revelado al final, cuando las cosas hubieran terminado. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Una ráfaga de viento cruzó el lugar erizándole la piel. Vio como una figura de negro se acercaba por la acera, corriendo y con la varita en mano. Suspiró al saber que ahí empezaba una época muy difícil para todos, pero que con suerte, saldrían victoriosos al final. Miró de nuevo como su padrino no le prestaba atención examinando que la nota que había dejado su madre fuera verdadera y no una trampa.

Sintió que un brazo lo tomaba del antebrazo y lo jalaba fuertemente zarandeándolo un poco, tenía que ser creíble. Luego la persona encapuchada de negro con un empujón lo tiró al suelo y entonces fue cuando Sirius volteó, además de escuchar el grito de auxilio de su ahijado

-¡Sirius!- no pudo decir nada más, el animago venía corriendo a todo lo que sus pies podían para detener al sujeto que le apuntaba con la varita a su ahijado.

La persona de negro dudó por una milésima de segundo, ¿y si las cosas fallaban? ¿Si todo no salía como Harry lo había predicho? No tenía tiempo de contestar la duda, así que simplemente agitó su varita pronunciado las temidas palabras:

-¡avada kedavra!-la luz verde iluminó los ojos verdes esmeralda del muchacho que terminó completamente tendido en el suelo sin movimiento alguno

* * *

Sirius se detuvo. Escuchaba solo su corazón latir cada vez más despacio al compás de su respiración, el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor de nuevo.

La persona de nuevo empezó a correr lejos de la escena para no ser descubierta, pero el hecho era que había completado con su atroz misión. El animago sintió un vuelco en el corazón solo de pensar que esta vez había sido cierto, ¿el espíritu de la muerte no se encontraba cerca, cierto? Quizás era mentira.

Se acercó con paso torpe y temeroso de que sus sospechas más negativas fueran ciertas. No pudo llegar siquiera a su lado porque el cuerpo desapareció poniéndose transparente hasta no quedar nada. Entonces supo que todo era cierto. De todas formas se apresuró a llegar al pedazo de suelo donde se suponía debía estar su ahijado, tanteó con sus dedos el duro concreto y no encontró nada. Entonces el pánico lo inundó y se levantó histérico haciéndose para atrás.

-¡No, NO!-repitió negando ferozmente hasta que sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado y le ponía una mano en el hombro

-¡Sirius! Te hemos estado buscando, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Godric tratando de que el animago le pusiera atención pero no lo escuchaba, el Black solo repetía "no" -¡SIRIUS!-esperanzado a ser escuchado, por fin volteó

-no pude…no pude-parecía estar trabado

-¿no pudiste qué, Sirius?-preguntó Godric desesperado

-no pude…no pude protegerlo…no, ¡NO!-el fundador se giró a su alrededor y no vio nada inusual pero entonces recordó muy a su pesar que se suponía que Harry estaba con el animago

-¿D…Donde está Harry?-preguntó no sabiendo si quería saber la respuesta y entonces los grandes ojos de Sirius, inundados en lágrimas y llenos de sufrimiento le sorprendieron al mismo tiempo que las palabras salían de su boca.

-mu…murió-tartamudeó mientras los alaridos que soltaba le taladraban la cabeza a cualquiera alrededor, el fundador palideció hasta quedar blanco como papel y no atinó más que darle consuelo al hombre con un abrazo para que dejara salir todo lo que aquejaba en su mente

-_no es posible-_pensó Godric con el alma en los pies, ese hecho lo creía imposible.

* * *

Ya no visitaba tan seguido la fortaleza de Merlín, se veía descuidada en extremo porque nadie se encargaba de mantenerla viva y mágica. Aunque de ahora en adelante ese sería el único escondite para él, aunque, pensándolo bien tampoco podría ser posible. Solo Salazar conocía de este nuevo plan y si Merlín llegaba a ir a su antigua fortaleza lo podría encontrar, no contaba con que al viejo mago le agradara esa farsa que pretendía llevar. Ahora pensaba si sería buena idea borrarle la memoria al fundador para que no existiera riesgo alguno de ser descubierto. Era una posibilidad.

Entonces escuchó movimiento a su espalda:

-de todo lo que se que has hecho, esto se me hace lo más tonto y desconsiderado-le regañó Salazar -¿pedirme que te ayude a fingir tu muerte, asesinándote frente a Sirius?-caminó hasta estar frente al muchacho que no necesitaba escuchar que ese era un plan desesperado

-no hay tiempo-contestó Harry bajando la mirada

-¡claro que lo hay! Estamos unidos en esto, lo que no necesita la orden y tu familia es que desaparezcas-

-no estoy muerto-le contrarió Harry con una mirada decidida

-¡pero ellos creerán que sí!-Salazar no estaba de acuerdo –no necesitamos más pérdidas-

-no seguiré discutiendo el tema, está hecho y no se revelará nada hasta que llegue el momento oportuno-el fundador sospechaba que había algo más en esa farsa

-¿nadie sabrá que estás vivo?-Harry asintió –absolutamente nadie-repitió como auto-convenciéndose y viendo que eso lo incluía a él

-lo siento-habló Harry y el fundador sonrió traicionado. Lo único que vio después fue que todo se le puso oscuro y perdió el sentido.

* * *

Habían llegado a la mansión de Dumbledore, todos esperaban noticias de los miembros faltantes. Para desgracia de todos, había uno que nunca regresaría.

Fue la peor noticia que les pudieron haber dado, no cabían dentro de sí de la tristeza que los embargaba, en especial los padres. Lily no se soltaba de James y ambos sollozaban dentro de su habitación, no querían ver a nadie, no querían hablar con nadie. Se encerraron con llave y magia para no escuchar las palabras que se suponía los harían sentirse mejor, o los pésames de todo aquel cercano a ellos.

Sirius no era de los que estaba mejor, Regulus y Remus no podían calmarlo o convencerlo de que nada de eso había sido su culpa. El animago estaba sumamente deprimido, no quiso comida que le ofrecieron después de haber llegado y dar la noticia, no quiso moverse siquiera de su lugar.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, excepto por los susurros de tristeza y preocupación. Los afortunados que no se habían encerrado dentro de sí mismos por la noticia, solo caminaban de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida y sumamente llena de tristeza. Parecían fantasmas, caminaban sin hacer ruido y pálidos por el suceso, no hablaban y si se llegasen a encontrar en un mismo camino, no se veían.

Era algo muy duro y sumamente triste, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que tenían una vaga esperanza. Nadie había escuchado a Sirius después de que dijo "se fue" por que no necesitaban explicaciones de ¿Cómo una persona moría? Pero empezaban a interesarse en saber como era que había pasado todo.

Todo se llevó a cabo de un recuerdo que Sirius había vaciado en el pensadero de Dumbledore, quien lo quisiera ver era libre de entrar. Después de un buen rato todos en la mansión sabían como habían pasado las cosas, desde el principio, desde que Sirius llegó al ministerio hasta la casa en el valle de Godric. Los más viejos del grupo veían las cosas como algo imposible, después de haber sobrevivido a otra batalla en la cámara de la muerte se les hacía algo increíble que un solitario mortífago o un hombre vestido de negro lo hubiera vencido con un simple avada, o lo creían simple para ese muchacho de 17 años, ni más ni menos.

Los más jóvenes de la orden del fénix se encontraban juntos en una sola habitación apoyándose mutuamente. No dejaban de pensar, en especial Ron, que se quedó con ganas de arreglar muchas cosas con Harry. Arreglar los problemas que tenían entre sí y no dejarlo con una muy mala impresión de él. Harry era su mejor amigo por siempre aguantar esos errores que cometía, los pleitos y las cosas que llegaba a decir sin pensar. ¡Cómo deseaba poder hacer algo! Se sentía vacío y partido a la mitad, con una gran pieza faltante.

* * *

Alguien tocó la puerta y Molly quien era la más cercana fue a abrir. En la puerta apareció un hombre de gabardina, mejor descrito como un auror del ministerio.

-Disculpen las molestias-habló el hombre

-¿Qué necesita?-preguntó la señora Weasley limpiando unas lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en la mano

-toda la ciudad está siendo evacuada, para mayor seguridad-empezó el hombre –¿le podría decir a todos los habitantes de esta casa eso? Los medios de salida de Londres están en el ministerio-

-si, claro-susurró ella y el hombre asintió agradecido y se retiró para continuar con su labor

En cuanto cerró la puerta y se giró, la figura del director estaba mirando también, al parecer había escuchado todo. La idea de irse de Londres, huyendo de la escena de desastre no era de buena reputación para la orden, ahora menos que lo necesitaban tanto. Dumbledore estaba decidido a acabar con la maldita alianza maldita, valga la redundancia. No toleraría más y para eso tenía que conseguir que el mundo entero lo apoyara, tanto como políticos y magos comunes, debían enterarse del retorno de los magos que más temían.

-¿si nos iremos?-preguntó Molly y el hombre asintió

-tenemos que…reponernos-habló con gran trabajo Albus y bajando la mirada -¿le podría decir a todos?-

-si-contestó ella yéndose de inmediato

* * *

¿Podría hacer las cosas solo? Es decir, ¿sin ayuda? Por más que detestaba la idea de que por lo menos alguien se enterara de que estaba vivo, necesitaba de una persona que lo apoyara. No podía simplemente cuando llegara el momento pararse frente a Voldemort o quien sea y atacar, necesitaba distintos puntos de opinión y demás.

Acariciaba el medallón de heredero de Merlín, si quería pasar desapercibido y que nadie se enterara de que era él, no lo iba a usar, por lo menos hasta que tuviera un plan. Empezó a escuchar dos voces en su cabeza, algo raro:

-¿_has oído el dicho de que "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"?-preguntó Ron_

_-más de lo que te puedas imaginar-contestó Hermione_

Harry entonces supuso que los dos tenían en sus manos los medallones que les había dado el año pasado, esos que les servían para comunicarse por pensamientos estuvieran donde estuvieran. Al parecer no se daban cuenta de que los habían activado y que todo lo que decían entre ellos, pasaba a través de los medallones. Claro que según lo que había pasado, se suponía que él estaba muerto y por ende nadie escuchaba esa conversación.

_-¿Qué crees que haga la orden ahora?-preguntó el pelirrojo_

_-no lo sé, seguro buscar más apoyo-contestó ella_

_-al parecer los dos coincidimos en que Harry era algo así como su arma, sin él están obligados a cambiar de estrategia-_

_-ellos nunca se apoyaron en Harry-le corrigió ella con tono triste –al contrario, lo querían separar lo más que pudieran-_

_-pues sus planes no son muy brillantes-Ron estaba pasando a la etapa donde su tristeza se convertía en enojo_

_-no empieces a enojarte conmigo-le advirtió Hermione, se formó un pequeño silencio_

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?-preguntó Ron algo desesperado –no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados, no ahora-_

_-nunca lo hemos hecho-le apoyó Hermione_

_-extraño demasiado a Harry-sollozó el pelirrojo_

Eso hizo al ojiverde bajar la cabeza apenado, por lo que estaba causando a todos a su alrededor.

_-no eres el único-_

_-después de todos estos años con él, creo que aprendí algunas cosas-sonrió melancólicamente_

_-¡eso es!-exclamó Hermione_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron espantado_

_-después de todos estos años a lado de Harry, hemos aprendido sobre sus formas de burlar a Voldemort, su manera de predecir las cosas…no olvidemos que él nos enseñó a pelear-en su voz se notaba la decisión_

¿Ahora que traman? Se preguntó extrañado Harry

-_¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-cuestionó Ron -¿formar una defensa nosotros solos?-_

_-como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes-le devolvió la castaña –si la orden antes se encontraba perdida y derrotada…no quiero pensar como será de hoy en adelante-expresó con tono triste -¡nosotros podemos!-dijo auto-convenciéndose_

_-tenemos 17-le recordó Ron_

_-Harry también los tenía-aclaró ella con el tono más decidido que pudo expresar_

En ese momento, el joven Potter sabía de las intenciones de su amiga.

* * *

La orden caminaba junta por las banquetas semi destruidas de Londres, la única manera de llegar la ministerio en esos momentos era caminando. Por alguna extraña razón, los trasladores no funcionaban.

Ron y Hermione tenían en manos los medallones, para poder seguir hablando de sus planes sin que la orden se enterara. Era una forma segura de no abrir la boca o susurrar sin despertar sospecha.

-_hay que escaparnos-dijo Hermione y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amigo_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-preguntó enarcando una ceja_

_-hoy y ya-le contestó ella muy decidida_

Una figura invisible seguía a todos, y nadie se daba cuenta en lo absoluto. Vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de todos, en especial de sus padres quienes iban vestidos de negro, algo que le hizo sentir un hueco en el corazón. Iban tomados de la mano y su madre tenía la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

No podía sentirse peor respecto a la decisión que había tomado, se sentía el ser más vil y cruel del mundo, después de la alianza claro, y después de los Dursley. Pero en fin, cruel y despiadado. Notó la extraña mirada que se dirigían Hermione y Ron, después de unos segundos escuchó de nuevo sus voces en su cabeza.

-_hay que escabullirnos-le apremió Hermione al pelirrojo_

_-¿pero como?-preguntó_

_-en la primera que se den la vuelta, nos vamos corriendo-_

_-¿crees que será tan fácil?-preguntó Ron_

_-tiene que serlo, solo tendremos una oportunidad-entonces él asintió, entendiendo el por qué_

Harry estaba atento a cada uno de los gestos de sus dos amigos que pensaban escapar y empezar a tomar las cosas en "sus manos" era una suerte que su muerte solo fuera una farsa porque si no, quien sabe que pasaría con sus dos mejores amigos a los cuales les había entrado el valor de hacer las cosas a su manera. Consideró el decirles que estaba vivo. Solo lo consideró.

La orden seguía caminando en completo silencio, Alastor y Godric iban unos metros adelante para asegurarse de que cada paso fuera lo más seguro posible, aunque a muchos no les interesaba su entorno en esos momentos.

-te juro que Voldemort me las pagará-expresó Lily a su esposo con la furia desbordando en cada palabra, su rostro tenso todavía estaba bañado en lágrimas

Los demás la miraban de reojo, la furia de una madre era de temerse. Aunque lo que había hecho aquel hombre no era de naturaleza distinta a los mortífagos, muchos deseaban saber quien había sido el hombre que le había quitado la vida a un joven de 17 años que ni con los hechizos más potentes del mundo había sido vencido. Eso era lo más extraño de todo.

Un completo extraño salido de la nada había vencido a un adolescente con mucho poder, ¿acaso esa persona sabía o tenía algo que los demás no? Temían el desarrollo de un nuevo enemigo. ¿Qué más les faltaba, que más podían perder? Por primera vez se sentían completamente derrotados y sin motivo alguno para vivir.

Extrañamente todos estaban unidos en perfecta sincronía, como una cadena. Cada eslabón era necesario para resistir a las tempestades de la alianza. En los últimos años había existido un eslabón más fuerte y el que mantenía a la cadena unida por más deteriorada o cuarteada que estuviera, Harry era la razón para que los demás resistieran. Hoy todos estaban separados en ese sentido, cada uno era una pieza y no encontraban las palabras para comunicarse y planear. La cadena se había roto.

* * *

Por fin llegaron al ministerio que estaba abarrotado de familias que llevaban consigo pequeñas maletas con lo que habían podido salvar de los desastres. El ministerio le había abierto las puertas a las personas para que salieran de la ciudad libremente y sin contratiempo alguno.

Todos ellos les dirigían algunas miradas de culpabilidad a la orden del fénix que trataba de abrirse paso lo más junta posible. Era como si los culparan de todo lo que había pasado, Hermione y Ron se tomaron de la mano y se miraron de manera cómplice. Mientras los demás seguían caminando no evitaron notar las malas condiciones en las que estaban las instalaciones del ministerio, se notaban los golpes de maldiciones por todos lados.

A cada paso se apretaban más porque la gente estaba haciendo largas filas en cada red flu para salir de la ciudad y no había mucho espacio en los pasillos del edificio. Como pudieron lograron salir de las multitudes a lo que sería una red flu reservada especialmente para ellos, según el ministro. Se toparon con las puertas de la oficina pero dos aurores les detuvieron el paso.

-el señor Cornelius Fudge quiere verlos ahora en la sala de audiencias-habló el más alto de los dos, con algo de miedo en su voz al dirigirse especialmente a Dumbledore, cuya mirada en esos momentos era de pocos amigos.

Suspiró y asintió sin decir nada más porque estaba seguro de que el neurótico ministro de Londres quería una explicación de todo lo que había pasado, quizás era un buen momento para sacar la verdad de la alianza a la luz y con mucha suerte podrían conseguir que les creyeran y el apoyo de Fudge.

* * *

Los dos aurores se dispusieron a guiar a los miembros de tan venerable organización hasta la sala de audiencias, abriendo las puertas a su llegada.

La imagen de Fudge y todos los magos de Wizengamoth, la mayoría en pijama y con solo una túnica por encima, les daba la bienvenida. Todos centraron su vista en los magos que acababan de entrar al recinto, como si pudieran ver lo que había sucedido a través de ellos.

-yo te puedo dar explicaciones si así lo deseas, Cornelius, solo deja que mi orden se vaya-expresó Dumbledore antes que nada y aunque era una oferta tentadora, el ministro no quería dejar ir a ninguna de esas personas hasta quedar satisfecho.

-los necesito a todos-le contrarió

-están cansados, ha sido un día…muy difícil-terminó dificultosamente el director agachando un poco la mirada, entonces surgió la duda en el ministro. En ese grupo de personas había miembros faltantes, sin mencionar que había unos de más que nunca había visto y que por el momento no reconocía porque traían las capuchas puestas.

-si mis dudas quedan resueltas se irán pronto-continuó Fudge –pero antes que nada… ¿Dónde están los que faltan?-

El silencio reinó entre los miembros de la orden, ninguno se movió o expresó palabra alguna para responder esa incógnita. En cambio parecía que ni siquiera querían oír de ello.

-perdimos a alguien-expresó Dumbledore con voz fuerte para dejar en claro al ministro que no podría seguir preguntando del tema, pero los susurros de los magos de Wizengamoth se esparcieron por la sala, especulando quién había sido –Harry-concluyó el director para que no siguieran con esas miradas

Pero en cambio, las expresiones de todos los magos se endurecieron y otros muchos palidecieron al escuchar esa terrible noticia. El ministro estaba aturdido por eso y se le hacía casi imposible creerlo.

-¿Harry Potter, murió?-preguntó quedándose boquiabierta mirando de Dumbledore a los Potter, que a juzgar por sus miradas no era broma -¡¿Cómo?!-

Nadie contestó eso, y el ministro siguió buscando entre los miembros de la orden al muchacho Potter. Su rostro palideció aún más cuando no encontró a otros dos que se suponía debían estar en el grupo.

-¿el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también murieron?-preguntó el ministro y esta vez toda la orden levantó la mirada rápidamente y con signos de extrañeza. Se giraron en sus mismos lugares, buscando a Ron y Hermione, a su izquierda, derecha, atrás, adelante y por fin se miraron entre si y se espantaron más.

-oh no-susurró Dumbledore

* * *

Corrían invisiblemente por los pasillos del ministerio gracias a una poción que Hermione había hecho horas antes. Estaban tomados de la mano para no perderse y en lugar de hablar, se seguían comunicando por el pensamiento.

-_ya se deben de haber enterado-dijo Ron_

_-¿tu crees? Seguro hasta no están buscando ya-apoyó Hermione_

_-eso sin duda, pero…¿ya sabes a donde vamos?-preguntó el pelirrojo_

_-no, pero por el momento creo que debemos ir a la fortaleza de Merlín, es el único lugar al que podemos llegar sin necesidad de aparecernos-_

_-sabes que Merlín puede ir a buscarnos allá, ¿no?-continuó Ron_

_-solo vamos por unas cosas-le regañó Hermione –un libro-_

La plática no continuó, solo siguieron andando por los pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar con menos gente. Miraron a su alrededor, sabiendo que si se iban ya no habría marcha atrás. Con un suspiro desaparecieron.

* * *

Extrañamente, las luces del lugar estaban encendidas. Quizás por su repentina llegada o no querían imaginar que Merlín se les había adelantado y ya los estaba esperando. Pero Hermione no se quedaría a averiguarlo, de inmediato empezó a correr en una dirección, Ron solo la seguía pues no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué es lo que buscamos exactamente?-preguntó

-la última vez que estuve aquí, vi a…Harry guardar algo-habló con dificultad ella al momento de pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo

-¿Qué cosa?-

Ella no siguió respondiendo más, primero tenían que llegar y si su presentimiento era correcto, ese libro los ayudaría de mucho para enfrentar a Voldemort. Pronto llegaron a tan ansiado destino y sin tiempo siquiera de abrir la puerta delicadamente, Hermione la empujó con su hombro y las dos puertas se abrieron violentamente.

Los dos contuvieron la respiración y se petrificaron en su lugar, parpadearon para ver la figura que estaba sentada en la cama con expresión ligeramente molesta y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-preguntó levantándose y con la mirada fija

* * *

_hola!_

_ustedes que creen, los descubrieron?_

_ah si...el pequeño detalle de la muerte de Harry, no se preocupen...tengo todo bajo control =D_

_una cosa:_

_recibí un review sobre que la historia va lenta, o es un punto de vista. En lo personal, yo creo que va a un buen ritmo. Claro que no pasan y pasan cosas como en el secreto de merlín (por el momento XD) pero es que no puedo decirles "a partir de este hecho va a empezar" creo que por eso los libros publicados completamente son màs fáciles de leer, porque no puedes opinar hasta y el final y cuando ya comprendiste todo._

_me alegra que comenten capítulo por capítulo esta historia, es un honor para mí, pero no puedo contestar a sus dudas de ¿Harry volverà? tienen que esperar el desarrollo de los capis para saberlo porque si se los digo no tendría suspenso._

_también se dice que saqué muy buenos personajes (la alianza y sus contrarios) todos esos magos revividos, y que no los uso bien. Obviamente no han tenido mucha participación desde que salieron, pero es porque más adelante sucederán más cosas. Todo es cuestión de paciencia._

_creo que eso es todo por el momento._

_este capi es 25% parecido al anterior, solo la parte donde la orden va al ministerio es igual. Lo de la muerte fingida de Harry salió a flote cuando pensaba en reescribir el capi._

_les gustó? o hubieran preferido saber como hubiera continuado con el otro?_

_espero sus reviews_

_anypotter_

_p.d. si tienen ganas de leer más de mis momentos de brutal sinceridad y momentos en los que no controlo lo que escribo, mi profile está lleno y recién actualizado respecto a un tema muy abundante entre los lectores. No se arrepentirán._


	23. Un Nuevo Líder

**_...Un Nuevo Líder..._**

Estaban congelados en su lugar al encontrar a alguien esperándolos. Hermione y Ron palidecieron en su lugar y el movimiento se les fue de cada extremidad de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-se levantó todavía de brazos cruzados –siendo ustedes debí de haberlo imaginado-

Hermione se lanzó de inmediato a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, no cabía en si de la alegría por el momento. Ron la imitó olvidándose completamente del conflicto que antes los había separado.

-¿están locos verdad?-preguntó Harry asfixiado entre los abrazos de sus dos amigos que en ese momento se le despegaron con mirada acusatoria y pidiendo respuestas

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!-preguntó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y muy, pero muy enojada

-¡yo pregunté primero!-se defendió Harry

-no es el momento de quererte pasar de listo-apoyó Ron a su amiga con la misma mirada de alegría mezclada con enojo

-¡ustedes son los que me deben la respuesta! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! Solo no estoy y ya se andan escapando para hacer planes-continuó Harry queriendo ganar esa discusión a toda costa y no mostrarse débil

-¡tu eres quien se está haciendo pasar por muerto! ¡¿En que momento se te pasó eso por la cabeza, Harry Potter?!-Hermione estaba ofendida por el gran plan de su mejor amigo, la vida era algo con lo que no se jugaba

-¡voy a hacer lo necesario para ganar esta nueva guerra!-contradijo Harry

-¡¿incluso matarnos a todos de tristeza?!-intervino Ron –¡no sabes por lo que estamos pasando!-

-es la misma discusión del año pasado-comentó Harry callando de golpe a sus dos amigos –piénsenlo, sería muy fácil para mí simplemente borrarles la memoria y devolverlos a la orden-

-no lo harías… ¿o si?-preguntó Hermione en un susurro -¡sabes que no es justo!-

-primero respondan mis preguntas y luego hablaremos de lo que haré con ustedes-

-¿de lo que harás con nosotros? ¿Acaso somos solo una falla en tu plan y te desharás simple y sencillamente de nosotros como si fuéramos un error?-preguntó Ron

-no te adelantes a las cosas Ron, no he dicho eso-le detuvo Harry antes de que empezaran otro enfrentamiento entre gritos y palabras absurdas

Los tres se quedaron sumidos en un corto silencio y después de eso se miraron entre sí, como esperando que alguien empezara a hablar. Por mayoría de miradas, fue Hermione.

-mientras tú juegas al "muertito"-hizo énfasis en la palabra y una mueca –la orden está destrozada y no tiene idea de que hacer-no era algo que Harry no sabía pero le dolía que se lo confirmaran

-todos están perdidos y no creo que puedan encontrar la salida, esta vez se les extinguió la luz guía y de la esperanza…perdón por sonar tan cursi pero sabes que es la verdad-habló Ron –prácticamente, ellos hacían todo lo que podían por ti, ni mis padres lo hacían por mí o mis hermanos…ellos estaban cansados de verte peleando solo contra cualquiera-

Solo estaban logrando que Harry se sintiera peor de cómo ya estaba. Las palabras directas y duras de sus dos mejores amigos, aunque verdaderas tenían dos significados. Uno era que los había abandonado en la batalla aunque quisiera ganarla por otro lado, y otra era que absolutamente todos lo extrañaban y sus familias se sentían incompletas.

-no puedo simplemente regresar-habló Harry decepcionado de si mismo

-claro que puedes, inventa una excusa, o simplemente di que reviviste-Ron se notaba feliz por esa decisión

-no es tan sencillo-contradijo Harry

-claro que sí, ya lo has hecho-apoyó Hermione y Harry de inmediato la miró

-¿ya se enteraron de lo que pasó en el ministerio?-preguntó el ojiverde y los dos asintieron apenados –Sirius-susurró Harry entendiendo el motivo

-teníamos muchas dudas-aclaró Ron y Harry lo miró directamente y muy desconcertado

-¿dudas?-preguntó

-si ya sabes, se nos hacía imposible que un sujeto vestido de negro, un desconocido hubiera podido hacer lo que Voldemort desea desde hace años-rió con su último comentario el pelirrojo

-lo que Ron quiere decir que "tu muerte" fue demasiado sencilla para cualquiera-completó Hermione

Harry tomó con ambas manos su cabeza, las cosas no le habían salido después de todo como había querido. La orden del fénix era demasiado inteligente, al parecer los había subestimado y eso era malo. En el sentido de que él no solía cometer ese tipo de errores, si subestimaba a los aliados, ¿Qué pasaría a la hora de enfrentar a los amigos?

-¿y?-preguntó Hermione, Harry no supo por unos segundos a lo que se refería

-no se-respondió

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-intervino Ron –somos tus amigos, necesitamos que vuelvas-

-no se… ¡que es lo que voy a hacer con mi vida!-exclamó el joven Potter levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación demasiado pensativo y preocupado por el futuro cercano.

* * *

Por más que los buscaron en cada rincón del ministerio no los encontraron. Aunque era un hecho que si esos dos querían irse y esconderse no se quedarían en ese edificio. Los Weasley estaban molestos, Molly y Arthur por la actitud tan cambiante de Ron en los últimos meses y los hermanos del pelirrojo estaban molestos porque no les había dicho nada, y bien pudieron ayudarlos e irse con ellos.

Hermione por el momento era responsabilidad de Dumbledore y aunque si le preocupaba un poco al anciano director, sabía que estando esos dos juntos les pondrían las cosas difíciles. Estaban siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry. Obviamente esos dos jóvenes no se quedarían parados pasara lo que pasara, si su mejor amigo había muerto en guerra, ellos seguirían su forma de ser hasta el final. Lo querían demasiado como para querer terminar lo que Harry había tratado de acabar, y eso significaba escapar y hacer planes a escondidas de la orden.

Todos los adultos se quedaron en el ministerio porque el paranoico de Fudge quería respuestas de lo que había pasado esa noche en todo Londres. Aunque estaban 99% seguros de que no les creería ni una sola palabra:

-¿Qué pasó hoy?-preguntó por tercera vez con grandes intenciones de recibir respuesta

-hubo un ataque-respondió Dumbledore lo más sereno que podía estar en esos momentos, el trío dorado de Hogwarts se había extinguido, estaba perdido. Esa última palabra encendió su mente, casi se pudo dibujar una varita encendida sobre su cabeza de la idea o conjetura que le había llegado a la mente.

Se giró a los miembros de la orden ignorando completamente al ministro quien rezongó molesto pero el director ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-perdido-susurró ante las caras de desconcierto de la orden

-¿Qué dijiste Albus?-preguntó Minerva y entonces el director esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron

-¡perdido!-repitió el anciano con vital alegría

-¿se siente bien, director?-preguntó James completamente extrañado de la actitud del hombre que lo dejaba sin palabras, hasta creyó que se había vuelto loco

-¡Está perdido! ¡Está perdido!-repitió dos veces más en el mismo tono

-¿se refiere a Ron o a la lucha?-preguntó Regulus, nadie lograba entender lo que Albus quería dar a entender.

Entonces fue cuando Dumbledore encontró las palabras para decir lo que pensaba, eso que era más que una escasa posibilidad, tenía tanta certeza en ello que casi podía jurarlo por su propia vida.

-¡Sirius!-se dirigió de inmediato al animago y lo tomó por los hombros, el hombre se sobresaltó al no ver venir eso -Cuando estuvieron en el departamento de misterios, ¿la muerte juró regresar por Harry?-preguntó y el Black estaba completamente en blanco sobre ese suceso, Albus lo sacudió un poco

-creo que si…por lo menos eso me dio a entender-alcanzó a decir el animago entre zarandeos, Dumbledore lo soltó y su sonrisa se ensanchó

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-preguntó Godric quien escondido bajo su capucha, al igual que los demás revividos, enarcó una ceja

-si Harry hubiera muerto hace unas horas, el espíritu que transporta las almas al otro mundo hubiera venido por él y por lo tanto hubiera aparecido ante los ojos de Sirius…-se detuvo para tomar aire –siendo que quería a Harry desde hace tiempo hubiera venido por él en persona pero en cambio no hubo nada, solo la desaparición de Harry; de la cual no sabemos mucho, si en verdad estuviera muerto su cuerpo no hubiera desaparecido…no nos consta que hubiera muerto o ¿acaso viste que no respiraba, Sirius?-

Todos estaban impactados por las palabras del director y una chispa de esperanza los iluminó, entonces todas las miradas se centraron en Sirius, quien negó.

-no alcancé a ver nada-

-eso me da más posibilidades de decir que solamente desapareció, puede que Harry no esté muerto y que así como el hechizo no funcionó, solo lo hubiera transportado a otro lado-terminó

-¿crees que Hermione y Ron sepan en donde o hayan llegado a la misma conclusión que tu?-preguntó Lily con una ligera sonrisa

-son unos muchachos listos-devolvió el director

* * *

¡Cómo le gustaba ese balcón! Si tenía que pensar, ese era el lugar correcto. Si tenía que ser regañado, ese era el lugar correcto. Si tenía que dar el último adiós a alguien, ese era el lugar corrector. Porque simplemente era perfecto.

Claro que en esos momentos no estaba solo, porque no importaba cuantas personas estuvieran detrás de él con las intenciones que fueran, ese lugar era en extremo relajante. Pensaba en las palabras de Hermione, de volver al "mundo de los vivos" y pelear a lado de la orden del fénix. Enseñarles lo que él sabía y que aprendieran a confiar en él y los demás muchachos, después de todo, eran los que más sabían de esta guerra.

Era en sí un gran dilema, regresar le daría pilas a la orden para seguir con su labor protectora. Eso siempre y cuando no cayeran en la actitud donde sus pensamientos eran de "todo es imposible" se habían vuelto algo negativos al hecho de ganar. En cambio, si no volvía y seguía aparentando su muerte o desaparición porque Hermione le dio a entender que las supuestas causas de su muerte no los habían convencido lo suficiente, las cosas se podían poner un poco mejor.

El ser libre como el año pasado y poder ir de un lado a otro consiguiendo la ayuda que necesitaba o recopilando lo necesario para un enfrentamiento le daba la ventaja. Sin horarios o restricciones, la orden no le daba esos lujos. Sin mencionar que sus padres en todo momento estarían preocupados. El no volver era una oferta muy tentadora, no estaba confiando lo suficiente en la orden como para dejarles la resistencia de la tercera guerra mundial sin su intervención, la confianza la habían perdido hace tiempo y eso es muy difícil de recuperar. Aún cuando prometieron ganar, hay muchas promesas que siempre se quedan inconclusas.

Estaba metido en un gran lío. Obviamente era egoísta al no pensar en lo que sus padres sentirían, o que había muchos que lo necesitaban. He aquí el gran sacrificio:

"_o volvía y les animaba a seguir con el riesgo de que las cosas siguieran igual, o simplemente se ocultaba y armaría de nuevo su defensa y debilitaba al enemigo para el enfrentamiento final, corriendo el riesgo de que para entonces, el hecho de haber huido fuera algo imperdonable"_

Como deseaba ser otra persona, un simple muggle o un mago normal. Los magos normales no pasan su vida enfrentando magos oscuros, no, ellos solo se protegen y protegen a seres cercanos y queridos. El destino de ser protector del mundo había llegado a él solo por casualidad o quizás si era el destino, como sea, se sentía solo en esa tarea y cada decisión que tomara era muy importante para el futuro y su supervivencia, eso y la de millones de magos. Que dura era la vida.

-te estás tardando con esa decisión-habló Ron quien estaba parado tras él con expresión de total aburrimiento

-no me presiones-le devolvió Harry con una mueca divertida

-el tiempo no es un lujo que nos podemos dar-intervino Hermione

-no, pero tengo que estar completamente seguro de lo que haré-no estaba convencido de lo que haría, cuando según había tomado una decisión, volvía a cambiarla porque simplemente encontraba otro defecto en el plan

* * *

El hecho de que existiera la más remota posibilidad de que Harry estuviera vivo, le había puesto energía a la orden del fénix quienes a toda costa se querían librar del tedioso interrogatorio del ministro.

-Buscarán el cuerpo del señor Potter cuando acaben de responder mis preguntas-sentenció el ministro caminando de un lado a otro observando cada uno de los rostros de los magos y deteniendo su mirada con los encapuchados

-sabrás todo, pero este no es el momento-le discutió Dumbledore, quien además de estar deseoso por encontrar a su alumno, no sabía como explicar todo eso que habían callado. Además, Fudge era muy cabeza dura y no bastaría con explicarle una vez, se les cargaba el hecho de tratar de convencerlo.

-¡Demando saber quienes son los encapuchados tan misteriosos que ahora forman parte de tu orden!, Albus-continuó Fudge sin prestar atención a las antiguas palabras del director.

Lily por su parte se quería comer al ministro vivo y sin piedad. ¿Qué se creía para retrasar el momento en el que ella deseaba abrazar a su hijo? James no hacía nada para detenerla pues el deseaba lo mismo, en cambio parecía su voz de la conciencia y le incitaba a mandarle una maldición, la que fuera sería buena.

-no lo creerías si te lo dijera-contestó Dumbledore

-¿y por qué no?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos, obviamente retándolo

Una tercera voz que no había participado en toda la reunión y que era la última que esperaban oír, habló con la más pura sinceridad del mundo entero. Como siempre encontraba las palabras perfectas para decir lo siguiente, la orden abrió los ojos como plato y miraron de inmediato el lugar de donde provenía.

-por el simple hecho de que usted, ministro de Londres, siempre ha negado las versiones que le contamos. ¿Para que molestarnos en explicarle las cosas? si usted las distorsionará a su favor dejándonos como tontos, no veo porque malgastar nuestro tiempo aquí cuando tenemos que organizarnos para una gran tercer guerra-al final de todo lo que había dicho Harry, la orden no hallaba que hacer.

Si primero abrazar al muchacho que estaba a unos pocos metros, acompañado por Ron y Hermione. O darle una medalla por explicar perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraban, sin olvidar dirigir las lindas palabras al ministro exactamente como se las merecía.

Fudge se quedó en completo silencio donde estaba parado, y los magos detrás de él no se atrevieron a decir palabra alguna después del gran discurso de un muchacho…si sus cálculos no les fallaban, 17 años cumplidos.

-¿y bien? ¿Seguirá insistiendo sobre el tema o nos dejará ir?-preguntó el ojiverde sin dirigir todavía su mirada a la orden pues estaba planeando una gran excusa por lo que había hecho. –Gracias por su tiempo-expresó Harry con notable sarcasmo mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar fuera de la sala que no le traía muy gratos recuerdos en lo absoluto.

No pudo decir "perdón" o "lo siento" cuando se encontraba ya envuelto en una gran masa de abrazos por todos los presentes o por lo menos eso creía pues descartaba a Snape. Su madre sonreía y revisaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo frenéticamente.

-¡estoy bien!-gritó a todo el que pudiera oírlo, más como un grito de auxilio para que alguien lo sacara de los brazos de su madre.

Entre tanto movimiento de un lado a otro, pudo escuchar a Sirius hablando con Dumbledore, los dos con vital alegría.

-tenía razón director-expresó el animago –no había muerto-le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Dumbledore

Harry estaba totalmente extrañado de cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión. Si se hubieran enterado de que él mismo había planeado su muerte no lo estuvieran abrazando. No, claro que no. En cambio lo estuvieran atando con todos los hechizos posibles y luego lo llevarían como regalo a la alianza. La orden no, pero su madre si.

* * *

Llegaron a Harvard sin más contratiempos, ahora se sentían un poco más a salvo por tener un centro de reunión fijo y un techo donde discutir lo siguiente:

-nos estamos quedando muy atrás-habló Dumbledore para iniciar la reunión –debemos hacer algo-

-Grindelwald es más listo que Voldemort-dijo Remus –sabe como ocultar sus planes de nosotros-todos coincidieron

-eso es lo normal-intervino Harry –nunca nos enfrentamos a un verdadero mago tenebroso porque Voldemort siempre cometía los mismos errores, Grindelwald no es igual y por lo tanto debemos ser más inteligentes que él-todos se quedaron en silencio por la gran observación de Harry, no era algo que no esperaban del muchacho pero se mostraban sorprendidos por el hecho de que mantuviera la mente tan fría ante la situación.

-entonces creo que…necesitamos un plan ¿no?-preguntó James, pero esta vez habló Hermione

-los planes no nos servirán porque no conocemos al enemigo, cualquier cosa que tratemos de prever puede cambiar y hacer un plan significa perder tiempo-de nuevo todos se sumieron en el silencio, observando al trío que ese día estaba más participativo que de costumbre

-¿Qué sugieren?-preguntó Dumbledore a todos, pero su mirada estaba fija en tres muchachos en especial

Nadie habló. Eso fue lo más cómico del asunto porque la orden esperaba que el trío se levantara y empezara a explicar todo tipo de estrategias para poder ganar, pero los tres se quedaron sumamente callados en sus asientos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron al notar que todos los miraban –piensen ustedes-el comentario hizo reír a unos cuantos y sorprender a los demás

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza fatídicamente, tenía que aprender a ser un buen líder para poder que la orden del fénix se activara. Antes sabía como hacerlo, pero perdió la práctica con el paso de los años. Y ahora esta guerra exigía más que un simple líder, exigía a alguien con experiencia que supiera de todo lo que pasaba en estos momentos. De nada serviría que el volviera como cabeza de la orden, porque en otras palabras, estaba oxidado. No comprendía las necesidades de hoy en día y era en lo que lo habían superado los magos tenebrosos. Él nunca avanzó con el tiempo, sino que se quedó en sus épocas donde lo que sabía era lo mejor y suficiente para acabar con cualquiera.

Un líder de reemplazo, momentáneo. En primer lugar descartaba a Harry porque si insinuaba siquiera esa posibilidad, Lily y James lo estrangularían hasta la muerte. Así que sin el muchacho Potter también quedaba descartado por completo el trío dorado. Entonces la mente se le puso en blanco cuando trató de buscar a alguien capaz. Nadie de la orden de Merlín tenía esa capacidad de liderazgo, cada uno estaba tan encerrado en su mundo que también se habían quedado atrás en cuanto a los problemas actuales. ¿Merlín? Era cierto que era el mejor mago del que se tuviera registro, pero también se encontraba viejo para esas cosas. ¿Los fundadores? Definitivamente no. En especial si toda su orden era Gryffindor, nunca seguirían sin protestar a un Slytherin por más razón que tuviera.

Tenía un amigo. Si, un viejo amigo. En sus años de escuela siempre demostró gran liderazgo y hasta hoy en día. Claro que estaba tan viejo como él, pero mantenerse en la lucha por sobrevivir les había dado una fuerza extra para mantenerse al ritmo del mundo. Pero, había un pequeño problema. El hombre era algo gruñón y muy, muy duro. Lo que decía se tenía que hacer y justo como él dijera, nunca había que contradecirlo. Pero si tenían suerte, esa sería la salida al gran problema que tenían entre manos.

-me atrevo a proponer a un reemplazo-habló el director sacando a todos de sus pláticas y lo miraron extrañados

-¿reemplazo de que?-preguntó Moody

-mío-contestó –últimamente no estoy a la altura de la situación-la orden lo miraba sorprendido, de que aquel hombre estuviera admitiendo que todo lo superaba. Harry por su parte ya imaginaba que no saldría nada bueno de esta declaración.

-tú siempre has sido nuestro líder-comentó Tonks –no creo que encuentres a alguien mejor para esto-una vez que la metamorfamaga pensó su respuesta, encontró en su mente a alguien que encajaría perfectamente en ese lugar.

La orden del fénix llegó a la misma conclusión del fénix, y como era de esperarse, James y Lily le advertían con la mirada al director, que ni siquiera se atreviera a mencionar a su hijo.

-no es ninguno de los presentes-aclaró Dumbledore para calmar a la pareja y salvar su pellejo

Eso sorprendió más a Harry. En realidad nunca pensó que el director se atrevería a mencionarlo por el hecho de que sus padres estaban muy cerca. Otro motivo era que nunca aceptarían que él era un miembro de la orden como cualquiera. Pero en su mente no conocía a otro mago capaz de ocupar el lugar de Dumbledore.

-yo personalmente creo que algo bueno-continuó Albus

-pero…a quien traerás, ¿sabe de la orden?-preguntó Arthur

-más de lo que me gustaría-sonrió el director

-¿es bueno liderando?-preguntó Sirius

-pues la última vez que lo vi todavía tenía ese toque-admitió

-tendremos que informarle todo lo que sabemos-dijo pensativamente Lily, pero todos la pudieron escuchar

-si queremos que nos ayude, si-

-y ¿tu que harás Albus?-preguntó James

-yo me uniré a ustedes para ayudar en lo que sea, seré otro miembro de la orden-

En este punto todos se quedaron pasmados por las nuevas noticias. Albus Dumbledore, líder de la orden del fénix y miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase, pasaba a ser uno más en su propia organización. Dejaba al mando a un desconocido, porque ni siquiera había dicho su nombre.

-si te atreves a sugerir a alguien más es porque debe de ser alguien muy bueno-se atrevió a decir Minerva

-así es-

-¿se puede saber quien es?-preguntó finalmente Remus

-un viejo amigo del colegio-

* * *

Era de noche, todos a esas horas debían descansar. Pero el mundo tenía algo en su contra. A esas horas tenía que llegar una maldita lechuza que picoteaba la ventana de su cuarto para poder entrar. Ya estaba entrando en su segundo sueño como para levantarse, mañana vería lo que quería el animal.

Trató de cerrar los ojos una vez más pero no pudo porque la insistencia del animal golpeando con su pico la ventana lo traía loco. Se levantó poniendo las sábanas de lado. Arrastró los pies a la ventana refunfuñando un millón de cosas con la promesa de maldecir a quien le enviaba cartas tan tarde. Abrió la ventana y tomó de mala gana la carta que estaba en la pata de la lechuza blanca.

Nunca en su vida había visto a esa lechuza así que desconocía quien mandaba la carta. La abrió pero no había suficiente luz en su cuarto así que siguió lanzando maldiciones mientras caminaba a la mesita de a lado de su cama en busca de su varita.

_¡lumus!_

Las letras de la carta se hicieron más claras y pudo esta vez distinguir que sostenía el papel al revés. Lo giró en sentido de las agujas del reloj y empezó a leer.

_Querido Robert:_

_Se que no te he escrito desde hace tiempo, pero quiero que recuerdes que quedamos en comunicarnos cada vez lo necesitáramos. En estos años no he necesitado de tu guía y de eso me siento orgulloso, pero los tiempos cambian._

El anciano rodó los ojos, aquí empezaba el discurso de su viejo amigo. Lo haría dormirse parado.

_Voy al punto. Necesito de tu ayuda para organizar a mi vieja orden. Creo que la recuerdas. Te necesito a ti específicamente porque se que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme a terminar con lo que ha comenzado esta vez._

En primer lugar se sorprendió al no encontrar el tremendo discurso que habitualmente ponía Dumbledore antes de pedirle el favor. Luego se sorprendió por las palabras de "terminar lo que ha comenzado esta vez" eso le llamó la atención y algo en su interior le dijo que sería emocionante.

_Necesito un líder, alguien que pueda organizar a muchas personas y decirles que hacer. Sin ti no se si lo lograré, espero que sí pero contigo sería todo mucho más fácil. _

_Te espero mañana en el castillo de Harvard, Francia._

_Albus Dumbledore_

¿Hoy era el día de los inocentes? Albus le pedía ayuda y por lo que decía la pequeña carta, era urgente. Eso no se lo perdería. Se giró para enviar una respuesta corta, pero cuando posó su vista en la ventana ya no estaba la lechuza. En su lugar había un perro blanco meneando la cola. Como esperando algo.

Cuando el hombre bajó la carta, el perro dio por cumplida su tarea y se convirtió de nuevo en una lechuza para irse de inmediato. Ante los ojos anonadados de Robert, el animal que le había entregado la carta ya iba lejos en tan solo unos segundos que apenas lo miraba. ¿De donde habían sacado un animal tan interesante? Quería averiguar tantas cosas que ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.

Pensó en partir de inmediato, pero cuando consultó el reloj de la pared y miró que apenas eran la una de la mañana, se tiró en su cama de nuevo.

* * *

_a la una, a las dos y las tres!_

_!felicidades anypotter!! lalalalalalala...un año como escritora es algo de celebrarse!!! y más porque esta es la secuela de mi primer fic,,la cual no estaría aqui sin ustedes._

_me siento feliz, yo invito las cervezas de mantequilla, nos vemos en la madriguera para celebrar este gran acontecimiento._

_sobre el fic:_

_ya, lo prometo. Nada de muertes falsas, si voy a matar a alguien será en serio y no regresará de ninguna forma muajajajaja._

_¿quien era ese tal robert? si las cosas estaban duras, este personaje pondrá las cosas mas tensas, el próximo capítulo será sobre eso._

_la alianza empezará a actuar por separado y cada integrante harás sus fechorías. muajajaja_

_no digo nada más_

_p.d. los regalos se pueden mandar por medio de los reviews, la pagina está hechizada para que aparescan en la puerta de mi casa ¿que me regalarán? me encana abrir regalos!!! con moños grandes!!! wii!!!! yo quiero muchos regalos..._

_sería mucho pedir 37?? (a Duddley le parecieron pocos en su cumpleaños ¬¬) pero bueno, yo no soy el. yo quiero 40 =D si? 40 regalos, 40 reviews, 40 sonrisas, 40 felicitaciones,,,40 de todo! o por lo menos un número que se acerque.._

_anypotter_

_p.d.2 la fiesta en la madriguera comienza a las 7:00 p.m. hoy...wii!!!_

_lleven pastel_


	24. Verdades que Duelen

**_...Verdades que Duelen..._**

Harvard se encontraba sumida en el silencio, era algo de esperarse siendo las 3 de la mañana. Aunque no todos sus ocupantes podían dormir, por lo menos uno de ellos lo demostraba caminando de un lado a otro por toda la escuela. No había pegado el ojo siquiera unas horas, desde que había oscurecido estaba tan inquieto que no se tomó la molestia de desvestirse.

Miraba la luna, no podía evitar sentirse miserable y era por tantos motivos. Su "muerte" ahora la veía como un intento de haber huido a la guerra y sus presiones, dejando a todos con un peso de conciencia y la preocupación por sobrevivir. ¿Acaso el no tenía derecho a decir no? No sabía siquiera por qué se estaba haciendo esa pregunta en estos momentos porque esa misma pregunta la había hecho hacía unos meses, cuando todo el círculo vicioso comenzó de nuevo. Pero el hecho era de que se sentía ahogado por todo a su alrededor y se sentía muy pesimista en cuanto a ganar y eso no era normal de él.

Recordaba que aunque el mismo viera lo dura que era una situación o que todo estaba en su contra, siempre creyó poder salir del apuro porque simplemente nada es imposible. No era negativo en la mayoría de los hechos que lo rodeaban pero algo pasaba esta vez que no se sentía bien en ese aspecto. Se encontraba preocupado como cualquiera de la orden, incluso más. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo a nadie, a contarles de sus inquietudes a sus padres. Cuando Ron le dijo que la orden había perdido la esperanza y la luz cuando lo perdieron a él, se sintió peor y más encerrado que nunca. Se tenía que mostrar fuerte ante todo porque el era un tipo de icono para muchos y si lo veían caer, todos caerían.

No debía darse el lujo de tomar un descanso de desesperarse como todos, no debía mostrarse débil porque sería el fin. La situación no era obviamente de su agrado pero no tenía otra salida.

Detuvo su mirada en el oscuro cielo de la noche. Apenas unas estrellas salían y brillaban un poco, pero al parecer las nubes no les querían dar tregua y las escondían velozmente con ayuda del viento que soplaba a esas horas. Sintió frío y se abrazó a si mismo.

-tengo 17-susurró para sí mismo agregándole nostalgia al momento, o por lo menos más de la que sentía

¿Cuántos magos pasan 17 años de su vida, peleando con magos oscuros? Si, obviamente puede que los haya y Dumbledore puede ser uno de ellos, ¿pero 17 años de los 17 que tiene? Hasta antes de nacer ya era cazado por su destino y los magos tenebrosos así que su experiencia se remonta a casi 18 años. Era algo aterrador de pensarlo así, toda su vida nunca tuvo un solo momento de paz.

No se puede llamar a paz a lo que tuvo con los Dursley, es más, esos fueron sus años de entrenamiento para lo que venían en Hogwarts. El colegio que en estos momentos había sido borrado de nuevo del mapa. Dio un gran suspiro solo de acordarse de la vez que recibió su carta, estaba tan emocionado por la idea de ser "un mago" de aprender tantas cosas nuevas y de ir a un lugar donde iban niños como él. Que equivocado estaba.

El nunca fue como los demás, desde su primer día, desde el tren. Todos lo miraban como un bicho raro y no tenía idea de por qué, ahí empezó la otra etapa de su vida. La fama de la que nunca supo hasta esos momentos, los verdaderos hechos por los que vivía con sus tíos. La emoción de ser mago no disminuyó, porque en esos tiempos él quería aprender de algo que en el mundo muggle se considera imposible.

Mago. Había aprendido que el convertirse en un buen mago había sido una de las decisiones que le atrajo problemas. El regresar al mundo a donde pertenecía causó revuelo, "Harry Potter" el niño-que-vivió. El convertirse en mago como todos esperaban no le atrajo más que desgracias. A su corta edad había tenido que enfrentarse a la peor persona que había pisado la tierra. De ahí en adelante nada fue igual. Cada año era lo mismo y ya estaba desgraciadamente acostumbrado a eso. Al crecer como persona y como mago, los retos se volvían más grandes y llegaron momentos donde fue superado con facilidad por las artimañas de su Némesis. En esos momentos perdía a las personas que le quedaban en su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas cortas escenas de todo lo que recordaba, debía dejarlo de lado si quería seguir adelante. En sus manos apareció un diario negro. Acarició las siglas de la portada y lo hojeó sin ganas pues todo lo que decía lo había puesto él y era tan cierto como doloroso. Miró intensamente el pequeño libro como queriéndolo pulverizar o incinerar, con la esperanza de que cuando todo dentro de el quedara hecho nada, sus recuerdos también se irían. Que fácil sería la vida así.

Estaba abandonado. Observando las estrellas. Con un gran hueco en el pecho.

* * *

La mañana había llegado rápido y la orden se levantó con los ánimos en alto, debían hacerlo pues hoy las cosas cambiarían. Tendrían otro líder y por supuesto que no sería igual que con Dumbledore. Esta persona por el momento desconocida se suponía que les traería bien y los ayudaría a estar preparados y ganar.

Desayunaron, se ducharon y se cambiaron en espera de este nuevo guía.

El despacho…

Dumbledore se encontraba en la vieja oficina de Nicholas, extrañaba mucho a su amigo. En tiempos de angustia o en plena guerra siempre pudo platicar con él. Contaba con su discreción y apoyo en cosas que los demás no entendían, pero es que Nicholas Flamel había vivido tanto y visto tanto que podía entender cualquier cosa sin la necesidad de una larga explicación o de exponer motivos.

Escribía un pergamino sobre el escritorio, sin muchas ganas debía agregar. Por la noche se la pasó moviéndose de un lado a otro en su habitación y solo al final pudo conciliar el sueño por 4 horas. Lo que pasaría hoy lo tenía muy nervioso, ¿y si Robert no aceptaba? Después de todo no obtuvo respuesta aunque le dijo a Hedwig que no dejara al mago regresarle una respuesta, que lo impresionara.

Si, Robert era una persona muy difícil de impresionar pero cuando lo lograban, era de mucha ayuda. Era una persona especial en cuanto a quien hablarle y a quien considerar su amigo. Era muy selectivo y muy preciso en todo lo que hacía, que siempre trataba de hacer las cosas lo más perfecto que se podía. Aunque Albus creía que contaban con muchas cosas que lograrían sorprender a su viejo amigo.

La orden del fénix. Todo adulto miembro de ella era interesante. Todos habían hecho algo impresionante a lo largo de su vida como miembro de la orden. Ahora que, si pasaba a los más jóvenes, con solo un muchacho bastaría. No necesariamente Harry, todos los muchachos eran impresionantes. Sabía que con todos ellos no tenía nada que temer pero había cierta voz en su cabeza que le decía que algo faltaba, que subestimaba a Robert.

No queriendo hacer caso a su consciencia se fue, directamente al comedor donde su orden ya se estaría reuniendo. Donde en unos pocos minutos, dejaría de ser el líder de la orden del fénix.

* * *

-¿ya desayunaste?-preguntó Hermione un tanto preocupada por la actitud taciturna de Harry, que había adquirido en tan solo unas horas.

-ajá-contestó el muchacho sin ganas y preocupó a los otros jóvenes integrantes de la mesa

-no es cierto-le contrarió Ron

-ajá-contestó de nuevo Harry y con eso se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera les estaba prestando atención

Se escucharon los pasos y las voces de sus padres acercándose. Las risas de Sirius se escucharon por el comedor en cuanto llegaron a la puerta y Harry como rayo cambió su actitud rara y distraída. Los muchachos lo vieron sorprendidos cuando el joven Potter empezó a comer como si nada hubiera pasado. La llegada de los adultos fue el detonador para que su amigo volviera a la normalidad y eso les dejó claro que lo que sea que le estuviera pasando nunca lo demostraría o diría frente a los adultos.

-¿no piensan comer?-le preguntó Harry a sus amigos quienes estrecharon la mirada de manera desaprobatoria por lo que estaba pasando.

-sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, debes decirles-habló Hermione en un susurro

-no se de que hablas-se encogió de hombros Harry

-algo tienes-apoyó Ron

-no, claro que no-contrarió Harry

-nos nos engañas Potter-comenzó Fred

-si, hace rato estabas perdido en tus pensamientos-completó George

-y no muy feliz-terció Ginny

El muchacho no hizo caso a ninguno de los comentarios de los Weasley y solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía idea de que era lo que decían.

-como podrán notar no me pasa nada-habló Harry y se levantó de la mesa habiendo terminado lo que había en su plato, antes de irse les dirigió una sonrisa a todos que los dejó más confundidos.

Harry caminó despreocupado hasta la puerta del comedor, sabiendo que todos sus amigos todavía lo seguían con la mirada no vaciló al dar ningún paso. En cuanto cruzó el marco de la puerta y se perdió de vista para todos en el comedor, su sonrisa se volteó volviéndose una mueca de tristeza, agachó un poco la cabeza inclusive con un gran suspiro y se desapareció para llegar directamente a su habitación.

* * *

Se la estaban poniendo difícil en cuanto a su fachada de "todo está bien" ahora también debía cuidar su actitud frente a sus amigos porque ellos si lo podrían delatar con la orden y no sería nada agradable enfrentar un interrogatorio de sus padres, inclusive de Sirius quien se consideraba un Potter más y por lo tanto intervenía en las riñas familiares.

Con una mano masajeó su cuello. Estaba demasiado tenso en esos momentos y agregando el hecho de que no había dormido nada era una mala combinación. Supo que lo mejor era dormir unas horas antes de la llegada de aquella persona que había invitado el profesor Dumbledore, porque tenía el presentimiento de que se armaría un circo.

Se recostó en la cama pero justo cuando su cabeza se acomodó perfectamente en las almohadas, su sentido de "hay un extraño en el castillo" lo levantó de inmediato, ni siquiera se pudo dormir unos minutos. Estaba seguro de que esa presencia extraña pertenecía al reemplazo del director.

Arrugó el entrecejo molesto y caminó fuera de su habitación en dirección al comedor.

* * *

Albus caminaba lentamente todavía hacia el comedor de la escuela, no tenía muchas ganas de llegar. Contaba cada paso que daba porque se le hacía eterno el camino.

-¿buscas manchas en el suelo? Déjame decirte que nunca había visto un piso tan gastado-

El director levantó la mirada sorprendido por aquellas palabras y abrió los ojos considerablemente al toparse frente a frente con Robert.

La edad delataba al hombre. Su pelo totalmente blanco por la edad y la cara llena de arrugas. Su expresión intimidante para muchos al parecer se había vuelto más severa con la edad. De estatura mediana y delgado, con una túnica verde oscuro sobre sus hombros. En su mano derecha la varita y detrás de él una maleta flotante.

-aceptaste-logró articular Albus de la impresión

-veo que sigues siendo de pocas palabras-atacó el anciano pero con voz algo suave -¿me guiarás a la sala donde estaremos reunidos o tendré que hacer un mapa?-siempre al punto, hablaba con la más pura sinceridad aunque muchas veces doliera

* * *

La orden del fénix, la orden de Merlín y los muchachos ya estaban casi en su totalidad reunidos. Solo les faltaba alguien pero sabían que Harry no tardaría.

Platicaban a gusto sobre diferentes temas, la mayoría de la guerra y otros muchos sobre la persona que verían hoy. Cuando de repente un carraspeo se escuchó a la entrada, todos se giraron de inmediato y de rápidamente enfocaron a Dumbledore y un extraño a su lado. El director lo empezó a guiar por el centro de la sala a una silla alta para que el hombre pudiera ver y escuchar bien todo lo que le iban a decir y mostrar.

Todos sentados en sus lugares no se movieron un centímetro. Solo miraban la transmisión del hombre hasta que se sentó en la silla y Dumbledore a su lado.

-¿no les han enseñado a levantarse cuando entra alguien mayor y venerable?-preguntó a modo de regaño el desconocido, los mayores se giraron a los muchachos con expresión algo divertida por la situación. -¡me refiero a todos!-señaló el hombre al ver que los adultos miraban a los muchachos y entonces todos los mayores se miraron entre sí preguntándose de dónde había salido ese viejo gruñón

Por la puerta, Harry entró rápidamente al ver que ya todos estaban reunidos y a punto de empezar. Todos estaban extrañamente en silencio y con expresión de asombro. Una voz aguda cortó el aire con otro regaño:

-¡Muchacho! ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación llegar tarde?-todos se voltearon a Harry quien se quedó parado en su lugar completamente petrificado y con cara de signo de interrogación ¿se había equivocado de sala?

-Robert, cálmate-le pidió Albus a su lado

-ya veo por qué me necesitabas aquí, toda tu orden están llena de holgazanes e impuntuales-los adultos estrecharon la mirada asesinamente al anciano y Harry se cruzó de brazos en su lugar con expresión molesta, no debían hacerlo enojar en esos momentos donde se encontraba tan sensible y a punto de tirarse al vacío de haber uno cerca.

Todos por fin tomaron asiento y no dejaban de mirar al anciano ¿Quién se creía que era? Esperaban que esto fuera largo y con la actitud del hombre se volvería hasta difícil.

-les presento a mi amigo…-Albus se vio interrumpido por el propio hombre

-Mi nombre es Robert Margorian Grount-dijo el hombre directo y sin titubeos –vengo a enseñarles y a dirigirlos de ahora en adelante, expongan la situación-ordenó y todos se quedaron pasmados por el tono de voz y la manera de ir al grano de ese sujeto.

Dumbledore le pidió con la mirada a Moody que comenzara.

-hace tiempo, poco después de años nuevo, la noticia de que Gell…-el auror fue interrumpido por el anciano Robert

-¡señores! Si van a hablar conmigo tienen que ir al punto y no andarse con rodeos ni cuentitos-el regaño a ojo loco fue intenso y todos se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos por ello, nadie le había hablado a Alastor Moody así desde que lo conocían.

Los cuchicheos se empezaron a esparcir entre todos, en especial por los más jóvenes.

-es peor que Voldemort-opinó Ron y los chicos a su alrededor asintieron

-¡tampoco se habla a espaldas de nadie!-Robert se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió exactamente al Weasley cojeando del pie derecho -¡¿algo que tengas que compartir, pelirrojo?!-preguntó con dureza frente a Ron

-nada señor-negó vivazmente el Gryffindor

-¡nadie hablará si no lo ordeno!-dijo de nuevo Robert mientras se hacía camino a su silla y se volvía a sentar, posicionó su vista en el auror que estaba de pie y que "según" le contaría lo que pasó

-Voldemort ha regresado-dijo en concreto Moody con cierto tono de enfado al anciano, todos captaron su tono de voz y agradecían al auror por hacerlo

-eso no es posible-contradijo muy seguro el hombre –Voldemort murió en año nuevo-le aseguró a todos

-está vivo de nuevo y haciendo equipo con más magos-habló Lily levantándose de su asiento muy segura de lo que decía y la orden sonrió porque si alguien habría de ser dura sería ella. Evans nunca había sido sometida por nadie…

-¡Pelirroja, siéntate!-ordenó Robert con fuerte tono de regaño -¡dije que nadie habla sin mi permiso! ¿Qué parte de eso no entienden?-Lily extrañamente volvió a su asiento y con expresión seria y sorprendida de que ella misma estuviera accediendo a esa tonta orden.

Todos miraban como la fiera Lily Potter era doblegada por un anciano decrépito. De las personas que creían que podrían encaran al anciano, Lily era la segunda en la lista. Alastor era el tercero y por ende y en los pensamientos de todo, Harry sería el más terco y testarudo en cuanto a todo lo que el muchacho quería. Las metas que se proponía o lo que prometía siempre se cumplía, por lo tanto su esperanza recaía en él. Todos estaban muy seguros que sería el anciano el que se quedara callado si se atrevía a enfrentar a Harry, apostaban su alma en eso.

-¡tú, muchacho!-señaló Robert a Harry y todos supieron que aquí comenzaba su venganza -¿no se supone que derrotaste a Voldemort?-

-y así fue-contestó directamente

-¿por qué dicen entonces que volvió?-preguntó de nuevo el anciano

-porque vive de nuevo-contestó Harry sin inmutarse ante el tono del hombre, todos veían como la partida ganada en nombre de Harry

-¡Entonces no hiciste bien tu trabajo!-le regañó el hombre al ojiverde y todos abrieron los ojos considerablemente al escuchar esas palabras

¡¿Acaso ese hombre estaba loco?! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante barbarie? No sabía por todo lo que habían pasado para terminar con Voldemort, no tenía derecho a decir ese tipo de cosas.

-yo cumplí-le aseguró Harry sin retroceder por las palabras, en su interior se cocinaba un gran poder que quería salir para acabar al anciano.

-no lo hiciste obviamente-contradijo de nuevo Robert –eres una estafa-

-¡cuide sus palabras!-le advirtió amenazante Harry

-¡y tu las tuyas!-le igualó el anciano

-no sabe lo que pasó ¡usted no tiene derecho a decir nada!-

-es simple, niño, si tú hubieras acabado a Voldemort como todo el mundo dice y te hubieras encargado de que fuera permanente…no estaría aquí-esa fue una puñalada directa a Harry y todos lo sabían, pero también sabían que Harry no se dejaría de una anciano como él

-cualquiera aquí está más calificado para dirigir a la orden que usted-le devolvió Harry y eso fue un reto personal para el anciano quien se lo tomó muy en serio –Profesor Dumbledore, poner a un hombre como él…-señaló con su mano a Robert –no ayudará en nada-terminó mirando al director a los ojos, la mirada esmeralda de Harry era penetrante y decía la pura verdad

-todo lo que Robert diga y haga, siempre es por el bien de todos-le regresó Dumbledore con voz decidida a que esa era su última palabra.

Harry no podía creer que Albus Dumbledore le estuviera dando la espalda a la orden. Si creía que la llegada de ese hombre los ayudaría en la guerra, podía estar en lo cierto, pero la manera en que se estaba dirigiendo a todos no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. No participaría en eso y por lo que veía, la orden tampoco se prestaría a ser humillada por un anciano con aires de dios todopoderoso.

-¿acaso quiere que perdamos? Bien, adelante. Pero lo harán sin mí-Harry se retiró un tanto dolido por todo lo que se había dicho en solo 5 minutos, Robert había logrado doblegar el espíritu fiero de Harry, tanto como nadie había creído. Porque ese muchacho nunca se dejaba de nadie y hoy lo había hecho decir que no intervendría en la guerra.

Los muchachos se retiraron de inmediato después de la salida de Harry, dando una mirada desaprobatoria al anciano y luego de traición a Dumbledore.

-se fueron los bebés ¿Algún otro se piensa retirar?-preguntó con dureza Robert –siempre les hablaré con la verdad y si no les gusta pueden irse, pero les aseguro que no podrán con lo que viene y entonces me vendrán rogando que los organice-

-ni que tuviera tanta suerte-bufó Sirius

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-preguntó enojado el hombre

-¡dije que…-el animago se vio interrumpido

-¡Sirius! Por favor, todos ustedes tendrán que seguir las órdenes de Robert. O me temo que no serán más miembros de esta organización. Se verán expulsados de este castillo y no tendrán derecho a enterarse de lo que pase-

Todos se quedaron sumamente callados ante la declaración de Dumbledore, sentían odiarlo como nunca y eso incluía a los profesores de Hogwarts.

-¿acaso estás loco, Albus?-preguntó Minerva

-¡aquí nadie está loco! Señora-intervino Robert –aquí todos harán lo que yo diga les guste o no, y son libres de retirarse a sus cuartos para llorar como bebés si quieren. Después de todo ese montón de adolescentes no eran necesarios para nuestros planes-

-son más necesarios de lo que usted es-contradijo Remus con la fiera mirada de hombre-lobo

-¿Qué puede saber un licántropo de eso?-preguntó Robert y el enojo se encendió en el lugar

-más que un anciano jubilado-participó Frank

-viejo decrépito-susurró Alice

-sin mí van a estar perdidos en menos de un día-les aseguró el hombre

-hemos estado en peores-apoyó Armand Proug

-no como lo que les espera-

-unidos siempre hemos salido de todo-intervino Arthur

-yo me enteré de que lo han hecho apoyándose en un muchacho de 17 años-atacó Robert

Tocó la fibra sensible de todos los adultos presentes. Siempre habían sabido que era cierto y por eso querían organizarse ellos solos para poder acabar con la maldad sin necesidad de la participación de sus hijos. Pero admitían que nunca supieron organizarse entre ellos y acababan dejando todo en manos de un Gryffindor. Sabían que en ese punto no podían negar nada y eso les dolía.

-veo que no dicen nada, saben que es la verdad-

-¡claro que lo es! Pero prefiero ser mortífago antes que trabajar para usted-dijo James y la mayoría sorprendentemente estuvo de acuerdo

-eso me demuestra que escogen el camino fácil-dijo de nuevo el anciano

-¡no es cierto!-renegó Regulus

-prefieren hacer todo sencillo, por eso les preocupa el futuro. No están seguros de lo que hacen-

Uy, otra verdad de la orden del fénix.

-dejen su ego en sus casas, aquí vienen a trabajar como iguales-les habló Robert

-usted no está insultando-participó esta vez Abeforth

-los estoy probando, y veo que algunos no pasaron la prueba. Después de todo ¿Qué se puede esperar de unos jóvenes como ellos?-

-¡ellos están cansados de todo esto como para que usted intente quitarles crédito de lo que han hecho!-contradijo Kingsley

-si ellos fueran tan fuertes como ustedes presumen. Los muchachos nunca se hubieran ido-

-¡esta no es guerra de ellos!-

-entonces demuéstrenlo y trabajen duramente, agachen sus cabezas y reciban órdenes-intentó esta vez Robert

-es muy difícil-habló Ariana

-la vida es dura y difícil, eso siempre. Aprendan a combatirla-

-usted es muy duro-intervino Tonks

-no, son los débiles los que creen que lo soy. Los que huyen de mi personalidad y que no les gusta escuchar. Ahí tienen de ejemplo al niño Potter-

-él es un gran mago-defendió Molly

-y también muy débil. No se hubiera ido si no le hubieran molestado mis verdades-

¿Quién era él? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Qué propósito tenía en Harvard? Todos se hacían las mismas preguntas al momento de mirar ferozmente al anciano, no sabían de donde había salido y que era lo que Dumbledore esperaba que ellos hicieran. Si el director sabía del carácter luchador de su orden, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamar a alguien que era todo lo contrario a ellos? en unos minutos que llevaban frente a Robert había acabado con las tres personas que pudieron contradecirlo, en tan solo unos minutos había cambiado el pensamiento de todos.

El hecho de que no querían depender de unos muchachos, siempre estuvo presente y ahora más que nunca. Pero que alguien se los gritara y los evidenciara frente a ellos mismos no era de su agrado. Eran como un fracaso "privado", solo ellos sabían la verdad y solo ellos decidían cuando hablarlo.

El anciano llegó atacando sus puntos débiles y para sorpresa de muchos estaba funcionando. Nunca creyeron que sin los más jóvenes podrían salir adelante. Nunca creyeron poder hacerlo solos.

* * *

_hi!!_

_muajajajajaja. Este anciano si que da miedo y es muy mandón. JA! pondremos a la vieja y oxidada orden del fénix a trabajar, al igual que la alianza! wii_

_gracias a todos los que fueron a la madriguera! (que conste que no me hago responsable de los vasos quebrados, sillas y mesas donde bailamos toda la noche. No respondo por la hoguera que hicimos en nombre de "los malos fics y sus autores" la cual si me permiten decir ardió muy lindo!. tampoco me responsabilizo sobre los accidentes que hubieron con los fuegos artificiales de los Weasley o cualquier derivado de su tienda. La fiesta fue un éxito)_

_Manden la cuenta de san mungo para pagar los dañor y perjuicios a su persona durante el evento (pero bien que les gustó andar volando de un lado a otro sin saber =D)_

_el capi: muajajaja ando macabra. creo que... que....um....que...que? ya se me olvidó. !A si! que espero con ansias subir el próximo. más verdades para la orden del fénix._

_bueno. Me encantaron sus reviews, gracias! espero verlos pronto! (si algunos no lo notaron, en la poll ganó un nuevo fic, el cual está subido en mis historias, los espero)_

_se despide con reverencia_

_anypotter_


	25. Alta traición

_**…Alta Traición...**_

¿Quién era aquel hombre? El que llegó dando tantas órdenes y los puso en movimiento, para quitarse el polvo del tiempo que llevaban fuera del verdadero trabajo.

Las montañas de papeles no habían vuelto como la última vez, más sin embargo corrían de un lado a otro con lo que ellos creían eran absurdos pedidos de Robert. Pero comenzaron a ver en poco menos de una hora, verdaderos resultados e información muy valiosa, más de lo que podían imaginar.

No sabían si sentirse contentos porque aquel hombre estaba logrando maravillas con ellos, o sentirse preocupados de que los jóvenes se mostraran demasiado indiferentes al tema. Se sentaban siempre todos juntos en una de las mesas del comedor, a platicar de cualquier tema. Sabía que no trataban cosas sobre la alianza porque no tenían expresiones serias o preocupadas. Podrían decir que ahora en verdad actuaban como adolescentes normales.

-¿crees que tramen algo?-preguntó Sirius y su hermano negó

-estuvieran misteriosos o…serios-concluyó el Black

-pero, esos muchachos son maestros del disfraz. ¿Cuántas veces no han hecho lo mismo en nuestras narices?-siguió Sirius porque la verdad, esa fachada de despreocupación no lo convencía en absoluto.

-solo observa a Harry-agregó Regulus, los dos se quedaron callados con la vista en el joven Potter, platicaba con toda naturalidad con sus compañeros, e incluso lo veían sonreír. –Si estuvieran planeando cosas de guerra, no creo que estarían tan felices-concluyó

-tienes razón-apoyó Sirius con un pequeño suspiro –o quizás ya tenga el plan desde hace tiempo y están felices porque están muy seguros de que van a patear a la alianza en el…-la mirada de Regulus lo obligó a callarse

-no lo creo. Y ya déjate de dudas que te van a salir arrugas-

-¡mi hermosa piel no!-exclamó Sirius. Mitad broma y mitad verdad, su hermano solo rodó los ojos.

Salieron del comedor, tenían que terminar la actividad que les habían encargado y para eso debían ir a la biblioteca. Ese lugar que los Black no usaban más que para esconderse.

Los muchachos supieron en qué momento se volvieron a quedar solos, cuando desaparecieron las dos presencias merodeadoras, volvieron a estar un poco serios y mirando a Harry.

-¿Qué planes tienes compañero?-preguntó Ron dando una palmada en su espalda

-¿planes?-preguntó extrañado el ojiverde

-si, con los que acabaremos a la alianza-especificó el pelirrojo

-ah, te refieres a eso. Creo, amigo, que te estás confundiendo. Todos escuchamos que la orden del fénix junto con su nuevo "líder" iban a hacerse cargo de eso-todos lo miraron sorprendidos

-no puedes estar hablando enserio-intentó Hermione –sabes que la orden no podrá vencer a la alianza, ¡son demasiado fuertes!-

-ellos están convencidos de que si podrán-contrarió Harry

-eres increíble-regañó Ron de nuevo -¿piensas dejar todo en manos de la orden?-

-eso es lo que quieren-se excusó el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros –es decisión de ellos-

-pero…no saben lo suficiente. No tienen el poder que se requiere-habló Hermione clavando su mirada en la de su amigo

-Hermione, Ron, ellos quieren hacer todo solos. No me interpondré en sus cosas, esta no es más mi obligación. Dejó de serla desde hace tiempo y no hice caso, yo no puedo contra la alianza y la orden del fénix no me necesita así que no me interesa saber nada más sobre eso-se levantó de la mesa muy tranquilo, con la conciencia completamente limpia a pesar de la declaración que había dado.

* * *

Analizaba el momento en el que había descendido en la cadena de mando. No estaba muy feliz con eso pero sabía que sería lo mejor para todos, un buen líder debía saber cuando decir no. Eso había aprendido con el paso de los años.

No tenía nada que hacer, como no estaba al mando de todo lo que se tenía que organizar, disponía de mucho tiempo libre. Suspiró fuertemente al pensar en eso, el no merecía tener tiempo libre y relajante. Su sentido de culpa se elevaba con el paso de los días, porque en realidad se sentía miserable por no haber terminado con Grindelwald cuando pudo. Esa había sido su única oportunidad, pero en cambio decidió encerrarlo en la prisión de Nurmengard para que el tiempo lo terminara. Que gran error había cometido.

Por esa simple decisión, Voldemort había regresado. Si, también lo habían hecho otros magos que eran de temerse, pero ellos ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin pisar el mundo de los vivos, en cambio Voldemort…su recuerdo seguía fresco en la mente de muchas personas.

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un pensador y mago precavido? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un ser tan vulnerable? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero lo que si sabía era que su vida era mucho mejor ahora que tenía lazos afectivos con su familia y la orden a quienes consideraba más que sus colaboradores, amigos. Antes, el ser frío y apartado lo hacían vivir aislado del mundo y sus sentimientos, que equivocado estaba.

¿Qué era ahora? No lo sabía. Si no era líder de la orden del fénix, no se consideraba un mago famoso, todavía no creía ser la cabeza de una familia ¿Quién era? Una pregunta tonta si se decía solo porque si. Pero él no tenía definido cual era su deber en este mundo. Siempre creyó que la vida se había ensañado con él y decidió salir adelante solo, sin nadie que lo detuviera o atara. En esos momentos llegó a pensar que su vida era perfecta.

¿Qué vida quería más? Aquella donde se llegó a especular que él era el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, superando a Merlín, o ahora, donde tiene a su familia y personas alrededor. No puede hacer cosas estúpidas, no puede despreocuparse por los demás porque lo que él haga los afectará. Hoy que su fama decaía al paso de cada día porque había sido eclipsado por el nuevo héroe del mundo.

Harry. Ese muchacho, siempre supo que el joven Potter lo superaba por mucho. Porque él si tenía tiempo de pasarla bien con sus amigos y aquellos a los que consideraba su familia. Vivió cosas desafortunadas pero aún así nunca se dio por vencido y siempre buscó la manera de seguir adelante.

Sentía un poco de envidia de esa vida, donde se podía decir que lo tenía todo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Varias veces supo que su alumno se consideraba la persona más desafortunada en la tierra, y todo por culpa del destino.

Suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Odiaba el no tener bien definidas sus metas. El no saber a donde dirigirse o qué hacer. Admitía que extrañaba aquellos tiempos de reconocimientos y títulos, quién se imaginaría que la orden del fénix, en sus inicios solo había sido un truco para que su nombre volviera a los diarios.

Alguien necesitaba levantarse contra Voldemort, pero no precisamente tenía que ser él. De una manera muy poco ética, se las arregló para que corriera el rumor de que él había creado una organización secreta para acabar con Voldemort y así cuando esa meta se cumpliera, de nuevo tendría fama y títulos por doquier.

Un golpe seco le hizo despertar de sus distintos pensamientos donde buscaba definirse.

Había una lechuza negra parada en la ventana. Le permitió el paso y el animal de inmediato extendió la pata para que le quitaran el mensaje. Albus lo hizo, presentía de donde venía esa lechuza. Gellert.

_Que tal Dumbledore:_

_Seguro tu extrañas tantos las pláticas que solíamos tener como yo. Piensas bien al imaginar que estoy resentido porque me dejaste a mi suerte en una cárcel, pero eso es pasado._

_Recuerda que en tus constantes visitas a Nurmengard, seguíamos hablando de muchas cosas. Como lo eran nuestros planes de un futuro. Nos encantaba imaginar ese mundo a nuestra medida, el cual solo nosotros regiríamos._

_Creo que hecho demasiado de menos esas visiones, y por eso te propongo un encuentro pacífico para recordarlo. Mis demás colaboradores no están enterados de esto así que te pido lo mismo. Arriesgo mucho con este encuentro casual pero tengo tantos deseos de recordar por qué éramos amigos._

_Por favor, te espero a las 8 en punto. El sobre tiene adentro una pluma, la cual es un traslador que te llevará al destino acordado donde nos veremos._

_GG_

Más que sorprendido se encontraba estupefacto. Nunca imaginó que después de todo lo que había pasado en la cárcel y después de esa enemistad que ganaron con los años, todavía le quedara algo bueno a su viejo amigo. La verdad siempre confió en que un día, Gellert recobrara el sentido de la vida y así pudiera salir de Nurmengard, pero nunca pasó. Y aunque lo visitaba muy frecuentemente, parecía todavía un visionario.

Acarició su larga barba plateada mientras se preguntaba si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Debía ir? Bueno, no tenía otros pendientes, además iría solo y no arriesgaría a nadie. Y lo mejor de todo era que si nadie se enteraba, sería un recuerdo más en su memoria. Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, en verdad quería hacerlo. Gellert se había convertido en su casi hermano desde muy jóvenes y habían crecido juntos y con las mismas intenciones. Aunque al final cada uno hubiera tomado caminos separados.

Vio por la ventana, los rayos del sol se quería ocultar. Eran las 7 de la noche, solo una hora para ese ansiado reencuentro, donde no intervendría nadie. ¿Podía ser una trampa? Gellert siempre fue de palabra y si dijo que quería hablar de épocas pasadas, eso sería. Confiaba aún ciegamente en las promesas de Grindelwald.

* * *

-¿por qué los magos tenebrosos no pueden hablar de frente y en vez de eso andan mandando cartitas?-se preguntó Harry a sí mismo mientras arrugaba el papel que tenía en su mano derecha.

Caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro de su habitación. Cuando había llegado se había topado con un peculiar sobre blanco con un fénix negro. Que contradictorio.

Lo abrió y se sorprendió de no reconocer la caligrafía:

_Harry Potter_

_Es un gusto encontrar un mago de tu talla, alguien competente al fin. Toda mi vida he pasado tratando de buscar un verdadero reto y tú me los has planteado._

_Tienes un valor incomparable y una fuerza que no se iguala. Claro, solo por mí. ¿Para que estar en bandos distintos cuando puedes estar conmigo? Juntos podríamos poner orden a la corrupción y a aquellos que no merecen llamarse magos por asesinar o robar._

_Sea cual sea tu respuesta la espero con ansia. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de mandarte un traslador, aunque creo que serías muy capaz de aparecer donde yo dijera. Me gustaría que me dijeras qué te parece mi oferta, cara a cara._

_No te preocupes por los demás miembros de mi organización, ellos no estarán presentes. Voldemort por su parte se regodea que por fin te venció. El cree que moriste aquella noche en el ministerio, pero yo se que no. Los diarios no han informado una noticia tan grande así que eso me da un punto a mi favor, pero Voldemort dice que no lo han hecho pues el ministerio quiere ocultar la verdad._

_Basta de rodeos. Te espero a las 7:45 p.m._

_GG_

Se dejó caer sentado en su cama. ¿Qué más podía pasar? Nunca confíes en un mago tenebroso, eso había aprendido. Pero con Voldemort, Gellert era un tanto diferente. Tenía clase y era mucho más astuto, sabía por medio de Dumbledore que siempre fue un hombre de palabra, pero solo había sido vaga información y nadie se lo aseguraba. Se mordió el labio inferior, eran las 7:40. El traslador partiría en 5 minutos, con o sin él.

Obviamente podía ser una trampa, si Grindelwald sabía que no estaba muerto y Voldemort lo ignoraba, era porque tenía algo entre manos. Seguro a ese mago oscuro no le importaba lo que Voldemort dejara de hacer o creer, siempre se veía concentrado en su objetivo.

Detestaba admitir que algo le incitaba a ir. Quizás descubriría algo importante y de gran ayuda pero…¿a quién estaba engañando? Casi le gritaron en cara que no lo necesitaban ¿para que se preocupaba por ir? Solo a perder el tiempo o caer en una bien elaborada trampa. Suspiró fuertemente, él no le daba la espalda al mundo, aunque el mundo se la diera a él. –Maldito complejo Potter-

La pluma que se suponía era un traslador comenzó a brillar débilmente cuando solo faltaba un minuto. Se quedó parado frente a ella inmóvil. No sabía que hacer, no había decidido y el tiempo corría.

-¡Rayos!-

Lo tomó

* * *

Gellert esperaba pacientemente la aparición de su primer invitado, el show de esa noche sería inolvidable. Había puesto una pequeña mesa iluminada por una vela en el centro, dos tazas con té y unas cuantas cosas que tenía para divertir al muchacho.

Un destello azul apareció frente a él y luego sonrió complacido de tener a la persona que esperaba.

-justo a tiempo Harry-con la mirada le invitó a sentarse frente a él, Harry no dejó pasar por alto todo su entorno, era un gran avance el no estar rodeado de magos tenebrosos –me alegra que hayas aceptado-

-que romántico-ironizó Harry porque la reunión era alumbrada por unas velas, Gellert se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento

-te conozco muchacho, y si aparecías y yo tuviera mi varita en la mesa hubieras atacado. La única forma de alumbrarnos es por velas-explicó con tono de ofendido y Harry enarcó una ceja completamente desconcertado –empecemos ya-

-¿Por qué me quería ver?-preguntó Harry directo

-muchacho, quería poder darte información-habló Gellert

-_a otro perro con ese hueso-pensó Harry_

-no pienses que miento. Solo quería adelantarte que la tan famosa orden del fénix caerá y el mundo será destruido-hablaba tan tranquilo como si fuera un tema cotidiano

-ajá-respondió Harry completamente escéptico a esa idea

-sabía que no me creerías-admitió Gellert –por eso me tomé la molestia de traerte pruebas-

-¿pruebas?-

-¡si muchacho! Algo que puedas ver, oír y tocar. Algo más que simples recuerdos-

-¿y por qué piensa que me interesa lo que me quiere mostrar?-preguntó Harry a la defensiva mientras tomaba asiento frente al mago tenebroso

-para que veas que no puedes confiar en nadie-puntualizó Gellert y una sonrisa malvada surcó su rostro casi imperceptible antes de que volviera de nuevo a la normalidad

-se en quienes confiar-contradijo Harry decididamente

-no lo creo. Siempre hay que sospechar hasta del menos sospechado-Grindelwald se veía entretenido por el juego que tenía con el muchacho Potter, si lograba que las cosas salieran como él quería sería un paso gigante en su campaña de conquista al mundo, consultó su reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos.

-creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba, Gellert no hizo nada para detenerlo hasta que se dio la vuelta

-tu familia fue traicionada por uno de sus mejores amigos-comenzó con tono misterioso –era del que menos sospechaban y aún así los entregó en bandeja de plata-logró su objetivo haciendo al muchacho de ojos esmeralda detenerse y girarse un poco de mala gana porque lo estuvieran controlando de esa manera

-¿quiere decirme que hay otro traidor en nuestras filas?-preguntó Harry de brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio

-en teoría todos podrían ser traidores-habló Grindelwald y subió los pies a la mesa con sus manos detrás de la nuca –todos podrían vender información para salvar a sus propias familias o por miedo-

-entendí lo que me quería decir-le cortó la inspiración Harry –usted está loco-de nuevo se iba a ir cuando la voz de Grindelwald lo detuvo

-hay un traidor en potencia. Uno más peligroso que cualquiera. Su traición significaría la derrota de su bando-el muchacho Potter suspiró

-¿me va a decir quién es o me puedo ir?-preguntó Harry

-la verdad está a punto de llegar. Me cité con él para tratar de convencerlo de unirse a mí-confesó el mago tenebroso sería una gran adquisición

-lamento decirle que nadie aceptaría ser parte de su grupo. Cualquier miembro de la orden primero moriría antes de convertirse al bando de la oscuridad-

-error-contradijo de inmediato Gellert –no solo tengas en cuenta cómo es la persona hoy. También debes investigar, como fue su pasado- Harry se quedó un tanto confundido por esa última declaración

-no va a poder convencer a quien sea, yo estoy aquí. De inmediato retrocederá-trató de desanimarle Harry

-si quieres ver quién podría traicionarlos, no debes dejarte ver por quien venga-dijo Grindelwald y bajó ambas piernas de la mesa pues solo quedaban unos minutos para recibir al segundo invitado –si quieres ver si es tan leal a la orden del fénix como tu presumes, te quedarás escondido y no hablaras hasta que se vaya o todo acabe-

El muchacho no sabía si eso era otra trampa. Lo que sí tenía demasiado claro es que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad donde según Grindelwald le presentaría a un espía. Fuera verdad o no, no había mucho que perder.

-si aceptas esa condición debes esconderte ahora-le ordenó Grindelwald y el muchacho de ojos verdes rápidamente se colocó un potente hechizo de invisibilidad. Se movió de lugar para observar muy bien a quien llegaría si era cierto. Pero solo de pensar que cualquier miembro de la orden podría aparecer de un segundo a otro le revolvía el estómago y le intrigaba.

El reloj de Grindelwald dio las ocho en punto y una luz azul se hizo presente. Cuando la intensidad de esta disminuyó, la anciana figura de Albus Dumbledore se vislumbró perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Harry sintió que en ese momento se moría de pie. ¿El profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué diablos pasaba? A lo mejor Grindelwald trataba de confundirlo y le haría creer que su director estaba ahí para entregar información. Se quedaría toda la plática que tuvieran de ser necesario para de inmediato desechar esa idea.

-gusto en verte Albus-saludó de mano el mago tenebroso

-igual Gellert-devolvió

-_que respetuosos-bufó Harry en su mente_

Pasaron a tomar asiento, uno de cada lado de la mesa y en ese tiempo no habían dicho absolutamente nada. El Gryffindor caminó sigilosamente para estar más cerca y escuchar mejor. Gellert le ofreció una taza de té a Dumbledore y los dos se trataban con una naturalidad increíble, como si no fueran enemigos a muerte. El solo pensar que él podía hacer algo similar con Voldemort su mente rechazaba esa imagen de inmediato.

-me alegra que no olvides por qué éramos amigos-sonrió Gellert

-eso es algo que nunca se acabará-confesó Albus –tu siempre serás mi único y mejor amigo-

-aunque las cosas hayan cambiado-completó el mago tenebroso

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio admirando las estrellas, Albus fue el primero en suspirar:

-extraño esos tiempos donde compartíamos largos ratos de pensamiento, con una misma meta-

-no son tan lejanos-concordó Grindelwald –solamente son imposibles en estos tiempos-

Harry estaba completamente extrañado de la plática, si bien no era mala hasta el momento, era muy rara. Es decir, ¿Cómo dos enemigos a muerte se trataban tan bien?

-o sí podrían ser posibles-agregó el mago oscuro y de inmediato Dumbledore lo miró

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó

-no tenemos por qué estar en guerra-admitió mirando de nuevo las estrellas

-sabes que la forma en la visualizas al mundo deja mucho que desear en cuanto a las libertades-negó de inmediato Dumbledore –por eso tratamos de detenerte-

-desde que dejaste de visitarme en Nurmengard he cambiado-habló Gellert –hace 17 años dejaste de ir cada noche a platicar. Me sentí solo, y pensé que si quería seguir viéndote a diario, debía de cambiar- su voz sonaba muy en serio

-¿y que metas tienes ahora?-preguntó con curiosidad Dumbledore, más de la que a Harry le hubiera agradado, porque en los ojos de su director se veía un brillo de esperanza.

-de nuevo voy por el mundo. Pero solo por el de los magos-Gellert conectó su mirada con la de Dumbledore –los muggles no son de mi incumbencia y no puedo hacer nada por una raza inferior como esa, en cambio los magos necesitan un orden más estricto-al parecer al director de Hogwarts no se le hacía una muy mala idea

-eso es bueno para ti-le dijo. Harry palideció en su lugar y un escalofrío lo recorrió

-si. Mis planes no son tan…sádicos como antes-admitió el mago tenebroso –pero de que se debe imponer orden a toda costa es cierto-

-te será difícil, la orden del fénix siempre defenderá al mundo tal y como es-

-pueden cambiar-agregó Gellert y Albus frunció el entrecejo –sabes que siempre está abierta la opción de unirse a mi-le sugirió con esperanza en su voz

-ellos nunca se unirían a un mago tenebroso y le ayudarían a conquistar el mundo-contradijo Albus –primero morirían peleando-

-¡tú podrías convencerlos!-intentó Gellert parándose de repente con alegría –así todo sería más fácil-

-yo no estoy de tu lado-habló Dumbledore. Eso tranquilizó a Harry.

-sabes que yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo-le recordó –prometí mejorar el mundo y así será, contigo de preferencia. No quiero derrames de sangre y vidas perdidas, esa es mi nueva meta-

Albus parecía pensarlo y eso aterró a Harry

-¿sin más guerras?-preguntó

-en lo absoluto, me encargaría de la delincuencia-

-¿la corrupción?-

-todo el que tenga un cargo seguirá siempre y cuando el pueblo lo quiera, si no, lo cambiaré-

-tu serías un nuevo ministro-dijo pensativo Dumbledore y Gellert asintió -¿la pobreza?-

-haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para erradicarla por completo-

-¿la inseguridad?-

-aurores del ministerio patrullarán las calles-

Todo eso se escuchaba tan tentador, como un mundo perfecto. Pero conociendo a Gellert, podía ser todo una farsa aunque…ya había dado su palabra y eso lo hacía una promesa inquebrantable. Harry por su parte deseaba salir y sacar a su director de ahí.

-la sociedad no aceptará a un mago oscuro como ministro y dictador del mundo-concluyó Albus

-opinarán después de que vean de lo que soy capaz-le incitó Gellert –después de que vean que su vida es mejor, me aceptarán fácilmente-

En serio que Dumbledore lo estaba pensando, ¡sonaba tan perfecto!

-no puedo traicionar a mi orden-le dijo

-no la estás traicionando. Les estas dando una vida mejor-le corrigió Gellert

No, no. Harry se estaba casi comiendo las uñas del nerviosismo, esperando impacientemente la respuesta. Nunca creyó dudar de su director pero tenía un terrible presentimiento de que esto no terminaría bien. Gellert le tendió la mano a Albus y este la miró, como hipnotizado y pensando en eso. Oh no.

Todo estaba en silencio como si el mundo entero conspirara para la toma de ese decisivo momento. El viento dejó de soplar y las lechuzas de ulular. La luna se despejó en su totalidad quedando blanca y redonda como siempre, iluminando siniestramente la mano tendida de Gellert que simulaba ser un trato divino. Dumbledore dobló los dedos de su mano derecha, los abría y cerraba nerviosamente.

Empezó a levantar su brazo lentamente como si alguien pudiera impedirlo, pero obviamente no había nadie. Poco a poco se acercaba más al contacto, aunque nadie lo veía, Harry palidecía más a cada momento. Pronto estuvieron a solo centímetros y…

-hecho-

¡NO! ¡No podía ser! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sintió un enorme vacío en su interior y que no tenía más motivos para estar ahí parado.

-mañana será un nuevo día-le sonrió Gellert complacido mirando las dos manos unidas –esta noche el mundo será como siempre debió ser-

-nuestro-completó Dumbledore

* * *

_mienten si dicen que esperaban algo así...¿los sorprendí? pues otra sorpresa más:_

_2.-La alianza maldita está llegando a su fin...muajajaja..._

_3.-El final podría ser un espacio entre la próxima historia y esta así que...depende si quieren que siga cuando el final llegue._

_4.-Debido a que admito que es un final completamente inesperado, se aceptan maldiciones de todo tipo menos asesinas._

_Por último debo comentar algo: !Hay un foro!_

_sana diversión asegurada!!!!...el link está en mi profile, vamos que nada les cuesta dar una miradita._

_oks oks..a lo del capi:_

_Ya hemos superado en reviews al secreto de merlín..hay que darle un buen final a la historia no? entre más comentarios dejen mejor!!!!!! demuestren que esta historia les gustó._

_anypotter_


	26. El sabor de la Derrota

**_...El Sabor de la Derrota..._**

¿Desde que día aquellos que pelearon contra el mal, por no poder derrotar la oscuridad, se habían unido a ella? Era sumamente cruel todo lo que estaba pasando, sin mencionar que el sol todavía no salía para incitar a todos a pelear, por un nuevo y mejor mañana. La oscuridad, figurativa y literalmente reinaba esa noche.

La luna estaba despejada como cualquier día ordinario, las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro manto llamado cielo. Era un hermoso paisaje que cada día, millones de personas disfrutaban, pero las apariencias pueden engañar. Lo había aprendido de la forma más dura que podía existir. Mientras el cielo permanecía tan apacible y calmado, desbordando luz en la oscuridad, en tierra todo era distinto.

Las campanadas de las 12 anunciaron una nueva época. Odiaba ya ese sonido, el cual siempre que escuchaba le causaba un gran dolor. Después de eso comenzaron a salir las más horribles bestias en la tierra; lo más bizarro de ese cuadro era que no estaban atacando. Así que nadie sabía que hacer.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que aquello había comenzado, ahora se sentía solo.

Caminó refugiado por la oscuridad, de sombra en sombra, por esos lugares que los faroles de la calle no alcanzaban a iluminar. Un héroe no tenía que caminar escondido ¿desde cuando se invirtieron los papeles? Resopló molesto mientras negaba para él mismo con la cabeza. Se detuvo para mirar atrás aunque sabía que eso le causaría un mayor dolor. No podía creer en lo que veía, todavía lo sentía como un irreal sueño, una mala pasada de su mente. Con la manga de su túnica se limpió las gotas de lluvia de su cara, mezcladas con su sudor y sangre.

Continuó su solitario camino tratando de alejarse lo más posible. Su brazo derecho lo llevaba recogido y pegado a su abdomen, la herida que tenía en la extremidad le dolía mucho. Pero nada superaba su sentimiento de apuñalada por la espalda. Con el otro brazo se tomaba de cualquier cosa que podía, se recargaba en las paredes para poder seguir caminando. Cojeaba de una pierna y estaba muy pálido. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía desfallecer pero no le prestaba atención, toda su mente trataba de asimilar lo pasado.

_Flash back_

_Dumbledore había aceptado. De todas las cosas que él pensaba imposibles, esa era una de las primeras diez y ahora resultaba que no era del todo imposible. Cuando vio el contacto entre las dos manos, se quedó sin palabras. Aquellas palabras que hubiera querido decir en contra de todo lo que pasaba._

_-debemos empezar a dar órdenes-le sugirió Grindelwald con una sonrisa a su "amigo"_

_-la noche nos ayudará-aceptó Dumbledore –pero tengo que ir primero a detener nuestra mayor amenaza-_

_-¿la orden?-preguntó Gellert y Albus asintió_

_-después de tenerlos bajo control, solo deberemos tomar todo ministerio al mismo tiempo-agregó el director de Hogwarts_

_-está bien. Me gustan tus ideas visionarias, ve y yo me encargo de formar a los grupos que atacarán-con una leve sonrisa, Albus Dumbledore desapareció en un destello azul._

_Gellert rió burlonamente al mismo tiempo que se giraba a su invisible invitado. Le quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad ya que el joven ni siquiera parecía tener vida después de lo que acababa de oír. Cuando lo miró a la cara, se veía pálido y desconcertado en todo sentido. _

_-tú también puedes unirte a mi-le tendió la mano Gellert al impactado muchacho_

_Harry tenía su cabeza dividida en tantas partes, tantos sentimientos. Pero se sintió ofendido porque siquiera le ofreciera esa posibilidad, cuando era lo más obvio del mundo que no aceptaría o por lo menos era algo seguro que él nunca se uniría al mago tenebroso y lo ayudaría en algo tan malo como era el dominio del mundo._

_Agachó la cabeza mientras suspiraba._

_-eso creí-murmuró Gellert y justo cuando se disponía a acabar con la única persona que podría ser la más mínima molestia, un grito de enojo se escuchó en la puerta que daba hacia ese gran jardín._

_-¡¿Potter?!-gritó Voldemort con furia e incredulidad mientras se acercaba caminando rápidamente, casi volando._

_Los otros miembros de la alianza venían llegando tras Voldemort y rápidamente se unieron a la improvisada junta de Gellert. El muchacho estaba hincado en el suelo y no prestaba atención a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Parecía muerto en vida y eso extrañó más a todos presentes quienes interrogaron con la mirada a Grindelwald, como preguntando si lo tenía bajo un imperius._

_-esta noche el mundo será nuestro, señores-sonrió el hombre a todos quienes se miraron impresionados por tremenda e improvista declaración_

_-ajá-bufó incrédula la ladrona_

_-¿por qué te ves tan seguro?-preguntó Salem con tono de sospecha_

_-porque la orden del fénix ha sido destruida-aclaró Gellert y lo siguiente fueron las miradas impresionadas de todos_

_-¡¿Cómo?!-rugió molesto Voldemort_

_-pude encontrar un traidor-le contestó el mago tenebroso y cuando miró que todos observaban a Harry sorprendidos tuvo que corregir su declaración –él no. Dumbledore-sonrió maléficamente y todos creyeron que esas eran las palabras más absurdas de ese siglo –pregúntenle a él-les sugirió a todos los escépticos _

_Evaluaron la situación._

_-esto será divertido-siseó Voldemort_

_Todo miembro de la alianza maldita sacó su varita y comenzó a divertirse. No les importó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera que el muchacho no se defendiera, en especial a Voldemort. Lanzaban todo tipo de maldiciones, conocidas y desconocidas, lo utilizaban como muñeco de prueba. Pronto les pareció aburrido el que Harry no prestara resistencia a lo que pasaba y lo dejaron en paz._

_-tenemos planes, señores-todos se giraron a verlo con grandes sonrisas malévolas._

_No había hecho nada para detenerles en ese momento, que miserable se sentía. Pero cuando quiso advertir a los demás de lo que pasaría no pudo. El profesor Dumbledore se le había adelantado y había invertido los escudos de Harvard para que nadie saliera en lugar de que nadie entrara. En aquellos momentos no se sentía con la fuerza de liberarlos así que pensó que lo mejor era frustrar de una manera o de otra los planes de Gellert._

_Partió a lo que sería el lugar donde la alianza conquistaría primero. Francia. Era el lugar perfecto para ser la capital de la nueva época oscura, tanto a Voldemort como a Gellert le gustaban esas extrañas coincidencias. _

_Llegó con un leve destello, ese ministerio se encontraba también oculto en las profundidades de la ciudad, pero en cuanto a clase y estilo fino, superaba al de Londres. Caminó silenciosamente por los largos pasillos donde nunca se topó con un alma, pero al final, sus peores temores tenían que hacerse realidad._

_Gellert ordenaba a un servidor suyo que se llevara al ministro francés a Nurmengard. Dumbledore a su lado ni siquiera se inmutaba por lo que estaba pasando y eso desconcertó aun más a Harry. No se podía quedar ahí quieto sin hacer nada así que salió a un campo visible para todos los presentes. Gellert no se vio sorprendido pero su viejo director si. Como preguntándose si había logrado escapar de Harvard. Harry en ese momento leyó su mente y contestó:_

_-yo no estaba en Harvard- su voz sonaba de lo más seria que había escuchado Albus, incluso más que aquella vez que se enfrentó con Voldemort y eso era de temerse._

_-linda reunión Potter-intervino Gellert –pero mucho ayuda el que no estorba así que si no vienes a ayudar mejor vete-le ordenó_

_-créanme que seré más que un estorbo en sus planes-empezó primero por dirigir su mirada a Grindelwald pero luego se centró en Dumbledore._

_-entonces, será la guerra-concluyó el mago oscuro –pero déjame decirte que estás en obvia desventaja. Tú solo contra "todo el mundo" –recalcó en esas últimas palabras y aunque el objetivo de eso era asustar a Harry y el muchacho bien lo sabía, no puedo evitar sentirse completa y absolutamente solo._

_La orden no estaba con él, ni sus amigos, ni su antiguo ejército. Al parecer ni siquiera su sombra. Todos estaban atrapados de una manera u otra. Solo él, contra toda la alianza si era necesario._

_Fin del Flash back_

No había necesidad de recordar lo demás, el solo recordar como se sentía en esos momentos era suficiente para admitir que había perdido frente al mundo y casi asesinado. La lluvia se hizo presente más fuerte que antes. Sentía que cada gota le taladraba la cabeza, estaba cansado y se sentía vacío por dentro.

Se sentó en las escalinatas de una casa aparentemente abandonada. Recogió sus piernas y puso los brazos sobre ellas y apoyó su cabeza. Una gota de sangre recorrió su ceja y luego rodó por su mejilla dejando un largo camino oscuro. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? No estaba seguro de que el mundo se inclinara frente a un supuesto nuevo gobernante, así que todo sería un caos. Masacres, peleas, guerras y disturbios en todo el mundo.

El ya no podía parar eso, no, era demasiado. Nunca creyó que un muchacho podría hacer lo que ningún mago pudo desde siempre, así que él no podía ser la diferencia. Quien dijo que la maldad nunca gana, o vivía en un mundo perfecto o estaba loco. Las cosas se ganan dependiendo de quienes pelean y cómo, pero si el frente de lucha no es sólido, todo se rompe y lleva a la ruina. Habían sido traicionados, no había otra verdad más que esa y no estaba orgulloso de admitirlo.

Se tenía que mover de ese lugar, no debía seguir ahí sentado porque era peligroso. Si alguien que seguía órdenes de la alianza lo veían, seguro lo asesinarían sin pensarlo. Se tomó del barandal de la escalera donde estaba sentado y se levantó. Tenía que caminar, irse y no regresar o por lo menos no mirar atrás. Así que sin ver lo que dejaba a sus espaldas, siguió su camino.

Sobre la escalera de la abandonada casa, se encontraba su varita.

* * *

Habían salido, no estaban más encerrados pero de todas formas se encontraban muy nerviosos. ¿Qué había pasado después de estar tanto tiempo aislados? Les faltaba un integrantes y eso significaba problemas. El misterioso campo de fuerza que rodeaba Harvard se había desvanecido en segundos, y hoy eran libres. Aunque no sabían que tanto.

-hay que movernos-les ordenó el viejo Robert, estaba en verdad asustado por ese repentino ataque de la nada

-¡Hay que encontrar a Harry primero!-le combatió Lily quien por más caso que le hiciera al nuevo líder de la orden, era capaz de maldecirlo si no encontraban a su hijo primero. A Robert no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar y la orden decidió dividirse y buscar por todos lados, aunque conociendo al muchacho Potter, podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Pero si no se equivocaban, algo pasaba en la ciudad. Así que lo más seguro era que Harry estuviera donde hubiera problemas.

-¿Cómo sabremos si alguien lo encontró?-preguntó Sirius, desesperado por partir en la búsqueda pero esa duda era seria. La mirada de todos lo desconcertó porque nadie tenía solución para eso.

Entonces Hermione recordó algo muy importante.

-¡con esto!-exclamó triunfal, sacó una bolsita de piel mágica y vació el contenido en la mesa más cercana. Varios galeones aparecieron, pero nadie les vio algo fuera de lo normal para que sirvieran como medio de contacto. Robert miraba a la castaña con cierta curiosidad. Hasta que Ron fue el que habló.

-estos se calientan si alguien frota uno-tomó una de las monedas y la frotó, los demás a simple vista no sufrieron cambio pero fue Remus quien se acercó a tocarlos, retirando la mano de inmediato. Todos esperaban expectantes su respuesta

-están calientes-

Grandes sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de la orden, pero aún quedaba por decidir el lugar donde se encontrarían después de cumplir esta última misión, Robert sabía que no podían regresar a la escuela.

-lo mejor será separarnos-les indicó a todos –sabremos que han encontrado al muchacho pero debemos formar pequeños grupos y dividirnos. No se lo que pase allá afuera pero lo que si es seguro es que si nos reunimos todos en un lugar y nos atrapan…será el fin-su voz sonaba grave, y eso dejó a todos peor de asustados.

Sin perder más tiempo se dividieron en tres grupos. No eran tan pequeños como el líder de la orden del fénix esperaba pero funcionaría. Lily, James, Alice, Frank y los Weasley junto con los muchachos formarían un grupo que se escondería en casa de los LongBottom. Remus, Sirius, Regulus, Ariana, Aberforth, Godric, Salazar, Helga y Rowena formarían otro grupo que se escondería en la casa de los hermanos Dumbledore. La orden de Merlín y aquellos miembros restantes de la orden del fénix como Moody, Nymphadora, Shackelbolt y los demás maestros de Hogwarts se esconderían en la fortaleza de Merlín junto con el mago.

Ya con las órdenes dadas y dicho que en cuanto se diera la señal de que habían encontrado a Harry, todos volvieran sus refugios y no salieran hasta nueva orden; comenzaron la búsqueda.

* * *

Gellert apresuraba un poco a los editores del periódico de Londres y Francia. Si bien la mayoría de las ciudades habían sido tomadas en unas horas, de tosas formas se tenía que hacer oficial su retorno y triunfo.

Voldemort le había quitado el control de Londres, el mago tenebroso había insistido en ser él quien tuviera el control por allá. Lo dejó, no duraría mucho este tipo de "reparto" del mundo, de eso se encargaría. Cuando todos estuvieran lo suficientemente confiados, los atacaría por donde menos lo esperaran, por hoy se tenía que quedar apacible, como si todo fuera de maravilla.

Volviendo a su realidad, miró a Dumbledore sentado a lado de un gran ventanal del ministerio francés. Suspiró y se acercó él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó algo indiferente y mirando por el ventanal también

-me preocupa Harry-confesó el anciano que parecía no olvidar todo su "antigua" vida, según Gellert

-¿Qué habría de pasar con él?-preguntó de nuevo

* * *

Las calles de Francia estaban desoladas. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, con razón, eran altas horas de la madrugada y la mayoría de las personas estaban dormidas. Lo malo sería el amargo despertar que tendrían al enterarse de lo que en verdad pasó mientras tenían dulces sueños. Cuando quisieran ir a algún lado se encontrarían con mortífagos por todos lados o bestias horribles. No era para nada bueno.

Seguía caminando. Lo que había sido una lluvia insistente de dos horas ahora solo era una llovizna que impedía que su ropa se secara con el fuerte viento que hacía. Caminaba con ambos brazos cruzados para protegerse del frío que le había dado. Llevaba la capucha de su túnica puesta para esconder lo que sería el rostro de la derrota aunque solo hubiera sido él quien peleara y por ese mismo motivo hubiera perdido.

Sus piernas ya estaban entumecidas, pero trataba de caminar lo más cercano a cualquier lugar y no quedar a la intemperie para lo que sería el enfrentamiento de ese día pero en unas horas más. No quería ir a Harvard, pero si estaba en lo correcto, ya nadie estaría ahí. Sabia de memoria donde estaban las casas de cada uno de los miembros de la orden, pero no quería llegar con las malas noticias de que la oscuridad había triunfado y él no los había detenido. Tampoco podía aparecerse, estaba agotado.

Miró a ambos lados en la mitad de una calle en la que se encontraba parado, ya no podía llegar a ningún lado. Un fuerte viento le erizó la piel y le removió un poco la túnica dándole más frío del que ya tenía. Ya no se iba a mover de ahí. Estaba cansado por no haber dormido y la lucha que había tenido con la alianza y sus seguidores. Se iba a dejar caer sentado al suelo cuando alguien lo sostuvo.

Suspiró medio frustrado porque lo hubieran encontrado, la otra mitad de su suspiro era que dependiendo de la persona que estuviera en ese momento a su lado, el sermón sería severo. Pero a menos de que una persona tuviera tres brazos, porque sentía que tres manos lo tomaban, supo enseguida entonces que eran dos personas. De inmediato su mente viajó a la imagen de sus padres –oh no-. También podían ser mortífagos pero la idea de que lo estuvieran ayudando era de lo más extraña. No, ya no debería juzgar a nadie porque lo conociera o su pasado. "especialmente por su pasado" las cosas no estaban bien por eso.

Levantó un poco la vista, y mientras veía la ropa de quien lo sostenía con dos manos se dio cuenta de que era hombre y por fortuna o algo parecido no era su padre. Así que la otra persona no era su madre. Su vista se levantó un poco más hasta toparse con la mirada de Sirius. Suspiró de nuevo, si bien no era el diablo en persona, era algo así como el cómplice.

-¿Qué pasa?-habló la otra persona presente, así por fin Harry supo que quienes lo habían encontrado eran los hermanos Black.

-no lo se-susurró Sirius y Harry desvió la mirada de nuevo, no quería empezar ese enfrentamiento en plena calle, pero se tomó con fuerza del brazo de su padrino.

Los dos hermanos miraron alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y poder desaparecer, pero justo cuando se querían ir, una voz insignificante se escuchó.

-buenas noches-saludó el hombre como no queriendo ser escuchado.

Sirius no pudo contenerse y sacó su varita con un rápido movimiento invisible a los ojos de sus dos acompañantes, si tenía una oportunidad de acabar con él, no dudaría en que fuera ahora que nadie lo parecía detener. Momento, ¿nadie lo detenía? Regulus estaba actuando extraño pero…Harry era quien siempre le decía que bajara la varita, que no valía la pena.

Peter salió a la luz de un farol, parado lo más erguido que podía. Su aspecto de rata nunca desaparecería.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó amenazante Sirius –será mejor que te vayas si no quieres una muerte instantánea en estos momentos-

Hizo a Harry que lo soltara, Regulus pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y lo alejó del animago quien parecía querer empezar una batalla. Los dos se alejaron una distancia considerable pero el Black menor no se quería ir hasta que Sirius arreglara ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-no es contigo con quien quiero hablar Sirius-se atrevió a decir Colagusano y miró directamente a Harry quien no le prestaba atención

-lo que sea que tengas que hacer aquí será conmigo-le confrontó el animago –créeme que todavía no olvido mis doce años en Azkaban-

La cara del mortífago reflejó culpa, algo que tomó desprevenido a Sirius. Pero creía que todo eso era una trampa así que no se podía dar el lujo de confiar en una simple expresión.

-tengo algo importante que decirle a Harry-intentó de nuevo Peter, la mirada de Sirius se vio desconcertada. Regulus trató de preguntarle a Harry si sabía si eso era cierto o no, pero Peter continuó su labor –"esta no es tu lucha"-le dijo en tono suave

Los hermanos Black no entendieron a que se refería o lo interpretaron de una manera extraña. Harry por su parte no le estaba poniendo atención a nada alrededor de él, pero escuchó las palabras vagamente en su mente. No contestó pero dio un suspiro cansado.

Sirius bajó su varita dejando de apuntar al antiguo merodeador y fue a lado de su hermano y su ahijado. Antes de desaparecer, le dirigió una mirada severa a Colagusano, quien tenía cara de alguien que había cumplido con su deber aunque fuera contra su voluntad y moral.

* * *

Alguien había activado los galeones mágicos, así que era hora de volver a los distintos refugios. Sea quien sea que hubiera encontrado a Harry, los Potter lo agradecían, pero no sabrían quién hasta más tarde, por ahora las órdenes eran volver y no salir hasta que se indicara lo contrario.

A la casa de los hermanos Dumbledore regresaron primero los fundadores, Godric fue el primero en preguntar:

-¿Quién encontró a Harry?-

-no lo sabemos-contestó Ariana –todavía no llegan todos los del grupo de nosotros; pero también podría ser alguien de otro grupo-salió a la cocina después de la explicación por unas tazas de té, hacía frío y a todos los que llegaran les agradaría algo caliente.

-lo bueno es que lo encontraron-expresó Salazar como apoyo a su amigo

No quedaba más que esperar, pero justo cuando los cuatro fundadores se juntaban en la sala con Abeforth y Ariana, alguien llamó a la puerta. Como resorte, Godric fue el primero en levantarse, dejando su taza caliente en manos de Salazar quien de inmediato la puso en la mesa y luego sopló a sus manos.

Gryffindor abrió la puerta y entró primero Regulus, saludando rápidamente con la mirada y asentimiento de cabeza. Atrás venían Sirius y Harry, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo. Desde la pequeña sala todos se levantaron al ver que los hermanos Black habían encontrado a Harry, tenían tantas preguntas sobre lo que había pasado que ya no encontraban por cual empezar.

Sirius hizo caso omiso a todas las miradas pensativas y curiosas. Con un brazo en los hombros de Harry lo dirigió escaleras arriba.

Godric se quedó con la palabra en la boca y una ceja enarcada.

-pero…-

Ariana lo silenció con una mano en la boca y le pidió de favor que esperara. Fue hasta entonces que el león comprendió y se quedó con todos los demás mientras la mujer subía junto con Sirius.

* * *

El animago había llevado a Harry hasta su cama y lo había sentado. Trataba de que se quitase la túnica y que se cambiara de ropa pero simplemente, estaba perdido. Puso sus dos manos a lado de sus mejillas para que le hiciera caso y lo mirara fijamente. Una vez que obtuvo su atención, habló:

-vamos, tienes que descansar y dormir un rato-susurró Sirius paternalmente. Harry alejó las manos de Sirius con las suyas propias mientras empezaba a formular la respuesta

-no podremos-contestó bajando la mirada –no puedo descansar-

-claro que puedes-insistió Sirius tomando de nuevo las manos de si ahijado –al mundo no le pasará nada si cierras los ojos por un rato-

El animago no sabía obviamente lo que había pasado, así que no se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras hasta que Harry se lanzó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó de inmediato

-terminó-susurró Harry en tono bajo

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó un muy espantado Sirius Black

-nuestro trabajo-completó Harry –perdimos-

* * *

_hi...readers!_

_se que estoy algo tardada en actualizar pero tengo mis motivos. Los cuales no expresaré hasta que sea necesario._

_¿cuantos capis tuvo el secreto de merlin?...¿entonces cuantos creen que tendrá la alianza? así es, los mismo así que cuenten cuantos faltan para el final, tomando en cuenta que me gusta hacer los dos últimos capítulos largos (ahora que lo pienso debería estar trabajando en eso!!! oh no!!! escribr anypotter!!!)_

_puntos importantes:_

_-que quizo decir colagusano?_

_-que hará la orden?_

_-como acabará todo?_

_bueno, no digo nada más. Pero lo que si me atrevo a comentar es que: !YA FALTA DEMASIADO POCO PARA EL FIN! recordemos que apartir del penúltimo capi son 3 dias para publicar el gran final, y que un review es una hora menos y una autora feliz! contenta y emocionada!_

_no haré mas largo el cuento y creo que me despido. Visiten mi profile pues tengo un link el cual muchos pudieron. "habrá sido buena idea publicar mi original en fictionpress?" solo ustedes dirán si lo mio es el fandom de hp o los puedo entretener con mis propias ideas, los espero en Black Wings._

_ill be back_

_anypotter_


	27. Obedecerás a la Oscuridad

**_...Obedecerás a la Oscuridad..._**

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba y todos estaban con la mente en blanco en cuanto a emociones que sentir porque no sabían si estar felices por algún motivo o preocupados y tristes por otra cosa. Sentían que un gran pedazo de información importante les hacía falta en sus mentes, algo que no podían pasar desapercibido.

La entrada de los hermanos Black y Harry los dejó con más preguntas de las que ya tenían. Los fundadores estaban formulando todo tipo de ideas tontas, o eso creían porque todo lo que lograban armar al pasar tanto tiempo sin respuestas, lo desechaban por nuevas ideas, y ninguna de ellas grata o que se considerara de buen augurio para ellos. Y Godric se estaba desesperando por aquello.

-no me gusta, no me gusta-repitió caminando de un lado a otro. A esa típica escena le había dado un giro diferente, porque en lugar de caminar en un mismo pedazo frente a los demás, caminaba alrededor de toda la casa y cuando llegaba a pasar frente a los demás habitantes les repetía las mismas palabras.

-eso ya lo sabemos, ahora…¿podrías hacernos el favor de sentarte?-le interrumpió Salazar parándose frente a él antes de que Gryffindor le diera otra vuelta a la casa. No les estaba ayudando en nada el verlo merodeando de un lado a otro, en cambio sí los estaba poniendo más nerviosos.

Ariana estaba nerviosa y no por el hecho de no tener respuestas en ese momento. Sentía en su interior que algo muy malo había pasado, al referente a su familia, pero Abeforth estaba con ella, Albus no pero aquél era un mago fuerte. Se podía cuidar solo sin necesidad de que ella estuviera a sus espaldas, ojalá fuera lo mismo de ella. Ahora su mente volaba a recuerdos no muy lejanos. La reciente guerra donde se supone que Voldemort había muerto definitivamente. Ella siempre estuvo acompañada de su hermano, por más que trataba de alejarse un poco de él para pelear y defenderse por su cuenta no podía. El miedo a la magia seguía latente en ella, todavía temía levitar una simple cosa, así que los hechizos mortales y maldiciones eran su peor temor.

Sabía que en dado momento lo perdería, y no sería más la protegida de su hermano. Cuando llegara el momento podría ser útil como todo miembro de la orden del fénix, eso deseaba. No sabía ni por qué pensaba eso en estos momentos.

Se levantó del sofá y su hermano la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla porque obviamente sabía a donde iría. Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente, dándole a entender que no se entrometería en nada, solo iría a revisar como iban las cosas y si Sirius necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

No se habían movido un solo centímetro de la posición en la que estaban. El mayor de ellos dos porque no entendía las palabras de su ahijado y trataba de buscar una respuesta al acertijo. Pero, no se podía decir lo mismo de su ahijado quien cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de despertar de una horrible pesadilla.

Harry hasta deseaba que lo que estaba pasando fuera una visión que Voldemort le estaba mandando para torturarlo, que aquél mago tenebroso hubiera encontrado una nueva forma de acecharlo, pero que fuera realidad todo lo que había pasado hacía que le diera más dolor de cabeza y se abrazara más a su padrino.

-¿Qué pasó?-intentó de nuevo el Black, hace 10 minutos que había hecho la misma pregunta y no le dieron respuesta. Cada 10 minutos hacía la misma pregunta con la esperanza de que las cosas hubieran cambiado algo.

El muchacho se resignó a que de una manera u otra, todos se enterarían. Ya fuera porque él en un momento dado se los dijera, o porque se dieran cuenta al salir a la calle, y en lugar de encontrar aurores patrullando las calles y vigilando el orden, fueran mortífagos infringiendo temor y dolor a las personas. Tenía que decirles él, por lo menos a alguien que fuera capaz de comunicar a los demás la situación en la que se encontraban. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por dejarle todo claro a su padrino, así él correría la voz:

-el mundo está perdido-susurró en voz baja, levantó un poco la cabeza para armarse de valor.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Sirius de inmediato, sorprendido y aterrado. Con sus propias manos alejó a su ahijado un poco para tratar de mirarlo a los ojos y que se lo confirmara

-la alianza tiene el control-le contestó Harry. Se separaron por completo. Estaban los dos sentados en el piso, iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. El animago estaba sin palabras, el joven mago comprendió que tenía que darse a entender mejor si quería ser escuchado.

-Harry eso no es posible, ¿te aturdieron o que te pasa?-

-es la verdad Sirius, fuimos traicionados-insistió el muchacho.

El Black no quería dar crédito a sus oídos porque era una cualidad de él, el escuchar las cosas mal e interpretarlas de una manera en la que todo parecía un desastre. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo que Harry decía no era mentira, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era verdad, aunque dijera lo más disparatado del mundo siempre le creería, porque se había ganado esa confianza. Entonces si lo que sus oídos habían escuchado era cierto y ninguna de las palabras de Harry había sido alterada por el entorno…negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-intentó por un ángulo diferente

-porque fuimos traicionados-susurró el muchacho que no quería decir nada más, pero no importaba en esos momentos lo que el quisiera, siempre tenía que pensar en los demás. En las personas que dependían de sus decisiones, de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Aunque quería hacerlo con pocas palabras.

-somos una orden muy unida, no puede haber un traidor entre nosotros-intentó convencerlo su padrino, pero la realidad era, que él tampoco sabía si era cierto o no. Para su desgracia ya sabía de antemano cual cambiantes podían ser los roles en la guerra.

-si-suspiró Harry –yo se que no me creerás cuando te diga quien es-el animago enarcó una ceja. Quería ese nombre.

* * *

Ariana subía sigilosamente los escalones, no quería sobresaltar a nadie. Esperaba que las cosas estuvieran un poco mejor de cómo habían empezado hace unas horas, todos estaban inquietos abajo y quería llevarles buenas noticias.

Cuando llegó a la puerta donde se suponía estaban Harry y Sirius, escuchó las dos voces. Una preguntando y la otra respondiendo. Luego se hizo un silencio pesado donde al parecer ninguno de los dos hablaba. No era curiosa pero la necesidad de saber como iban las cosas al inclinó a acercar su oído a la puerta, la cual estaba ligeramente abierta. Cuidó el no poner sus manos sobre ella para que no se abriera más y notaran su presencia.

_-Harry, quiero que me des el nombre-exigió Sirius_

_-Yo se que no me creerás-le contestó el menor_

_-No tengo motivos para no creerte-le contrarió de nuevo el animago_

_-pero se que te parecerá increíble. Me dirás que estoy loco y que vi o escuché mal-_

_-yo nunca diría eso de ti-Sirius se estaba desesperando –esto no es un juego Harry, debes decirme quién es el traidor-_

¿Traidor? Esa era información nueva para Ariana, ¿desde cuando había un traidor en sus filas? No podía ser, no de nuevo. La última vez que la orden del fénix había sido traicionada, personas pagaron el costo. A estas alturas ella admiraba y le debía respeto a todo miembro de la orden, solo de imaginar a cualquiera vendiendo información al enemigo la hacía negar ferozmente con la cabeza. Era algo increíble en toda la extensión de la palabra.

* * *

Sirius no le quitaba la vista de encima a Harry. El muchacho parecía querer decir el nombre pero se le hacía difícil el pronunciarlo siquiera, no quería imaginar quien era, Sirius no tenía cabeza para creer de nuevo que los habían vendido. No después de todo lo que pasó él por el último traidor.

-¿me lo vas a decir?-preguntó de nuevo.

Ya no le quedaba más remedio, quizás si lo decía se quitaría una carga de encima. Muy difícilmente revelaría ese secreto.

-Dumbledore-susurró apenas audible, Sirius juntó el entrecejo y se acercó a Harry.

-¿Dumbledore sabe quien es?-preguntó. En ese momento el ojiverde deseó que las palabras se pudieran dibujar en el aire.

-no-

-¿entonces quién es Harry? por favor, no más rodeos-rogó el animago

Deseaba tanto deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta que le obstruía el paso de oxígeno a los pulmones. Quería poder decirlo tan alto como su mente le ordenaba, tan convencido como debía estarlo de ahora en adelante para enfrentar a quien le enseñó todos los principios que hoy practicaba. Para poder vencer a quien más confianza le tuvo en los años más importantes de su vida. A quien le fue fiel incluso cuando todo apuntaba lo contrario. Pero aunque su lógica tenía la razón, después de lo que había visto en las últimas horas no le quedaba la más mínima duda de que su director no era el mismo hombre que antes había conocido y admirado. Tenía que decirlo convencido para convencer.

-Dumbledore-repitió fuerte y claro. De nuevo Sirius tenía cara de signo de interrogación y esta vez pensaba en desatorarse.

-si me dijiste que Dumbledore no sabe quien es, ¿por qué me repites el nombre?-preguntó

-Sirius…-suspiró, cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo para que su padrino lo entendiera. Era obvio que tenía que decir las cosas como son y sin dar más rodeos al asunto –Dumbledore no te puede decir quien es el traidor por que…-

Parecía que el mismo tiempo se había detenido para escucharlo hablar. Escuchar esa verdad. Nada ni nadie emitía ningún sonido y parecía que Sirius hacía lo imposible por mantener el aire en sus pulmones y no emitir ningún sonido a la hora de que Harry le dijera el nombre.

-Dumbledore es el traidor-

¿Había eco en la habitación? ¿Por qué escuchaba el nombre de su director repitiéndose varias veces? Su padrino parecía no reaccionar ante las palabras, no quiso siquiera pasarle la mano por el frente de su cara o le exigiría una vez más que lo repitiera. Y ahora se sentía aplastado por el sepulcral silencio.

* * *

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Su hermano el traidor? ¡Había escuchado mal ¿no?!

* * *

Sirius no podía respirar porque no digería las palabras. En su cerebro se golpeaban con las paredes de su cráneo pero no se metían al conducto donde iba la verdad, donde debería creerle a su ahijado. Se aguantó las ganas de decirle que había escuchado o visto mal, pero sobre aviso no hay engaño y Harry se lo había advertido. Además, al ver el trabajo que le había costado al muchacho contarle, pues le daba más la razón, si eso era cierto, era sumamente difícil y extraño.

Cuando intentó abrir la boca para expresar un –oh- o cualquier sílaba, un sonido fuerte, como el de algo cayendo se escuchó fuera del cuarto. Antes de poder girar la cabeza, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente por un fuerte empujón. Los dos por fin centraron la vista en la entrada.

-¡Ariana!-Sirius se levantó como rayo del suelo al ver a la hermana del director en el suelo. Por Merlín, si había escuchado la plática…

Harry todavía no podía reaccionar, primero se tenía que destrancar de lo que había dicho y luego ponerle atención a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de Ariana en el suelo, aparentemente desmayada. Solo aparente. Tenía que ver, y ayudar a su padrino.

Se apoyó de sus dos manos para levantarse del suelo, pero cuando se pudo parar y estiró el pie para dar el primer paso, sus rodillas fallaron de nuevo llevándolo estrepitosamente al suelo. No pudo meter sus manos a tiempo para evitarlo. Y terminó tendido en el suelo. Con el puño cerrado, golpeó su mano al suelo diciendo:

-rayos-decepcionado de sí mismo, a veces se sentía tan inútil.

Sirius por su parte miró todo y se desesperó más. Ariana parecía en un estado parecido al infarto y su ahijado, bueno, no encontraba que hacer y él solo no podía. Tenía que pedir ayuda.

-¡Regulus!-gritó desesperadamente, de inmediato se escucharon pasos apresurados y voces asustadas.

* * *

Solo había pasado una hora más y no tenía cabeza para nada. Las noticias parecían ir de mal en peor. Ariana estaba muy mal, lo que había escuchado le había causado una fuerte impresión, más de lo que podía soportar. No se podía salir de la casa porque mortífagos rondaban el perímetro, así que Sirius dio por cierta la versión de Harry. Ariana no podía ser atendida más que con lo que hubiera en la casa, eso no era una buena noticia.

Todos andaban en movimiento, los fundadores trataban de establecer contacto con los demás, pero la red flu tenía problemas. Abeforth se encontraba demasiado asustado. Todos tenían algo en mente. Remus se encontraba con Sirius, el animago e había quedado sentado en un sofá porque al fin su ahijado se había dormido. Recargado en él pero dormido y eso era lo que contaba, no se movería porque podría despertarlo.

El licántropo se abstenía de hacer preguntas pero por la cara de Sirius, el hombre guardaba algo grande en su interior. Parecía querer decir algo, apretaba sus labios para no soltarlo pero la dura verdad era que lo tendría que decir aunque entendiera ahora lo difícil que había sido que Harry le contara.

-se que te mueres de ganas de decir algo Canuto-intentó Remus sin mirarlo fijamente para no presionarlo más. El animago movió un poco sus hombros para acomodarse mejor, Harry protestó. Se quedaron callados esperando que el muchacho volviera al profundo sueño.

-no es algo bueno, te lo aseguro-le contestó

-¿no podrías decírmelo?-preguntó de nuevo Remus –es mejor que lo saques y no que te quedes con eso adentro-

-no necesitamos más presiones en este ambiente-le indicó el animago. El otro entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, pero no podía evitar pensar que era alfo muy importante como para callarlo.

-¿tiene que ver con lo que pasó hoy?-preguntó

-bastante. Desgraciadamente- el Black sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y tenía que pausarse para respirar. El hueco que daba a su estómago parecía cerrado, no parecía pasar ni el oxígeno. Y para mal, solo recordaba haberse sentido así una vez, y fue cuando salió en la búsqueda de Peter. Suspiró de mala gana solo de recordarlo y compararlo con la actualidad.

-está bien, si no me quieres decir no lo hagas-le dijo Remus obviamente con sarcasmo. Pero el animago parecía no haberlo notado, se quedó más callado, con la mirada seria, con los ojos estrechados como si estuviera planeando una venganza.

En ese momento alguien venía bajando de las escaleras. Regulus apareció en el marco de la puerta. Se miraba preocupado y cansado pero no dejaría el ardua labor que llevaba a cabo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?-preguntó Remus, el Black menor se sentó a su lado y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-muy mal. Tendremos que movernos de aquí para conseguir ayuda médica-los otros dos hombres se miraron entre si un poco alarmados. Sirius más que Remus porque sabía más o menos lo peligroso que era salir bajo esas circunstancias.

* * *

Planes mal hechos por la prisa que tenían. Iban caminando entre las sombras, no podían llegar por red flu, no se podían aparecer y no tenían más opciones. Por fortuna un hospital no muy grande pero bueno se encontraba a unas calles.

Eran cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche pero aún así, cuando cruzaban de un lado a otro, la luna los descubría a la vista de nadie. Por fortuna no había personas en las calles, o lo que más temían mortífagos. Llevaban a Ariana levitando, y se movían lo más rápido que podían pero aún así no era suficiente, no debían hacer movimientos bruscos.

Al principio del grupo iban Salazar, Regulus y Rowena. En el medio iban los que tenían que ser cuidados porque aunque Harry no lo quisiera, Sirius estaba siendo demasiado sobre protector con él. Y al final cubriendo la retaguardia se encontraban Godric, Remus y Helga. Ya estaban a dos calles de llegar, alcanzaban a ver las luces blancas del edificio, cuando de pronto una voz los detuvo y agarró desprevenidos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó una voz áspera y suave, como un susurro. Todos se giraron hacia atrás, Fenrir Greyback estaba parado más tranquilamente de lo que les gustaba.

Remus personalmente salió del grupo y se posicionó en el frente.

-será mejor que te vayas mortífago-exigió el merodeador, no estaba de ánimos sin contar que aquél le debía mucho. El hombre lobo oscuro negó divertidamente con la cabeza mientras alzaba su mano y movía un solo dedo, de derecha a izquierda y parecía disfrutarlo demasiado.

-así no se les habla a sus superiores-recriminó maléficamente, posó su mirada especialmente en el más joven del grupo. Sirius de inmediato pasó una mano por los hombros de su ahijado y lo jaló consigo. Todos se miraban desconcertados por esas palabras ¿Qué había dicho?

Pero el muchacho sabía que este sería el primer paso para sobrevivir. Aunque le doliera en el fondo aceptarlo, no tenían tiempo para iniciar una lucha, no había nada de tiempo. Tenía que salir de ese embrollo lo más rápido que pudiera o se armaría un gran lío antes de que se explicaran muchas cosas, tenía que actuar, agachar un poco la cabeza y tragarse todo tipo de soluciones violentas.

Apartó el brazo de Sirius quien no opuso mucha resistencia al no saber lo que tramaba Harry. Su ahijado se abrió camino entre los presentes hasta quedar a tan solo 3 metros del hombre lobo. Todos lo miraban algo incrédulos, ¿Por qué no atacaba? Ya todos apretaban sus varitas en la palma de sus manos, pero Harry parecía un tanto tranquilo, estando en una situación incómoda. Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fueron sus palabras.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo-ni siquiera tenía la varita en la mano y lo más importante ¿Por qué le estaba dando a un mortífago explicaciones? La simple salida rápida era atacar al mortífago y de ser posible asesinarlo. Fenrir pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

-¿A dónde se dirigen?-preguntó y eso continuó con las bocas abiertas de los miembros de la orden

-necesitamos atención médica-respondió Harry, el mortífago miró a la persona que levitaban e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-váyanse-les ordenó ferozmente

Harry miró el suelo a su izquierda, ¿Qué acaba de hacer? Todos seguro lo miraban como algo sumamente extraño, quizás hasta lo querían asesinar por hablar de esa forma con un mortífago. ¿Desde cuando se les tenía que pedir permiso a ellos? Greyback se fue tan rápido como vino y Harry se giró de nuevo a los demás, pero no se atrevió a mirarlos a la cara. El primero en protestar fue Godric.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-se miraba muy enojado por lo sucedido, el nunca se inclinaría ante un mortífago, y aborrecía pensar que lo que alguien de su casa había hecho fuera el recibir órdenes de una persona como esa.

Sirius intervino, estaba armando el rompecabezas poco a poco y no le agradaba lo que estaba resultando. Pero tenía que hacer algo antes de que el león se comiera vivo a su ahijado.

-es…parte de lo que está pasando-todos miraron a Sirius porque obviamente sabía algo más que ellos, luego miraron como Harry asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

-no me gusta nada-susurró Remus quien no entendía, pero una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Estaban en el hospital, Ariana era atendida y los demás estaban en la sala de espera. Regulus había podido contactar al resto de la orden y muchos iban en camino al mismo lugar, para verse e irse después todos juntos.

Aunque no era un hábito normal de Remus, caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de descifrar todo de una vez por todas. No le gustaban esos acertijos a medias que entre Sirius y Harry le estaban dando. Quería saber todo y lo quería saber ya. Se tomaba el cabello con desesperación y aunque Sirius lo miraba no hacía nada para detenerlo, había dejado claro que no diría nada hasta que toda la orden estuviera completa, claro, exceptuando a Dumbledore.

El hospital tenía una radio, y para no seguir tan estresados, Regulus la había encendido. Hasta ahora había pura música de elevador muggle por ser tan altas horas de la noche, pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido extraño. Se levantó de su asiento para sintonizarla de nuevo, pero antes de tocar el botón, se escuchó una voz:

_Nuevo decreto de Gobierno, las reglas del nuevo ministro…_

La orden en su totalidad entró por la puerta del hospital, justo para oír la noticia.

* * *

_Veamos, miles de "lo siento" al parecer no tienen mucho valor porque se que esperan el final de este fic, más que el de otros de los míos, con ansias._

_En verdad, la imaginación se suicidó por tirarse de la torre de astronomía, y este capítulo fue forzado, un poco. Los dos que vienen son del final y pues... saben que los hago largos y los divido en dos, así que no subiré uno si no tengo los dos acabados así que espero ponerme al cien con eso de inmediato, pero con los miles de trabajos que tengo me la ponen difícil._

_El punto es:_

_Tengo ya planeado el final pero no se cómo esciribirlo y sin mi laptop es peor, las teclas de mi computadora de escritorio son demasiado duras....al grano!._

_la vez pasada les pregunté sobre qué querían ver, algunos dieron rienda suelta a sus gustos y lo agradezco. Les aseguro que este final será lo contrario al otro, (ya se imaginarán muajaja) y pues, si quieren decirme que se les antoja quizás pueda acomodarlo._

_sería bueno ver sus reviews animándome contra estas malditas teclas que no se dejan. Y más dando ánimos para el final._

_Mas apoyo = a una autora menos estresada y feliz_

_sus ideas = a una catástrofe de final (con mis locas invenciones basta pero bueno) _

_solo dos capis más, uno seguido del otro como la mecánica de la vez pasada si? =D_

_decidido, el secreto de merlín tendrá 3ra parte...que mello, claro, si aún quieren._

_dando un gran suspiro me despido._

_anypotter_


	28. El negro más Oscuro

**...El negro más Oscuro...**

Todo era un caos, eso era de esperarse. Aunque tenía la sensación de deja vú, nada era igual que la última vez. Para su mala suerte, las cosas estaban multiplicadas por 10. Eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor en ningún sentido porque le asustaba como podrían terminar las cosas esta vez. Tenía mucho que arriesgar y mucho que perder si las cosas no salían como las tenía planeadas. Se esforzó en cada uno de los detalles, pero no lo había hecho como la última vez que el tiempo le sobraba. En cambio, todo lo de hoy fue prácticamente hecho de la nada.

Todos estaban en la madriguera, el único lugar que quedaba a salvo. Tantos hechizos puestos sobre esa casa al paso de los años, hoy la hacían tan impenetrable como Hogwarts, claro, si es que existiera.

Estaban sentados a lo largo de una gran mesa que era como para 30 personas y aún así se alcanzaban a oír y ver muy bien. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer, se habían puesto de acuerdo en ello pero el sentimiento de una pieza faltante se hacía latente al paso de los minutos.

Cada quien tenía sus propio papeles, su montaña de pergaminos. En ellos buscaban una y otra vez fallas al plan que habían tardado días en hacer, porque sabían que sería su única oportunidad.

Molly iba y venía con tazas de té o café para todos, Ariana la ayudaba. Eso mantenía a toda la orden un poco más despierta y concentrados en lo que hacían, pero ni ellas mismas sabían lo que pasaba, cada paso lo daban como títeres, comandados por algo en su interior. Lily se levantaba de vez en cuando a servir pequeños bocadillos, panes y emparedados, pero la señora Weasley y Ariana la sentaban de nuevo para que continuara siendo de ayuda en los planes de la orden.

Las cosas en la larga mesa no estaban mejor que los ánimos de sus miembros. Por más que intentaran encontrar ayuda de cualquier lado, no hallaban nada. Estaban encerrados en una gran burbuja que los mantenía incomunicados con el mundo exterior, incluidos los posibles aliados. La desesperación de tener algo planeado les estaba ganando, obstruyendo los buenos planes que se les pudieran ocurrir, esas ideas que aparecían de la nada y cambiaban la perspectiva.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar a menos de que fuera necesario o que se le preguntara directamente. Sus mentes estaban en blanco, por más que trataban de pensar en una solución, se les iba. Ni siquiera alcanzaban a expresar lo que tenían en la punta de la lengua cuando se quedaban mudos por algún extraño motivo. Casi sospechaban de un hechizo puesto por Gellert, aunque, ya estaban alucinando.

Buscaban con tanta desesperación una respuesta que tenía a cada uno de los habitantes esa casa metidos en la reunión, menor o mayor de edad. Miembro o no miembro, opinaban con un simple "si" o "no" a la idea que se daba. Era tan simple como una votación, se daba una idea y si la mayoría la rechazaba o aceptaba, eso se haría. No estaban siendo objetivos en lo que querían, y eso nublaba cada paso que daban. Lo sabían y aún así no cambiaban la estrategia.

Harry miraba todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos como una película muda. Las distintas señas de desesperación o desacuerdo de todos. Las negaciones, los ceños fruncidos y algunos ojos rojos o ensombrecidos por la falta de horas de sueño. Como se tomaban la cabeza o el cabello en caso de las mujeres como su madre, jugando con la punta de sus mechones pelirrojos. Giraba su cabeza a la izquierda y a su lado veía a Hermione, quien parecía encontrar entretenido el material del que estaba hecha la mesa. A su derecha Ron, su amigo que se estaba quedando dormido sobre la mesa, sobre su brazo izquierdo. Con la otra mano tomaba inconscientemente una taza de porcelana. La escena no podía ser más bizarra, incolora e insípida.

Aunque sabía en el gran lío que estaban metidos, no podía creer que no sintiera nada respecto a lo que podía pasar el día de mañana. Esta vez no era confianza lo que lo hacía mantenerse tan tranquilo, más bien pensaba que era como si su cuerpo le dijera que guardara fuerzas. No tenía idea de para que pero le hacía caso. Sus oídos no escuchaban lo que lo demás decían y eso hacía que su ritmo cardiaco estuviera tan tranquilo e invisible. No se movía un solo milímetro, no veía a sus propios dedos moverse, pero el simple hecho de que su mente estuviera registrando la hora del día que alcanzaba a ver en el reloj de los Weasley, le indicaba que por el momento no estaba muerto.

Miró por la ventana. Eran 3 de la tarde y esa misma noche atacarían ellos. No tenían apoyo de nadie, y solo ellos intentarían derrocar a la amenaza del mundo. Un mundo negro y oscurecido.

Nubes negras como las de las grandes tormentas se arremolinaban alrededor de lo que sería el sol. Ningún rayo alcanzaba a atravesar tan densa capa y eso deprimía más a todos. ¿Cómo pelear contra algo que era más grande que ellos? simplemente era algo no visto o imaginado por sus mentes.

Regresó a la realidad con un vago sonido que entró a su mente. De golpe regresó su vista a la reunión, dando un pequeño brinco. Notó que no había sido el único porque sus dos amigos también trataban de poner atención a lo que pasaba y por qué ese repentino llamado de atención a quien fuera.

Robert, el único organizador de todo lo que pasaba miraba a todos con extrema seriedad. En su mano tenía una especie de pedazo de madera, grueso. El trío no sabía de donde lo había sacado y cuando, pero lo que contaba era que parecía querer empezar a decir algo.

El silencio se hizo presente de manera pesada y asfixiante:

-es todo-dijo. Palabras tan sencillas y cortantes hicieron a la mayoría reaccionar, a los demás prestar atención.

-¿Qué?-preguntó mecánicamente Regulus, todos estaban de acuerdo con esa simple expresión

-no hay nada más que hacer-siguió Robert –no hay más de que hablar-

-¡atacaremos esta noche!-le recordó Sirius al hombre pero este fortaleció su palabra

-¿entonces que más quieres decir? ¿Qué más tienen en mente?-preguntó al desafiante y todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio sin hacer siquiera una mueca –eso sospeché-miró a todos, no los culpaba de nada pero tenían que darse cuenta de la realidad.

-¿a las 10?-preguntó Moody, recapitulando el plan -¿a las 10 simultáneamente?-

-así es-contestó Robert mientras tomaba unas hojas de la mesa y las guardaba dentro de un gran libro, una vez que terminó miró a todos a la cara, con algo de sentimiento en su expresión como si fuera la última vez que los vería. Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de todos y desapareció, dejando una silla vacía en la gran mesa.

Padres, hijos y amigos se miraron. Antes de deshacer su última reunión juntos. Un gran suspiro general se hizo presente antes de que todos se empezaran a levantar ordenadamente de sus sillas y en diferentes direcciones. Nadie hizo comentario alguno, tenían tanto que hacer y a la vez nada. Tanto en que pensar pero nada que hacer para apoyar su campaña contra la alianza, así que nadie buscó entablar una conversación con nadie, no estaban de humor.

* * *

James se paró en la cocina de la madriguera mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín de en frente. Recargó sus manos en el mueble que tenía frente a él sin dejar de admirar el hermoso paisaje que tenía en frente. No, no era el día porque a una fecha como esa no se le podía llamar hermosa o algo parecido, no era el sol escondido tras las gruesas nubes, no, era quien estaba afuera lo que hacía que su vista se deleitara.

Una silueta joven, de 17 años apenas. Cabello color azabache y unos lindos ojos esmeraldas. No podía pedir nada más para deleitar su vista. Hacia varios años había creído que su vida estaba completa, cuando se casó con la mujer perfecta. Pero nueve meses después supo que su felicidad no tenía límite. Pero como siempre algo tenía que perseguir a su familia.

Hoy que vivía con todo lo que había deseado, o por lo menos con las dos personas más importantes en su vida, presentía algo muy malo. Hace tiempo, en vísperas del 31 de Octubre de aquella noche que cambió por completo la vida de su familia, presentía algo malo. Un presentimiento latente que le hacía sentirse preocupado y no por su persona si no por los que lo rodeaban, en ese caso, Lily y Harry. Desgraciadamente se cumplió su sospecha y pasó al muy malo, lo que había sido el ataque de Voldemort, por ese motivo le asustaba lo que presentía esta vez.

Aunque habían pasado ya varios años, no podía evitar sentir cierta melancolía. A él no le importaba dejar este mundo si así conseguía la paz que tanto anhelaba su hijo, y se iría muy tranquilo sabiendo que era un joven fuerte y capaz, de enfrentarse al mundo sin problema alguno. Un gran mago de valores y principios impecables. Si, estaba muy orgulloso de lo que era y de lo que sería, porque a pesar de que él no continuara en ese mundo, sabía que su hijo seguiría adelante. Y no estaba preocupado por dejarlo, porque sabía que no se quedaría solo. Sirius estaba ahí, y también Remus, el primero para divertir y platicar con Harry; el segundo para asegurarse de que todo se mantuviera en orden. Que su hijo estuviera al cuidado de dos merodeadores no sería dañino. Además estaba Regulus quien ya prácticamente era otro merodeador, una combinación extraña entre la responsabilidad de Lunático y el espíritu libre de Canuto.

La lista era larga, su hijo no se quedaría solo.

-¿en que piensas?-preguntó una voz a su espalda que pronto se unió a su lada y ambos se quedaron observando por la ventana, Sirius no obtuvo respuesta así que adivinó -¿Harry?-cuando vio a James asentir lentamente entendió algo de lo que sentía su amigo

-¿Qué va a pasar esta noche?-preguntó James, no a Sirius en especial, más bien era como estar pensando en voz alta, pero el animago también quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Suspiró fuertemente.

-será el fin-le contestó y James lo miró extrañado

-¿el fin de qué o quien?-

-no lo se. Pero te aseguro que va a llegar el fin-Sirius estaba muy seguro de lo que decía porque era lo único que se atrevería a asegurar. Si la orden del fénix se esforzaba en ganar, sería el fin de la alianza. Pero si las cosas se ponían al revés…

-¿a que horas formaremos los equipos?-preguntó James tratando de desviar el tema de lo que sería un lúgubre final

-cuando vayamos a partir ¿no?-respondió Sirius

-será duro-pensó en voz alta Cornamenta

-no lo creo. La mayoría de los equipos ya están hechos-insinuó el animago mirando de nuevo por la ventana, viendo a tres jóvenes platicar serenamente

-¿ellos tres serán un solo equipo?-preguntó el Potter con algo de miedo de solo imaginarlo

-no-negó Sirius tranquilamente y James respiró aliviado –sospecho que George, Fred, Ginny y Neville los acompañarán-su amigo se quedó con ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza. Se había tranquilizado con la primera declaración pero lo que le siguió le hizo rodar los ojos con ganas de matar a Sirius.

Creyó por un momento que un adulto los acompañaría.

-se lo que piensas Cornamenta-lo sacó de sus pensamientos –que alguien debería acompañarlos-

-no solo lo pienso Canuto, de hecho me encargaré de que se haga realidad-le aseguró el padre de su ahijado cruzándose de brazos

-bien sabes que ellos no quieren-contradijo el animago –se molestarán si la mitad de la orden está tras ellos-

-es por su seguridad-insistió James, entonces Sirius se giró a él con expresión algo divertida

-mis pulgas necesitan seguridad, ellos no-bromeó –sabes de lo que son capaces por separado, ahora como grupo son más fuertes y si tu hijo es quien los lidera las cosas se ponen duras-

-¿y con eso me convences de…?-

-James, escucha con atención. Así mandes un ejército de magos tras ellos, a los muchachos no les importará. Harán todas esas cosas arriesgadas que les encanta hacer. Míralos-apuntó por la ventana

El Potter vio como ya estaban todos los muchachos reunidos y se veían apacibles, incluso se formaban vagas sonrisas en sus rostros. Sirius retomó la palabra:

-saben que la intención de nosotros es protegerlos a toda costa y no se muestran preocupados por las barreras que les pongamos. Porque también saben que nuestros esfuerzos serán inútiles y ellos terminarán haciendo lo que quieran y arriesgándose de las maneras más tontas y jamás vistas, en especial tu hijo-

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó James entendiendo el punto de su amigo y comenzando a darle la razón

-dejarlos decidir-dijo de inmediato Sirius –darles la libertad de ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos y no intervenir en sus decisiones-

-Canuto, creo que recuerdas el tipo de decisiones que Harry se plantea siempre. ¿Esperas que lo deje tomar una decisión que acabe con su vida?-llegaron al punto del dilema

-a mi no me gustaría ver algo así-concordó el animago y James sonrió al saber que ya le había quitado esa tonta idea de darles rienda suelta a los muchachos –pero…-la sonrisa se le borró a Cornamenta –tu hijo sabe lo que hace-

-¿soportarías la idea de verlo morir? Yo no-el tono de James era un poco de regaño y eso no pasó desapercibido por Sirius

-claro que no-respondió con toda tranquilidad –pero si eso es lo que Harry quiere deberías dejarlo escoger-

-la muerte no es un camino a escoger-reprendió de nuevo

-no. Pero si tu hijo cree que es lo mejor para todos lo hará de nuevo-le aseguró el animago –se sacrificaría con gusto para que todo saliera bien.

James agachó la mirada buscando…"¿Dónde esta el tornillo que se le había caído de la cabeza a Sirius?" ¿Qué le pasaba a su mejor amigo? Le estaba sugiriendo dejar a Harry morir, ¿acaso el no lo quería?

-no estoy loco ni bajo ninguna maldición-le aseguró tranquilamente el Black

-¿entonces que te pasa?-regañó

-entendí lo por mucho tiempo Harry nos trató de enseñar. James, por más que te quiera engañar a ti mismo, sabes que tu hijo no es feliz. Si él fuera lo suficientemente feliz en este mundo, nunca arriesgaría su vida como lo hace-

-no entiendo-admitió Cornamenta y su amigo le sonrió para plantear las cosas de otra manera

-si estuvieras encerrado en un mundo negro, siendo la persona más infeliz de ese espacio, la única forma en la que conseguirías paz es yéndote. Harry sabe que si no le queda alternativa, podría usar cosas y hechizos tan poderosos que acabaría con su vida, pero también traerían la paz de una vez por todas. Si le gustara tanto estar con nosotros o vivir las cosas como son no lo haría, pero el quiere tener paz. A él no le duele dejarnos…es a nosotros quienes nos dolería su ausencia, aún cuando el estuviera de lo más feliz donde sea que estuviera-

-¿Por qué te tenías que convertir en psicólogo este maldito día?-susurró James dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante entendiendo la idea que su amigo le metió en la cabeza. Caminó como zombi hasta la mesa de la cocina y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y en ellos apoyó la cabeza. Sirius se sentó a su lado en un campo visible para Cornamenta.

-créelo o no, yo no fui el de la idea-confesó Sirius y James levantó la cabeza –fue Lily-

* * *

La pelirroja platicaba con otra pelirroja. Ambas madres, de hijos varones. Ambas los querían inmensamente. Pero tenían el mismo problema con los dos, ambos eran imparables. Ron y Harry en veces eran inseparables y si uno estaba en riesgo el otro también. No era un plan el separarlos, por el simple motivo de que la última vez que quisieron hacer eso, se les habían escapado en sus narices. Los planes secretos siempre son los más riesgosos y los adultos nunca se preocuparon por saber donde estaban sus hijos, ya que tenían la certeza de haberlos dejado en Harvard, pero las cosas no eran como aparentaban.

La pregunta era ¿Qué preferían, no saber que harían sus hijos o saber donde estarían en cada momento? claro, pero la segunda opción contenía un pero, el cual era estar metidos en un gran riesgo. Ninguna de las opciones parecía agradarles tanto a madres como hijos porque en la que sea un grupo saldría perdiendo.

-¿habrá sido la mejor decisión?-preguntó Molly, el viento de ese día les hacía despeinarse un poco el cabello. Estaban en el jardín trasero de la madriguera. Lily se giró y la miró a los ojos por unos momentos antes de contestar

-eso espero porque ya no hay marcha atrás-le indicó, miraban como el sol descendía lentamente en el horizonte, y por más que quisieran detenerlo, no podían.

A Lily se le vino otra cosa a la mente, algo que no quería dejar sin resolver.

-¿Molly?-llamó a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y ella de inmediato respondió

-¿si, que pasa?-preguntó, la señora de Potter comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos pero cuando pudo mantenerlas quietas expresó esas palabras que empezarían con un duro tema

-gracias por haber cuidado siempre de mi hijo-una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Lilian mientras pensaba como dar el otro paso. El que temía expresar más que otra cosa. Se movió nerviosa de nuevo, algo que no pasó por desapercibida Molly, pero estaban pasando tantas cosas que podía atribuir el nerviosismo de Lily a lo que pasaría más tarde.

Las dos madres no dijeron nada por unos minutos, pero triste y terrible realidad era que "hablaban ahora o callaban para siempre" así se viera muy tele novelesco.

-Molly…-tanteó el terreno la Potter -¿puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó todavía muy insegura y no por la respuesta que esperaba recibir, si no por la forma de plantearlo sin asustar a nadie.

-lo que quieras Lily-respondió la matriarca Weasley. Había estado en lo correcto al suponer que la mujer quería decirle algo y si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad en la que se quería abrir, digamos que sería más difícil comunicarse después.

-no quiero que mi hijo se quede solo, nunca-expresó con voz algo cortada pero su mirada se veía firme ante cada palabra que dijo. No dudó un solo momento.

Mientras tanto, la señora Weasley la miraba entre sorprendida y aterrada. No era algo que una madre no haría, porque a ella misma le constaba que haría lo mismo de acercarse un momento así. Pero temía que las suposiciones de Lily para estar pidiendo algo así se volvieran realidad. Lo que menos se necesitaba en estos momentos tan difíciles eran más bajas para la orden. La partida de personas que apenas volvían con ellos, personas que eran más necesarias que como simple miembros de la orden del fénix. Lilian Evans era madre, esposa y amiga. Dejaría a muchos si de repente desapareciera de este mundo.

-nunca lo estará-le sonrió Molly sinceramente mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la otra pelirroja. Mostrándole todo su sincero apoyo. Ese que solo se puede mostrar cuando se quiere y respeta a la otra persona.

Pero la madre de Ron tenía otra cosa que decir. Al igual que Lily, ella temía lo peor y no se permitiría dejar cabos sueltos.

-yo también espero que mis hijos nunca se queden solos-le devolvió.

Lily la miró sorprendida al igual que lo había hecho la señora Weasley cuando ella lo había dicho. Pero no tuvo siquiera que pensarlo. Después de tantos años donde Molly había cuidado de su Harry como otro de sus hijos, bueno, debía de devolverle el favor de alguna forma.

-claro que no-sonrió

Ambas por así decirlo se quedaron un tanto tranquilas, pero la verdad era que no podrían estar en paz hasta que sus hijos fueran felices. Pero ese final se veía cada vez más lejano.

* * *

A los merodeadores no se les veía ese espíritu bromista con el que alguna vez pusieron de cabeza Hogwarts. Se encontraban en la pequeña sala de la madriguera sentados de manera poco indecente y ortodoxa. Hasta Regulus se les había unido a la extraña escena donde ni siquiera se veían pensativos por lo que les deparaba el futuro en unas horas. Al contrario. Se encontraban ahí solamente sin expresión alguna, como cascarones vacíos con nada adentro.

De repente ese mutismo funerario que mantenían se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una interferencia. Ese sonido que hace unos días los había llevado al caos entre ellos mismos, se volvía a escuchar.

Desde que habían escuchado ese primer mensaje, no lo habían vuelto a escuchar de nuevo. Por eso mantenían prendida día y noche la vieja radio del señor Weasley, solo para mantenerse enterados del mundo exterior. Mientras ellos estaban enterrados en la burbuja en que se había convertido la madriguera, seguro pasaban demasiadas cosas por fuera y una de ellas era el cambio de normas.

Los 4 hombres se sentaron un poco más decentemente en los sillones más no lo suficiente, esperando que la voz de la radio se escuchara. Y así fue:

_Nuevo Decreto de Gobierno, las reglas del nuevo ministro._

_Desde hace unos días se ha estado informando a todos aquellos puedan escuchar esta transmisión, las nuevas reglas que se impondrían por los nuevos líderes políticos del mundo._

_Se tomaron las capitales mágicas más importantes del mundo, las cuales ahora tienen nuevos ministros y políticos. Cabe decir que se ha cambiado la vigilancia de lo que antes eran los aurores por nuestro propio personal de confianza. Algo que si las cosas siguen tan calmadas como por hoy lo han estado, pueda regresar a ser como era antes._

_La historia da demasiados giros, de eso son testigos. Se dijo una vez que el mal nunca triunfaba por el bien, pero, nosotros no somos el mal._

_El mal eran aquellos quienes se atrevían a llamarse "sus" superiores. Aquellos que eran los altos mandos del mundo mágico, los cuales no hacían más que perder el tiempo y despilfarrar dinero a diestra y siniestra, además de darle la espalda a su pueblo cuando más lo necesitaban._

_Nosotros hemos venido a cambiar la forma de vida de todos aquellos que estén en los límites de nuestro gobierno. Otorgaremos mejores condiciones de vida a quienes lo acepten, pero…_

_A todos aquellos que al contrario de llevar con paz esta nueva época, se quieran revelar y echar abajo lo que hasta hoy es un nuevo inicio, serán castigados._

_No tengan miedo a salir a las calles o a ejercer su oficio. Las cosas son como siempre a excepción de que hay nuevos mandos._

_El nuevo ministro Francés_

_Gellert Grindel…_

La última palabra se vio bruscamente cortada. Sirius fue el primero en levantar la mirada en busca de la explicación y se encontró a su ahijado parado a un lado del aparato y con la mano en el botón de apagado. El animago abrió ligeramente la boca para protestar, pero sus palabras se vieron detenidas cuando Harry estrechó la mirada muy decidido. Dándole a entender que no se atreviera a decir nada.

-no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué se empeñan en escuchar eso-les regañó a los cuatro adultos –si esperan que lo que diga la radio cambie, entonces se quedarán esperando de por vida a menos de que actúen-se cruzó de brazos sin quitar la mirada de los cuatro.

En ese tipo de momentos, Sirius solía bromear sobre "¿quién era el padre y quién el hijo?" a veces se sorprendía tanto de la actitud de James como la de Harry.

Pero ninguno de los 4 respondió, en cambio se veían apenados de que un muchacho de 17 les llamara la atención por algo así cuando debería de ser al revés. Ron y Hermione estaban a un lado de Harry y se mostraban completamente de acuerdo con su amigo.

* * *

Ni siquiera un simple pajarito se escuchaba ese día y era de lo más deprimente. La orden del fénix buscaba un pretexto para no salir al campo de batalla donde presentían no acabaría nada bien. Todo estaba en contra de ellos y no tenían ni un solo motivo para ayudarse y elevar esa confianza que habían perdido, pero en cambio tenían tanto en contra. Ellos mismos se ponían a pensar que estaban peleando contra la marea así se escuchara pesimista, pero no encontraban motivo por el cual sentirse fuertes y listos para arriesgar sus cuellos y la integridad de sus familias. El querer un futuro mejor para sus familias era la misma cantaleta de siempre y eso ya no bastaba. Sentían que debía de haber un motivo más grande.

Siempre tenían que ser ellos quienes salieran a dar todo o nada. ¿Por qué nunca salía alguien más? Bueno, por qué específicamente ellos tenían que defender el mundo cuando había mas millones de personas en el. Si alguien se propusiera a ser héroe por un día no se enojarían. Incluso le darían una medalla por tomar el relevo de ellos, porque por lo pronto se encontraban cansados de que sus vidas fueran tan cambiantes e inestables, cuando podrían vivir como cualquier otro. Viendo el mundo como detrás de un cristal, esperando que ciertas personas lo mantuvieran a salvo.

No era un pensamiento egoísta en si. Era algo mucho más complicado, como un debate interno entre el deber y el querer.

Harry estaba sentado en el completo aislamiento en la habitación de su mejor amigo. Al parecer ellos captaron la indirecta de que se quería quedar solo para pensar. Aunque Hermione jaló al pelirrojo consigo porque este no había entendido.

Se preguntaba si después de esta nueva batalla que al paso de los segundos se encontraba más cerca, podría descansar al fin. En paz o vivo, como fuera, pero descansar. La voz de la conciencia le decía que no, que era su destino vivir envuelto en esos altibajos de la vida donde nunca lo dejaban tomar un respiro, pero el ya no quería después de tantos años.

Caminó hasta la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Y su mirada solo atinó a ir a donde se suponía debía estar el sol. Solo era una masa negra cubierta por las nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer una fuerte lluvia en las próximas horas. Suspiró, ¿Por qué siempre debía llover cuando peleaban?

Según ya tenían todo listo, según ya estaban listos para partir. Pero lo que era más evidente hoy era que a pesar de tener el tiempo que quisieran para salir, no querían salir.

* * *

La noche había llegado más rápido de lo que hubieran pensado, incluso se apresuraron en lo que hacían porque la hora había llegado y no se encontraban del todo listos. Se la habían pasado perdidos en sus cavilaciones y las manecillas del reloj corrieron rápidamente. Ahora eran ellos los que corrían de un lado a otro buscando ropa más de acuerdo a la situación que ponerse. Aunque Sirius alegaba que peleaba mejor en pijama.

Todos iban de un lado a otro gritándose entre ellos para saber dónde estaba alguna cosa que habían perdido. James en especial no encontraba su zapato izquierdo y le gritaba a Lily que si no lo había visto. La pelirroja le regresó una negativa y al Potter no le quedó más remedio que seguir buscando.

Sirius ya estaba en su mayoría vestido, solo le faltaba peinarse aunque insistía que no había caso en hacer eso porque de todas formas terminaría despeinado. Pasó caminando rápidamente por la sala y no notó a la primera lo que de regreso por el mismo camino le llamó la atención. Se frenó en seco cuando ya casi salía por completo de la sala y se giró para ver mejor a la persona que permanecía tan apacible y callada en uno de los sillones.

-¿Harry?-preguntó.

Sobresaltó al muchacho que parecía no prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Pero de inmediato el menor contestó:

-¿si?-

El animago se adentró más a la sala y se sentó a un lado de él. Harry supo que ya venía el típico sermón al estilo Black, donde ni siquiera Sirius o Regulus –cuando era Regulus quien platicaba con él- creían sus propias palabras y consejos.

-¿vas a salir?-preguntó Sirius refiriéndose a la batalla.

-me ofende siquiera que pienses que no-intentó sonreír su ahijado. El animago hizo como si lo hubiera convencido con el falso tono de seguridad. Pero la verdad es que algo no andaba bien.

-¿y por qué no estás bien vestido?-preguntó de nuevo. Pero el muchacho no se sorprendió por aquel cuestionamiento. En cambio, se paró frente a Sirius y con un movimiento de su mano, su ropa cambió de lo que traía a la túnica negra que solía usar en la mayoría de esas batallas.

Otra duda salió del animago. ¿Dónde había quedado el fénix blanco? Lo que veía ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que la guerra pasada les dio la victoria y eso se podía ver como un mal augurio. Ni siquiera había visto a la lechuza de su ahijado, Hedwig. No sabía si verse confundido o preocupado por la situación, si preguntarle a Harry por ello o no.

-deberías terminarte de peinar, Sirius-le dijo Harry para cambiar la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigía su padrino sin siquiera ocultarla. Después de su comentario mejor salió de la sala, dejando al merodeador sumamente confundido.

El animago se había quedado solo y no atinó más que recargarse en el sillón. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sabía que si bien las cosas no se veían a su favor, Harry siempre era el último en darse por vencido, pero las cosas estaban al revés. Parecía que era el primero en decir _"no hay nada que hacer" _y ni siquiera había empezado a batalla. Algo más le molestaba al joven y estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Dumbledore, pero cómo no. Aquel hombre había sido quien le había ayudado a Harry en los peores momentos, o era un decir. El director siempre tuvo respuestas para su ahijado y la mayoría de las veces trataba de mantenerlo informado de la verdad, aunque lo de la profecía que lo relacionaba con Voldemort hubiese sido una mala decisión. Pero aquel hombre había sido de gran apoyo en momentos difíciles y hoy no estaba. Al contrario, por él estaban pasando esos momentos difíciles.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, por Merlín.

* * *

Todos en la sala. Listo.

Varitas en mano. Listo.

Planes a seguir. Listo.

Se miraron unos a otros de manera un tanto extraña. A nadie le gustaba el silencio en el que ellos mismos se mantenían pero como nadie tenía nada que decir…

El nuevo líder de la orden del fénix apareció junto con los demás integrantes de la organización que no se encontraban en la madriguera horas atrás. Les dirigió una mirada a forma de saludo, pero debían pasar a los hechos. Todos se miraban listos, más no dispuestos. Entonces supo que tenía que decirles algunas palabras para infringirles algo de valor, o por lo menos el suficiente coraje para lo que hoy harían.

-no se ven muy felices de que saldrán a patear traseros oscuros-dijo el hombre con voz grave, arrancando una sonrisa de más de un miembro. Pero extrañamente fue de los mayores y no de los jóvenes. Arrugó el entrecejo, debía continuar –es tiempo-

La mayoría empezó a tomar unas cuantas cosas que predijeron que necesitarían. Tenía la suficiente experiencia en ello. Uno a uno, fueron saliendo al patio de la madriguera desde donde desaparecerían hacia distintos caminos, pero justo cuando Robert le daba un último vistazo a la cocina de la casa de los Weasley, se encontró con una persona que no se había movido de su lugar.

-Potter-susurró

El muchacho lo alcanzó a escuchar muy bien. Y sabía que en esos momentos le estaba dando la razón a las palabras que el hombre una vez había usado para describirlo. Estaba solo como un niño asustado, como si nadie pudiera ayudarlo, como siendo la víctima de la vida. No culparía a Robert de que se quedara con esa imagen de un niño temerario. Pero es que…no podía describir ese sentimiento que aquejaba su cabeza. Algo malo, muy malo.

-¿acaso no vas a salir?-preguntó el hombre.

Y dale con lo mismo. ¿Acaso tenía cara de derrotado? Tenía que verse en un espejo y asegurarse de que eso no fuera cierto. Queriéndolo o no, muchos dependían de su actitud y en nada les ayudaría que el se viera abatido y derrotado. Tenía que poner su mejor cara si quería ayudarles por lo menos con su presencia porque en realidad, sentía que todo era inútil. Tomó aire y levantó la cabeza. Una sonrisa algo confiada apareció en su rostro y con esa misma aura reconfortante que la mayoría acostumbraba ver en él, empezó a caminar a la salida. Pero no le duró el gusto.

Robert extendió el brazo impidiéndole el paso. Entonces Harry dejó ir un gran suspiro y bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿algún problema?-preguntó el hombre

-no más que los de costumbre-contestó Harry queriendo tomar algo de aire para volver a poner la fachada de confianza.

-no se te da mentir-agregó Robert mirándolo directamente pero Harry tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-si lo se, pero puedo aparentar-continuó impaciente el muchacho para salir y acabar con todo, pero de nuevo lo detuvieron.

-¿Qué opinas acerca de hoy?-preguntó dificultosamente el hombre, entonces Harry se vio un tanto sorprendido. Aquél le había pedido su opinión, qué estaba pasando. Desde el primer segundo que cruzó su mirada con la de ese mago, el día que se conocieron, los dos parecían perros y gatos. Hoy, Merlín sabe que rayos pasaba.

-¿disculpe?-preguntó escéptico Harry, haciendo al hombre rodar los ojos.

-te pregunté qué opinas. ¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Saldrán bien las cosas?-

Harry pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, no quería contestar en realidad a esa pregunta porque era demasiado comprometedora. Y aunque tenía una respuesta no pensaba darla.

-lo que yo crea u opine no cambiará para nada lo que pasará-suspiró tristemente –las cosas no están escritas y siempre se puede cambiar el resultado de una acción-

Se quedaron quietos mirando el uno al otro. Era verdad. Y aunque Harry había hecho lo humanamente posible para no dar su respuesta a la pregunta anterior, sus palabras se interpretaron como un claro _"estamos derrotados" _de lo contrario, hubiera dicho que las cosas iban muy bien y que tenían todas las de ganar. Robert quiso no creerlo, pero él también pensaba en lo mismo.

-espero que estemos equivocados-suspiró mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida, pero algo lo hizo detenerse de nuevo. Tenía otra cosa que decir, algo que se tenía guardado desde no hace mucho tiempo, para ser precisos, algo que quería decir desde el primer día que se presentó con la orden.

Se giró de nuevo y Harry seguía parado en la cocina de manera ausente, aún cuando había acabado la conversación, el muchacho parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Harry?-preguntó ahora. No lo había llamado por el apellido y hasta el mismo se había sorprendido.

El Potter levantó la mirada para incitarlo a continuar aunque esta vez no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que quería.

-Cuando llegué a la orden, digamos que me interesaba conocerlos a todos-comenzó a relatar la historia para poder que cuando fuera al punto en concreto que le interesaba, Harry entendiera –en la reunión que tú y los demás muchachos abandonaron, me encargué de que todos me dijeran sus puntos fuertes y débiles, porque, me gusta conocer perfectamente con quien trabajo-

Hasta ese momento Harry no entendía al punto donde quería llegar Robert.

-les pedí a los adultos que los describieran a ustedes-hizo un pausa un tanto incómoda porque el muchacho demostró sorpresa, eso nadie se lo había contado –y lo que me dijeron me dejó un tanto sorprendido, incrédulo y curioso-

-¿y qué le dijeron?-preguntó con rapidez el muchacho

-bueno, primero me dieron unos recuerdos-hizo una pausa donde Harry estrechó la mirada y como si pudiera atravesar la pared con los ojos, no despegaba su vista de donde se supone estaría la orden. Cuanto deseaba discutir con ellos, andar entregando esas importantes memorias así como así.

Robert notó la etapa psico-asesina en la que había entrado Harry. Había dicho algo que no debía, ese muchacho según lo que le contaron, le gustaba mantener muchos secretos, y seguro esas vivencias pasadas eran algo muy preciado y valorado para Harry. Algo de lo que no muchos sabían y por ende un tema complicado y delicado.

-el punto es que, me quedé un tanto impresionado por lo que vi-Harry de inmediato lo miró –tú y tus amigos a pesar de ser tan jóvenes son muy buenos en lo que hacen y consiguen lo que quieren. Son grandes magos-

Hasta ese momento Harry no recordaba nunca haber escuchado un cumplido de la boca de aquel hombre y eso le daba un poco de desconfianza. ¿Acaso no era Robert Grount ese hombre? ¿Un mortífago disfrazado? No, de ser así ya lo hubieran descubierto, así que había otra cosa. Pero no sabía siquiera por qué pensaba en eso, él conocía de antemano los raros efectos que tienen las luchas en las personas. Suspiró resignado a que fuera un raro cambio de actitud en el hombre.

Ya no se dijeron nada después de eso, tenían poco tiempo y lo estaban perdiendo con una plática que hasta al momento no era productiva según Harry. Salieron a reunirse con los demás.

* * *

La escena era algo rara, los más jóvenes permanecían mortalmente serios mientras los adultos platicaban animadamente como si no hubiera guerra y no fueran a salir a pelear contra una pared, porque eso era la alianza, una gran pared.

Harry caminó hasta posicionarse con sus amigos porque estaba seguro de que Robert deseaba decir algo, y así fue. Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos para poder dirigirles unas cuantas palabras.

-¿ya están los equipos listos?-preguntó.

Dos respuestas se escucharon al mismo tiempo, una contrariando a la otra. Un "Si" por parte del coro de adultos y un "No" de los muchachos. Extrañados los dos grupos se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose el por qué tan contrarios. "¿Si?" preguntaron los muchachos al mismo tiempo que los adultos preguntaban con la respuesta de ellos "¿No?".

El líder de la orden del fénix negó con la cabeza fatídicamente porque así no llegarían a nada.

-para salir de dudas, quiero ver los equipos-insistió el hombre y de inmediato hubo movimientos. Mientras los jóvenes se miraban entre sí preguntándose cuando habían acordado los equipos, los más grandes caminaron en todas direcciones y al cabo de unos segundos se dejaron de mover quedándose parados en su lugar. El silencio hizo a Harry girarse de nuevo para ver 6 equipos hechos de la nada, o eso creía.

-bueno, al parecer si están hechos-dijo Robert. En cambio eso había dejado a los adolescentes más confundidos que antes, ¿en qué equipo estaban ellos? El líder de la orden del fénix pareció leer el pensamiento en los rostros de los jóvenes y decidió intentar con una pregunta que sacaría a todos de duda para permitirles partir -¿ustedes son un equipo?-

Los adultos no protestaron por esa pregunta, más bien esperaban impacientemente que los muchachos dieran el sí aunque se veían en un estado cercano al shock. Todos miraban a Harry en especial. Lily y James morían por terminar con todo esto. La espera los carcomía por dentro.

-equipo…¿nosotros?-susurró Harry incrédulo pero Robert le dio interpretación a esas palabras

-eso es un sí para mí-sonrió confiado y listo. Se giró a la orden –vámonos-dijo simplemente sin dejar a los muchachos decir pío.

Con el fogonazo de luz donde desaparecieron los padres y amigos de los adolescentes, con eso parecieron haber reaccionado.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Ron a los cuatro vientos, todos se miraban desconcertados -¡¿nos acaban de olvidar?!-preguntó todavía escandalizado

-no lo creo-susurró Hermione –seguro regresarán por nosotros-intentó convencerse más a ella que a los demás pero Harry ya sacaba sus propias conclusiones y no le agradaban nada.

-de hecho, creo que si nos dejaron-les comunicó a todos que de inmediato centraron sus ojos en él. Pedían una explicación a tales palabras y Harry contestó -¿no se dieron cuenta? Ellos dieron por hecho de que éramos un equipo-

Lo pensaron unos minutos, en realidad hasta ese punto tenía sentido, pero, ¿lo demás?

-¿pero por qué lo pensaron?-preguntó Neville –nosotros nunca dijimos nada-fue apoyado por los asentimientos de cabeza de los demás y Harry lo meditó.

Los adultos, seguro creían que esto era como la guerra anterior. Por Merlín ¿en que problema se habían metido? ¿Por qué no les había explicado la situación?

-ellos lo dedujeron-susurró Harry, luego levantó su vista para enfrentar a los demás –ellos creen que todo saldrá como la vez pasada-

-¡Pero si es mucho peor!-respondió Ginny -¡No es para nada parecido!-

-lo se-concordó el ojiverde.

¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Desde cuando sus padres tenían esa confianza de dejarlos solos? Eso solo demostraba una cosa y era que estaban extremadamente confiados de que ganarían, y él era demasiado pesimista creyendo todo lo contrario. Las probabilidades estaban todas en contra de ellos y eso debían saberlo ¿lo ignoraron por gusto? No, no podía ser así. Porque nunca los hubieran dejado arriesgar sus vidas, ¿Cuál era la explicación?

-hay que alcanzarlos-les dijo a todos rápidamente

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron

-no saben lo que están haciendo, esto prácticamente es suicidio-contestó rápidamente Harry haciendo palidecer a todos, eso nunca se los había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-continuó Hermione con voz temblorosa -¿podemos ganar, no?-intentó -¿podemos?-el silencio de su amigo solo le dio la respuesta que más temía y eso la hizo desesperarse -¡¿entonces por qué los dejaste ir Harry?!-ya era un reclamo

-ellos saben a lo que se enfrentan-respondió el ojiverde, pero Ron tenía algo que decir.

-¿desde cuando nosotros nos volvimos los preocupados y ellos los que hacían todo libremente?-cuestionó el pelirrojo

Aunque duras esas palabras eran ciertas. Parecía que los papeles se habían invertido. Ellos eran los preocupados por sus familias cuando los mayores salieron a pelear como si fuera un juego. Al parecer querían seguir el ejemplo que les habían dado la guerra pasada, pero el único problema era que esta vez no bastaría la confianza en sí mismos para ganar.

-no hay tiempo-interrumpió Harry a todos. Lo miraron por unos segundos, la vez pasada por lo menos antes de salir a lo desconocido habían tenido un tipo de despedida. Pensaron en ella por unos momentos y sacudieron la cabeza desechando esa idea. La última despedida no había sido lo más lindo del mundo y no querían despedirse sabiendo que se volverían a ver –¿o no?-

-entonces…¿tenemos que regresar aquí?-preguntó Ron para corroborar los planes

-si-respondió simplemente Harry

-¿con que explicación?-preguntó esta vez Hermione, no tenían algo convincente para decirles que el gran ataque se cancelaba

-creo que…tendrán que creernos de una forma u otra-el silencio se hizo de nuevo. Los muchachos estaban muy asustados por los que podía pasarles a sus familias. La alianza tenía el control en las más grandes e importantes ciudades del mundo y eso ya era mucho que decir. Estaban sumamente preocupados por su futuro.

Pero Harry no iba a dejarlos preguntarle más cosas sobre, si pelearían de nuevo, qué harían después, qué iba a pasar. No les iba a dar la oportunidad de que le agregaran más cosas a su larga lista de pendientes donde el primero era quitar de nuevo a Voldemort de su camino. Era su prioridad y debía concentrarse en ello antes de que salieran con otro tema que los desconcentrara de su objetivo principal. Así que sin decirles más, ni una explicación o una orden más de lo que ya se había acordado hacer, se concentró y de un segundo a otro, sus amigos habían desaparecido.

Sabía que si sobrevivía al o que pasara ese día, le reclamarían con todas su fuerzas lo que acababa de hacer, pero bueno, tampoco debía preocuparse por lo que no llegaba aún.

Miró la madriguera, solo como si nadie viviera ahí. Porque bastaba con un solo Weasley en esa casa para que todo recobrara su vida y brillo. Harry temía que esa imagen que tenía de aquella casa se quedara así. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esa no fuera la última vez que viera esa casa o se quedase con esa imagen tan gris. Era hora.

* * *

No había ni un alma vagando en las calles y eso no era nada nuevo. Por lo menos desde hacía una semana a la fecha. Desde que había salido aquel mensaje en la radio mágica, los habitantes de todas las ciudades hacían lo posible por mantenerse seguros en sus hogares, por varias razones. Si alguien salía de alguna casa era solamente para comprar lo necesario y sobrevivir. Y eso también era muy arriesgado en vista de todos. Era casi una sentencia de muerte el caminar por las calles por muy necesario que fuera.

Harry lo notaba a cada paso que daba, nadie se lo había contado. Pero las calles y banquetas llenas de tierra, eran señal de que nadie se había ocupado de barrer o limpiar. Las plantas y flores que pedían a gritos una sola gota de lluvia, poco a poco se encorvaban más, como acercándose a su tumba de tierra. En verdad era un paisaje deprimente.

Era de noche y la luna no se veía. Estaba ocultada por gruesas nubes que eran amenaza de lluvia.

No se fijaba en qué dirección iba, solo se aseguraba de ir solo. Pero al parecer no le duró mucho tiempo ese gusto. Podría reconocer esa presencia donde fuera. No sabía si era necesario girarse para confirmarlo o esperar a que hablara, pero lo que sí podía hacer era detenerse a examinar el momento y pensar en lo que haría. Estaba en una posición demasiado peligrosa encontrándose solo. Pero eso no le importaba.

A sabiendas de que después de terminar esa plática que todavía ni siquiera empezaba, saldría mal parado, se giró.

Estaban a pocos metros y el otro todavía no hablaba. ¿Bueno o malo? ¡Obviamente malo! No tenía idea de por qué se preguntaba eso cuando lo podían matar de un momento a otro y el debatiendo eso, como ahora.

-pobre niño solo- comentó el hombre con seriedad en su voz, como si no fuera un juego lo que estaba diciendo. Miró a Harry intensamente como si con la sola mirada pudiera deshacerse de una gran piedra en el camino. Un factor que se interponía entre su completa victoria o su estruendoso fracaso.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy solo?—. Respondió lo más alto que pudo tratando de ocultar el miedo que lo embargaba desde días atrás al saber que estaría en esa posición. Podía decir que las cosas estaban peor de lo que aparentaban, pero no debía pensarlo, su enemigo podría usar oclumencia y sinceramente no tenía ganas de pelear contra eso.

-Harry, Harry…me decepciona que pienses de mí lo que pensabas de Voldemort-comenzó a caminar dando vueltas alrededor del muchacho quien a su vez nunca dejaba de vigilar la silueta del mago oscuro. No creía que atacara por la espalda pero en esos momentos no estaba de más ser prevenido. –Creo haberte dejado claro que yo soy mejor que él-

El muchacho no dijo o hizo nada, debía dejarlo hablar hasta encontrar una manera de derrotarlo o escapar. Porque aunque fuera doloroso admitirlo, no se sentía con la fuerza de vencerlo. Además de que era notablemente más inteligente que su antiguo enemigo que en estos momentos Merlín sabe donde estaría y temía de ello.

-Se que estás aquí para algo más que hablar-intentó el ojiverde, _"Al mal tiempo darle prisa" _Gellert sonrió de manera enigmática y sus ojos oscuros brillaron un tanto mientras centraba su objetivo.

-Muy listo, debo admitirlo- ladeó un poco la cabeza como si fuera a decir algo largo y ya daba por hecho de que sería aburrido. –Pero si crees que vine exclusivamente a pelear contigo y con la tan famosa "orden del fénix"…-hizo énfasis en el nombre –tus suposiciones son herradas-

¿la orden? ¿Qué tanto sabía Gellert de la orden? Se negaba a creer que Dumbledore le hubiera contado tantas cosas, vivencias, batallas y secretos de cada uno de los integrantes. Fortalezas y debilidades, era como entregar al enemigo un manual para destruirlos, paso a paso, y de manera práctica. Porque aunque lo llamaran loco –y vaya que lo habían hecho- él nunca quiso calificar a Dumbledore como un traidor, todavía creía en el viejo director de una manera extraña. Un sentimiento en su interior le decía que creyera en él aunque todo le indicara lo contrario. Pero bajo estas circunstancias y frente a quien estaba y lo que parecía saber, la llama de la fe se estaba apagando lenta y dolorosamente haciéndole ver que estaba solo más que nunca.

-y…¿a que le atribuyo esta inoportuna visita?-preguntó tanteando el terreno y medir los límites aunque de antemano sabía que Grindelwald no se dejaba llevar por cosas tan insignificantes como esas. El hombre sonrió.

-vengo a ofrecerte una gran oportunidad-su voz era tranquila en todo momento. No titubeaba o pensaba antes de contestar porque todo estaba fríamente planeado. Sabía que si el muchacho no caía en la trampa por sí mismo, lo haría mediante otros incentivos.

-Y yo creo que usted no es tan tonto como para pensar que yo aceptaré-contestó Harry y la sonrisa de Gellert se borró para dejar un rostro solamente un bloque de hielo sin emociones.

-eso me temía-le devolvió a Harry quien acercó su mano al bolsillo de la varita, pero aún no terminaban las palabras del hombre –mira que te has perdido de un puesto a mi lado para gobernar, el perdón para tus aliados…-hizo una pausa y sacó su varita apuntando a Harry de forma directa y sin temblar –y tu derecho a seguir viviendo-

* * *

Ron y Hermione habían aparecido en un callejón sin salida de uno de sus lados, pero en cuanto salieron a la luz de un farol sobre la acera, solo alcanzaron a ver dos figuras que corrían dentro de la oscuridad a 4 calles de distancia. Si esos eran dos miembros de la orden debían seguirlos y alertarlos acerca de lo que pasaba, pero si no, debían mantenerse en guardia cuidando las espaldas uno del otro. Como sea habían decidido seguir a esas dos figuras, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Mientras caminaban rápidamente tomados de la mano, ninguno podía creer que estuvieran buscando a sus padres y amigos para decirles: "retirada" ese nunca había sido el estilo, tanto de la orden como el del trío dorado. Pero ellos mismos sospechaban que las circunstancias en las que se encontraban no daban alentadores resultados para ellos después dela batalla. Aun que Harry no les hubiera dicho en el último momento que salir era un suicidio porque obviamente no contaban con los recursos para ganar, ellos habían hecho cálculo. Y aún sin ellos cualquiera podría notar lo riesgoso que era salir a defender un caso perdido.

El primer punto era su antiguo director. Cuando se enteraron de lo que había hecho, al igual que todos, en el principio creyeron que se trababa de una broma. Pero el anciano no estaba presente entre los miembros cuando eso fue declarado. No lo habían visto en las últimas horas y eso confirmó la afirmación de Sirius. Él había comunicado eso y por ende y obvias razones –su historial de conducta en Hogwarts- todo lo tomaron como un juego para des-estresar el ambiente. Pero por mucho que les costó digerir esa información, ahora sentían rabia, enojo y frustración contra un hombre que había sido su maestro, confidente, y los conocía mejor que nadie. Una puñalada baja y por la espalda por quien menos se lo esperaban. Eso les quitaba la mayoría de las probabilidades de salir vencedores. Tan solo hubiese sido que no los quisiera ayudar, pero NO, debía cambiarse de bando para hacerles de cuadritos su esfuerzo y dejarlos indefensos. Al irse se llevó no solo secretos y planes, se llevó la confianza de todos haciendo que entre todos se juzgaran y preguntaran ¿en quien confiar? Los había destruido en más de una forma.

Como si eso fuera poco o lo más pequeño de todo lo que tenían que resolver, tenían una alianza de magos malvados a los cuales vencer. Esta vez no era solamente Voldemort quien les había dado batalla por tantos años y después de un increíble esfuerzo por parte de todos lo habían destruido, y en pestañeo estaba de vuelta en el tablero del juego.

Gellert Grindelwald era quien los dirigía. Las peores personas que habían pisado el mundo de la magia estaban todas vivas, reunidas, en una sola época y con un solo motivo "Acabarlos". Según se habían enterado de los pocos escritos que encontraron, todos hablaban del líder de la alianza maldita como un hombre 10 veces peor que Voldemort. 10 veces más inteligente y por lo tanto 10 veces más difícil de acabar.

Era una pesadilla el estar en medio de esta guerra donde ellos por primera vez en su vida se sentían indefensos y con miedo, como un adolescente normal se sentiría. Pero la desventaja que ellos llevaban era que nunca antes habían experimentado ese miedo, ese nerviosismo por saber como acabaría todo, y hoy siendo algo nuevo los tenía preocupados. Querían a sus familias cerca de ellos para que los protegieran, porque mientras corrían por las oscuras calles, el sentimiento de acecho se acrecentaba. Era como andar con una varita en la espalda y ellos sin nada con que defenderse.

Se tomaron más fuerte de la mano mientras más avanzaban, pero aún no alcanzaban a distinguir las siluetas que seguían desde hacía ya algunos minutos. Ron jaló consigo a Hermione a pegarse a una pared, porque había escuchado unos susurros. No sabía si amigos o enemigos y no quería esperar a que le respondieran. Una vez seguros, asomaron sus cabezas un poco para buscar una seña en particular que despejara sus dudas.

Una imagen podía decir más que mil palabras y suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron a los dos hombres discutir entre cuchicheos y uno que otro golpecillo sin fuerza.

-¿seguro que es aquí?-preguntó Sirius a su hermano quien se encogió de hombros -¡se supone que tu eres el más orientado de los dos!-reclamó en voz baja.

Ahora lo peor del caso es que al parecer se encontraban perdidos. No podían fallarle a los demás, estuvieran o no equivocados desde ahí avanzaría ellos.

-Esto se ve mal-susurró Regulus preocupado, tenía un extraño presentimiento de estar equivocado. No en cuanto a donde estaban, sino lo que toda la orden estaba haciendo, estaba algo equivocado. No podía explicar el por qué pero siempre le había hecho caso a ese tipo de sentimientos, porque nunca le habían fallado. –Tenemos que regresar-se irguió completamente de donde estaba agachado con Sirius. Su hermano mayor de inmediato lo miró con sorpresa e incrédulo que dijera eso en tales momentos.

-Estás loco-contradijo parándose completamente él también –todos cuentan con nosotros, no te puedes echar atrás por simple miedo-

-No es miedo Sirius. Es algo más- hasta ese punto el animago no le daba la razón a Regulus porque no tenía bases para armar esa retirada.

-Sea lo que sea, contrólalo y ponte en posición-decidido a que esa era su última palabra, Sirius volvió a esconderse entre las sombras aguardando la hora exacta en la que se tenía planeado atacar. Regulus suspiró resignado a tener que seguir a su hermano hasta el final, no lo podría convencer con simples presentimientos porque ni él mismo los entendía.

Pero antes de que el menor de los Black volviera a su posición, escuchó algo:

-psst…-

Se giró rápidamente con algo de miedo de que la emboscada hubiera resultado al revés. No vio a nadie, por el momento. Quizás solo era su imaginación que ahora le hacía ese tipo de jugadas. Volvió a unirse a Sirius.

-psst…Sirius, Remus-dijo una voz que apenas se escuchaba. Los dos hermanos voltearon de inmediato con las varitas en alto. Miraron a todos lados en busca de la fuente pero no había ninguna persona a simple vista. Eso les erizó la piel.

Una mano salió detrás de una pared y les hacía señas para que se acercaran. En un principio Sirius dio la iniciativa de caminar para averiguar de quien se trataba pero a Regulus le daba mala espina el que la persona misteriosa no se descubriera. Detuvo a su hermano interponiendo un brazo en su camino.

Se quedaron unos minutos parados y la mano que les hacía señas se cansó y se escondió de nuevo al otro lado de la pared. Con algo de miedo se asomó poco después una cabeza pelirroja y una castaña.

-¡Ron, Hermione!-susurró Sirius sorprendido y esta vez los dos se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaban los dos adolescentes.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Regulus, los dos muchachos no parecían fieros magos que estaban a pocos minutos de pelear y eso les extrañó a los dos. Además, ¿no se suponía que ellos estarían con Harry?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Era difícil decirles lo que Harry les había comunicado de último momento.

-hablen ya-exigió Sirius todavía susurrando.

Ron miró a Hermione y la castaña tragó dificultosamente. Levantó la mirada a los dos Black y tomó aire para armarse de todo el valor que pudiera tener su cuerpo aunque no fuera mucho.

-Retirada-

* * *

-¿Cómo que "retirada"?-preguntó escandalizado Molly Weasley.

La matriarca estaba lista con su esposo para pelear, habían estado esperando ese momento desde hacía ya unas horas y justo cuando era el momento, aparecieron Ginny y Luna para darles el mensaje.

-nos tenemos que retirar-argumentó Ginny algo atemorizada por la mirada fiera de su madre.

* * *

-Chicos, este no es momento de bromas-contestó tranquilamente Remus a los dos gemelos que había aparecido de la nada y ahora los querían convencer de regresar a la madriguera porque era "peligroso" –Hemos estado en situaciones peores que estas-argumentó a su favor

-No, no tanto-dijo Fred asustado

-En verdad, esto es importante-secundó George con la misma cara que su hermano

* * *

-¿pero por qué? Digo, todos estamos listos-la notica había desconcertado por completo a los Longbottom, su hijo bajó la mirada apenado por ser él quien portaba la desgracia.

-Es más que un presentimiento-les aseguró y tomó de la mano a su madre y la apretó cariñosamente incitándola a que volviera. Alice miró a su esposo por unos momentos quien no sabía que hacer, eso era algo que les movía el tapete y los dejaba indecisos, los demás lo necesitaban.

-¿los demás lo saben?-preguntó Frank y su hijo asintió

-Nos estamos encargando de eso-contestó Neville

* * *

_wow..de nuevo estamos en la primera parte del final! es algo emocionante no lo creen?_

_Bueno, después de que algunos me insistieran en que actualizara de una buena vez (vaya que llevo un mes sin actualizar esta historia) me decidí a hacerlo, sabiendo que no tengo terminado el segundo capítulo._

_Si bien esta vez no será "Un reviews = a una hora menos" (yo nunca hago lo mismo dos veces) ahora podría ser "Su review me demuestra qué tan rápido quieren que suba el final"_

_Me llegué a desesperar de no saber absolutamente nada de cómo acabaría, pero ahora lo tengo en mente. Solo falta que me den un empujoncito =D_

_Gracias Carpotter18, ka13ms, Sion-allegra (aunque no leas la historia :P) Ustedes son los que más me han presionado para acabar con esto de una buena vez, ¿pero como olvidar a quienes siempre están dejandome reviews? Madrileño, Silence, Myrna elva, sayuri...y yo se que hay más! de eso no me queda la menor duda. Pero por falta de tiempo les dejo hasta aquí._

_Me tienen con una sonrisota, gracias =D_

_Si quieren saber lo que sigue, dejen su review, y con la ayuda de merlín lo subiré antes de fin de año.!!!_

_los espero._

_a un paso del final_

_anypotter_


	29. El mismo fin

**...El mismo Fin...**

-Esto es una locura-

-¡Claro que no! Es cierto lo que decimos y tenemos en que basarnos para afirmarlo-

-Nos están diciendo que nos retiremos cuando TODOS estamos preparados para pelear, eso SI es una locura-

-Estarán en peligro, todos lo estamos en este momento por estar aquí afuera-

-perdóname pero ustedes no dijeron nada en la madriguera-

-¡porque nuestras sospechas no estaba confirmadas en ese momento!-

-¿nuestras? Así que todos lo sospechaban ¿y nunca no los advirtieron?-

-¿Quién se supone que es el adulto aquí? Es deber de ustedes fijarse en eso y no de nosotros-

-ustedes precisamente siempre han sido quienes nos quieren guiar. Se supone que ahora estábamos confiando en ustedes dejándolos hacer lo que tuvieran planeado sin nuestra intervención-

-Entonces sigue nuestro plan y regresen a la madriguera-

-¿Así como así?-

-Ustedes cometieron el error de creer que todo sería como la última vez-

-¡Esto es una GUERRA! En las guerras generalmente se pelea-habló con sarcasmo

-¡Pero esta no es la misma que la de hace un año! Creen que todo acabará igual-

-¿y por qué no habría de ser así?-preguntó a la defensiva con ambos brazos en la cintura

-porque el enemigo no es el mismo-insistió

-créanme que ya noté eso. Gellert no tiene cara de serpiente-refunfuñó

-No podemos vencerlos hoy-insistió de nuevo y más firme

-¿y por qué tan negativos? ¿No se supone que ustedes siempre confían en que todo saldrá bien?-

-Si, lo hacemos cuando sabemos que saldrá bien, pero estas circunstancias no ameritan que ¡todo esté bien!-

-Pero aun no me dices por qué no ganaremos-

-¡¿te parece un ejército contra solo 40 magos?!-

-las hemos tenido peores-le restó importancia –la vez pasada recibimos ayuda de…-

-¿De quién?-interrumpió bruscamente -¿los centauros? ¿Acaso tuvimos tiempo de contactar a quienes nos podrían ayudar esta vez?-

-No pero…-

-¡pero nada! Acéptalo Sirius, estamos solos-

-No Hermione, la esperanza es lo último que muere-

-Si, sería lo último que moriría si la tuviéramos-

Las últimas palabras de la castaña dejaron al animago helado e impresionado de la nueva revelación. Hoy parecía ser el día de "Revelen todo aquello importante que omitieron decir"

Ron y Regulus estaban a apropiados 10 metros de distancia dejando a Hermione ser ella y a Sirius expresar lo que pensaba, era mejor no estar cerca de ninguno de los dos, pero cuando vieron que la intensidad con la que estaba discutiendo había bajado y los colores de sus caras volvían a ser normales y no… "rojo voy a explotar" se miraron.

-es que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no puede ser posible, muchachos-continuó Sirius

-fue Harry quien nos dijo que les advirtiéramos-continuó la Gryffindor aumentando un poco el tono de su voz. Entonces Regulus y Ron ya daban unos pasos hacia tras de nuevo, más vale prevenir. –no pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo Sirius-aclaró Hermione y los otros dos detuvieron su camino en retroceso y se volvieron a acercar.

-Piénsalo Sirius, todos van a regresar-comenzó Ron –si te quedaras, lo más seguro es que te mat…-no podía continuar porque el pensamiento era aterrador.

-piensa en Harry, Sirius-intervino Regulus quien ya estaba decidido a volver. Tocó el punto sensible del animago y eso lo odiaba tanto.

-está bien-suspiró resignado y de mala gana, los dos adolescentes sonrieron suavemente. -¿Quién se supone que les avisaría a James y a Lily?-preguntó antes de regresar

-Harry-respondieron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo. Sirius hizo una mueca –bueno si, es su hijo-

* * *

Gellert era peor de despiadado que Voldemort y sin proponérselo. Estaba en la naturaleza de ese mago el ser así. Pensaba que el mundo debía sufrir tanto, o más, de lo que él había sufrido. Apenas respiraba para lanzar cada hechizo los cuales no habían cesado en los últimos 15 minutos. Sonreía con maldad cada vez que acertaba y para desgracia de Harry, era más seguido de lo que quisiera.

Se quería obligar a defenderse y contraatacar, pero no podía. Su mente estaba divagando en otro lugar quitándole la concentración que tenía la cual no era mucha desde que había salido de la madriguera. Algo le pasaba precisamente ese día como para no poner atención en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y se había dado cuenta desde que Sirius le había llamado la atención en la madriguera.

Cansado, entumecido y con cada hueso de su cuerpo doliéndole como nunca se volvió a levantar del concreto helado. Eso ya no le era lo suficientemente divertido a Gellert quien tenía cara de tener mejores cosas que hacer que estar derribando a alguien quien siempre se levantaba y no se defendía. Al principio fue divertido pero ahora no le encontraba gracia, tenía que revisar como iban las cosas en "su" ministerio.

-¡Reyecta!-

De su varita salió un rayo negro con bastante potencia. No le dio tiempo a Harry de reaccionar y lo mandó al concreto de nuevo.

En un intento de amortiguar el golpe, Harry había metido una de sus manos antes de caer, pero cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su muñeca, supo que había sido de las idas más tontas que había tenido. Tomándose la extremidad con el otro brazo se giró sobre si al escuchar los pasos de Grindelwald acercándose. Quizás ya le quería dar su último adiós.

Trató de enfocar a la figura que aparte de oscura se veía borrosa y doble. Lo que le faltaba, tener que enfrentar a dos Gellert. Eso si daba miedo. El hombre se inclinó un poco para poder dirigirle unas palabras:

-me sorprende que Voldemort no haya podido contra alguien como tú-su voz era venenosa y confiada –claro que siempre he sabido que es un inútil-agregó más para si mismo que para Harry –pero eso no quita el hecho de que no eres rival para mi-alcanzó a distinguir una sonrisa en la cara del mago oscuro

-¿entonces por qué no me has matado?-preguntó Harry tratando de borrar el dolor y miedo de su voz pero simplemente con esforzarse a hablar le oscurecía más el panorama

-no supliques la muerte tan pronto querido Potter. No me he podido divertir bien esta noche, pero creo que en unas horas más si-sonrió malévolamente como solo Gellert Grindelwald lo podía hacer. Y fue lo último que Harry vio.

* * *

El gran ministerio de Francia seguía tan elegante como siempre, a excepción del cambio de colores en sus cortinas, muebles y demás cosas insignificantes como esas. Reinaba el negro combinado con blanco.

Las largas cortinas que cubrían altos ventanales del lugar, hoy eran blancas. Blancas a pesar de que fuera el centro de reunión de los magos oscuros del mundo, -los cuales en las últimas horas habían llegado a la ex-capital del amor-, hoy llamada la capital del terror. Pero había algo singular en todo eso. En medio de las telas había el escudo de lo que Gellert consideraba su reinado. Entre tanta blancura sobresalía un fénix negro con las alas extendidas.

"_la oveja negra de la familia"_ llegó a decirle Rasputín al mago, lo cual lo molestó un poco.

Los pocos que se encontraban ahora ahí, estaban en una gran sala redonda. Eran calentados por una gran chimenea que tenía un fuego salvaje, sus llamas brincaban dentro con tenacidad.

Rasputín se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un gran y confortable sillón. En sus manos tenía un extraño libro de pasta café y al parecer maltratado por los años. Lo miraba de manera enigmática sin abrirlo. Y eso no era pasado desapercibido por Dumbledore quien se encontraba al otro lado de la sala leyendo otro libro.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron con estruendo y entró Gellert con una sonrisa orgullosa como si viniera de que le dieran el "premio novel al mago de la paz" los dos residentes de la sala lo vieron por unos segundos y de inmediato regresaron a sus lecturas, solo Dumbledore dijo algo:

-pareciera que el paseo que diste fue revitalizante- bajó un poco el libro y lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. El mago oscuro ladeó la cabeza.

-de algún modo-sonrió. Entonces llamó la atención de Rasputín.

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, vete a cazar-Gellert arqueó una ceja sorprendido del comentario el cual dejaría pasar por el momento_. "Viejo mandón"_

-creo que me le adelanté al pensamiento, estimado señor-bromeó el hombre y por un extraño motivo Dumbledore sabía que eso no era bueno. Bajó el libro y lo cerró esperando a que Grindelwald terminara.

Entonces el mago oscuro agitó una mano y después de un fogonazo de luz apareció una joven, inconsciente y lastimada silueta en el suelo. Gellert esperaba la reacción de Albus y lo que vio no le gustó nada. El anciano mago se miró sorprendido pues abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, eso le dio cierta sospecha. Pero cuando se giró a Rasputín, este también tenía la misma expresión en la cara. Sus sospechas se fueron al drenaje porque obviamente la reacción de los dos magos era de sorpresa y no de preocupación como lo sospechó en caso de Dumbledore.

-Miren que lindo venadito me encontré-continuó de forma burlona

Dumbledore volvía a tener su expresión seria y sin quitarle los ojos a Gellert agregó:

-algo tonto de tu parte haber actuado así. Si querías que la gente te respetara, no lo harán cuando se enteren de que atacaste y casi mataste a la única persona en la que ellos creían-

El mago oscuro se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras. El viejo director había sido frío en cuanto a la condición de su antiguo alumno. Eso le daba la certeza de que lo tenía de su lado. Por otra parte, Albus tenía más o menos la razón, la gente le temería y lo querría matar. Bueno, él podía más que todos. Se encogió de hombros.

-si me disculpan…-dijo Dumbledore mientras salía de la sala –encontraré un lugar más pacífico para leer-

Solo se quedaron 3, pero Grindelwald tenía cosas que hacer y vigilar. Luego volvería a entretenerse con el muchacho. Apareció unas cadenas que lo detenían al suelo. En las muñecas y tobillos. Sonrió complacido.

-no te tomes como un triunfo el haber derrotado a un niño-se burló Rasputín y Gellert estrechó la mirada y ya para retirarse le contestó:

-y usted no le quite la barba de encima-

El viejo mago lo miró enojado y gruñó. En sus tiempos no lo trataban así, le debían sumo respeto y eso que Gellert hacía no era precisamente el mejor trato del mundo para alguien quien se suponía lo ayudaría a "gobernar" el mundo entero. El mago oscuro había caído en un pozo de confianza, ahora que tenía el control sobre capitales importantes del mundo de la magia, se creía más poderoso que cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarlo. Y eso, según su experiencia, era algo malo. Eso lo llevaría a la derrota, eso había llevado a varios grandes magos a perderlo todo de la noche a la mañana.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado se acercó al muchacho que estaba en el suelo. Buscó su cara y aunque ya sospechaba quien era ahora lo tenía 100 por ciento confirmado.

-Harry Potter-susurró para si mismo sin dejar de mirarlo, algo le atraía de él, algo enigmático.

Y aunque con anterioridad ya habían hablado de él, en las reuniones que hacía Gellert para hablar del enemigo, nunca creyó que lo que tanto le dio problemas a Voldemort y hoy le daba dolor de cabeza a Gellert fuera un muchacho. Y sí, obviamente sabía la edad de Harry Potter pero esperaba ver a alguien un poco más grande. Verdaderamente ese muchacho no parecía el que todos describían.

Se inclinó frente a él para revisarlo, sabía lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser Grindelwald y si consideraba al muchacho una verdadera amenaza, pues las cosas se pondrían peor. Obviamente no fue una pelea donde el muchacho no puso resistencia, de haber sido así el mago oscuro no se hubiera detenido y lo hubiera tomado prisionero, se había aburrido con él. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Poco a poco sintió algo de movimiento y fijó su vista en la expresión del muchacho. Por un momento apretó los ojos como signo de dolor y luego los abrió algo confundido y asustado. Se sentó rápidamente en el suelo al no identificar el lugar donde estaba, pero ese brusco movimiento le hizo llevarse una mano a su costado derecho, algo le dolía ahí.

Harry recordaba con claridad lo ultimo que había pasado pero se preguntaba por qué no estaba muerto. Se suponía que la alianza lo quería fuera de su camino y haberlo capturado no era "fuera del camino" por lo menos no como Voldemort quisiera.

"Voldemort" con la simple mención en su mente de su viejo enemigo por primera vez temió. Estaba indefenso en un lugar lleno de magos oscuros, ¿voldemort no se había presentado ya? Después de todo él era el que más ansiaba verlo muerto.

Miró a sus lados pero no podía moverse mucho como quisiera para identificar lo que más le importaba en esos momentos, la salida. Le costaba trabajo enfocar las cosas, todo se veía borroso y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo obligaba a concentrarse más. Mejor cerró de nuevo los ojos, pero fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y que había alguien a su lado. Podía sentirlo y escuchar unas apaciguadas respiraciones, sintió que lo miraban y se preguntaba quién. Descartó desde un principio la idea de Voldemort. Pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar en los demás.

-No pareces ser lo que todos dicen-empezó una voz cercana

Harry levantó la vista para mirar al hombre que le hablaba. Se quedó callado cuando lo reconoció, lo último que necesitaba era una pelea con Rasputín.

-No pienses que por contestarme vas a morir, muchacho. Solo es curiosidad-continuó

-Estoy en…el ministerio de Francia ¿no?-preguntó Harry, su voz apenas era audible pero estando en ese lugar se podía escuchar perfectamente. Cuando el mago oscuro asintió, la mente del Gryffindor empezó a trabajar en encontrar una forma rápida de salir. –Ya esperaba estar muerto-susurró para si mismo, pero el otro mago también lo escuchó.

-Si, eso se supone-confesó, algo que no le agradó a Harry pero Rasputín tenía más que decir –Fue algo tonto el salir a "tratar" de recuperar su mundo sin mas que unos cuantos magos-

-No necesito que me lo echen en cara-respondió Harry en un tono más alto, pero eso solo hizo que la cabeza le punzara. Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, Voldemort andaba rondando en ese lugar y eso, significaría su fin.

-interesante- Rasputín había visto el gesto del muchacho y él sabia que Voldemort andaba en el ministerio. Era algo anormal que el muchacho supiera dónde estaba su enemigo en esos momentos. Claro que para su desafortunada vida, no duraría mucho si Voldemort se aparecía en esos momentos.

La meditación del mago fue interrumpida por el ruido de las cadenas que aseguraban al muchacho. El movía uno de sus brazos tratando de ver qué tanta movilidad le daban las cadenas, y si bien era algo bueno que las pudiera romper con un hechizo, Gellert se daría cuenta y de inmediato regresaría. Con hechizos tan potentes como ese, un mago sabía cuando su hechizo era roto. Pensó en todas las posibilidades de salir de ahí, y se sentía perdido cuando desechaba cada idea que se le venía a la mente.

Pronto se escucharon pasos y voces susurrantes por fuera de la sala. Harry sabía que sería su fin si se aparecía Voldemort o cualquier mago oscuro, no estaba en posición de defenderse. Ahora se preguntaba por qué Rasputín no lo había atacado. Pero antes de girar su cabeza al viejo mago, sintió que algo le daba en la espalda y luego todo se oscureció de nuevo.

Voldemort entró velozmente clavando su vista en el único punto que le importaba. La venganza era dulce. Miró la forma inofensiva del muchacho de 17 años el cual había sido una piedra en el camino desde hacía tiempo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro caminó lentamente, disfrutando el momento de poder terminar con él de una vez por todas.

Pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí Voldemort?-preguntó apaciblemente Rasputín

-No te debo explicaciones-contestó el Lord furioso, sus pupilas se centraron en su "aliado"

-Pero yo sé que vienes a matar al muchacho-admitió el viejo mago con el mismo tono del principio

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?-se veía molesto y obviamente quería desquitar su ira en una sola persona. Voldemort tenía muy presente que otra oportunidad como esa nunca le llegaría, después de todo, la había buscado por años y hasta ahora su más grande enemigo estaba en bandeja de plata. Si no hacía nada para acabar con todo eso de una buena vez, se arrepentiría.

Así que trató de sacarle la vuelta a Rasputín, pero este se volvió a mover impidiendo su avance.

-No sabes en lo que te metes-le advirtió peligrosamente Voldemort. Estrechó la mirada y se quedó quieto esperando a que el otro mago oscuro se quitara de su camino sin hacer nada más que observarlo. Pero no fue así. No fue ni siquiera un poco intimidado y no se movió un centímetro. Rasputín miraba a Voldemort como otro más, un simple mago que quería ser poderoso con métodos oscuros.

-No me moveré-le anunció el viejo mago y eso hizo a Voldemort sacar la varita de entre su túnica. La agarró firmemente pasando sus dedos delgados por toda la extensión de esta. La apuntó a Rasputín quien no se movió con esa provocación.

-¿acaso no tienes miedo de morir?-siseó peligrosamente con un brillo malvado en los ojos. El otro mago sacó también su propia varita y la apuntó a Voldemort.

-tú no puedes vencerme-le retó.

Sabía que el punto débil de Voldemort al igual que el de Gellert era creerse las personas más poderosas del planeta. Cuando se sentían seguros y lo tenían todo, bajaban la guardia y eran derrotados por aquellos que habían aguardado el momento preciso para actuar.

-No vales ni mi tiempo-terminó la conversación el Lord oscuro. No era miedo ni nada parecido lo que le tenía al viejo mago, pero una gran idea se le había venido a la mente. Si no podía divertirse con Potter, lo haría indirectamente. Después de todo, Grindelwald le había dicho que la orden del fénix estaba intentando derrocarlos. Que ilusos.

Se dio media vuelta dirigiendo una última mirada furia a Rasputín y otra de venganza a Harry. En ese preciso momento cuando las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, el viejo mago les lanzó un hechizo para que se mantuvieran así a menos de que él deseara lo contrario, y un hechizo silenciador para que nadie pudiera escuchar nada de lo que diría.

Se acercó a Harry velozmente:

-enervatte-susurró

El muchacho abrió los ojos de nuevo algo desorientado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar donde había despertado antes, y eso no fue algo tranquilizante. Aún así no intentó levantarse del suelo, estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo y sentía que no había motivo alguno pues no podía escapar, no por sus propios pies por lo menos. Quería cerrar los ojos de nuevo pero alguien se lo impidió.

-muchacho, no lo hagas-le advirtió una voz que no le era familiar pero ya había escuchado.

-¿Por qué me aturdiste?-preguntó Harry cambiando de tema rápidamente. Si antes estaba adolorido ese hechizo lo había terminado de casi matar.

-Voldemort venía, si te hubiera encontrado en condiciones para enfrentarlo tenlo por seguro que tu hubiera asesinado-aseguró la voz que se veía algo desesperada por llegar a otro punto. –Tienes que pedir ayuda-le dijo de repente tomando desprevenido al muchacho.

-Nadie puede ayudarme aquí-le contestó suavemente Harry mirando el techo de la sala. Era cierto, nunca podrían atravesar las bien formadas barricadas del ministerio de Francia, formadas por decenas de magos. Además, él nunca pondría a nadie de la orden en peligro para que lo ayudaran.

-uno de ellos puede entrar, tiene el poder para aparecerse aquí sin necesidad de llamar la atención- o Rasputín sabía algo que él no o definitivamente se le estaba pasando algún detalle por alto a Harry.

* * *

La madriguera estaba llena de nuevo pero de miembros de la orden del fénix, molestos y llenos de preguntas. Miraban con los ojos estrechados a los más jóvenes que siempre salían con todo tipo de sorpresas desagradables y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

Todos los muchachos estaban sentados en un sillón, los que no cabía en ese mismo rincón estaban en el suelo pero juntos al fin. Eran rodeados por todos los magos que conocían y ahora los veían severamente pidiendo explicaciones que ellos no podían dar, no por lo menos lo que querían escuchar todos, lo cual eran las razones exactas por las cuales suspendieron algo que todavía no empezaba del todo.

Godric estaba fuera de sus casillas como solo un Gryffindor lo podía ser. Ahora muchos podían confirmar por qué los de esa casa siempre habían tenido un temperamento y coraje de temer. Pero no estaban para notar y hacer ese tipo de análisis, la situación en la que se veían era dura y extraña.

Merlín trataba de pensar a mil por hora cual era el motivo de todo eso, estaba seguro de que habían hecho todo bien, de que cada uno sabía que hacer y cuando, pero justo cuando iban a dar inicio, el plan se fue por donde vino. Habían batallado durante días enteros para poder armar algo que pudiera contrarrestar el poder de la Alianza, se habían quebrado la cabeza pensando día y noche en algo que la mayoría aceptara. Les había costado toda su entereza el plantarse en la ciudad, solos, sin ningún ejército que los respaldase. Pero ahora todos estaba furiosos maldiciendo a la más pequeña mosca que pasara frente a sus narices. Y por más rodeos que diera tratando de encontrar una falla que les hubiera costado la derrota, no la encontraba. Incluso llegaba a pensar que Harry se había acobardado en el último segundo y por eso estaban todos ahí, pero "_Harry Potter cobarde igual a Voldemort inocente" _o sea, que no era algo posible o creíble.

Suspiró de nuevo, algo andaba muy mal.

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?-_preguntó una voz. El anciano mago miró a todos lados buscando quién había preguntado semejante barbarie. O si le hablaban a él, pero nadie parecía haber abierto la boca. Cuando de nuevo se escuchó: -_¿Merlín?-_

Estaba tan distraído que no había notado que alguien intentaba contactarlo. No reconocía la voz, los murmullos de la Orden del Fénix no lo dejaban, además, el empezar a hablar solo –aparentemente- frente a todos, le daría la etiqueta de loco. Caminó sigilosamente fuera de la madriguera, lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar a los de dentro y que los de dentro no escucharan. Entonces abrió su mente para escuchar con más atención.

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-No es momento de preguntas tontas viejo amigo, debes venir al ministerio de Francia de inmediato_- Rasputín debía ser directo, no estaban para perder tiempo.

_-¿Cómo conseguiste contactarme? ¿Y por qué habría de ir? Seguro es una trampa_-contestó de inmediato

_-Sabes muy bien mi posición…-_empezó con tono algo enojado, pero se calmó de nuevo –_Gellert capturó a Potter. Está conmigo en estos momentos pero no está en condiciones de escapar él solo. Además, cuando Grindelwald regrese, acabará con el muchacho_-

Se quedó en blanco por unos momentos. ¿Harry, dónde? ¿Gellert? Las palabras flotaban en su mente de manera desordenaba y fue digiriendo la información poco a poco. No podía creer todo lo que le había dicho aquel mago, no, seguro era un muy buena elaborada trampa para capturarlo y que Grindelwald lo obligara a servirle.

_-¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Merlín!-_regañó su viejo enemigo

_-Aunque creyera que es cierto, dime ¿Por qué tratas de ayudar a Harry?-_las circunstancias eran sospechosas. No podía darse el lujo de cometer un error que todos los demás terminarían pagando. La guerra era bastante difícil ya.

_-Es tiempo de enderezar mi camino-_contestó con simpleza.

¿Debía ir? Si Harry estaba en peligro luego nadie se perdonaría que le pasara algo, principalmente sus padres. Pero si era una trampa, las cosas empeorarían. No podía decidir el solo, y no tenía tiempo tampoco de detenerse a analizar todo.

_-Iré-_contestó por fin. Se escuchó un suspiro aliviado por parte de Rasputín.

_-Mantendré abierta mi mente para que sepas a donde llegar-_eso fue un tipo de despedida.

Cuando Merlín supo que el otro no diría nada más, se hizo con paso veloz de vuelta a la madriguera. No podía llevar a muchas personas en un rescate así, en primer lugar porque era muy peligroso adentrarse ahí. Debía de haber cientos de magos oscuros, novatos y otros no tanto pero magos enemigos al fin. Y otro punto importante era que no podría aparecerse con toda la orden detrás de él, debía llevar solo a una persona. Tenía toda una orden de donde elegir, pero, considerando que era Harry por quien iban, su decisión estaba tomada.

Los padres del muchacho todavía no llegaban y eso tenía preocupados a todos. Se suponía que Harry era quien les avisaría de la retirada. Pero si el muchacho había sido capturado, significaba que nunca los pudo contactar y ellos seguramente creían que el plan seguía en pie. Oh no. Eran los únicos miembros de la orden fuera de la madriguera, eso los ponía en peligro. Debía asegurarse de que después de traer a Harry de regreso, salir buscarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Entró, todos parecían bastantes distraídos o furiosos para haber notado siquiera que había salido, pero eso no era lo que importaba. Caminó entre las sillas y otros más que estaban parados. Si dirigió al sofá y se posicionó por detrás. Le puso la mano en el hombro a Sirius.

El animago se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza hacia arriba, al ver al viejo mago, frunció el entrecejo preguntándose qué quería. Merlín le hizo un gesto de querer hablar con él en privado. Caminaron algo rápido, para ver de Sirius. Y pronto llegaron a la parte de atrás de la madriguera. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Merlín tomó al animago de uno de sus brazos. Después de eso y con un leve sonido, los dos desaparecieron.

* * *

La conexión con Rasputín los había llevado exactamente al lugar donde deberían estar. Donde el otro mago ya los esperaba. Sirius agitó la cabeza un par de veces para enfocar bien la oscuridad del recinto y poder distinguir las cosas. Abrió los ojos y dio un gran brinco cuando tenía a menos de un metro de distancia a uno de los miembros de la Alianza Maldita.

-¡Diablos!-gritó haciéndose para atrás y sacando la varita. Por fin se dio cuenta el animago de que ni siquiera Merlín estaba a su lado.

El gran mago de túnica azul se había movido de inmediato. Al darse cuenta de que el padrino de Harry no lo seguía lo llamó.

-¡Black, ven acá!-no era un grito en si, pero un susurro muy fuerte era lo que más se le parecía. No quería llamar la atención de nadie indeseable.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius, todavía sin despegar su mirada de desconfianza del rostro de Rasputín, se acercó a Merlín. No se había dado cuenta siquiera qué estaba haciendo pero cuando lo notó. El color se drenó de su cara en tan solo una milésima de segundo y un escalofrío subió desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

-¡Harry!-ahogó lo más que pudo su expresión, pero el horror se hacía evidente. Su ahijado estaba en el suelo con varios arañazos y golpes creados por maldiciones, pálido no saludable e inconsciente. -¿Qué pasó?-preguntó de inmediato

-Gellert Grindelwald-musitó Merlín mientras medía la gravedad de las heridas y luego pasaba una mano por la frente del muchacho. Pero Sirius estaba furioso y no le prestaba atención.

El mago de la larga barba blanca se giró a su antiguo conocido, agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza la información que le había dado. El otro devolvió el gesto:

-Váyanse ya-les recomendó.

Sirius tomó a Harry y Merlín sujetó el brazo del animago para poder desaparecer, de su rápida visita al ministerio.

-es importante que ese muchacho viva-susurró para sí mismo

* * *

Los dos caminaban tomados de la mano, protegidos por la oscuridad que los rodeaba. No habían visto a nadie, nadie los había visto y todavía no había señas de guerra o algo parecido. Esperaban ver ya muchos magos corriendo a todos lados en distintos duelos. Esperaban que la gente se inspirara de lo que ellos harían para poder recuperar el mundo tal cual era.

Se miraron preocupados y un tanto extrañados, algo no iba de acuerdo al plan. Sintieron de repente una necesidad inexplicable de decir una cosa:

-Te amo-susurró Lily

-Igual yo-contestó James

Después de eso se dieron un largo beso y se miraron a los ojos como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran.

-Morir en compañía del otro, como la última vez-la voz viperina los tomó desprevenidos, antes de girarse, vieron reflejados en una pared cercana, dos destellos verdes.

Y una risa malévola se alzó en la oscuridad de la noche, mezclándose con facilidad con las sombras. Se sentía invencible, poderoso, y se sentía de nuevo él. La orden del Fénix lo volvería a recordad…tal como era hacía 16 años.

* * *

_hola? no los maté? Eso espero..jjajajajajajajajajajajajaja ( eso es por lo de la broma) hehehe, estoy feliz._

_Ando corta de tiempo..a resumir..._

_¿por que tan corto? Porque, no quería agregar solo paja, no sabía que más poner ahí...y luego no sería de mi agrado._

_Este es el fin de la aliana? se supone pero..um...planeo seguir la tercer parte aquí mismo, porque tiene que ver el mismo tema y otro nuevo wiiiiiii_

_no puedo decir nada más que GRACIAS!!! SUPERADO EL SECRETO DE MERLÍN, ESPERO QUE LA TERCERA PARTE, SUPERE LA ALIANZA._

_por falta de tiempo no digo mas, pero bueno, no alcanzaría a decir lo bien que me siento._

_muchas GRACIAS!_

_anypotter_


	30. Trucos

_Bienvenidos al final:_

_…**Harry Potter y la Alianza Maldita…**_

**Resumen:**

Después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, Harry se enfrenta a un nuevo peligro. Un mago que nunca debió ser olvidado, de gran poder. Gellert Grindelwald después de su fingida muerte, vuelve a reclamar lo que junto a Albus Dumbledore había comenzado en el pasado. Pero no contaba con las interrupciones en su camino.

No satisfecho, trae consigo ayuda del otro mundo. Magos tan legendarios como tenebrosos, manos perfectas a su causa. Y decide iniciar una tercera guerra mágica desde las tinieblas.

Y cuando todo estaba en la delgada línea que separaba la victoria de la derrota, las cosas dan un drástico giro.

Salazar Slytherin se declara del lado de la Orden del Fénix. Albus Dumbledore se declara del lado de la Alianza Maldita.

La orden en un único intento de recuperar lo que era por derecho del mundo mágico, inician con el plan que se ve detenido antes de realmente comenzar. Los muchachos se encargan de hacer que todos aborten la misión, en espera de una mejor oportunidad. Pero uno de ellos no logró llegar a su objetivo y retirar a quienes seguían preparados para pelear.

_o-o-o-o_

_-Está bien- suspiró resignado y de mala gana, los dos adolescentes sonrieron suavemente. -¿Quién se supone que les avisaría a James y a Lily?-preguntó antes de regresar_

_-Harry- respondieron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo. Sirius hizo una mueca –Bueno si, es su hijo-_

_o-o-o-o_

_Harry recordaba con claridad lo ultimo que había pasado pero se preguntaba por qué no estaba muerto. Se suponía que la alianza lo quería fuera de su camino y haberlo capturado no era "fuera del camino" por lo menos no como Voldemort quisiera._

_o-o-o-o_

_-¿Por qué me aturdiste?- preguntó Harry cambiando de tema rápidamente. Si antes estaba adolorido, ese hechizo lo había terminado de casi matar._

_-Voldemort venía, si te hubiera encontrado en condiciones para enfrentarlo, tenlo por seguro que tu hubiera asesinado- aseguró la voz que se veía algo desesperada por llegar a otro punto. –Tienes que pedir ayuda-le dijo de repente tomando desprevenido al muchacho._

_o-o-o-o_

_El mago de la larga barba blanca se giró a su antiguo conocido, agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza la información que le había dado. El otro devolvió el gesto:_

_-Váyanse ya- les recomendó._

_Sirius tomó a Harry y Merlín sujetó el brazo del animago para poder desaparecer, de su rápida visita al ministerio._

_**Final del capítulo anterior:**_

_Los dos caminaban tomados de la mano, protegidos por la oscuridad que los rodeaba. No habían visto a nadie, nadie los había visto y todavía no había señas de guerra o algo parecido. Esperaban ver ya muchos magos corriendo a todos lados en distintos duelos. Esperaban que la gente se inspirara de lo que ellos harían para poder recuperar el mundo tal cual era._

_Se miraron preocupados y un tanto extrañados, algo no iba de acuerdo al plan. Sintieron de repente una necesidad inexplicable de decir una cosa:_

_-Te amo-susurró Lily_

_-Igual yo-contestó James_

_Después de eso se dieron un largo beso y se miraron a los ojos como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran._

_-Morir en compañía del otro, como la última vez-la voz viperina los tomó desprevenidos, antes de girarse, vieron reflejados en una pared cercana, dos destellos verdes._

_Y una risa malévola se alzó en la oscuridad de la noche, mezclándose con facilidad con las sombras. Se sentía invencible, poderoso, y se sentía de nuevo él. La orden del Fénix lo volvería a recordad…tal como era hacía 16 años._

…**Trucos…**

Cuando Sirius había llegado a la madriguera en compañía de Merlín y con Harry en ese estado, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. La señora Weasley saltó de su lugar completamente sorprendida y aterrada, sintió como si el estómago se le encogiera de solo verlo, temiendo lo peor, pues no mostraba ninguna señal de vida. No quería ser pesimista, no quería pensar en lo peor que podría pasar, pero así, cuando no se tenía prueba de lo contrario, solo la hizo echarse a llorar histéricamente en el hombro de su marido, quien también solo atinó a abrazarla.

Los más jóvenes se consolaban entre sí, sin ni siquiera saber lo que pasaba, al igual que los demás, temían que las cosas no salieran del todo bien esa noche. ¡¿Qué parte de la situación estaba bien en esos momentos? El mundo era un caos, dentro y fuera de la madriguera sin necesidad de Voldemort, Gellert o su maldita alianza. Lo último que necesitaban era falta de información y conclusiones equivocadas antes de tiempo. Alguien, entre el grupo desordenado y aterrado que formaba la orden de fénix, encontró la voz para poder preguntar:

-¿Qué pasó?- nadie supo quien fue, y el responsable no dijo nada más, todos en cambio callaron sus susurros desesperados y pararon las lágrimas que corrían como caudalosos ríos por sus mejillas, esperando la respuesta de Sirius.

-Gellert-susurró simplemente, incapaz de decir otra palabra, se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para ordenar las palabras que debían salir de su boca.

De inmediato todo el mundo se movilizó, unos haciendo espacio para que Sirius pudiera dejar a Harry y que madame Pomfrey lo atendiera como era debido con ayuda de Helga. El lugar se quedaba demasiado pequeño en comparación con lo que parecía antes, hoy solo parecía un pequeño cuarto que asfixiaba a todos y les impedía respirar debidamente.

_¿Cómo iban a hacerlo?_

La única defensa que pudieron formar en tan solo días había sido derrotada antes de empezar. El plan se había echado hacia atrás antes de dar paso al inicio.

_¿Qué significaba?_

Pudiera ser que en realidad no habían pensado las cosas, ¡No las pensaron! Actuaron como creyeron que era lo correcto, porque sabían que si la alianza se acostumbraba al poder y lograban ganarse a los magos de una manera o de otra, muy difícilmente tendrían otra oportunidad de penetrar hasta su centro y derrotarlos. Ahora ya ni eso quedaba.

_¿Por qué?_

Muchos quizás creían que era una cobardía, el haberse retirado solo por las órdenes de uno. Que por solo una persona que se arrepintió, todos debían hacerlo. Pero la verdad ahí era que sospechaban que no tendrían éxito, aún así, lo hicieron. Esta vez se jugaron todo o nada sin tener nada a su favor, sabiendo que iban directo a la derrota. Así que quien los retiró, ¿Los había salvado, o los había condenado? Por el momento, solo los había salvado de una muerte segura.

_¿Tendrían otra oportunidad?_

Era tan difícil como contar las estrellas del cielo, pero obviamente la oportunidad nacería, tarde o temprano. Solamente quedaba estar preparados para el momento, y saber reconocerlo. Con fría determinación y poniendo todo de su parte por lograrlo, porque las cosas, no sucedían igual dos veces. Y esta vez, sería mucho, pero mucho más difícil.

Todo de nuevo estaba tan silencioso que lo único que se podía escuchar era los pasos apresurados de la señora Weasley quien ayudaba a las sanadoras, yendo de un lado a otro consiguiendo las cosas que necesitaban. No les llevó mucho tiempo el terminar su trabajo a la perfección y dando las únicas buenas noticias que podían dar en ese momento, o las únicas que escucharían por largo tiempo.

-Está bien, solo necesita descansar- y como acto seguido se escuchó como varios dejaron salir el aire que retenían en los pulmones, y luego volvían a sentarse relajando los músculos que no podían estar más tensos.

Sin embargo, Sirius no pudo dejar la preocupación de lado. James y Lily no habían regresado y ni siquiera había algún mensaje o señal de que estuvieran bien. Ahora el dilema de quedarse a cuidar de su ahijado o salir en busca de la pareja lo atormentaba. Sabía que lo más importante, o por lo menos lo que los Potter opinarían, era que Harry sería su prioridad. Pero…su ahijado ya estaba a salvo.

Por Merlín, ahora se mordía el labio inferior sin saber que más hacer. ¿Salir o no salir?

No hubo más tiempo de pensar cuando en su mente entraron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa, una multitud de personas abalanzándose sobre él, o por lo menos eso creía, hasta que vio un rayón negro pasar a su lado con una velocidad increíble. Reaccionó a tiempo para sujetar a la rápida silueta que despareció en el momento.

* * *

Aparecieron. Sirius de inmediato apartó la mano del hombro de su ahijado. ¿No se suponía que _ese _muchacho estaba…medio-muerto? Diablos, después del susto que le había pegado, ¿Cómo se atrevía de un momento a otro levantarse de esa manera? Y luego corren en una dirección desconocida, sin mencionar que iba a desaparecer solo, sin que nadie supiera su paradero.

-¡Harry James Potter!- gritó enojado plantando firmemente su mano en el escuálido hombro del adolescente -¡¿A dónde crees que ib…?- se detuvo a media palabra cuando ni las estrellas le prestaban atención. Sacudió un poco a su ahijado sin respuesta alguna, más que su mirada fija en un punto frente a ellos.

Sirius siguió la misma dirección, sintiendo que la sangra bajaba a sus pies.

-No…-

Las sombras del callejón los cubrían, pero no lo suficiente para no reconocerlos. La inmovilidad de sus cuerpos y la palidez de sus extremidades visibles, era aterradora. Una pesadilla que se había vuelto realidad de una manera espantosa.

-Mamá…- una solitaria lágrima bajó por la mejilla del joven de ojos esmeraldas –Papá…-

Les había fallado a ambos.

* * *

_¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué todo era tan brillante? Sentía que la temperatura cambiaba cada dos segundos y no tenía idea de por qué. Todo era demasiado blanco como para pensar. Como__ para recordar quién era._

_Lo último que recordaba era… momento, no recordaba nada. Estaba tan vacío como el color que lo envolvía de manera hipnotizante. _

_-_Harry…-

_¿A quién llamaban?_

-Harry…-

_¿Ese era su nombre?_

_-_Hijo…-

_¿Tenía padres?_

-Harry, no te alejes-

_Un pequeño niño de 11 años observaba con grandes ojos el castillo de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cada 31 de Octubre los recordaba, él no tenía padres. Pero tenía amigos. Ron, Hermione. Juntos… la piedra filosofal, la cámara secreta. ¡Sirius! El cáliz de fuego, la orden del fénix ¡Sirius! Un parpadeo y se había ido._

_Otro parpadeo y estaba de regreso. Sirius, su madre, su padre. Los Longbottom, Cedric._

_¿Voldemort? ¡Grindelwald!_

_-¡Harry!-_

-¡NO!-

-¿Harry?-

Estaba temblando. No había que ser un genio para poder decirlo. Dos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban y se negaban a soltarlo.

-¿Harry?- lo estaban llamando. ¿Cómo responder a las voces de personas que habían muerto? Por su culpa. –Harry, mírame- una suave mano acarició su mejilla en espera de que obedeciera, pero era demasiado el sentimiento que lo impedía.

-¿Harry, hijo? Todo está bien- se negaba a creerlo. Definitivamente no era cierto.

-¡Sirius, llama a la señora Pomfrey!-

_¿La señora Pomfrey? ¿Estaba en Hogwarts? No podía ser, no después de que Dumbledore…_

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Harry?-

Estaba más tranquilo, la mano que acariciaba sus mechones lo estaba logrando, pero además de eso sentía pesado todo el cuerpo y se sentía más confundido que aquella vez que le dijeron que era un mago. Todo era confuso, el mundo a su alrededor era extraño.

-Grindelwald…- susurró.

Más de un par de ojos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Algunos incluso parecían preguntarse quién era el hombre que había nombrado.

-Grindelwald- repitió. Se sentó en la cama a pesar de las manos que trataron de impedirlo.

Dumbledore se acercó tranquilamente al confundido muchacho, pero el ojiverde miró con cierta desconfianza al hombre que había dejado a la orden y se había unido a la Alianza Maldita de Gellert Grindelwald. Sin embargo nadie hizo comentario alguno de eso, diablos, seguía confundido.

-Confiamos en que estés mejor, Harry- habló el mago en nombre de los presentes. Harry miró a cada uno de ellos, todos con grandes sonrisas. Como si no pasara nada. ¡COMO SI NO PASARA NADA!

Ron y Hermione le sonreían. Los Weasley también. El señor Flamel tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_¿__El señor Flamel tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja? _Él había visto a Nicholas Flamel morir… ¡MERLÍN LO AYUDARA! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Dónde estaba Merlín? ¿Dónde estaban los fundadores de Hogwarts?

-Hijo, ¿Te sientes bien?- su sentimiento de un pedazo faltante se dibujaba perfectamente en su cara. Lily puso una mano sobre la de su hijo.

-Sr. Potter, tranquilícese- regañó la enfermera al acercarse –Pasar 7 días en la inconsciencia no es algo que deba tomar a la ligera-

_¿Siete días?_

Su padrino tenía un periódico bajo el brazo, para su suerte solo tuvo que murmurar un accio y el ejemplar estaba en sus manos. Buscó frenéticamente algo que le diera la razón, pero se desconcertó con lo que encontró en la portada.

"**Día 7 de la caída de Lord Voldemort"**

**Fecha: 7 de Enero de 1997**

**Las reparaciones en Francia y Londres siguen en pié. **

-¿Harry?-

El negro de nuevo se hacía presente, diablos.

* * *

_-¡No le acerquen nada! No entiendo qué le pasó esta vez-_

_-Está confundido, Poppy-_

_-¡El muchacho solo se desmayó! Eso no es saludable-_

_-Hace 7 días que derrotó a Voldemort y sobrevivió, hay que darle un respiro-_

Harry debatía en su mente, debía hacer lo mismo para contrarrestar el efecto que le daba la ventaja a Voldemort, pero había algo mas bajo este truco de magia barata. El oscurecer el sol no era algo que se viera todos los días y sabía la razón, Voldemort puso su alma en esos tres pilares, literalmente, pues a cambio de un gran truco como ese debía haber un pago. Al convocar las tinieblas, debías ofrecer tu alma a cambio si el truco fallaba tu alma pagaba el precio, lo mismo sería con la luz.

_-Necesita tiempo…-_

Podía soltar la conexión pues a el no le importaba que su pilar blanco fuera destruido, el había expresado claramente que de llegar a una situación así, no le importaba que su vida se fuera en ello con tal de que no ganara Voldemort. Les había prometido acabar con el Lord pasara lo que pasara si para eso tenia que morir lo haría. Sabía que fuera del domo de energía varias personas ya estaban demasiado preocupadas por lo que pasaría, había llegado al punto donde la decisión era suya, y todos ellos sabían que desde antes ya la había tomado.

_-Aún no lo puedo creer-_

_-Es un muchacho… curioso-_

Decidido a dar fin a aquel día que había comenzado un 31 de octubre de 1981 en el 31 de diciembre de 1996-1997 rompió la conexión ante la mirada de horror de todos...

_-Él lo dio todo-_

_-Albus, es un muchacho-_

_-Y el mago más valiente que jamás he conocido-_

Aplausos se escucharon fuertemente mientras una familia se abría paso entre la multitud la cual los felicitaba y expresaban todo su agradecimiento, palmeaban sus espaldas a su paso, ella les agradecía mientras unos aurores al frente les abrían camino para llegar a su destino y James solo sonreía con aires de héroe, casi saludando como Miss universo de no ser porque no podía soltar a la persona que cargaba.

_-Harry Potter… el niño-que-vivió-_

* * *

Creerlo, al principio, no había resultado fácil. Claro que se alegraba de que todo hubiera sido, un… sueño. Pero, seguía confundido.

-_¿Entonces Papá, Sirius y Regulus nunca saltaron al lago Negro desnudos?-_

_-¿Por qué saltaríamos a un lago… desnudos, Harry?-_

_-¿Entonces no hay Alianza Maldita?-_

_-¿Es un nuevo grupo de Rock o qué?-_

Todo había sido, tan real. El dolor, los sentimientos… los sucesos. Casi podía sentir los golpes de su "supuesta pelea" con Gellert Grindelwald. Y no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al recordar a ¿Los fundadores de Hogwarts? ¿En realidad eran como su mente había decidido? ¿Salazar Slytherin era bueno?

Por las noches esos recuerdos traían pesadillas. Pero poco a poco se borraban con el paso de los días.

¿Su mente había sido capaz de formar todo eso? Y si era así… ¡¿Por qué la orden del fénix iba perdiendo? Su mente no tenía sentido. Nunca lo tendría.

* * *

Todo había acabado y el mundo estaba en completa calma, por lo menos la calma esperada después de la caída del mago tenebroso. El miedo que atemorizaba a los magos a cada paso que daban se había desvanecido cuando la luna de nuevo se había escondido, por los rayos del sol que salía de nuevo en un mundo distinto, muy diferente, donde por primera vez en muchos años, la seguridad de que Voldemort no regresaría era contundente. Muchos lo habían visto caer, muchos lo vieron en sus últimos segundos y al fin desaparecer consumido por su propia trampa.

Pero aunque fuera un día muy importante y las celebraciones todavía no comenzaran con todo su esplendor, los magos preferían dejar el tema de lado. Porque al sacar el nombre de Voldemort en una conversación, no solo venían los gratos recuerdos de cómo fue vencido y quiénes fueron los héroes. A todo se adjuntaban los sacrificios, las vidas perdidas en una larga batalla que por fin había llegado a su final. Si, muchos tenían la dicha de decir que sobrevivieron a la muy notable segunda guerra, pero, otros pocos habían muerto en el intento de llegar a ese mismo fin. Era una combinación algo extraña, entre la solemnidad en nombre de aquellos que habían caído, y la alegría de seguir vivos para festejarlo.

El mundo mágico se permitiría una gran fiesta.

* * *

Solo era un observador en aquella divertida escena, no es que en realidad no quisiera intervenir, pero tenía la certeza de que si lo hacía, se llevaría más de uno de esos hechizos y eso…no sería algo placentero.

Lily Potter corría por toda la habitación con la varita en alto, apuntando a su blanco movedizo. Tenía que arreglar las cosas en ese hombre si querían algún día salir de ese lugar, se les haría tarde.

-¡James Potter no seas cobarde y deja de correr!- advirtió en tono amenazante al ver que su esposo evadía otro rayo rojo que le había enviado ¿Para qué era el hechizo?... –¡Mira que andar cambiando de color tu túnica de gala solo para verte diferente a los demás! Para tu mayor información, siempre has sido un caso _peculiar- _la última palabra la había dicho con tanta malicia que el hombre se detuvo momentáneamente.

-¿Peculiar?- la encaró completamente elevándose un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies, pues no traía zapatos, Lily se había puesto unos tacones de 10 centímetros y no quería verse intimidado –Si con peculiar te refieres a que no hay dos como yo… lo se- con ambas manos jaló el cuello de su camisa de manera superior, con una sonrisa orgullosa. El nuevo grito de guerra de Lily lo puso a correr de nuevo en menos de lo que cantaba un fénix.

Harry observaba todo a una distancia prudente y segura, parado justo a un lado de la puerta, si tenía que salir corriendo por algún extraño motivo. Cada vez lograba sorprenderse más de la actitud de su padre, y su madre no se quedaba atrás. Le llegaron a recordar a cierto punto a las escenas que veía casi a diario con Ron y Hermione, discutiendo siempre por la más mínima tontería y luego siendo tan "buenos amigos" como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo más increíble de ese asunto eran las tácticas evasivas de James, el hombre saltó varias veces en la cama y en otras se metió bajo la misma. Lily lo seguía por donde sea que pasara, con la esperanza de que uno de sus rayos perdidos no resultara tan perdido.

Llevaban así casi media hora, por suerte, Lily había insistido que todos se arreglaran más temprano. Presentía que su madre sabía que James haría una tontería.

-¡Aún no entiendo de dónde rayos sacaste el hechizo para cambiar el color de tu ropa!- la cara de ella no parecía nada contenta con las ocurrencias del hombre.

-¡Oye, querías ser el centro de atención ¿no? Ahora lo seremos!- una gran sonrisa enmarcó todo el rostro del hombre, pero nunca dejando de correr o moverse.

-¡Tienes el cerebro de un merodeador Potter! ¿Qué más atención quieres siendo el padre del muchacho a quien todos quieren ver, eh?- Harry respingó indignadamente desde la puerta -¡No me discutas Harry que la pelea es con tu padre!- contestó rápidamente la furia pelirroja haciendo al muchacho pegarse más a la puerta -¡No necesitamos que vayas vestido con una túnica que bien podría hacer aterrizar a un avión!-

-¿Un av…av…avi que?- preguntó algo confundido saltando un cojín que estaba tirado y de paso atravesando una silla entre el camino de su mujer y él. El soplido de frustración que escuchó después le indicó que lo de la silla había funcionado, pero después ya no hubo nada.

Se giró todavía en guardia, esperando que todo fuera una trampa y le quitaran el color verde fluorescente de la túnica. Pero en cambio solo vio a su esposa parada en el centro de la habitación, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, sumida en una fuerte concentración. Padre e hijo se preguntaron qué era lo que hacía, tras unos minutos en los que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro. De pronto abrió sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con divertida malignidad, un augurio nada bueno para su marido.

Las paredes de la habitación brillaron con un tenue azul al mover su varita, Harry y James comenzaron a cuidarse de cualquier flanco. La sonrisa de la pelirroja se convirtió en una más divertidamente malvada, ambos hombres –hasta el que no era culpable- se miraron nerviosamente.

-¿Ma…mamá?- preguntó con miedo Harry, pero ella no respondió, en cambio, ondeó de nuevo la varita para lanzarle un rayo a James. De nuevo, el hombre lo esquivo con suma facilidad, tantos años en el quiditch debían darle una habilidad, y de nuevo apareció la sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Sin embargo, Lily estaba muy calmada y parecía estar disfrutando algo que su esposo no.

El rayo que dejó pasar, se iba a estrellar en la pared detrás de él, y por supuesto ahí acabaría, pero no contaba con que algo en la pared hiciera que el rayo rebotara como si fuera una pelota y tomara nueva dirección. Pegó en el piso y volvió a rebotar, dirigiéndose de nuevo peligrosamente a James quien lo esquivó por segunda vez, anonadado de lo que acababa de ver. Su esposa sonrió aún más y lanzó el mismo hechizo 5 veces más. La habitación ahora parecía un campo de batalla con James esquivando 6 hechizos que no tenían fin y en cualquier lado rebotaban.

-¡No es…- James se tiró al suelo y rodó para esquivar dos rayos, de un brinco volvió a estar de pie -…justo!-

-La vida nunca lo ha sido cariño- contestó Lily con una brillante sonrisa sentada en la cama, moviéndose ocasionalmente para que uno de sus propios rayos no le dieran. Arreglaba la parte superior de su vestido.

James bailaba y brincaba muy gracioso, había tomado un cojín para protegerse, inclusive había tratado de encerrarse en el baño pero su esposa era más lista y más prevenida que él. Había lanzado un hechizo para que la puerta no se abriera. Gruñó mientras buscaba otro lugar donde esconderse, pero la frustración le estaba ganando y definitivamente no se resignaba a perder el lindo color fluorescente de su túnica.

Harry también era una víctima en la pelea de sus progenitores, los rayos también lo hacían moverse para que no le dieran. Era divertido en sí, ver la amenaza que representaban los rayos de su madre. Pero no por eso se dejaría tocar, lo último que deseaba era que su túnica cambiara de color. Su padre le lanzaba miradas cada vez que podía, pidiendo ayuda. Sabía que su hijo podría hacer algo contra los hechizos, pero al muchacho le causaba más risa el verlo corriendo de un lado a otro. No tendría nada de divertido el simplemente desaparecer todo.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Lily se había cansado de que su marido todavía no fuera tocado. Lanzó más rayos e hizo algo único con estos últimos. Todos, cada vez que rebotaban, se dirigían inmediatamente a James.

-¡Ese es un truco bajo!-argumentó el Potter, causando más la risa de su hijo y la mirada de autosuficiencia de su esposa.

La habitación se había vuelto un verdadero campo de batalla. Tanto que Harry sintió amenazada su integridad física. Se giró para salir de la habitación, pero al girar la perilla, la puerta no se abrió. Jaló y jaló desesperadamente pero nada.

-Lo siento cariño, era necesario para mantener a tu padre aquí- se disculpó Lily –solo se puede abrir de afuera-

Un rayo dirigido a la puerta hizo a Harry saltar hacia un lado, poniendo atención a los rayos danzarines. Su destino era quedarse a sufrir lo mismo que su padre, solo porque al hombre, le había dado por teñir de verde su ropa. Suspiró derrotado, considerando seriamente el hechizar él mismo a su padre y acabar con todo eso, sería pan comido. Solo debía agitar su…

Lily y James giraron su cabeza automáticamente cuando apareció un resplandor amarillo a un lado de la puerta. Cuando la luz disminuyó. Pudieron ver de lo que se trataba. James se mordía la lengua para no empezar a reír hasta que sus pulmones reventaran y Lily se llevó una mano a la cara culpablemente. Pero ambos morían por reírse libremente, aunque Lily no quisiera.

Harry estaba parado, mirando incrédulo su ropa. Podría volver a matar a Voldemort de risa, o dejarlo ciego con esos singulares colores. James no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reír abiertamente, bajo la mirada asesina de su hijo quien no podía decir nada.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó Lily con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, de la risa que se aguantaba. Se mordía el labio inferior para no acompañar a su esposo en la burla contra el adolescente. Tomando desprevenido al hombre, le lanzó otro rayo directo que volvió su túnica a la normalidad. Aún así, James no dejaba de carcajearse desde el suelo.

Harry abrió la boca para reclamar –o maldecir- pero se vio cortado con el repentino abrir de la puerta. El adolescente no pudo ni parpadear cuando vio la puerta en sus narices. James renovó su risa en una nueva tanda de más fuertes carcajadas y los ojos de Lily se agrandaron sorprendidos.

Sirius Black entró con una sonrisa galantemente acompañado por Remus, mirando alrededor del cuarto como si buscara a alguien. Saludó a Lily y James efusivamente.

-¡Prongs! ¡Pelirroja!- se recargó con suma comodidad en la puerta abierta, moviéndose un poco porque la puerta parecía querer regresarse.

-¡Sirius!- le gritó Lily

-El mismo que viste y calza- aseguró el animago con otra sonrisa

-¡No, Sirius!- insistió ella señalando la puerta, pero como el hombre estaba recargado en ella creyó que era a él a quien señalaban

-¿Acaso hay otro?- dijo inocentemente

-¡SIRIUS!- se unió James al grito de su esposa al ver la mano que salía por detrás de la puerta meneándose pidiendo auxilio.

-Oigan, se van a gastar mi nombre- reclamó el merodeador -Empezaré a cobrarle un galeón a quien me llame así, quizás podré recuperar algo de mi fortuna perdida-

Remus quien esta ese momento solo era un espectador en esa extraña conversación, alcanzó a ver una joven mano por arriba de la cabeza de su amigo. Una mano que intentaba alcanzar la cabeza del hombre para darle a conocer que estaba aplastando a alguien entre la puerta y la pared.

-…y díganme, ¿Dónde está Harry?- la mano sobre su cabeza se dio por vencida.

Lily se levantó con horror y cruzó la habitación en tres pasos, para quitar no muy civilizadamente al animago de la puerta, y abriéndola de inmediato. Apareció un Harry con la mano en la frente y una expresión de dolor.

-¿La cicatriz?- inquirió James preocupado, levantándose del suelo mientras se formaba un ambiente tenso alrededor. Tomó unos segundos para que el joven contestara.

-No, el portazo- enviándole una mirada de pocos amigos a su padrino.

Sirius abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, se mordió el labio inferior, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, pero no pudo detener las sonoras carcajadas parecidas a un ladrido, que salieron al escanear de arriba abajo a su ahijado. Notando el color naranja fosforescente de su túnica y los bordados amarillos en toda ella.

-Harry, no es necesario que llames la atención de esa manera- alcanzó a decir su padrino entre la risa que lo embargaba y que no parecía querer irse pronto -¡Tú eres a quien todos vienen a ver, lo de resaltar déjaselo a tu padre y a tu madre!-

Lily bufó molesta, ahora sabía quién le había metido la idea a la cabeza a su esposo, "Resaltar". Ahora miraba furiosa al animago quien seguía hablando alegremente.

-¡James! ¿Qué pasó con tu túnica verde?- le palmeó la espalda a su amigo –Creí que no te querías quedar atrás, hasta Lily ya está lista- todos posaron su mirada en la pelirroja quien miraba a Sirius con una mirada de sospecha.

-¿A qué te refieres con que yo ya estoy lista?- siseó peligrosamente acomodando la varita en su mano

-Nada, nada de importancia. Digo…- empezó a caminar despistadamente por la habitación hasta estar a un lado de la puerta -…Harry resaltará entre los demás, sus padres debían hacerlo también. Por eso le dije a James ese hechizo para cambiar el color de su túnica, pero veo que tú Lily, ya resaltas lo suficiente- al final, aparentó tener cara de inocencia.

James miró a su esposa de los pies a la cabeza, no comprendiendo muy bien el punto, hasta que Sirius volvió a hablar.

-Con ese vestido rojo fuego escotado de la parte superior y entallado al cuerpo, resaltando tus ojos verdes y haciéndote lucir más joven…- todos miraban a Sirius con estupefacción por la descripción y la expresión de casanova que había surgido en su rostro.

-¡Sirius!- reclamaron Harry y James, pero el animago continuó sin darle importancia a los dos Potter

-…cualquiera diría que andas en planes de conseguirle un nuevo padre a Harry- Lily se puso tan roja como su vestido –No te culpo, James es…-

-¡BLACK!- gritó ella empuñando su varita en dirección al merodeador que ya tenía bien calculado todo y en menos de un puff ya estaba fuera de la habitación habiendo jalado consigo a Harry y a Remus.

* * *

La tarde apenas caía, el evento sería largo y por lo tanto debían empezar todo lo más temprano posible. Había muchas explicaciones, espacios en blanco que habían quedado en la mente de algunos al haberse perdido piezas claves durante la de derrota de Voldemort. Secretos como la existencia de la orden del Fénix, una profecía que presagiaba la llegada del salvador del mundo mágico y otras cosas parecidas. Era tiempo de contar la verdadera historia, la que quedaría en impresa en los viejos libros y recordada desde ahora.

Sirius caminaba tranquilamente junto a Harry, Remus se había disculpado argumentando que todavía tenía cosas que hacer. El animago le había dicho a su ahijado que esas "cosas que hacer" tenían un solo nombre "Tonks". Pero lo dejaron ir solo porque nunca lo habían visto tan emocionado, tal vez se traía algo entre manos. Como sea, el ex-convicto de Azkaban tarareaba alegremente una canción que Harry no conocía, pero solo sonreía al verlo tan animado y tan vivo como no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-Hoy es un lindo día, ¿No es cierto?- le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a su ahijado, quien se había mantenido callado durante todo el camino, quizás se encontraba nervioso por todas las personas que vería dentro de unas horas.

-Si- contestó sin mucha emoción notable en su voz, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Su padrino lo miró con cierta sospecha.

-¿Listo para el gran evento?- preguntó de nuevo tratando de encender cualquier tema de conversación, esperando que se fuera el incómodo silencio.

-Sabes que nunca lo estaré- contestó Harry mirándolo a los ojos por unos momentos, antes de volver su mirada al camino frente a él. De nuevo Sirius escondió su mueca de extrema frustración.

-¿Y qué tal tú tiempo de caridad con Lily y James?- al ver que nada funcionaba, pasó a otro tema que en verdad le interesaba a él, y conociendo a los padres del chico… Harry dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, al recordar solo algunas de las cosas que habían sucedido durante los últimos días. Sin duda alguna habían sido los mejores de su vida, y los que nunca creyó tener.

El animago pareció tomar su gesto como que algo divertido había pasado y que había funcionado el plan de los Potter. Desearía haber tenido algún tiempo así con Harry, donde pudiera decirle lo orgulloso que estaba después de él, por todo lo que había soportado a través de los años. De que lo había convertido en el padrino más dichoso en el mundo y que había sido su única razón para vivir durante tantos años.

-Luces muy callado esta noche- atinó en comentar el hombre ya que no quería que el mutismo volviera, podría intentar descubrir qué era lo que le molestaba a su ahijado.

Harry pareció meditar su respuesta por unos segundos, buscando la mejor manera de expresarse sin delatar lo que en realidad pensaba.

-Solo puedo decir que las cosas todavía no encajan bien en su lugar- se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa

-¿Te refieres a que Voldemort se haya ido?- respondió de inmediato Sirius, deteniendo su camino, haciendo a Harry parar también.

-Si, eso…-

-Si te hace sentir mejor, me puedo tatuar la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Me compro una serpiente de mascota y persigo a donde quiera que vayas repitiendo _"Te mataré chiquillo insolente"-_ el animago en realidad parecía estarlo pensando, observaba su brazo como si imaginara el tatuaje en él. Harry sonrió de solo imaginarlo, Sirius deambulando detrás de él como una sombra.

-Gracias, pero no es que lo extrañe- contradijo, dejando a su padrino atento a sus próximas palabras –Es solo que me siento extraño, me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a la paz, por más extraño que suene- sonaba un poco avergonzado

-No eres el único. Para mí también es difícil el no transformarme en Padfoot cada vez que veo un auror- sonrió abiertamente consolando a su ahijado –No puedes esperar adaptarte con tanta rapidez a los últimos hechos. ¿Cuánto ha pasado apenas… dos semanas?-

-10 días- le refrescó Harry

-10 días. ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?- posó su mano en el hombro del joven, esperando una respuesta que no llegó –Intenta comportarte como un muchacho de 16 años normal. Preocúpate por chicas, el quidditch, que no te atrapen McGonagall en una de tus bromas…y rara vez por los exámenes-

-¿Cómo un merodeador?- preguntó inocentemente Harry. Sirius le sonrió paternalmente, pero antes de abrir la boca, miró hacia ambos lados para comprobar que estaban solos. Harry sabía que su padrino se cuidaba de que su madre no lo escuchara.

-Claro que sí- pudo decir al fin cuando estaban seguros -¿O qué clase de hijo de merodeador serías si no le gastaras bromas a los Slytherin e hicieras cosas ilegales con tus amigos?-

-Quizás no te has enterado de ellas- retó el ojiverde, haciendo a su padrino abrir la boca ligeramente sorprendido.

-¡Ese es mi ahijado!- le palmeó la espalda -…y dime, ¿Cómo vas con las chicas?-

-¡Sirius!-

* * *

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de gente, no había que tener invitación para llegar a la gran celebración en el castillo de Hogwarts, todo el mundo estaba invitado. Los vecinos de Hogsmade habían ayudado en la decoración de todo el colegio, dándole una mano a los elfos con la comida. También recibían a los que llegaban y los ayudaban a ponerse cómodos, pero el movimiento no cesaba en el lugar.

La música no dejaba de sonar, los políticos no dejaban de llegar y las lechuzas que llevaban alguna carta dirigida al salvador del mundo de los magos, terminaban dejando su entrega sobre una pila dispuesta para eso –la cual se llenaba muy rápido-. Todos querían ser parte de la celebración, todos querían conocer la verdadera historia, todos querían escucharlo del joven que ahora era más que una leyenda. Harry pensaba que si había otro puesto más alto que el de celebridad, con el que lo habían etiquetado desde que tenía un año, ese sería el de dios. Ahora odiaba como la gente lo miraba de esa manera. Se tendría que acostumbrar a eso por el resto de su vida, porque no era algo que se olvidase fácil.

Magos y brujas de todas las edades entraban y salían, se saludaban, reían y brindaban una y otra vez con extrema felicidad. Los viejos tenían grandes sonrisas que hacían sus arrugas desaparecer, los jóvenes gozaban por primera vez como verdaderos adolescentes y los más pequeños parecían encantados con la gran fiesta en la que estaban.

Harry se dio un respiro escapando de las manos de los políticos, tratando de encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos. Los había visto fugazmente algunas veces y ahora quería hablar con ellos. Dos pequeñas niñas de entre 5 o 6 años pasaron corriendo por un costado de Harry, apuntando a lo que parecía una pequeña casa de campaña color escarlata que estaba en una esquina del comedor. Sabiendo de antemano que lo pequeño no era posible para la magia, supuso que algo debía ser entretenido ahí dentro como para que los niños entraran tan emocionados, y uno que otro cargando con dulces y refrigerios. La curiosidad le estaba ganando.

-Wow Harry, ahora si pude apreciar bien todo- Neville iba saliendo de la casa de campaña cuando Harry quería entrar, se detuvo un momento por las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Apreciar qué?-

-Lo siento Harry, me llaman- argumentó felizmente Neville dejando la pregunta sin respuesta. El ojiverde negó con la cabeza algo confundido antes de entrar ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

Y anotó mentalmente el nunca, NUNCA, volver a decir esa frase. Había cerca de 60 niños, todos pequeños. Sentados en grandes y mullidas almohadas de distintos colores. Todos tenían en sus manos algo que comían, se mantenían en sumo silencio mientras observaban algo que dejó a Harry sin palabras.

_-¡Y Gryffindor gana!- _la voz entusiasta llegó a los oídos de Harry así como las celebraciones de los pequeños y entretenidos niños que veían con grandes ojos los recuerdos que aparecían en el aire. El ojiverde trató de agudizar la vista para saber quién era el causante de todo eso, pero una voz que salió entre los gritos de los pequeños aclaró todo:

-¿Cuál recuerdo quieren ver ahora? ¿Viaje al bosque lleno de arañas? ¿El ajedrez asesino gigante? ¿Harry Potter casi comido por un dragón?...- Ron se escuchaba entusiasta, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando otra voz lo secundó.

-¿Un partido lleno de dementores? ¿El fracaso del club de duelo de Lockhart? ¿El fracaso de una poción multijugos?- De Ron lo podía esperar, pero Hermione qué andaba haciendo en todo eso. Ese era un juego de tres…sonrió malvadamente, nadie lo veía.

Las luces se volvieron a atenuar y un recuerdo comenzó a aparecer poco a poco, mientras la divertida voz de Harry lo relataba.

Apareció la entrada al gran baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos. Inmediatamente pasando al punto donde Ron veía a Hermione bailar con Víctor Krum.

_-Es un pelón odioso- _

Hermione se puso roja, pero no más que el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, buscando el lugar perfecto donde podía tragárselo la tierra. Las risas de los pequeños no ayudaron. Pero antes de que pudieran dar con quien ponía esos recuerdos, apareció otro.

_-Ro-Ro- dijo una voz empalagosa mientras mantenía sus ojos perdidos en el Weasley._

Hermione se sonrojó y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada al respecto. Los recuerdos comenzaron a cambiar ahora con velocidad, pero apreciándose bien cada uno de ellos.

-_¡Arañas, Arañas! ¡Hay muchas arañas, y quieren que baile… pero yo no quiero bailar!- _

-_A Víctor le importa más lo físico…- Hermione calló por un momento dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho –Me refiero a que no es muy expresivo-_

Las carcajadas de los pequeños se hacían más evidentes y fuertes al pasar de las escenas. Ron y Hermione se habían parado de sus lugares, buscando a quien se que estuviese jugando con esos recuerdos. Pero Harry ya había salido de la pequeña tienda, dejando a sus dos amigos en la completa incertidumbre, mientras él, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Sirius platicaba alegremente con todo quien lo saludara, en especial si esos que lo saludaban, eran del sexo opuesto. Caminaba como toda una celebridad por el comedor, metiéndose ocasionalmente en charlas en las que no era llamado pero como quería estar muy bien informado de todo, de todas formas se metía. Ahora disfrutaba mucho de su vida, como nunca antes creyó. Sin Voldemort, libre, con sus dos mejores amigos vivos y el mejor ahijado del mundo.

Buscaba en qué otro lugar meter su nariz, cuando vio a su tan querido y célebre ahijado salir de una pequeña carpa, en dirección a la fuente de ponche. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo que hizo a Sirius sospechar. ¿Tan temprano y el muchacho andaba haciendo de las suyas? No tenía idea de qué era esa carpa. Tal vez, debía investigar.

Mientras se acercaba, vio dos cabezas asomarse, vigilando de un lado a otro. La cabeza de Ron estaba por debajo de la de Hermione y ambos parecían buscar algo o alguien con la mirada. Ron sacó la mano y apuntó a la derecha, la castaña siguió con la vista la dirección, Sirius también. Y si las coordenadas del animago no fallaban, apuntaban a Harry. Una sonrisa nada buena se formó en el rostro de los dos mejores amigos de su ahijado, al mismo tiempo que salín y plantaban una especie de anuncio sobre una silla que Ron había acercado.

Las grandes letras rojas que decían "Harry Potter" incitaron más a la morbosa curiosidad del animago quien como un rayo estaba plantado a un lado del cartel, leyendo:

"_Memorias del Salvador del mundo"_

_En 5 minutos:_

_-Harry Potter y Cho Chang, un amor destinado al fracaso_

_-Conociéndose en el tren_

_-Primer beso_

_-Celos del baile_

_-Harry Potter y Myrtle la llorona, amor después de la muerte_

_-En el baño_

_-Si mueres abajo, compartiremos mi retrete_

A Sirius no debían de gritárselo como para pensar dos veces en lo que haría. Al ver que el amigo de su ahijado pasaría esos recuerdos, corrió en su forma canina hasta una de las largas mesas colocadas para la velada. Esquivó a unos cuantos políticos que querían pedir "disculpas" por su tonta actitud en todos esos años –algo que para nada le importaba en ese momento- y pronto se encontró con los ojos dorados de Remus Lupin, quien lo miró en un principio extrañado, por estar convertido en perro.

-¡Remusin, tienes que ver eso! Pero primero a buscar a James y a la pelirroja- había vuelto tan rápido a su forma humana que el licántropo se talló los ojos para concentrarse bien en el eufórico animago que no dejaba de brincar y girar su cabeza hacia todas direcciones. Antes de poder preguntar siquiera qué era lo que Sirius quería que vieran él, James y Lily, sintió su brazo jalado en un ángulo anormal, y luego siendo arrastrado por medio comedor.

-¡James! ¡JAMES! ¡Lily! ¡LILY!- gritó a todo pulmón como si su vida dependiera de ello. De entre la multitud salió la pareja preocupada como si algo le hubiese pasado a su hijo. Pero al ver que traía consigo a un Remus con una amplia sonrisa y con mueca de dolor por los alaridos del merodeador, su preocupación se esfumó.

-¡Sirius! ¡SIRIUS!- le siguió el juego James acercándose a su amigo, que parecía haber ganado la lotería muggle.

-¡Vengan, ya!- les urgió a los dos mirando como loco de uno a otro.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Sirius Black, descubriste qué es primero si el fénix o la llama?- preguntó Lily un poco sonrojada y hablando bajo por todas las miradas que se habían fijado en ellos. Pero lo siguiente no lo esperaba. Sirius le tomó la mano y la empezó a jalar por todo el comedor, James los seguía de cerca con la misma mirada confundida de Remus y su esposa.

Llegaron a una pequeña tienda de campaña que tenía un gran letrero afuera. Le dieron una rápida leída y no pudieron siquiera reírse, sorprenderse o imaginar cualquier cosa cuando eran empujados hacia dentro de la pequeña tienda por Sirius. El animago había consultado su reloj de bolsillo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban a tiempo para ver las lindas memorias que esperaba no decepcionaran a ambos padres del muchacho.

* * *

Harry caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, contemplando la tranquilidad del cielo nocturno y las apacibles estrellas. Quizás, se podía acostumbrar a eso.

-¡Ah, Sr. Potter!- un anciano llamó –Se requiere de su presencia en el gran comedor-

La tranquilidad no duraba mucho, pero era completamente suya. Siguió al viejo político de regreso al comedor, el hombre llevaba un ejemplar del profeta bajo el brazo.

"**Gran Fiesta de Victoria en Hogwarts"**

El titular era esplendoroso. Pero debajo de éste venia una insignificante nota.

**"Muerte de reo en Nurmengard" **

**Prisionero de la celda #1**

**o-o-o-o**

_Si, este es el final. ¿Lindo, no? Jajaja, después de todo, a mi me gustó._

_Inspirado -por algún retorcido motivo- en Hp7 pt. 1_

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron, me agregaron a favoritos, alertas o dejaron reviews :D Fue un viaje muy largo. _

_Espero verlos de nuevo._

_Knox._

_P.D. Reviews siguen siendo bienvenidos :D ¿Qué les pareció el final?_


End file.
